A Whisper In The Dark
by mattlukejess
Summary: She was never meant to be a part of my life, a life of hunger, one of pain. I refuse to let her go though once she had started my undead heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story, I hope you like it. **

**As always EL James owns all things Fifty, the story though is my own. **

**Enjoy. **

CPOV

The trees quickly past me by, the smell of the damp earth filling my senses. That was not something that bothered me, in actual fact it pleased me greatly to be out in the countryside, leaving the noise of the city behind.

I reached a river, one that was easily passed, before I made my way up the ravine towards what I knew would be the road.

From my position now on this slick black road, so out of place with what surrounded it, I could see where I had come from and my destination far off in the distance, Seattle.

I closed my eyes, opening up all my senses to what was around me. The voices of campers in the distance rushing back to their tents to get out of the constant rain, cars on the interstate also, miles away. A bear, was walking through the trees not far away from here looking for food. Should I have had more time, maybe I could have had fun with it, play.

Opening my eyes again, I ignored the rain that fell, soaking my hair and face. I turned my back on where I had been and continued my journey on.

I was not far from Seattle, only maybe about fifty miles outside of the city limits when the noise of screeching tires hit my ears. Rolling my eyes to the fact that some still sped in this weather, I continued on.

I did not get far as the smell of blood hit my nostrils, a smell so strong that I knew that I would not be the only one to smell it. The bear that had been looking around for food would no doubt find the source of the smell soon enough and any other hungry souls in the area. I had fed recently but even if I hadn't there was something else, something stronger that was making me unconsciously make my way to the car and it had nothing to do with my thirst.

Turning around from the way I was going, I ran through the trees towards where I knew the car would be, the various smells becoming stronger the closer I got.

Seeing the broken fence where the car had left the road, I found it, nose down in a ditch, fuel leaking underneath. Only meters away, should it have gone off the road there, it would have travelled further, dropping down no doubt to the valley floor below.

As I walked closer to the car, I picked up two heartbeats, not one as I originally thought as one was faint, its owner slowly fading away. It was the woman who was leaving us, her blood I had smelt too. That blood and the amount of it I could see now would have sent a lesser man into a frenzy but just like before something stronger was overpowering that sense and my thirst.

Looking at the woman, her eyes though losing focus, her words mumbled although to me they came out loud and clear.

"Help her, save her" she pleaded.

Her, who is her, I thought before hearing a small cry as I was reminded of the other occupant in the car.

Small blue eyes looked into my own, as blue as the oceans I had swum from time to time. Those eyes were on a tiny face, one which lips trembled. Maybe she feels pain from the small scratch on her head, how much I did not know. I caught my reflection in the window then, my red eyes staring back which could scare this little girl.

Those eyes brought me clarity of what I really am, what I had been born to be so long ago. I could not change my destiny, just as I would not change theirs. Turning away from these people, this car. I started to walk away.

"Help her" the woman whispered again as I disappeared into the trees. Upon hearing her mothers voice, this tiny creature let out a loud sob, a sob that pulled at my undead heart.

Closing my eyes for a split second before revealing my preferred choice of grey, I turned back to them, the woman's thoughts of nothing but the little girl in the car.

The smell of fuel was getting stronger now, the more that spilt upon the ground. Gripping the back door of the car, I quickly pulled it free before I reached inside, taking this tiny human in my arms.

As soon as I touched her, I felt peace, despite the carnage that was going on around us. I relished in it as I carried her away from the car, laying her down under a tree to keep her dry and safe.

I turned back towards the car, moving closer to remove the woman whose heartbeat had stopped as I had laid the girl on the ground when I saw the spark followed by flames.

Screams filled my head as I looked at the flames, my body frozen to the spot. In my mind I was a child again, my own screams matching my mothers as she burned.

Only movement at my side brought me back to the present, cries also from the little girl who was stumbling on tiny legs to try and reach her mother.

I scooped her up again, holding her close to me as I turned us away from the burning car. There was nothing I could do to save her mother but until help came, although my mind is telling me to leave and run, I would stay and keep this little girl from harm.

Tear filled eyes looked into my own, her tiny hands gripping tightly onto my shirt. The sense of peace I had felt before was now gone but that did not make me want to relinquish my hold on her, or her on me.

I did not know how old she was, one, maybe two. All I knew was that she was alive unlike her mother who in just a few moments had lost her life in the crashed then burning car.

I heard two cars approach, their occupants both commenting on the smoke that filled the sky. They were coming to investigate, one a man on his way home from work, the other an elderly couple out for a drive.

Placing the little girl back under the tree, this time I stayed by her side. The heavy rain that fell was helping to fight the fire in the car, it would not help the occupant inside though.

As the cars stopped on the road, the elderly man was on the phone to get help, the younger man making his way to the smouldering car.

They had not seen us from our position under the trees, the low branches that were keeping us relatively dry, blocking us from his sight. He would in a moment though as I carefully removed the little girl's grip from my shirt as once again I looked into tear-filled eyes.

"You will be all right now little one, safe with your own kind."

She quickly brought her hand up to my shirt again and that was when I saw the glint of silver around her wrist. She wore a little bangle, one that held the name, Anastasia.

A beautiful name for a beautiful little creature, one that if I am honest had prodded my undead heart. For the first time in this life, my need to protect this girl had overpowered my need to feed. I would feed again at some point, but not here. Here there is life, a life that deserves to continue.

Taking in her scent one last time and relishing the peace that she brought if only for a moment, I finally stepped away.

I was fast, so fast that I had startled Anastasia so much so it brought a cry from her lips. Despite cursing myself for leaving like that, it needed to be done so she was found.

They found her not long afterwards, trying to get to her feet to follow after me into the trees. The old woman scooped her up, taking her to their car while the sirens from the emergency services could be heard far in the distance, coming closer.

…

I watched from my viewpoint, high up in the trees on the other side of the road from where the car had come to a stop for the final time. It was surrounded now, by police, by the fire service, by paramedics, they were all here.

They tried to console the little girl, checking her over for broken bones, cuts, for bruises. The pain she feels is not from the tiny scratch that was upon her forehead, no it will come from the realisation as she grows of who she lost.

I have been there, I have lost my mother, lost her to the flames too. I just hope she has her father, one who nurtures and protects their child, just as mine did.

…

All is quiet now once again, although it is not as peaceful as it was before when I held little Anastasia. She had been taken, the car now gone too although a scorched mark remained, marking the spot when one lived and one died.

I still stood like a statue in the tree, the only movement that of the breeze that shook my viewpoint. Finally taking my focus off the direction of where they had gone, I opened my senses once more, taking in all that was around.

I needed to feed, that was certain. I am still surprised that my thirst was controlled before. My thirst has my attention now though, the burn crawling up my throat.

Letting go of the tree, and stepping from the branch, I could feel the change happening inside. The floor did not greet me, it was the clouds up above that did as my body took flight.

Trees were soon replaced by buildings, silence replaced by constant noise. Night had fallen but it did not affect my ability to see all that was around.

Cities, they seemed to breed their own kind of evil, those that came out at night. I should know, I was one of them and as I dropped down behind another such evil, I smiled, ending his miserable life.

Dropping his body to the floor, his blood staining my lips, my mind when back to the little girl. She had a pure heart, her mother too I believe which had made me stop in my tracks. Wherever she is now, whatever is to come, I hope out of everyone on this planet, she has a happy safe life.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. **

**As always I like to put our favourite characters in different roles, and this story is definitely different than the norm. **

**I would like to thank AmyJamie who sent a few plot bunnies my way last year. Like always my mind has sent those bunnies in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to go but the initial ideas are there. **

**Until next time when we have a large time jump, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

_Twenty years later._

Building after building I passed, keeping to the shadows. Some I climbed, hopping from one to the next, others I ran past, ignoring the incessant noise inside.

Arguments, sex, even murder, I had heard it all in my time on this earth. I ignored it all as well unless it was of benefit to me.

Like now as I stop on the top of a building about a mile from one of my businesses, I witness a man, his blood swimming with drugs and alcohol pull an unsuspecting female into the alley. I knew what he was planning to do, he did not need to vocalise it to her or me even though I could hear everything he thought. No, he made his intentions very clear as he ripped at her dress.

Dropping down behind them, I placed my hand on his shoulder, feeling his bones breaking with the barest of touch. It was his screams that filled the alley then, his and not hers.

"I believe the lady said no" I whispered menacingly in his ear before tossing him to the side to where he landed with a clatter into a group of trash cans. "Go," I told the woman who was struggling to believe she was free. "GO" I bellowed, scaring her but it had the effect I wanted, her rapid footsteps heading away from the alley, far away.

"Going somewhere," I asked, as he stood to face me, pulling a knife from his jacket pocket.

He lunged for me despite the pain he must be feeling in his shoulder, each blow dodged as I knew where each one would be. I had had my fun, knowing the knife would not even scratch my skin, so I knocked him to the floor again, pulling the knife from his hand which drew blood in the process. His blood smelt dirty but I know to drink it, what he had ingested would have no effect on me. Standing on the man's leg when he tried to get up again, I put pressure on it, feeling it break under the weight.

His screams pierced the air, screams that I knew would attract attention soon enough. His screams turned to a gurgle then before nothing as I drank from my prey. I left enough blood to look like he had been the victim of a robbery, disguising the bite wound with the cut of his knife before I left it embedded in his gut. With the drugs that had fallen from his pocket, white powder now blowing over the alley floor, this would be just another sign of the drug wars that filled these streets.

I left him then, left to be found by human or animal, either was fine with me. I was already on my way to my destination when I heard someones shout to call the police, dropping down to the ground behind my hotel.

Ryan and Reynolds stood sentry outside the back of the hotel. Neither had flinched when I had landed in front of them even though my landing was silent. I did not acknowledge them, I simply walked past when they open the doors for me.

I have few friends in this life and that is the way I prefer to keep it. It makes you more aware of those that are around.

From the way I had entered, I came out into the hotel club, one of them anyway. I did not acknowledge the bows that men gave me, ignoring the flutter of eyelashes from many of the women, desperate to be seen on my arm. No one had earned that right, no one here and I highly doubt anyone ever would.

"Drink" Riley teased as I approached the bar.

I say bar in the loosest form as there was no alcohol served here. It came with the building when I bought it and serves a purpose of not looking out of place should someone stumble down here.

"No thank you, I have just had my fill," I told him, ignoring the woman who came to my side before quickly scuttling away with my strong words.

Riley, as well as Ros, both who ran the hotel for me I supposed could be included in that small group of friends. Both had earned it after the many years we had known each other. Esclava was just a small part of my empire, one that fills the needs of many but initially only known by a select few.

I blame Elliot for me buying this Hotel, his stupid idea of having a place where our kind can relax. We don't relax, we kill, drink, drain our prey but it seems to be popular especially with guests that required a special kind of service. Like all hotels, beds are included in each room, only ours are made to withstand a night of crazed sex. Donors are drunk from, victims are drained all within this building. Anything goes here, anything at all as long as you can pay the right price.

"Christian" I heard behind me but I didn't bother to turn to see who it was. I could have smelt her stench from miles away.

"That's Mr Grey to you" Riley snapped making me smile. "I would say you should call him Sir but that will give you unneeded ideas."

He was right as I blocked out images that came to Elena's mind. Images of her submitting to me, of the pain that brought her pleasure. No pain would ever come from me unless I was removing her head.

She made the mistake then of placing her hand on my arm in a desperate attempt at gaining my attention, she had it though but not in a way you would like.

"Remove it, or I will remove it for you, along with your pathetic head."

Her movements were instant, her position now feet away from me.

"I am sorry Chris... Mr Grey. I only wanted to speak to you about business, one business owner to another."

"There is no business of yours that I would be interested in, now leave, go away."

I turned to fully face Elena now, the look on my face telling her it would be wise to leave now. Just because she had known my mother back when she was alive, did not give her any step up now.

We watched her scurry away, some amused that she had run for the door nearly taking it off its hinges in her haste to leave. She will be back of that I have no doubt, she enjoys the distractions that this hotel brings.

"That woman must know if she continues to show disrespect to you, her time is limited" Riley mumbled although myself and most others who were close heard too.

They could tell her for all I cared, maybe she will finally realise her place

"I agree, now considering business was brought up before, how is business doing here," I asked Riley, not wanting to think of that woman any more.

"Busy, really busy. The rooms are filled, all manner of debauchery going on above our heads. Ahh, just close your eyes and take a sniff. Smell the scent of sex" he laughed.

I shook my head, smiling as I left him to his work, making my way out of the club. Opening the door that would lead to the main areas of the hotel and the foyer, my senses were hit with a floral scent, so strong that were I not stood as still as a statue, it would have knocked me on my rear.

I had smelt it faintly when I had entered the hotel, mixed in with the other humans that worked here. Unsuspecting humans some were although there were others who knew what we were and continued to work amongst us in the hope of being kept as a donor or if they were lucky, a pet.

I had partaken in a donor or two over the years, most unless I am away, taken in this building. Despite what they might think happened in the morning, or what didn't happen as is the case, they soon realise what they are worth, nothing. Why humans in a hotel that could be filled with hundreds of my kind, image, a facade just like the bar I had left behind.

Should someone ever stumble unsuspectingly into my establishment, should someone ever become suspicious of what goes on here and alert the police, having humans around to do the jobs we deem beneath us is the perfect way to throw nosy people off the scent.

Just like Grey House, my office building a half mile away from here, that too has human workers, the face of my company when certain events stop me from meeting with guests.

"What is that smell," I asked turning towards Riley, maybe a split second after I had been assaulted by the scent.

"New girl, Ros's joke I think. Let's see how long she last before she becomes someone's snack," he laughed. "Even I have to admit she smells delicious and many have commented on that too. Lovely girl, shy and quiet."

I didn't reply, I simply turned around and continued towards the foyer, the scent becoming stronger with every step I took so much so that I shut down all my senses.

Standing at the edge of the foyer out of sight of all that was around, I looked towards the desk where a couple were being checked in for the night. Susannah was there, a donor I had used before, one easily manipulated and forgettable. It was who was beside her that had my attention, a woman Susannah's size, her head down, long brown hair shielding her face from me as she tapped away on the computer before her.

I could hear Susannah instruct her on what she needed to do, reining in her annoyance that she had been left to teach the newcomer how to do the task at hand. The other woman had picked up on it then, every sigh from Susannah making her heart beat just that little bit faster in her need to get it right.

As she turned around to pick up the key out of the slot, her hair spun around sending a waft of her fragrance not just my way but the couples as well. Both groaned, commenting on what a delicious thing she was, both were soon on their way to the elevators after hearing my growl, startling the young woman in the process in their haste to get away from her.

For a moment, I had seen her face, her smile as she handed them the key. That quickly turned to a frown at their quick exit.

I had no idea why the growl left me, only that I was unable to stop it when it did. Ros must have lost her mind when employing someone that smells like her and I know for certain, we will be having words.

"You get many strange people here" Susannah laughed, bringing my focus back to the girls. She had not even shown any indication of discomfort at how quick they had moved.

"I happen to agree," the woman said quietly, her eyes focused on the closed elevator doors.

Her voice was like a melody, one that filled my mind as those few words she had said ran over and over.

From my position, once I had checked I was still out of sight, I finally opened up all of my senses and focused solely on the woman behind the desk.

All at once I was assaulted with her scent, floral, natural, just right. Her heartbeat rang out as if in celebration that she was alive and her blood, just the thought of her blood, had my body shaking with need.

Closing my eyes, I let it all wash over me, knowing that if someone could see me now, I would look a sight. I did not realise until I had opened my eyes once more that I had automatically moved into a crouch ready to pounce.

Having this woman around could be dangerous, not just for her, but for me. Control was something I had held all my life and with just a few seconds of her scent, before I closed my senses down again, I could feel that control slipping. No, it was this woman that was dangerous but then hearing her laugh as she spoke to Ros now, she was an innocent too.

Now being more in control, my mind focused on the fact that I was sure I had smelt this woman before. Where though, I had no clue.

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and for the follows and favourites, I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully this one too. **

**The next chapter which I am hoping to have up for the weekend, we will have Ana's pov and a meeting between the two. **

**Until then, take care. **

**Caroline**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realised in my haste to get chapter two up, I had forgotten to put how much time had passed between that and chapter one. I have corrected that now to state the twenty years that had passed.**

APOV

Standing across the street from the hotel where I worked, the aged building gave nothing away about the opulence that awaited you inside. You would be hard pressed even to know that the hotel was here unless you knew where to look and I certainly had trouble finding it when I came to my interview here.

I think I had walked past the building entrance, three, maybe four times before a woman came to save me from the panic I was feeling at not being able to get inside. I needed this job having bills to pay just like everyone else and even though my only experience was working at a small bed and breakfast in my home town, they were keen to offer me the job.

Now looking at it and seeing people coming in and out of the entrance, I had to laugh at myself. It was there all the time but at the time of my first visit, I felt like I was visiting Grimmauld Place and only a note from Dumbledore or being accompanied by Ros would get me inside.

I had questioned why it was not more noticeable especially as I knew the rich and famous would love to stay here. She told me there was a select clientele, including rich and famous people who preferred the anonymity that was offered.

I can understand that, especially as I was sure I saw a Senator make his way through the foyer with his wife just the other day. Being young, popular and constantly followed by the press, I think I would find a place like this to stay too.

"You know you don't get paid standing on the street corner, looking at the hotel," Susannah told me. "Well unless you have those kinds of skills."

"What skills," I asked which just made her laugh.

"Innocent Ana, street corners are not the place for a nice girl to wait."

"I wasn't waiting on the corner, I was waiting to cross at the lights" daydreaming as well but she didn't need to know that.

"Ignore her," Leila told me, wrapping her arm through mine. "Happy to finish your first week," she asked.

"Yes, I've enjoyed it. Some of the clientele are, there is no other word for them but weird but I don't judge."

"You should," Susannah told me before being told to be quiet by Leila. "Always keep your eyes open when you are in there and especially when you are coming out tonight with us."

"I haven't said I was going yet" Leila protested.

"But you will. Come on don't be selfish, Ana lasted a week, that's something to celebrate."

"Is a week a milestone?" I asked as we crossed the street.

"In that place yes. Cock-ups are not tolerated, not many last that long."

"I still have a lot to learn," I said, worried I would lose my job before I had even really started it for making a mistake. "I am also in work tomorrow morning so I cannot stay out late."

"Don't worry Ana, no one expects you to know everything yet and you are picking things up quicker than Susannah ever did" Leila told me.

"Hey" Susannah protested about to complain some more but entering through the outside doors of the hotel, the small corridor dark now once the door was closed behind us, her complaints were silenced as we came face to face with the guard.

Leila passed him first, followed quickly by Susannah. Neither said anything to the man which I felt was rude especially as he was holding the internal door open for us.

"Thank you and good morning," I said quietly, startling the man.

"Good morning," he replied in a gruff voice.

I could detect no emotion from the man, not knowing if he was amused by my words or he was annoyed that he had to speak to me. Either way, I was polite so if he did react, his actions had no reflection on me.

Walking through the foyer after my co-workers, I felt like I had to pinch myself that I get to work in such a grand place. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the whole room. It was needed as there were no windows in the foyer, no natural light coming in so its size was necessary. The marble floor was so highly polished that the light bounced off it, giving the illusion that it was daytime in here all the time.

I wouldn't want to be in here if they chose to simulate night-time though as some areas away from the foyer are already dark enough that I struggle to see.

"I cannot believe you spoke to him" Susannah practically hissed at me once we were in the back office, putting our personal things away.

"Was I not supposed to?" I asked, startled by her words. I was brought up to treat people the way I expect to be treated myself and saying good morning and thanking someone for opening the door for me was just being polite.

"Speak when you're spoken to, to anyone that isn't us" she snapped at me before being called out to the front desk by Ros whose tone was not far off what Susannah's had been to me.

"What did I do wrong," I asked.

"Nothing, you've done nothing wrong, Ana," Leila told me. "She's probably just pissed that whenever she has said anything to Jason before, she has been ignored just like the rest of us, well except you."

"I was just being polite" I whispered to myself as I looked in the mirror that was on the inside of Leila's locker door, making sure I looked alright. Putting the smile back on my face that I had had outside, I stepped out behind the reception desk, ignoring the frosty atmosphere between Ros and Susannah.

"Ana, I want you to assign rooms and check guests in today. I would like you up front and centre" she stated, looking back at Susannah as if to tell her to step aside and move out of the way. "Susannah will be here to help if you need it," Ros added, no doubt angering my colleague as I knew the last thing she wanted to do was to spend time babysitting me. She would rather be flirting with guests, none who have given her the time of day.

"Of course," Susannah replied, smiling at Ros. "Let's get this shift started and then we can celebrate Ana's first week."

…

I wanted to go home, fall into bed with a good book, never mind head into the club here. Being allowed into the hotel club was a perk of the job, I was told and also being surrounded by people I knew would make for a fun safe night.

I think Susannah forgot a few details as she led us towards the club. One, I was new here and I didn't know anyone except for the few people I had been introduced to and two, this club was open to the general public, the only part of the hotel that was so anyone could be here. I just hope that those anyone's are not residents in the hotel as they have gotten weirder by the day.

For one, I had a couple coming in to hire a room for a couple of hours. Being such a high market establishment, I didn't think they do rooms by the hour only to be gently corrected by Ros who told me after, for a price, people can get rooms by the minute if they so desired. What can be done in minutes in a room, I don't want to know. Another guest I checked in this evening, was alone I thought at first. That was until he started to speak to someone on the floor. As they left me, the woman stood but I was sure she was on a lease.

Susannah teased me about being too innocent to work in a place like this. She teases me constantly, never listening to what I say, even now as she placed the cocktail down in front of me after I had reminded her I only wanted water to drink as I was in work in the morning.

"What is this," I asked.

"An orgasm, have you ever had one before," she asked smirking at me.

"What's in it."

"You don't want to know," Leila said, taking the drink from in front of me and placing it down in front of Susannah. "Here, try mine, it's a Cosmo. Although it does have alcohol in it, it's not nasty like that one so if you sip it, it won't make you sick."

"Spoilsport" Susannah said, downing the drink in one.

The drink looked vile as it was but seeing it glistening on her lips before she licked them, made me want to vomit.

I sipped the drink Leila had given me slowly, as the girls got up to dance. Myself, I stayed to hold the table, giving me time to look around. This hotel had two clubs I hear, one on the main floor close to the foyer which is only open to guests, no staff unless they are specifically invited in. This club, we had to come through the bowels of the hotel to get inside. Down a dark corridor that was guarded on both ends so there was no chance of anyone finding it and getting into the hotel. The guards who checked our photo id's looked fierce so only a look from them would have any unsuspecting club-goer, running back.

"Drink my lady" I heard from my side before another Cosmo was placed in front of me.

I was about to tell the man to get lost when Riley sat down by my side. He was nice, Ros had introduced me to him the first day. He had made me blush when he kissed my hand.

"Thank you, although I haven't even finished my first."

"I'm surprised Susannah hasn't driven you to drink," he stated, making me laugh.

"She's ok in small doses," I lied, earning a raised eyebrow and a smile.

His head turned quickly to the left then, his focus on something else but no one was there. I watched as he nodded his head for a moment before he turned back to me continuing to speak as if nothing had happened.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine apart from being tired. I was hoping to clock off for the night, maybe enjoy a dance too but that little thing that I have been trying to remember to do all day I have just been reminded of in my ear" he told me, tapping his ear as if he had an earpiece in. It must be small as I could see nothing when he turned his head back to me.

"It must be important."

"Oh, it is. Enjoy your drink and ignore the shit that comes out of Susannah's mouth. She needs to get a life, or if not that, at least get laid."

I barked out a laugh at his words, giggling again when he yet again kissed my hand. He was off through the crowd then, off to do who knows what while once again I sat on my own.

"You got yourself a drink then," Susannah said.

"No, Riley bought it for me. You can have it, Leila, as you gave me yours."

Susannah got to it first though and like before, downed it in one.

Leila was not too happy as of yet she was still without a drink. As she left for the bar, I followed after her, me getting her a drink this time.

….

As the music continued to pound out of the speakers, the song changed to one that I actually knew. Needing to be away from my drunken companion for a few minutes, I pulled on Leila's hand so she would come out onto the dance floor with me.

I had danced in my dad's kitchen as a child, even the few weddings I had been too but this is something altogether different. I was a small town girl and clubs are definitely not a small town thing, not in my town anyway.

"Loosen up your body, you're too rigid," Leila said as I started to move.

She was smiling, encouraging me to dance, not like someone else would. She would just make fun of me.

Copying Leila as she closed her eyes, throwing her hands in the air as she moved to the music, I started to relax, started to enjoy letting go if for only one song. That one song, turned into two, before turning into many as I continued to dance, even when Leila's attention was taken by a man.

Susannah I could see was grinding herself against a man, not having a care in the world that anyone would witness her display. When I felt strong hands on my hips, despite freezing for a moment, I continued on despite feeling like my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

"Relax, enjoy the music, dance with me" a man whispered in my ear, his voice like a balm soothing my soul.

Knowing that despite dancing so close to this man, I was in a public place so if he tried to drag me off anywhere, I was certain the whole building would hear my screams, I closed my eyes and started to move my body once more.

As the song ended and another began, I turned to him, looking up into his eyes. He was gorgeous, grey eyes boring into mine and not a blemish in sight on his skin.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said, his brow furrowed before my laughter took him by surprise.

"Why would you laugh at what I said," he asked me.

"Because I am sure my eyes look just like any others in the darkness of this room."

"They are beautiful, just like your face. Do not doubt what I say."

I looked away from him, thankful that he could not see me blushing in the dark. Viewing others that were dancing around, couples up close, I became brave, bringing my hands to his neck, a thing that seemed to please him. We were dancing again then, my body pulled close to him, so close he was bringing unknown feelings to a very secret place.

He stopped for a moment, a fraction of a second it may have been but his stillness was noticeable to me. It was like he was taking deep breaths, taking in all that was around us before his eyes looked back at me. They had changed, whereas before they were kind, gentle, now they were filled with hunger. Had he smelt what our movements had done to me, no that was impossible. Whatever it was had made his grip on my waist tighten.

When the song ended, I made an excuse that I needed to get a drink. He followed me to my table which was empty except for the drinks and coats and needing a distraction for a second, I did what Susannah had done earlier, downing the rest of it in one.

A large glass of water was placed in front of me, one my companion must have ordered. That too disappeared before I made for the bathroom.

"What am I doing" I whispered to myself in the empty bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror.

My eyes seemed too large for my face but maybe that was the alcohol.

What was I doing, I asked myself again. Enjoying myself, having fun and dancing with a beautiful man. Was, dancing with him as he has probably run away by now not wanting to get stuck with the strange girl.

Too sheltered my life had been and with good reason too. To my dad, I was the only family he had. Losing my mum especially the way she died when I was a baby had gutted him, making him overprotective of me.

Moving to Seattle only six months ago had taken a lot of planning, a lot of reassuring my dad that not only was this what I wanted, to experience life in a large city, meeting new people, seeing new places. It was also what I needed to do, for both of us. His life worked around me and that was not fair. I was twenty one now, nearly twenty-two and I had stayed longer in that small town than I was originally planning to do, not wanting him to be left alone. Most of the friends I had back there had left for college years ago, gotten the jobs of their dreams while I had stayed, working in the bed and breakfast just so I was close.

It was the anniversary of my mother's death that he finally told me I needed to go, even if I was gone for just a week. I needed to finally live for me, instead of centring my life around him, just like he was doing for me. I miss him, I do and I get back as often as I can. Working as a waitress down the street from here, I was shocked when a leaflet was placed into my letterbox stating a hotel in the area was hiring. I thought everyone had gotten the leaflet in my building but after speaking to a neighbour, no one had even heard of a hotel nearby, so maybe it was only me.

"Go out, have fun and enjoy yourself Ana" I whispered, making sure my make up looked alright before I finally emerged from the bathroom, startled to see my dance partner still outside.

"I thought you had found some secret entrance out of there" he teased making me smile.

"No, there was a queue" I lied, seeing a smirk appear onto his face.

"Oh, ok, dance or drink," he asked.

"Um, dance, no more drink otherwise I will be visiting the bathroom again."

"And standing in yet another long queue" he finished.

Nodding, I took his offered arm as we made our way back towards the dance floor. I could not see either of the girls amongst the gyrating bodies or at the table, had they both gone off with their dance partners, gone off and ditched me.

I danced with him, his body so close to mine and it was at that moment, I felt how cool he was. His hands were cold in fact, nice on my overheated skin, his breath too when his face came closer.

I did not know if he was going to kiss me at that moment, his face mere centimetres away from mine. Feeling panic set in at having never been kissed before and worrying if I was going to be any good at it, my mind kicked in, the words leaving my lips.

"I don't even know your name" I practically shouted as the words tumbled from my lips.

"I'm Christian, and you are," he asked.

"Ana, I'm Ana."

He took my right hand then into both of his placing a cool kiss onto the top of it. His hands moved to my hips then once more as we continued to move to the music.

Once again his head moved closer to mine, his breath, intoxicating, drawing me in. Feeling brave for once in my life, I placed a kiss to his lips. I had startled him with my boldness, I knew that and was about to pull away when his grip on my waist tightened. His lips started to move against mine then, so cold like marble that brought goosebumps to my skin. Did he have a condition that made him so cold, at the moment I didn't care as long as he continued.

After a few moments I needed to breathe but the thought of ending this kiss brought on panic again. I do not know what was happening to me at that moment but I felt a desperate need to keep his lips on mine, feel his breath blow over my face.

Only when his lips moved to my neck did clarity return if only a little. This man was dangerous, his kisses intoxicating and I knew I could soon feel addicted to them.

"Come with me," he mumbled against my ear before his cool breath washed over my face again.

"Where," I asked.

"My room, spend the night with me."

His words brought me up short a moment as I forced myself to take a step back from him.

"You're staying here," I asked to which he nodded his head before I brought my hand to my mouth. "I could lose my job, I probably already have for kissing a guest."

"Ana, please do not worry," he said amused at my outburst.

"I am sorry, I cannot afford to lose this job," I told him.

Bringing his hands to my face, he placed a kiss to my lips.

"Trust me, you will not lose any job you have here. Believe me, if the owner has a problem with us spending time together, he would do well not to vocalise it as I bring a lot of business his way."

I was unsure of what to do having never been in a position like this before. I had enjoyed my time immensely despite my so-called friends leaving me here. I had enjoyed Christians company and despite being on work in the morning, I did not want this night to end.

Looking up into his eyes, it was now or never to make a decision. Live a little Ana, for the first time in your life, let all your worries go and enjoy yourself.

"Come with me," He said again.

As if my hand had a mind of its own and my body was under a spell, I stepped forward, reaching for his offered hand. The enormity of what could happen and what I hoped would happen washed over me in that moment. I was going to go to the room of someone who was a complete stranger, someone who up until a few hours ago, I never knew existed. There I did not know what would happen, would I give myself to him, if I was honest I was thinking about it. I always joked in high school that I would die an old lady, a hundred-year-old virgin surrounded by dogs, never cats. That was the only future I saw for me then as the male pickings in my home town that were my age, were few and far between.

Live a little Ana, you can go back to your quiet life tomorrow. Live a little Ana, if only for one night I told myself.

Christian led me through the club and back along the corridor that the girls and I had come through only hours before. I watched the way the men who were guarding this corridor behaved towards him, bowing their heads slightly as if to honour their kind.

I thought it odd but then again everything about this place was odd. Maybe he is as influential as he said he was and he demanded respect.

Entering the elevator, I found myself backed into the corner, Christians cold lips once again against mine. I had just relaxed my body against his when he pulled back as the doors opened at our floor. Twentieth, I noticed that was the floor we were on as he led me down the corridor to the door at the end.

Opening the door quickly, too quick as I didn't even see a key, we were soon inside.

This room was not like any hotel room I had stayed in on my trips away with my dad. This room was as grand as the foyer downstairs, a chandelier even in the sitting area but that I did not see much off as Christian only had one destination in mind, the bedroom.

As the doors closed and his lips once again were on mine, I felt breathless, woozy as if I had had a lot more to drink than the one Cosmo I had had. I felt like he was everywhere all at once as he placed me on the bed, his words, his scent relaxing me so much that I could sleep.

When my eyes did open next, the room seemed lighter as if day had arrived, although, like the foyer, that light was not natural. My mind was still a little foggy, the room spinning as I sat up fully clothed on top of the bed.

"Where am I" I mumbled, trying to stop the pounding in my head. "How did I get here."

I tried to think then, think really hard about what I had done the night before. I remember work, Susannah's teasing and then heading to the club. I remember dancing, with Leila and then cold hands placed onto my hips.

"Christian," I said to myself as his name came to my mind. I had come here with Christian but if that was the case, then where was he.

I got up off the bed before falling to a heap on the floor. All strength had left my body and I had to drag myself to my feet.

Holding onto the wall, I made my way out into the sitting room seeing yet again that I was alone.

"What did you expect Ana, him to declare his undying love for you," I said aloud cursing myself for my stupidity. This was not one of the romance books I had read in abundance over the years, wishing myself for true love. No, this was the reality of a one night stand, one night spent with a man… but was it.

I didn't feel any different physically like my virginity was lost, I didn't feel any pain, anywhere except for my pounding head. I noticed a mark on my wrist, one that looked days old, although I don't remember seeing it there before. I had been unconsciously rubbing my finger over it, finding it soothing in a way.

I shook my head as if trying to clear my foggy brain before calling out for Christian again, realising that he was nowhere in sight and would not be returning anytime soon. I looked for my purse then, wanting to check I had not been robbed and if all was still there, the time.

I wish I hadn't found it as seeing that I was due to start my shift in ten minutes bought on a wave of panic not forgetting nausea over me. I tried to move as quick as I could, knowing there was no way of hiding from the walk of shame I was about to take.

With talk of a club I had gone home for a change of clothes on my lunch break but not expecting to be spending the night, the only uniform I had to wear this morning was what I had worn for my shift yesterday which was no doubt crumpled.

"Where have you been," Leila asked as I entered the foyer, thankful that for an early morning no one else was around.

"I should ask you that, invite me out and then ditch me" I complained, having no time for small talk as I passed her before pulling my clothes from my locker before trying to shake the creases out. I made quick work of getting dressed, my crumpled blouse hiding underneath the jacket I wore as part of my uniform. I just hoped that it did not get too hot in here today as there was no taking the jacket off.

"I'm sorry, Susannah paired up with this guy and as he didn't want to leave his friend behind that he had invited out, she asked me to go along."

"You could have told me," I told her, taking a seat behind the reception desk. "I would have left" and save myself the walk of shame.

"We couldn't find you. We saw the back of the guy you were dancing with and when we went to tell you we were leaving, we couldn't find you. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"It won't because my days of visiting night clubs are over."

"Why, you were having such good fun, letting your hair down and enjoying yourself."

"I was… I just don't think I'm ready for the nightlife of this city, or any city" I admitted, cursing myself now for how stupid I had been last night to go off with a man I didn't know. He could have been a serial killer for all I know and I was his next prey, I won't be making that mistake again in a hurry.

Susannah joined us at eleven when her shift was due to start. I envied the few hours extra sleep she had knowing that even if I had the chance to run back to my apartment, I would have felt better than I did now.

Early afternoon Ros who I don't think ever goes home was called into a meeting with the owner Mr Grey. I noticed with the announcement that he was around, Susannah seemed to perk up, push her breasts out just that little bit further too.

Hearing footsteps approach as I was checking two women into a room, I looked up, my movements stilling as I saw Ros and two gentlemen approach. I say gentlemen in the loosest of forms as practically gliding towards me with a smirk on his face was my companion from last night.

"Mr Grey, I would like to introduce you to Ana. She is our newest recruit here and has just finished her first week" Ros stated.

"Ana, the pleasure is all mine," Christian said, taking my hand into his.

No wonder he knew that my boss would not fire me as he was my boss all along. No wonder he smiled when I stated my fears, I was a source of amusement to him.

Seeing his lips descend to my hand, his breath tingling my skin, with all my strength I pulled it away from him. He had had his fun, I would not be a source of his amusement any more. He may think I am rude and fire me on the spot but I will not be the butt of his jokes.

I heard the girls gasp at what I had done, Jason, the guard also. Although Ros didn't say a word, for a fleeting moment, I think she had a smirk on her face before she started to talk business with Mr Grey. He was talking to her but I could feel his eyes on me as if he was daring me to look at him. I did not give him the pleasure though as another guest came up to the desk requesting information.

"He had you then… Mr Grey" Susannah said to me when it was only us girls alone.

"No, nothing happened besides a kiss," I told her as she huffed out a laugh.

"That man wanted more than just your body and from the look of it, he took what he wanted," she told me, turning my arm over so we could both see the mark. "Welcome to the club."

"What club," I asked, worried at if not sex, what that man had done to me last night.

"The club of the used, abused and the quickly tossed aside."

**Thank you for reading. **

**We hear from Christian about that night next chapter and he has a surprising revelation.**

**Until then, take care. **

**Caroline**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I had angered her. I should be amused at the fact that someone so inconsequential was mad at me but I wasn't.

If I was honest with myself, I had taken her from the club last night, intoxicated her with my scent and drank from her, wanting to show myself that she had no control over me. I had failed though, failed spectacularly so much so that I had nearly drained her with my loss of control.

Hearing her mumbled words of _please stop_ as well as seeing the vision Elliot had shown me when he knocked on the door, a vision of what would happen if I continued to drink, had shocked me enough to remove my mouth from her wrist and within seconds I found myself on the other side of the room, crumbling the drywall in the process.

If she had taken a proper look around this morning she would have seen it covering the floor. Due to my actions though, the poor girl could barely stand.

Coming back to the present, I could hear everyone's thoughts around me, shocked minds that she had shown such disrespect to me. It was me who had disrespected her though.

Leaving those in the foyer, I picked my jacket up before leaving the hotel as I had a meeting at Grey House not far away. I had heard what Susannah had said to Ana, my anger barely controlled as I wanted nothing more than to turn around and tell her she was wrong. I couldn't though because what she said was the truth.

I had used women in this hotel, intoxicated them with my scent but besides Ana, I had never let them touch me, never kiss me. She had taken me by surprise and I had enjoyed it immensely. To think at my age that she had been my first kiss would be laughable to some but she was.

I usually drank from them in a back room at the club, never the hotel, drained quite a few too. They were of no interest to me, quickly forgotten afterwards. Unless they were a donor and known here, those that survive the night, never remember what had happened in the morning unless they had the strength to fight through the fog that overpowered their mind by my scent. Even then, waking up so far away from this place, makes them question just how much they had drunk the night before.

Humans are fragile things and any vampire who takes one to bed is a braver immortal than I. Yes I have had sex with my kind although it must have been a century ago by now. Even then, they knew where I stood and there would be no second night.

I kill when needs be. When needs must, I take their blood and I defy anyone who wants to stop me.

…

Entering Grey House like a breeze, unseen by all but felt by many, I entered the elevator. As the doors closed, I calmed, feeling my body changing before I opened my eyes, seeing my reflection looking back.

My eyes were grey, startling me really as, after a change, the vampire side of me is dominant so the red eyes always remained. They were grey though, and this fact alone worried me deeply.

"Good afternoon Mr Grey" Andrea greeted me as I stepped off the elevator bringing me from my thoughts about my eyes.

She had seen both red and grey before, never commenting on either so when I asked her what colour they were now, she was taken aback by my question.

"Grey Sir" she replied as I let out a loud huff of frustration before disappearing into my office to which she followed closely behind.

Seeing what was on my desk as always, turned my annoyance into sadness. Roses, white ones filled the large vase, a favourite of my mothers. They were the only thing that was alive in this room, apart from Andrea that is.

"Andrea did Marcus send those papers up," I asked her, finally sitting at my desk, my eyes still taking in every minute detail of the roses.

"Yes Sir, they are in that pile" she replied, nodding to the large stack of papers which were sat at the opposite end to the flowers.

"Thank you, that will be all," I told her as she quickly departed the office, leaving me alone.

I looked out onto the city, the afternoon sun beating down on everyone below. I always waited for the burn that never came, the hissing, stinging pain I know my father had felt when he rescued me all those years ago.

I did not feel pain at the sun and I highly doubt a stake to my heart would do much apart from tickle my skin. I definitely didn't sparkle either. I was feared in our world because I was different, my mother had seen to that.

My mother was a witch, hidden away by her own mother to protect her and save her life. My father always said she cast a love spell on him but remembering them together, I know it must have been love at first sight.

I was not bitten, I was born, the only one of my kind in existence. Had my mother not been as strong as she was, I do not think she would have survived my birth.

My father wanted to turn her so they could both live an eternal life, my mother the stubborn woman that she was thought she was strong enough with her magic to withstand anything that was thrown at her, how wrong she was.

They found us, found our quiet home so far from everyone else. We did no harm to anyone back then but she had been denounced a witch so they took her when my father was away, came in the morning at first light, pulling me from my bed too.

She fought them, cursed them but seeing them have hold of me made her actions falter for just a moment which with their numbers was all the time they needed to overpower her.

I was two at the time, so young in years but I looked ten, maybe twelve. I could not control my powers back then, could not control the anger too as they tried to stop me from ripping at their throats. In all honesty, I was not trying to kill them at that moment although I felt they all needed to die, no I was trying to get to my mother who had been tied to a stake and was now surrounded by wood which was soon set of fire.

My hands still bore the marks of that night, the night I failed to save her. My lips tasted fresh blood for the first time that night and along with my father, we made sure no one was left alive. Everyone who came to our home lost their life, every house in the village from where they came, losing at least one member of their family. They never went near to our house again, but then after that night, neither did we.

"Mr Grey, Sam is here for your meeting," Andrea said through the intercom as I turned away from the window.

"Thank you, Andrea, please send him in."

Gently, I ran my fingers over the petals of the roses before I took my seat, steepling my fingers as I waited for the door to open.

Sam entered, as nervous as always before quickly making his way to the seat in front of me.

"Mr Grey," he said, holding onto a stack of papers, the same ones I pulled in front of me.

"Sam, you need to get those nerves in check, I don't bite," I told him, seeing a shocked look on his face, one that made me laugh.

"I am sorry sir, it is not you. I have just come up in the elevator with Ruth, that woman gives me the creeps."

"She is a succubus. Just make sure you lock all your windows and doors when you go to sleep" I teased him.

"I think I will take the stairs from now on in case she gets any ideas if we are alone," he said with a smirk.

"You will be fine, now with regards to Georgia, how is it going down there."

"Well, very well. We have already started the build there and despite the heat, things are already ahead of schedule. Will you be taking a trip" he asked me.

"I highly doubt it, I have you to do jobs like that for me."

"The elusive Mr Grey."

"Yes, and that is the way it's going to stay."

We went through the paperwork, speaking about what future business or businesses I should put my money into.

I'm not afraid of being known as the person behind my company, it's just not of interest to me. This company, as well as all the others, are a distraction, something to do, something to keep me entertained in the long life that I have lived. Having anonymity does have its advantages also as no one would ever need to question why I do not age. I stopped growing when I was six years old, so I am eternally a twenty-eight-year-old man.

…

Being alone once again, my eyes went back to the flowers. Closing my eyes, my mind went back to memories of a simpler time, one of family, one of peace.

I ran from the house giggling, my little legs taking me faster than my mother could ever catch me, or so I thought. She did not need my speed, she had her own ways of slowing me down as I left the ground as if encased in a bubble before slowly drifting back towards her.

"You caught me," I said, my smile matching the woman's who gave me life.

"I did, I will always be near to you, catch up with you no matter how fast you are my son," she had told me as I gently floated into her arms.

My mother's arms brought me calm, peace like no others could. Her touch, her love took away the noises that sometimes hurt my head, helping me focus my mind. Looking into her eyes now, her smile was returned with my own.

"Stay together forever," I asked her, placing a kiss to her cheek.

"We will be Christian. You, your father and myself have a bond like no other. That is unbreakable and nothing and no one will ever tear our family apart. Just like we cannot see your father now as he is off looking for his meal, he is with us, in here" she spoke, placing her hand over my heart. "And in here" she added, placing her own hand over her heart to which I placed my small hand on top of it.

I reached up then, pulling a white rose down from the arch that surrounded the door. I had learned not to fear the thorns that came with them as I pulled one down before giving it to my mother.

"Thank you, my love, I will place it with the others. Now no running off I'm sure dinner will be here soon," she told me, placing me back on my feet.

I did run again not long after, hearing my mothers laughter as I jumped into my father's arms, ignoring the whimpering man on the floor. With my father, we drank deeply until the man whimpered no more.

Opening my eyes, the room was dark, the day now gone as I looked to the flowers once more. My mind is always focused unless I am thinking of her, remembering her words that although she is not here for me to see any more, she is always close.

I long for the peace and calm that she brought me, knowing though, I would never feel that ever again. _You have felt that though _my mind reminded me of a day years ago. A burning car, torrential rain and a little girl with beautiful blue eyes. Of all the humans in this world, she is the only one I ever think of from time to time, wondering what happened to her and where she was now.

...

The city moves beneath me, or is it that I am moving up above. My body, powerful that it is, pushes forward through the low lying cloud until that is beneath me too.

I journeyed on with only one destination in mind, although a stop off was needed along the way. I notice the fence had been replaced over the years, the grass had regrown and the tree to which I had held a small child under was now so much taller than me. Twenty years is a long time for anything to change, especially the ground and the trees. The memories are still so clear in my mind though, especially those few seconds of peace.

Carrying on, I decided to stretch my legs, my speed making me a blur if anyone should see me. I startled a few animals on my way but my laughter drowned out their surprised squeals before my speed slowed as my fathers home came into sight.

"I could smell you coming," he told me, emerging from the stone cottage where I had spent the remainder of my childhood.

"I assure you, I have bathed at least one time this century" I replied before I was pulled into my father's strong arms.

"It is good to see you, son. It has been too long."

"You know where I am," I told him.

"I know, I prefer the quiet here though."

We entered the small cottage, through an arch of white roses, my fathers work filling his desk. He loved to write, about anything and everything he has done and seen over the years. One day he will take my advice and publish his written words but as of now, his words, his stories are just for him. Or me when I have time to read.

"You look, puzzled son, is anything wrong," he asked me.

"I am fine father, I just wanted to get out of the city for a while."

"And try and lie to your father while you are here," he told me with a smirk on his face.

"Have you ever met someone, someone's whose blood smelt so strong to you that should you have not been disturbed, you would have drained them."

"We are vampires, blood calls to us and we have both drained humans often Christian. It is in our nature to feed and not to stop until that is done."

"I did stop though, two words from her, as well as a vision from Elliot, was enough to pull me from my blood lust, enough to make me feel revulsion for what I had just done."

"This woman, what makes her different than any other."

"I do not know. Even before I touched her, just her scent and the smell of her blood had me unknowingly moving into a crouch as if to pounce. I lost control in that moment and again when I took her up to a room in the hotel and drank from her. Feeling the loss of control the first time made me want to prove to myself that I was in control. I only proved to myself that I have none when it comes to her."

"Who is she. Be careful son, there are those that would try and lure you away to your death, overthrow you because they are afraid."

"I am no king, no ruler."

"But you could be, and that is what all vampires do not want. Most are nomads, none want to answer to anyone and even the thought of it would make them hit out."

"She is no spy father, she is a human, having only worked at my hotel for just a week. She was easily manipulated and lured up to the room. She remembered though, this afternoon when I saw her again, she knew that I had taken here there, left her and lied to her. Her anger for just a moment, made me question what I had done."

"I do not know what to say, Christian, other than be careful. You are the strongest, most powerful of our kind and most show respect to that power, respect to you. There are those though who would try and do anything, use anyone to be rid of you. Your mother did not just pass on her heart to you, her smile which you do not use often enough, she also passed on her powers. Most of us have one power that is carried over when we change, some have none at all, but you son, you have many and those you do not possess can be easily taken with just one touch."

"Some time it is all too much. I long for the peace and quiet mother did bring."

"I know son, I wish I could help with that but even I do not have the power to find peace. Your mother, her magic lives within you, that is why you can change yourself into any other living thing. Maybe that is how she found her peace, escaping the world for a little while."

…

We moved outside, taking a seat on the deck as we spoke about my business, his book and what was next for both of us. Control, I needed to find that again, and for that, I needed to stay away from Ana or banish her from my sight. It was easier said than done as my mind automatically drifted back to Ana, one thing becoming clearer in my mind as I remembered each moment we had spent together, one thing that had unconsciously puzzled me but also was pushed to the back of my mind as I had other things to worry about, other things I needed, her blood.

As I stood, so fast that I shocked my father with my movements, I turned to him my face showing my own shock and awe.

"What is it," he asked, placing his hand onto my shoulder.

"I cannot hear her."

**Thank you for reading. **

**I didn't want to write Christian as a run of the mill vampire and as I was originally going to write a superhero Christian, I went for a vampire with extras.**

**I also went a little Twilight on this one with his inability to hear her thoughts but that is what started this story. I had been watching New Moon for the first time in about five years and as they are leaving Volterra, Bella asks Edward if the woman behind the desk knows what they are. That is what brought me back to the plot bunnies and having Ana being a human, working in the hotel full of vampires.**

**We are back to Ana next chapter who seems to have gained an extra shadow especially as Christian tries to figure out just who she really is. That answer will come in chapter six.**

**Until then, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

Walking towards the building after having been off for a couple of days, I still felt a sense of dread despite it being a week since that night. I had received no calls stating I was fired, no letter that my employment had been terminated so getting up this morning for work, I got myself ready just like any other day.

Just like any other morning, there was a white rose sitting atop of my mailbox as I passed, this one in full bloom, so beautiful that I had to pick it up. I had received one every day so far, ever since I had found that leaflet about the job in my mailbox weeks ago.

I had left that one alone, not wanting to take someone else's flower but when another appeared by its side the next morning, I was taken aback by the need I felt to keep them. I didn't though as they were not meant for me.

"Samuel always gives me flowers" my elderly neighbour had stated when I had bumped into her at the mailbox one morning days later, the flowers starting to pile up now and look a little worse for wear at the lack of water they had received.

"How long has he been giving you flowers," I asked her expecting for her to say, all her married life as I collected the roses, ready to take them back to my apartment. If no one was going to claim them, I would.

"Since the day he died," She had told me, shocking me with her words. "That night after they had taken him from my sight, I found a pale pink rose on my pillow when I went to bed. The man never gave me not one flower when he was alive, he pops his clogs and I now live in a florist."

I could not stop the laugh that left my lips at her words. Was my own mother leaving flowers for me as white roses were a favourite of hers or was this something else? Did I have a stalker now who showered people with flowers before killing them in their bed? Whatever this was, it made me more aware of who was around and made me realise more and more each day how stupid I was to go to Christian's room.

I opened the outer door of the hotel, preparing myself for the darkness that was inside. Walking down the small corridor, I once again said my good mornings to the guard, one that was returned without shock or hesitation now.

Walking across the foyer, I smiled seeing a new girl behind the reception desk with Ros. Upon getting closer, I could see no anxiety on her face as I had had on my own on my first day and from the way they were speaking, they must have known each other well.

"Ana, this is Hannah, our newest recruit. She's a good friend of Riley's and for some crazy reason, she wants to work here."

"Hello" I smiled offering her my hand, her cold handshake not shocking me as I had felt it before.

"Hi Ana, Riley has told me all about you" she replied, smiling back at me.

I don't know how much he could tell her, how much he had learned about me in the few brief moments we had spent in each others company. I worried then that if she was his girlfriend, did she think I was stepping on toes for sharing a drink with him.

"Riley is nice" was all I could say to which seeing her nod she agreed.

"He is, he's a one of a kind. My best friend who I've known for a long time. Too long it seems when he teases me."

Knowing from experience what that teasing was like, I laughed. I also laugh when I think back to what I first thought of the cold hands of some of the people here.

I had thought this place was really a secret hospital, one that deals with unusual illnesses. I had thought that many times when I have been sat behind the desk waiting to check-in or out the next guest before quickly dismissing it as my hands too had grown cold with the air conditioning that sometimes blew from up above.

I also had another theory, one that was more likely with some of the public displays I had witnessed while doing my job. Unless there was a clinic for sex addiction in here then I think this is a hotel where pretty much anything goes, anything sexual that is. I work in a brothel, a sex dungeon, a large luxurious sex house and despite hoping that I don't run into him again, despite what goes on in those rooms up above, I find I actually feel comfortable working here. Strange I know, but I do

…

With Leila off today, Susannah swanned in just after one for the late shift. My hours usually finish at six although I have worked later than that when needed. Susannah though today will not be leaving until midnight, working the long shift that I would not like to do.

"I have a question," I asked when it was just Hannah, Susannah and myself, Ros disappearing to who knows where.

"What's that," Hannah asked me.

"I've worked here weeks now and yet, the reception staff are the only staff I ever see. No chefs in this hotel, despite food being available for us on our break. No housekeeper either, making sure the rooms are made. I am sure they are here somewhere but I've yet to see them."

"Maybe they have another entrance they come into," Hannah said. "I'm sure their uniforms are not up to the same standards as ours, so would not be allowed to use the front entrance like us."

"Maybe, you would think they would contact the reception desk at some point though, even if that is just to see how many rooms are filled tonight."

"Maybe they're not needed," Susannah said, sounding bored with the conversation as usual.

"Not, needed. I don't think I would want to stay in a hotel where I had to bring or wash my own sheets."

My words brought forth laughter from Susannah and I knew she was laughing at me. As usual, I was the result of her teasing so deciding I was not going to give her the attention she wanted to continue mocking me, I got on with my job.

The afternoon continued as I tried to get on with my work, ignoring Susannah in the process. Hannah was nice, speaking to all of us especially about the work she has done before.

"I worked in Ichor, one of New York's finest hotels although like here, only the best get in as the clientele is just as select as here. It's another part of the Grey Group" she ended, looking straight at me.

Just hearing part of his name had my hands clammy, my fingers going over the scratch on my wrist that will not fade away. Susannah told me she had had one once upon a time but hers went within a day. I'm beginning to wonder sometimes if what she has said is true or she is just bitter because no man will give her the time of day within these walls.

"Is Ichor like here?" Susannah asked Hannah.

"You mean the clients" she replied as I moved to the end of the counter to hand over the key to an elderly gentleman who either lives here on the fourth floor somewhere or stays here every time I'm on shift.

"No, I mean the rough sex, the bondage, submissives," she said aloud shocking me with her words.

I was going to tell her to be quiet for speaking like that in front of a guest but I was speechless at the lack of tact that was all Susannah.

"Do not worry my dear, she is desperate for attention, even I wouldn't give her one" the elderly guest spoke quietly to me, making me giggle before I watched him leave for the elevator, off to his room to do who knows what.

"Something funny" Susannah asked when we were alone again.

"He was just telling me a joke" I lied, still chuckling to myself.

My laughter soon stopped when Susannah turned her attention onto me.

"What about you Ana, would you like to be someone's pet."

"How would I be someone's pet, I'm human and I don't have fur."

"Silly Ana," she said, mocking me. "I'm talking about dominants, submissives, whips, ropes, chains. I'm talking about handing control of your life over to a strong man, playing the weak feeble woman."

"You obviously know nothing about BDSM if you think the submissive is weak. You also obviously know nothing about what goes on within these walls" Hannah said, standing much taller than before, her body shaking with anger she was barely holding in at Susannah's words.

"Whatever, I've seen what goes on in the club, I want a Dom of my own."

"You wouldn't last two minutes if you were taken to one of those rooms. You are certainly not worthy of being someone's pet."

My brain felt like it was being fried as I watched the conversation go back and forth, making the mistake of saying quietly although not that quietly, that I had no idea what they were speaking about, so the focus was back on me.

"Clueless Ana" Susannah said, shaking her head, mocking me for the last time.

I don't know what it was with this woman but I had had enough of being the butt of her anger and her jokes.

"I'm not clueless" I spat at her, my words stopping Hannah who was moving closer to Susannah and looking like she wanted nothing more than to knock her to the floor. I barely know Hannah but she was sticking up for me, unlike someone who was supposed to be my friend.

"Really, do you really know what goes on in this hotel," Susannah asked, trying to sound brave with the seething woman in front of her.

"What happens in the privacy of peoples rooms is their business, not mine."

"Naive, too."

"Just stop" I shouted, making the audience of guests we had garnered smile as I stood up to the bully. "I may not have been out there spreading my legs for the world like you have, so desperate for attention but I've seen and been through more than you could ever know."

Excusing myself, I didn't wait around for her reply as I told Hannah I was taking my break before I left the foyer, ignoring the fact that I was making my way down a dark corridor as I made my way to the bathroom.

Inside I cursed myself for letting Susannah get to me. She was the workplace bully, just like the girls at school who had made fun of me because I didn't have a mum. I have one, she is just not here with me now but that does not mean that I can't feel her.

My mind went back to the rose then that was sat in my locker, probably withering away in the heat. Thinking of that made me want to cry again, wondering who had left it and what trouble I was getting myself into by taking them.

Leaving the bathroom, my mind a little clearer now I had cried my tears away, I wondered why the sensor that picks up body heat had not made the lights come on. All corridors had them, all lights off unless it was used. They were trying to save energy, save the planet in their own little way Ros had told me. They will save energy on this corridor as this one seems to be broken. Sometimes I think this hotel was made for moles as they would be the only thing alive that would feel comfortable with it being this dark.

Halfway down I hit a wall, a solid cold wall. With a little light filtering in from the foyer, I looked up into the eyes of the man I had hoped I would not see again.

He was silent, a statue, his arms at my waist as he had caught me, stopping me from falling backwards when I had bumped into him. After a moment, he had still not moved, all except his eyes which seemed to be moving all over my face, taking every inch of me in.

"Sorry" I mumbled, apologising for walking into him, as I waited for him to release me. Only when I made to step back from him did he finally let me go but he continued to block my way.

"It is alright," he finally said quietly before startling me as he moved his hand to my face.

"Please don't."

"Your tears, I was only going to brush them away, not hurt you."

"No, you have already done that enough, already left your mark on me."

"I don't understand."

"No," I told him, turning my arm over to show him the mark, a mark that made his eyes widen, his hands soon cradling my wrist.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to hurt you. It should be gone" he whispered the last part but in the corridor, it echoed around the room.

"Is it you that is leaving me flowers then?" I asked before quietening as I realised what I said cannot be true. It can't be him as I received them before I had even started to work here.

"Flowers, what flowers," he asked.

"Roses, white ones."

He released my hand, shock filling his face as he took a step back from me.

"I know nothing about the roses" he stated, his voice firm now as if he was angry with me.

Looking into his face though, I saw a flash of pain before he shook it away. Not wanting to be here any more, especially in such a confined space I once again moved to step around him only for him to yet again block my way.

"Excuse me."

"Ana."

"Are you here to terminate my employment?" I asked, wondering why he was stopping me from going back to my job.

"What, no. Why would you think that."

"After we spent time in your room."

"It is not my room," he said defensively.

"The room you take women up to then" I replied, getting angry now which just got worse when he huffed out a laugh.

"If only you knew."

"I don't think I want to know thank you, especially after being placed in the same club as Susannah."

"Susannah talks too much, thinks things have happened when they've not."

"Are you saying that you didn't lure her up to your room, lay her on the same bed that you did me?" I asked.

"Susannah was never taken to any room, she was a means to an end, you."

"Was treated just the same. Now if you're not here to fire me, could you please get out of my way as I have work to do and I still have a few hours yet to do it."

He moved out of the way, not saying a word as I stepped past although I could feel his eyes on me all the way down the corridor. Only when I reached the end did his words stop me.

"Who are you."

"What," I asked, turning around.

"I asked you, who you are."

"I'm Ana, I'm no one."

Not saying another word, I left him, going back into the lighted foyer.

I took a few deep breaths trying to compose myself as I walked towards an even busier reception area than it had been before. Were people waiting for round two of my argument or as I watched them wanting to check in, none waiting in front of her, were they expressing how happy they were that someone had finally put her in her place.

Whatever it was, I did my job like I was paid to do.

…

Walking home from work, my eyes adjusted easily to the dark as I had spent my last hour going through tomorrows bookings, making sure everything was ready in the dimly lit office.

I felt like I was hiding in a way in the back but if I'm honest, I needed the space. Needed it from Susannah and I needed it from him.

She had tried to apologise but I ignored her, not wanting to hear it at the moment. I felt she was mocking me because I had led a sheltered life until I came here, she knows nothing of what happened to me.

The streets were lit, although in places the bulbs were gone, knocked out by someone or something. Despite being out in the open, I enjoyed the breeze on my face, the space that being in that hotel doesn't bring.

For the first time this evening, I have second-guessed myself about working at that place. I do enjoy it there but maybe its time I looked somewhere else as being around certain people is giving me nothing but heartache.

Entering my apartment, I flicked the light on before putting the rose into the vase on my kitchen counter, thankful that it had survived the day. Opening a few of my windows, I welcomed the fresh air as I moved around getting ready for bed. Having been a warm day, it was stifling in here and despite the noise coming in from outside, the faint beat of the music from the club half a block away, to the man in the building opposite who liked to strum his guitar all night, my bedroom window at least would be staying open tonight.

Removing my clothes, I threw them one at a time toward the hamper, grumbling when my blouse fell to the floor. I would get it in a minute, I told myself, the shower beckoning for now. Under the spray, I washed away all the stress I had gone through today. Yes, I had argued with Christian but it was Susannah's words that had upset me more.

Climbing into bed, I pulled my laptop towards me. While I waited for it to set up, I looked back to my dresser, smiling at the faces on the photos smiling back. Seeing my parents faces, knowing how much they love me despite one no longer being here, was the calming effect I needed

Once it was all up and running, I bravely typed BDSM into the search bar. What came up made me shake my head, not at the contents I was seeing but at myself.

Susannah was right, I am naive and have a lot to learn in this world. Flicking from picture to picture, each one showing me more and more that it was not for me, made me think of a delivery that I had signed for earlier that day. Where did the chains and barbed wire come into all this? Realising I was opening my mind to questions, I would have no answer to, I closed down the laptop, picking my parent's photo up instead.

"Goodnight, mum, dad" I whispered, placing a kiss over the glass on each of their faces.

Putting it back down, I looked to the photos of my mother and me which was taken so long ago. She was laughing at my giggling face as she had just covered my face with kisses. I miss her so much and often wonder how life would have been if we had not gone off the road on that rain-filled day.

Laying down in my bed, I turned off the lamp. I was exhausted, more so than I had felt in a long time so closing my eyes and enjoying the slight breeze that was filtering through the window, I finally drifted off to sleep.

….

Unbeknownst to Ana, a bird had landed on the fire escape outside her bedroom window just as she had arrived, a large bird, one of prey that had followed her here and had been watching her move around her apartment. As bird became man, keeping to the shadows, it was time for him to step inside.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Christian has a few shocks coming next chapter when he finally realises who Ana is.**

**Until then, which I'm hoping will be Monday, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

Having landed gently on the fire escape outside of her bedroom window, my body had changed from bird to man. I had watched Ana move from room to room, staying out of sight in the shadows, listening out for all that was around. She was sleeping now, dreaming of what I did not know.

This is not the first time I had been outside of this window. I had watched her each night since my return from my fathers, watching over her as she walked to and from the hotel too. Despite walking home in the dark, I do not detect fear from her to be alone at night. She seemed to enjoy it, taking in the fresh air after being inside for so long. I had wondered as I moved from building to building if she knew I was there as her breathing and heart rate were calm, well except for this evening.

I had upset her again and that was never my intention. She was distressed because of Susannah and I felt a need to be close to her. When I first realised that I could not hear Ana's thoughts, I had convinced myself that was what propelled me towards her, the need to find out just who she was. Watching her movements closely, out of her sight, her thoughts became less and less important, replaced by the need to know her.

From watching her bite her lip when she concentrated on something hard, to seeing how unafraid she was around the guests. She had picked up on the fact that something was off, something was different with those that surrounded her but none scared her. She treated everyone the same, gave everyone the same beautiful smile, one I would love to see given to me.

I had counted every freckle on her perfect face while I had been watching, each one adding to the beauty that was just Ana.

Feeling the pull to her again now, the pull I had felt from no other, I slowly opened her bedroom window before stepping quietly inside. I looked over her sleeping form, her body shaking for a moment at the stronger breeze before she settled back to sleep as I closed the window to what it had been before.

I had been careful at the hotel, shutting down all my senses when I was so close to her, knowing how dangerous that had been for us both. Here in her room though, her scent could have easily overpowered me, and it would have if her heartbeat hadn't stopped me.

Hearing her heart beating loudly in my ears, it was like a melody that had imprinted on my mind, repeating over and over again. It indicated life, a life that was so fragile especially so close to someone like me. A life that needed to continue also and keeping that thought in mind, I opened my senses letting her scent wash over me.

I took steadying breaths, breaths I did not need but at that moment, I felt it ground me. The strongest thing I could smell was her but I could also smell the roses Ana had asked me about which I knew from watching her moving around were in a vase on the kitchen counter. Who had sent them to her and why white roses, why them of all the flowers in the world. I would look closely at them again but at the moment, my focus was her. When I finally felt in control, I moved from my spot, stepping closer.

Ana was lying on her back, her long mahogany hair, covering her pillow. Gently as if touching the most delicate of creatures, I moved a stray hair from her cheek seeing the earlier tear stains now gone. If she was to awaken now despite how fast I could move, I was sure she would see me as I was rooted to the spot.

She was beautiful, so so beautiful and as she mumbled in her sleep a word that sounded like my name, once again I felt drawn to her, felt a need to be by her side.

"Christian" she whispered more clearly now before turning onto her side, facing me.

I watched as her fingers moved over the scratch on her wrist, rubbing, soothing, maybe pain away. Did it cause her pain and why was it still there, that is what I wanted to know.

For the few times a donor has been used by me, all, besides Ana had not had a mark on them the next day as it had faded quickly. That is what had angered me so much about Susannah's words because she made out what had happened in the private club to be so much more than what it was.

I had been to visit my father that day, a day of sorrow, one of remembrance as we celebrated my mother's life. Upon arriving back at the hotel just before dawn, I had left it too long since my last feed and as she was there, she was used. There was no enjoyment gained, not like when I ended a life and if I'm honest, her blood tasted dirty to me. Seconds was all it was before I sealed her wound and pushed her away, leaving her to others who were eager to use the donor themselves. I had gone on to kill that night, kill a woman who was beating her screaming children. That I did take pleasure and enjoyment from because she deserved it, like so many others.

"Why" I whispered into the dark, looking back at her wrist that Ana was unknowingly rubbing in her sleep. Why, also, out of all those that I had drunk from over the years had her words stopped me from taking my fill. Ana said she was nothing, she will never be that.

There is another theory that sprang to my mind, one I pushed away as impossible as she was not an immortal like me. _Neither was your mother a vampire _the thought rang loudly through my mind. _She was still my father's mate._

"She still had an immortals powers," I said absent-mindedly, not realising I had spoken aloud until I heard Ana's murmured words before she was once again lay on her back.

Whichever way she lay, the scratch on her wrist was still shining like a beacon in the moonlight showing me where I had been. Was I the only one to see it like that, see it as more than the scratch that it was. To my kind for it to still be there means I had marked her, marked her as mine and at the moment, I'm unsure if that is a bad thing or good.

…

I don't know how long I had stood there watching over her as she slept, counting each breath she took as the moon slowly crossed the sky. In a few hours, she would be awake, a new day of watching her would begin, as unbeknownst to Ana, I would be by her side.

I had to will myself to move my body, my eyes off her sleeping form even if that was only to take in the room around me.

A bathroom door lay open behind me, the smell of damp towels on the floor, the remnants of her shower last night. There was also a blouse by the hamper, one I had heard fall and then her grumble before she had stepped into the shower.

I picked that up, leaving the towels as I brought it to my nose, inhaling her scent, my body shuddering with the delicious smell.

Wanting to take something of hers with me when I left, I put the blouse inside my jacket, a memento of this night. I had pushed the boundaries this evening, pushed the beast inside me to its limits just so I could spend these precious hours with her. Now it needed to feed but I would not feed here.

Silently I walked towards the window, opening it so I could slip outside. Taking a final look back towards Ana, my eyes caught something that was seated on the dresser beside her bed. I had paid no attention to it before but looking at the photograph in the frame now, my steps faltered, all movement grinding to a halt except my head, my eyes.

The photograph held two people, one a woman, the other a small child, both I had seen before. Seen on a rainy hillside long ago, where the woman's last breath was spent asking for me to save her little girl.

Gliding towards the dresser as if I was floating on air, I picked the photo up, before looking at the woman who lay in the bed.

Her scent had overpowered me the first time I had seen her in the hotel but it was not her scent that had pulled me in back then on that rainy day. No that was weak at the time, nothing like it is now.

It was her then, her cry and this overpowering need to protect her, that had stopped me walking away from that car. Now, on this day, that feeling was growing by the second but did I need to protect her from me.

I had drunk from her for my own stupid reasons when in reality she had control from the start. Two words from her to make me stop, two words whereas nothing would've gotten me to stop before especially with blood as sweet as hers.

Her blood, the smell of it rang through my head then, as was the need to leave this room. In a flash of movement, I was out of the window, closing it behind me as I heard the photograph that I had been holding clatter to the floor.

I heard her startled awakening, Ana calling out for who was there. She would think she had knocked it with her hand, I hope, but I have no way of knowing because I could not hear her.

I flew back to Grey House, landing on the balcony outside of my office. As claws became feet, my footsteps echoed off the marble floor as I made my way inside. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I called Ros as I started to pace.

"Chris..."

"My office, Grey House now" I snarled before ending the call.

I tried to calm myself but nothing was working, not even the roses that sat on my desk. The enormity of the situation was washing over me and just like the night I had taken Ana to my room, I felt out of control.

Just thinking of that night and what I had done to the one person I have vowed to protect filled me with revulsion, more than I had ever felt before. As the door opened and I spun around to see Ros enter, my words, my anger broke free.

"GET RID OF HER," I shouted, punching my desk and leaving a large hold in the middle of it. "Fire Anastasia now" I spat, not wanting her anywhere near the hotel or any other place where our kind was, even here.

She was working there, in the lion's den and she was in danger with every step she took.

"Anastasia," Ros said, confusion filling her face for a moment. "Ana, you mean Ana."

"Her name is Anastasia," I said, falling back in my seat as if all the energy had been drained from me.

"What has she done," Ros asked, worry filling her voice.

"Nothing" I admitted, except breathe, except be her.

"I am confused" Ros stated. "She hasn't done anything wrong but you want me to fire her or when you said get rid, did you mean in another way."

I was on my feet then, my desk hitting the wall, soon resembling splinters before I flew at Ros, pushing her against the balcony window which cracked under the pressure. I think for the first time, Ros was afraid of me. When Riley entered seconds later, his look of worry filling my mind also, I stepped back before apologising to my friend.

"It's alright," Ros said.

"No, it is not…. it's her" I admitted quietly to my friends as I made my way to the couch, taking a seat.

"Who, …. oh," Riley said, taking a seat too.

"Ana is the baby I saved all those years ago. I always wondered what had happened to her, where she would be now. I never expected for her to be here, in that place, in the path of danger."

"Christian wherever she is in the world, she's in danger," Ros told me, pulling my chair closer so she could sit in front of us.

"Ros," I replied angrily, her words not helping me to calm.

"No, hear me out. Ana could have died that day but she didn't because you were there. She could have been hit by a bus, she could have died of an illness at any point in her life but she didn't, she's alive and she's here. I have spoken to Ana a lot since she has worked at the hotel, heard about the bond she has with her father, how she misses her mother too. She told me she died in an accident, she didn't go into detail only that night she was saved by an angel. Susannah scoffed at her words until I shut her up but then Susannah is jealous of everyone. Do you know how Ana came to work at the hotel."

"No" I admitted.

"Neither do I," she told me. "I found Ana outside of the hotel, trying to find the entrance and was in a bit of a panic at the time. I went out to see her as I didn't want her drawing attention to the place. She told me she had an interview there, showed me the flyer she had received about the job, one we had never even advertised for. Something brought her there that day, something brought her to you and I know you think she is in danger there but I think that's the opposite because while she is there in that atmosphere, despite what goes on in the upper rooms, she's safe because she's closer to you."

"Safe, I hardly make her feel safe," I said, angrily with the truth.

"You might not think that because of who and what you are but I want to ask you something, did you see what Ana brought to work with her today."

"No" I admitted.

"A rose, a white one."

"She asked me if I had given her the roses, I know nothing about them."

"I think you do," Ros replied.

"Ros, the only white roses I have.."

"Are sat on your desk" she spoke nodding to the vase. "Yes, they are there but how did they get there though," she asked me.

"Andrea has them delivered, both here and at the apartment, a fresh vase full every couple of days."

"A vase full now, but, do you ever count them."

"Ros, why the questions," I asked her, fed up with answering them now.

"I only ask that because I think the number is significant, also significant is the first time you started to receive them."

"It's a long time ago."

"Yes, over twenty years ago if my memory serves me correctly. Around the same time you saved a little girl on the side of the road, a bouquet of roses was delivered to reception, here at Grey House. I know the significance of the flowers with your mother Christian, that is why when Andrea brought them into your office, you did not toss them away. I know how such a simple thing to some means so much to you. Those simple flowers are now being given to one that means so much also and despite never believing in magic or witchcraft before I met you, I think your mother has something to do with the flowers."

"How, if my mother was going to send me something, I would rather she send herself back."

"We all know that once you have passed over there is no way back, even for us" Riley added. "Maybe she sent someone else, someone who is able to offer you the calm and peace just like she did."

"There is a problem with that. I haven't felt the same peace when I have touched Ana as I did when she was a child."

"You have" Ros stated. "Being that close to someone and not having to hear every single thought that goes through their head, is another kind of peace. It may not have been what you remember from when you brought her from the car, but you cannot deny that she offered you the peace to focus on her and nothing else."

"Yes, I focused on her blood so much that I nearly killed her" I stated, getting up from the couch so I could start my pacing again.

"Christian, no matter what Ros or I say, you will focus on the negative because you think that as vampires, that is the way we are supposed to be. Don't you think I was the same when I met Hannah, she was a human too remember until I claimed her as my own. Let down the walls, you already did it once twenty years ago, she's here now, let them down again and then maybe she will let hers down too. Only then I believe will you find the peace and calm you're searching for."

"You really think that my mother is the one sending her roses," I asked, admitting for the first time that with the roses, ones that were special to me she was now finding a way to give to my girl.

My girl, just that thought alone made me want to go back to Ana's apartment and stand sentry forevermore.

"I think it may have been both of your mothers as from what Ana has told me, white roses were a favourite of her mother's too."

I smiled for the first time today, for the first time in a long time I think as I thought of my mother helping me even though I can not see her here. If I was human, I think I would believe I had an admirer or something more sinister as there would be no other option to me. As a vampire, a half-witch, wizard warlock, an immortal, whatever you want to call me, I learned long ago that anything can happen and as I looked towards the over-flowing vase, just the thought of my mother being close brought a sense of calm over me.

I stood, looking out of the window for the rest of the night, knowing my companions would have to leave soon as it was not safe for them when it was light. Before they left though, there was something I needed to ask Ros.

"What did you mean, when you asked if I counted them."

"Just that, count them now and then I will give you my reason for asking."

I got up, walking over to the vase that filled the counter, identical to the one that filled my desk at home. Counting each of the perfectly open roses, I turned back to Ros with my answer.

"Thirty-three" I stated which earned a smile.

"Yes, and how many were there the first time they appeared on your desk."

"Thirteen" I admitted. I remember asking Andrea where they had come from and thought it strange there were thirteen instead of twelve.

"Ana is twenty-one, she will be twenty-two in a few months time. Twenty-one plus the dozen makes that thirty-three. The first time you received them, I believe she was one. Over the years I have noticed the number increase, despite Andrea only ever ordering a dozen. One rose extra for each year of age of your mate."

**Thank you for reading. **

**Until next time, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

I was having one of those mornings where every step I took forward, I felt I was moving backwards instead. A morning when nothing seemed to be going right.

I had woken very early, having knocked the photo of my mother and me to the floor which scared me to death if I'm honest, the bang so noisy in my quiet room. It had taken me a while to go back to sleep then, only to wake up late this morning.

Rushing into the shower, the quickest one I think I had ever had, I was halfway through drying my hair when the power went out. The whole building would have been in complete darkness had it happened earlier but as it was light now, my hair-dryer was quickly forgotten in favour of the towel I had tossed aside moments earlier. My neighbour told me as I was leaving that they had already called the power company and it was not just our building that was out. I just had to hope it was back on when I returned.

Seeing the hotel come into view, I finally breathed a sigh of relief that I was only half an hour late for work this morning and could make it up on my lunch break. That was until I was splashed by the bus that was just passing and I knew that half-hour had quickly become more.

"Oh, come on" I shouted to no one in particular, angry that my bottom half was now dripping wet, my uniform covered in mud.

If my mother was looking down on me from above, I have no doubt she would be giggling now because as a child, if there was a puddle to be found, I would find it and jump around until I was wet from head to toe. Thinking of her brought a smile to my lips and for a second made me forget how wet I was.

"Good Morning" Jason greeted me as I stepped inside the hotel.

"Good morning" I replied as I walked past him, my shoes squelching on the floor. "Do not say anything" I spoke, turning back to him when I heard a chuckle.

With his hands in the air as if to say he had not said anything, I made my way across the foyer to where Hannah was stood, looking immaculate as always.

"Oh, dear, are you alright."

"Not really, I will survive though" I replied, walking to the back of the reception where our lockers were held.

In the mirror here, that Susannah had placed just so she could look at herself most of the day, I took in the state I was in. My stockings were laddered, how that had happened I don't know. Knowing my half-asleep state, I probably did it when I put them on. My white blouse had mud splatters on it and my skirt was just a mass of dirt and water and god only knows what else had come from that road.

"Here, this should fit you," Hannah said, bringing out a complete set of uniform for me. "I always make sure I have a spare set around."

"Thank you. Do you get splashed by buses often."

"No, usually it is Riley who ruins it," she said with a smile on her face, that smile turning to laughter when I covered my ears shouting La La.

I left a laughing Hannah, making my way to the bathroom and took off my wet clothes. I was going to keep my own jacket on but upon closer inspection, that too had little dots of dirt on it so a complete change was done, only after I had washed myself down.

Finally looking presentable again, I made my way back to my locker to put my wet things away. I redid my hair before looking in the mirror one final time. This time with my hand raised to push a stray hair behind my ear, I caught sight of the scratch on my wrist. I still did not know what he did to me that night, although he could have just caught me with his nail. Why is it still there then, refusing to go away.

It did not hurt although it seemed to tingle when a certain man was close. Maybe I am imagining things, my mind does that a lot sometimes especially with regards to the rose.

"Rose" I spoke aloud, startling Ros who had come into the room, putting her own things away.

"Everything ok," she asked me.

"I forgot the rose" I admitted so used to getting one now that I automatically expect it to be there. I had rushed past the mailbox this morning, not even checking to see. What when I get home, it isn't there.

"Rose" she questioned.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I apologise for being late."

"Don't be, I'm late also. I won't tell if you don't."

"You're the boss, you're allowed to be late," I told her.

"I know but I have a reputation to keep up. The iron lady, the stern one who is always on time without a hair out of place."

"I promise not to tell then," I told her, smiling as I made my way out onto reception, just in time to check out a group of Chinese tourist I had checked in only the day before.

"Thank you," the lead member of the group said to me, bowing slightly.

"You're very welcome. Did you enjoy your stay?" I asked.

"Very much so, especially the club," he told me, looking back towards where the corridor led to the club on this floor, the one only meant for guests.

"You should have come in, joined us," another of the group said before being told by Ros in a stern voice that staff were not allowed. He said something else that I did not hear as he was furthest from me, Ros seemed to hear though with the look she gave him.

I had seen some come and go from that place, heard a few noises too as I walked to the storeroom at the end of the corridor which held all the stationery and papers that we needed. The music was always loud from there, too loud that it sometimes hurt my ears. It made me wonder though, did they enjoy the music in there or did they intentionally have it that loud to block out the sounds of what went on behind those guarded doors.

Susannah had said she had been invited in there, enjoyed her night so much that she had spent the night with one of the guests. It made me think of who that guest was and if he was desperate for attention just like her.

"Ana, tomorrow what are you doing," Hannah asked me when we had a quiet moment and I was able to sit down.

"Shopping" I groaned making her and Ros laugh.

"You don't like shopping" Ros asked me.

"No, I never have. Grocery shopping, I can manage but getting stuck in the mall on a busy Saturday is my idea of hell."

"What are you shopping for," Hannah asked me.

"It's my dads birthday next weekend and I need to go and find him something. He loves to fish and there is an outdoor pursuits store in the mall. I have been putting it off as long as I can but tomorrow, I will have to brave the crowds and go."

"You should go shopping in the evening, an hour before closing. The mall is so much quieter then" Hannah told me.

"I tried that for his last birthday. They were closing up the store before I could find him anything so I grabbed the first thing I could reach, paying for that. It was only when I got out of there and I looked at the item did I realise what I had bought."

"What was it," Ros asked me.

"You don't want to know" I groaned, making them both laugh.

"Oh, but we do want to know" Hannah teased.

"Know what," Riley asked, walking through from the club corridor.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Ana was just telling us what she bought her father for his last birthday."

"It's not important."

"Is it that bad, that it is making you blush?" Riley asked, laughing when I nodded my head.

"Tell us," Ros said, teasing me even more.

"Ok, then I can get back to work. I thought I had picked up some waterproofs as that was the section I was closest too. Someone though must have picked this item up and decided they didn't want it, discarding it in that area."

"What was it," Riley asked, leaning on the desk, riveted as he waited for my answer.

"An apron" I replied.

"An apron, as in a cooking apron," he asked, looking confused with my answer.

"Yes, exactly that."

"Ok, I'm confused," Hannah said. "If it was an apron, why the blush that continues to fill your cheeks."

"It wasn't so much what it was, more than what was on it. The apron held a picture of a woman in a bikini, breasts that could be blown up. My father's face was a picture when he opened it as I had no time to shop for anything more" I told them over their laughter.

"Oh, my God, I can just imagine it" Hannah giggled.

"That's not the worst of it" I admitted.

"Please tell," Jason said, joining us now.

"The woman on the apron was wearing a sash which said, kiss me quick and squeeze me slow. My dad insists he wears it for every barbecue, no matter who is there" I told them, myself laughing now, that was until someone cleared their throat, that someone being Mr Grey.

"What's funny," he asked us as I busied myself with my work now, or tried to as at the moment I had nothing to do.

"Just Ana's family stories," Ros told him. "Are you ready for our meeting?" she asked.

"Yes, I am" he replied, his eyes not on her though, but on me.

I heard them walking away from us, their footsteps loud on the marble floor. Thinking they had gone, I lifted my head only to look into his eyes before he entered Ros's office, disappearing from sight.

"You ok," Hannah asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine. What do we have coming in today."

"He likes you," Riley said, stopping my movements for a moment as I tried to busy my hands with the registration cards.

"What."

"Christian, he likes you."

"I highly doubt that" I stated, scoffing at his words. "I doubt someone like him would be interested in someone like me."

"Why do you say that," Hannah asked me.

"Look at him, and then look at me" I stated, knowing in looks, money, everything we were worlds apart. "I keep waiting for him to fire me."

"What, why would you think that," Riley asked me.

"Do you know we spent the night together, in his room in this very hotel?" I told them, expecting them to say no, to be shocked that I would be so bold but from the looks on their faces, they knew.

"Did he take you there against your will," Hannah asked me.

"No, at the time I felt like I had had a lot more to drink than I had but I still knew where I was going and who I was with. Well, I knew him as Christian then, not as our boss. I was just expecting to…." lose my virginity, to relax and enjoy myself for once.

"Sleep with him," Hannah said quietly as Riley left us to attend to a matter in the club.

"Yes, it's stupid really. I had tried to prepare myself in the bathroom of the club, a little pep talk to finally let go and enjoy myself. I relaxed and let go only to wake up alone with this on my wrist" I said, turning my arm over. "And Susannah telling me I was now part of some not so exclusive club as he does it with all the girls."

"Susannah speaks a load of shit as you well know. Your mark though, does it hurt."

"No, it doesn't hurt, more like seems to tingle, especially when I'm here. I think in a way, sleeping with him would have been better as at least I would have known what had happened then. I'm just left with a mark on my wrist and no recollection of how it got there."

"Ask him," she told me. "Ask him, I did, with Riley that is when we spent our first night together and he gave me this."

She showed me a mark on her neck, one different in shape and size as mine but still looking like an angry scratch.

"What did Riley say," I asked, worried that I would receive an answer that I didn't want to know.

"That, that night was all about my pleasure and in the process, he got carried away. He was embarrassed about the mark that he had left on me, not really speaking to me until I confronted him a few days later. Maybe Christian feels the same way too."

I can understand embarrassment especially as I had to do the walk of shame the next day. I don't remember gaining any pleasure from that night though but then I remembered his lips on mine, his lips everywhere. Maybe that is what it is, maybe one day I will pluck up the courage to ask him, not today though, I thought as he walked passed me leaving the hotel after his meeting as Ros joined us.

"Did you speak about tomorrow?" Ros asked Hannah.

"No, I didn't get the chance with saucy aprons and brooding bosses" she replied.

"Tomorrow" I questioned.

"Yes, tomorrow is Ros's birthday and we're all going out to a club, come with us," Hannah asked me.

"A club, not the one here?"

"No, I spend enough time here. There's a good club across town called Graces we like to go to, get as far away from here as we possibly can. Leila is coming, Jason and his wife Gail too. I don't like celebrating my birthday feeling I've had too many but this one is insistent, Riley too" Ros stated, pointing to a smiling Hannah.

"How old are you" I teased.

"Twenty one again and that is all that I'm saying" she laughed.

"I wonder how old I would be when I say I'm twenty one again" I laughed

"You could always remain twenty-one," she told me before a loud growl echoed across the foyer, making me drop the papers in my hand.

"What the hell was that," I asked, "Do we have an animal in here."

"No, Susannah is off today," Hannah said seriously, making me forget about the shock I had felt, as I laughed at her words.

"It's elevator two," Jason said nodding to the elevators, one that had stopped and opened just as the noise had filled the room. "I called maintenance earlier this morning but as usual, they will get to it when they find a minute."

Note to self, don't go in elevator two.

My day had been busy and I got to explore a little more of the hotel, a large what could only be called a ballroom that I didn't even know was there. There was an event going on tomorrow, Ros had told me, what it was she didn't say. Maybe it was a wedding, a party, anything, I didn't know. All I did know was that I hoped the electric didn't go out like in my building this morning as, without any windows, it would be pitch black in here.

"Ana, before you leave, could you take these papers up to Mr Grey's office on the twentieth floor" Ros asked me.

"Me" I squeaked, having never left this floor before except for going to the club in the basement.

"Please, I would do it myself but we have a large group checking in in a minute and I don't want you getting stuck with them otherwise you will never get home."

"Ok," I said, trying to show I was braver than I felt inside.

I took the papers from her, heading over to the elevators. Elevator two opened before me but after hearing that loud noise and knowing no one had been out to see to it so far, I waited the few extra minutes for the other elevator to arrive.

Once inside, I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself and my heart that felt like it was beating out of my chest before pressing the button for the top floor. I didn't even know this building had twenty floors as you would never be able to tell that when looking at the building from outside. I also thought all the offices were down on the ground floor and that he had already left. There is so much I don't know about this building, a lot I don't want to know about either.

The elevator seems to climb slowly as I looked to the papers in my hand. Invoices, guest lists, mundane stuff that an owner surely had others to deal with. Hearing the bell that announced I was there, I exited the elevator into the dark corridor, that was illuminated only from the light inside the elevator.

Room numbers were before me, not offices like I had expected. A large number seven as well, telling me I had gotten off on the wrong floor.

"Wake up Ana" I grumbled to myself, turning to go back into the elevator, only to see its doors closing before me.

I tried to prise the doors open before they shut tight as I pushed the button, hoping the doors would open but it had already started moving upwards, probably to my intended floor. Why had it stopped on this one though, someone must have pressed it to stop here?

When the elevator had reached the top, I continued pressing the button hoping it would come back to me. To my horror, it seemed to be staying where it was and even the dreaded two seemed to have abandoned me.

I could barely see my hand in front of my face as I stepped further into the corridor, hoping that the light sensors would pick me up so I could at least find the stairs.

Nothing, not even a speck of light from under a bedroom door gave me any clue as I started to walk.

This was a maze, each corridor end, opening up to another just around the corner. Deciding to go back the way I had come, I heard a noise behind me.

"Hello" I called out, spinning around, my voice echoing down the corridor. "Hello, is anybody there."

I had my answer after only a few minutes, a loud moan coming from behind a door. My steps faltered for a moment as the moans grew louder before a squeak left my lips when the door banged and voices and more moans came from the other side.

"Remember where you are Ana, remember what you have learnt about this hotel," I told myself as I passed the doorway, heading I hope back towards the elevators.

There had to be stairs at someplace on this corridor, I must have missed them in the dark.

Hearing a door open up ahead, I finally felt some relief but with that door, no light came although I could hear footsteps approaching me, blocking the way.

"Look, what we have here, a little lost lamb," a voice said coming closer still.

"I like lamb," another man said, "Especially when they scream."

"She was certainly screaming before," the first one said, his voice chilling me to the core.

"Excuse me," I said, hoping to step around them.

"Don't rush off" one of them said, his accent that I had picked up on before, French I think.

"I have a lot of work to do and some papers to take up to the owner's office" I spoke trying to sound stronger than I felt.

"Grey" one said, his word tinged with anger and a little fear I think.

"Yes, Mr Grey so if you will excuse me."

They moved out of the way for a moment before I felt a wave of cold air move past me and then I bumped into the person blocking my way.

I let out a little squeal at their movements, my heart feeling like it was beating out of my chest.

"Skittery little thing aren't you" the French man laughed. "I'm sure Mr Grey wouldn't mind you entertaining the guests for a while. He has not minded before."

My feet started to move backwards of their own accord as the sound of a whimper left the room they had been in. I had just started to run, feeling disorientated now with this never-ending corridor when another sound, a scream came from another room shocked me so much that I dropped the papers on the floor.

"Does that sound pleasurable to you my pet?" one of the men asked me, so close now that despite how fast my feet had been moving, he was before me again.

"No, go away. Whatever it is you want, you won't get it from me" I told them, showing my anger now.

"Ah, come on now pet, we're only playing with you" the first man had said as he touched my hand.

I felt a rush of cold air then, so cold that my body shook or was I shaking before, scared of these men. In the dark, I had no idea where either of them was, where I was either. I heard a grunt of pain as something moved past me, a large crash too as something hit the wall. As the corridor was lit with bright light, so light that it hurt my eyes, I could finally see both men before me now as I felt someone at my back, their hand on my waist.

"Back the fuck off now," he snarled, "Before I do something I certainly won't regret."

I looked up to see Christian looking at the men, his face angrier than I had ever seen anyone before. As he turned his head for just a moment so he was looked at me, I felt a jolt inside. His eyes in the light didn't look like the grey I had seen before, they were a little murkier, mixed with red as if he was tired, as if he had not had enough sleep. I had seen eyes like that before or have I, I think even my own mind was playing games with me now. I was sure I had, but a long time ago.

I had very few memories of my mother, losing her at such a young age but the ones that had stayed with me had imprinted on my mind. Why those memories had surfaced now, in this corridor, with these people, I don't know but something had triggered them and it had all to do with Christian's eyes.

"Ana, go," he said quietly to me, bringing me from thoughts of my mother as I felt his lips at the back of my head.

"Papers" I whispered to him.

"I'll get them, now go."

I didn't need telling twice as I ran back to the elevator I could see now in the light, neither men daring to touch me. Getting closer, I cursed myself, seeing the sign for the stairs around the corner from the elevators that were hidden just out of sight.

Forgoing the elevators, I ran down the stairs, bursting out of the doors on the ground floor so loudly, that I shocked everyone that was around.

"Ana," Ros said, coming over to me quickly before ushering me to her office out of sight of those that were around. "What is it," she asked.

"I don't think I can work here any more."

"What, why, what has happened."

"It's nothing, I just don't think I'm brave enough."

"Brave enough" she questioned.

"I've lived a sheltered life Ros, just me and my dad. Going upstairs..."

"Did he do something to you."

"Who," I asked.

"Christian," she said through gritted teeth.

"No, yes but not what you think. He saved me from two men up there…. I know what goes on in this hotel and I'm fine with that, working down here. Up there where there are moans coming from rooms, screams too only to be then propositioned by two men, Susannah was right, I am too naive for something like that."

"When I first started to work here, I never left this floor either," Ros told me. "I had known Christian a long while and when our friend Elliot came up with the idea to have a place to go, a place to relax and unwind, one with sex at the heart of it, any sex, I nearly choked at the idea, especially when I was asked to run the damn thing. Christian is a very successful businessman who knows a lot of other successful businessmen, famous and powerful people too, most which thanks to the press are never left alone. Everything sexual that goes on in this hotel is consensual so whatever goes on behind closed doors, does so with the knowledge that both participants are willingly taking part."

"Up there, the room that those men left, I heard painful moans, gurgles like someone was struggling for breath. I know what you're saying with regards to sex Ros but I feel like there is something more going on here" I told her, earning a smile. "I can feel it."

"You are very smart Ana, you are a good match."

"Match for who," I asked as Hannah appeared at the office door asking if I was ok. "I'm fine, I just spooked myself. Someone needs to sort the sensors out in this hotel before I have a heart attack."

"I will make sure to tell the boss," she said with a smile.

"Is he still here?" I asked her.

"No, he just left. He looked really angry so I didn't speak to him" she told me.

"I need to thank him. I don't know what they would have done, if anything more than just scare me but I am so glad he was there."

"Nothing, Ana. They know the rules."

I left the hotel, ignoring the rain that fell as I slowly made my way home, hopefully avoiding puddles this time. Today, it had been one thing after another but thankfully seeing the lights on in my apartment building, as well as the rose that was waiting for me, I could finally relax.

"Thank you" I whispered, taking a sniff of the rose before it joined the others in the vase. I don't know how long I will continue to receive them but until they stop, they are a welcome sign of home.

…

The music was pounding, bodies grinding together on the dance floor as we entered the club, out to celebrate Ros's twenty-first birthday again.

I had spent this morning at the mall, fighting my way through the crowds coming out victoriously with a new fishing pole for my dad. I should buy him one of these every year as it's amazing how many people move out of your way so they don't get hit with it.

I had not seen Christian since yesterday and I had no idea if he was coming tonight so the butterflies appeared and at this moment would not go away.

"Have you been here before?" Riley asked me, having to practically shout over the loud music.

"No, I don't do clubs" I stated. "I don't do bars either" I admitted more quietly but I think they heard me from the look and the smile that passed between him and Hannah.

"Here you go," Jason said, approaching the table with Gail, his wife and Leila, carrying a tray of drinks.

Unlike the last club I went to, I was not in work the next morning so I took the Cosmo happily from the tray and took a sip.

"What are your plans for next weekend," Hannah asked the group.

"I'm working" Leila grumbled, knowing she would be stuck with the one person who had not been invited out tonight.

"Ana, what about you," Riley asked.

"Me, I'll be at home like I said. I have four days off so as it's my dads birthday, I'll be spending it with him."

"You didn't buy him another apron did you," Ros asked.

"No, I bought him some fishing stuff and checked it was what it was supposed to be before I left the store."

"You're talking about next weekend when this one has only just started," Gail said, laughing.

"Always got to look to the future, especially working in the hotel. Days off are what we look forward to" Riley told her.

"Do you not like working there?" I asked him.

"I love it, especially meeting the strange and wonderful creatures that frequent it. Sometimes it's nice to have a break though, a bit of peace from all the noise that goes on in there."

"You wanted peace and yet we're in a nightclub" I stated laughing to which he joined in.

"Yes, the irony is not lost on me but if we didn't drag Ros out for her birthday, she wouldn't do anything" he smiled nodding to Ros before he kissed Hannah's cheek when she whispered something in his ear.

I got up to dance with the girls, finding a space at the edge of the dancefloor. I did notice that some gave us a wide berth as we danced but maybe that was the fact that Riley and Jason glared at anyone who came close to their girls.

We danced for a while before the bathroom beckoned me, Leila coming with me too. I had noticed she seemed to relax a lot more without the noose that is Susannah around her neck, enjoy herself too.

"It's nice to see you relaxing," she told me as we stood at the sink, looking at our reflections in the mirror.

"I am having fun, letting my hair down."

"Your hair is definitely down," she told me, looking at my long mahogany locks that fell down my back, covering some of it thankfully with the dress that I wore.

I had nearly choked when Hannah brought it to my apartment when I told her I had nothing really to wear. She told me she had the perfect dress for our night out but seeing it, I would hardly call it a dress. No back, only just covering my arse and the front shows the top of my breast too. I look a world away from the shy girl who had first come to this city not long ago. With what had happened in the hotel, I did question coming out at all but having guards also known as Riley and Jason around, I felt safer than I have felt in a while

Making sure the little makeup I wore was ok, the lipstick touched up so my lips shined again, I took Leila's offered arm as we left the bathroom, to make our way back towards our table.

"Shit" I whispered, my steps faltering when the table came into view, the throng of dancers parting like the red sea.

"What's wrong," Leila asked.

"Nothing, I just need to see someone," I said, the few butterflies becoming a swarm now.

"Come on."

"What," I asked as she pulled on my arm, leading me not towards our table where Christian now stood speaking to Riley although I could feel his eyes on me all the time. No, she led me towards what looked like a small stage although it may have been a disused bar where some of the clubbers were dancing on top.

"What are you doing," I asked Leila as she put her foot on the first step up, pulling on my arm so I would follow her onto, said bar.

"Dancing" she admitted. "Come on, it will be fun."

"Fun, I will probably fall off and break something," I said, a squeak leaving my lips as she pulled on my arm harder.

"Live a little Ana. That man wants you, let's just see how much."

I shook my head at her words, not wanting to play games, although if I was honest with myself, I felt a thrill go through me at the thought of him watching me. So closing my eyes for a second to get in the right frame of mind, my body soon started to move.

My eyes did not stay closed for long as I was worried I would topple from the bar. My movements didn't stop either even when some men came closer, shouting up to ask if they could join us.

I noticed Jason then, stood by the steps making sure no men would bother us as we danced. I also noticed the look on Christian's face, was it hunger or anger that I saw. Whatever it was, I didn't get to see for long as Leila spun me around to face her when we were joined by Hannah and Gail.

After a few songs, I decided to get down from the bar, needing a drink as I left the other girls behind. I had only taken two steps onto the dance floor as I headed to our table before I was spun around.

"You're playing with fire, Miss Steele, wearing this dress" Christian spoke, each word said through ragged breath as if he was fighting for control. Control of what though, I did not know.

"I'm not playing at anything, I'm dancing and having fun and with regards to the dress, you can blame Hannah for that," I told him, moving my hand to the lapels of his jacket, needing to do something with them to hide the shaking at being this close to him again. "I'm glad you're here."

"You are," he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you. Being up there on that corridor in the dark was bad enough, but when those men approached me, my mind probably made the situation out to be worse than it was. Thank you for coming to help me, calm me."

"It's my pleasure, Ana. They should never have approached you though and they will not do it again."

"I don't want anyone getting into trouble on my behalf."

"Don't worry about them" he told me as we continued to dance.

Continued, I don't even know when we had started to dance, my body automatically moving with his. I could feel his head lower to mine but I had to stop him, as despite how much I was grateful that he had stopped those men in the hotel, I didn't want what had happened before to happen again.

"I can't be that girl Christian, the one who is taken to your room, used and then tossed aside. If you're looking for a one night stand then look elsewhere, not at me."

"You are all I see Ana, no other" he stated, his eyes boring into mine.

I wanted to believe what he said but after our last night that was spent together, my mind was questioning everything with regards to this man.

Deciding to enjoy the night and enjoy the dance and not worry about what may or may not happen after, I moved my hands, intending to place them around his neck but not before stopping at his face on the way. Immediately his eyes closed, upon touching his cheeks, a moan leaving his lips. I don't know if it was a moan of pain or pleasure but when I let go of his face, his eyes once opened, they looked on fire.

"Again, please," he asked, although I didn't know what he meant.

Our little bubble was broken though when dancers from behind bumped into me before I was wrapped protectively in Christian's arms.

"Move," Christian told them, angrily, his words sending a tingle up my spine and fear no doubt filling the other dancers.

I watched them scurry away from us as fast as they could and as we were given a wide berth, no one took their place.

"You can't expect to have the whole dance floor to yourself," I told him, earning a smile.

From the look he was giving me now, I think Mr Grey was used to getting everything he wanted.

As he continued to dance with me, I could see a look of wonder in his eyes before his head came down, his lips finally meeting mine.

Our lips moved together in a sensual dance, our tongues touching lightly before the passion ignited between us, both of us holding the other tightly. Moving my hands to his face again, for just a fraction of a second, he froze before a groan left his lips and our kiss continued.

"How do you do that," he asked, moving his lips to my neck, his breath tingling my skin.

"Do what?" I asked him through ragged breath.

"Bring me peace."

I had no idea what he was speaking about as there was certainly no peace in a place like this. Feeling the need to gain some clarity for a moment, I told him I needed a drink.

"Ok, yes ok, you need that," he said, smiling for a moment as if he had remembered something.

As we made our way to our table, we were both greeted with a smile from Riley.

"Hey boss, Ana," he said, making Christian laugh.

"Since when have you ever called me boss."

"There had to be a first time at some point" he laughed.

Taking my seat, I took a sip of my drink before alternating it with the water that was there too.

Listening to them speaking like they were good friends, my eyes scanned the dance floor, laughing when Jason had decided Gail had danced enough before he threw her over his shoulder, claiming her in front of the group of men who were obviously enjoying the dance the girls were doing.

"Possessive bastard" I heard Christian say, although he had humour in his voice.

"Pot, kettle, black," Riley replied before he himself let out a laugh.

He must be speaking about himself, not to Christian as I had seen how possessive he was of Hannah. Being around them both quite a bit since she had joined the hotel, I understood more why she was so angry with Susannah that day. Hannah was a submissive, Riley's pet some had called her but she was more that, she was his whole world. Being in that kind of relationship is not something that appeals to me but it certainly suits them.

Thinking about them, made me look to Christian as it must be something he was into too. You do not just open a hotel filled with sex without partaking in a little or a lot of it too.

"What is it," he asked, noticing my body freeze for a moment.

"Nothing," I said quietly, looking away.

"What is it," he asked again, his cool finger coming to lift my chin.

"Is that what you want?" I asked him, before turning to Riley who got up from the table, leaving us alone.

"What do you mean Ana."

"What they have" I stated, seeing Hannah wrapped in Riley's arms.

"You mean love, a relationship."

"No, submission, kinky sex," I said, probably louder than I intended, feeling my blush flood my cheeks.

"That is not….," he said, before his words stopping mid-sentence, his focus no longer on me.

"What," I asked but he continued to look away. "Christian."

"Excuse me," he said, getting up abruptly from the table, leaving me alone without even a backward glance.

I sat there stunned, having no idea what had just happened, no idea at all. Shaking my head, I left the table myself, heading to the bathroom.

"God, he's so confusing," I said to my reflection, before laughing at myself as I feel lately that I have been nothing but confusing too. I felt something else in the quiet of that bathroom though, a pang of rejection inside me that he could just get up and rush away.

Heading back into the club, it was Ros who was seated at the table waiting for me not Christian who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where have you been," I asked her as this was supposed to be her birthday night out and I had hardly seen her.

"Sorry, I bumped into an old flame, she wanted to reminisce. Are you alright."

"I was, for a few minutes. Have you seen Christian."

"Yes, I just saw him as I was coming over. Said he was leaving."

"What," I asked her.

"He left," she told me stunning me with her words.

The confusion I had felt being closer to him quickly cleared as I realised what he was doing, playing with my feelings, with me.

"Are you ok."

"Not really, I don't feel too good Ros, I'm sorry to leave early," I told her, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"No, it's fine. It's late actually, nearly twelve."

"Will you say goodnight to the others for me?" I asked her.

"Of course, I'm sure Riley or Jason wouldn't mind dropping you at home."

"No, it's fine," I told her, knowing they would be busy with their significant others.

"Do you want me to call you a cab then."

"No, enjoy your night. I will see you at work on Monday."

I grabbed my jacket and purse, heading towards the main doors, each step I took I willed my tears to go away. I had just stepped outside when Hannah called me back.

I didn't want to go back inside so I just stood by the curb, hoping I could see a cab.

"Ana" she spoke, pulling on my arm.

"I'm sorry Hannah, I'm tired and want to go home."

"He didn't leave because he wanted to," she told me, making me spin around.

"Is that what he told you?" I said, huffing out a laugh. "He dances with me, kisses me and then when he's had his fun, he ups and leaves. Where's he gone, to find his next plaything."

"No, he only wants you," she told me, her freezing cold hand touching mine.

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"There will come a time soon when he will tell you all you want to know, I just hope that when that time comes, you let him and listen."

I saw a cab approach then, one that thankfully stopped when I raised my arm.

Turning back to my friend, I brushed my tears away.

"I will let him, when he stops playing games," I told her before getting in the cab, leaving my friend behind.

….

It took me a long time to fall asleep that night because despite how much I didn't want them to, the tears did come. In that moment before sleep finally takes over, if more attention had been paid, I would have felt the coldness against my lips, hear the whispered words of love too in the dark.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Next chapter we find out why Christian left Ana at the club and it has nothing to do with what she thinks. **

**We are also getting closer to them getting closer, and to Ana finding out everything.**

**Until next time, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

She thinks I'm playing with her feelings, that alone breaks what was once a frozen heart. To know that Ana had cried too, cried because I left her there, makes me want tears that will never flow from my eyes, to come.

When I had seen Ana at Grace's, a club that I had bought about five years ago, renaming it after my mother, the need to be by her side was so strong.

Seeing Ana dancing upon the bar, in that dress that I know Hannah had given to her just to drive me crazy, I had wanted to pull her down and claim her for all to see. She was having fun up there though, enjoying herself which she needed to do especially after her encounter with Bastille and Hyde in the dark corridor of the hotel.

My hotel is intentionally left dark as that is what the usual guests prefer. We are creatures of the night after all but to use that dark in their torment of Ana, they had gone too far.

Even a word said to her as far as I was concerned, was a word they should never have spoken. I had heard their minds loud and clear as they questioned why I was so protective of a member of staff having let them enjoy willing participants in the past. My workforce was out of bounds now and that is all I would say about it. Bastille did try and question me more only to find himself writhing in pain on the floor.

"Anything Christian" Riley called to me from his position a few blocks away.

"No, nothing" I replied quietly, knowing he would have no trouble hearing me.

I was back on the fire escape now, having just left Ana sleeping, my mind screaming at me to go back and hold her. I couldn't though as she would startle awake with my cold touch and at the moment she was safer in her dreams.

I had enjoyed my time at the club with Ana immensely, feeling myself falling a little more and more in love with her with every touch, with every kiss. I had felt the peace that she had brought me when she was a child, silencing all others in the room until it was just us. Twice I had felt that only for it to be ruined by someone's thoughts that had forced their way into my mind.

I had heard it earlier in the evening when Ana had been dancing on the stage with the girls and at the time, I thought it was one of the desperate men before them, wanting their attention.

In the mass of people in the room, that one mind had soon blended in with all the others until she was sat by my side, taking a drink.

I could see her through his eyes then, see us both and hear his thoughts. Those thoughts went from imagining Ana naked below him to her broken body screaming in pain. It had shaken me as I had not detected any of my kind in the room other than those in our party besides Gwen, an old friend of Ros. It was not her thoughts I was hearing though so it must be one of the humans in the room.

I had left Ana, moving over to where he must have been watching us from. There was no mind like his in the people who were in this space now so he must have quickly moved. How had he moved so fast, I don't know but it did make me question what I had previously thought. Was there one of our kind here and they can not only mask their thoughts but their scent from me.

There are those with gifts like that but usually, my mind can overpower them but looking back to the girl inside, the one who I would like nothing more than to be sleeping by, dreaming of only her, there are humans who can hide their minds from me too.

When day came and I was on my own up here, Riley gone back into the dark, I moved from my position down to the door below where I knew, I hoped she would come out.

I waited a long while for her to appear, evening arriving and the light fading again until I got my first glance. They say, oh to be a fly on the wall, well until I heard her heartbeat coming closer, I was just that.

As she opened the internal door, heading to her mailbox, I pulled the main door open making it look like I had just stepped inside. My movements had startled her for a moment, her hand coming up to cover her broken heart.

"Why are you here," she asked, her words but a whisper.

"To see you."

"You saw me last night until you left to find something better."

"There is nothing better than you Ana. I apologise for leaving but it was necessary."

"Really, you couldn't even come back and say goodbye," she asked me.

"At the time no, when I did get back you had already left…. Those men were there" I lied, stepping closer to her as she was rooted to the spot, through fear as that was what I saw in her eyes. "I had to make them leave so they did not upset you again."

I reached my hand up to her cheek but she stepped back, conflicting emotions filling her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't" she spoke, reaching for the rose that was waiting for her, one she brought to her nose as if hoping the smell would calm her. "I don't know what is up or down with you Christian. If you left because you saw them, you could have just said, that would have been better than just being left there. You confuse me, constantly and if I'm honest with myself, I don't need confusion like that. I like you, a lot but I don't think that's enough to be with you with so much going on and so many questions I know you won't answer."

My heart was breaking at her words but I knew she was right. She has been kept in the dark about everything through fear of her not being able to handle the truth about who and what I am. The lies are pulling us apart before we even have a chance to be together.

I was about to stop her as she made her way back to the internal door with her rose and mail in hand but I once again heard that mind and it sounded just outside.

"The anomaly has a little pet" I heard in my head not only the mind of someone but I heard the words shouted too.

I was out of the door then, my mind scanning for anyone that had seen me here before my body took flight. I circled the block looking around but on this warm evening, we were not the only ones out here. I heard the voice again then from further away, leading me from this place.

"Ros, keep Ana safe," I said, projecting images of Ana into her mind.

I know she would move from wherever she was watching to go over there and look after her now.

I caught a tinge of memories then as if the vampire as I now know them to be was trying and failing to block themselves from me. It was as if all the energy they had been using before was draining quickly from them.

I picked the man's mind up across the city more clearer now as I moved closer, I also picked a passenger up as well, one that I had grabbed as I flew past, one who had been searching also.

"If you drop me" Riley stated, holding tightly onto what was my claws.

"You will leave a large crater on the floor" I teased him.

I did drop him when we had arrived at our destination and like the graceful vamp that he is, there was no crater as he landed silently on the floor.

"That him," Riley asked quietly as we approached an abandoned warehouse, one which was missing most of the windows and it looked like the door had been blown in. We could both pick up the vampires scent now, both know where he was. Only I could pick up the immortals thoughts though and the terror that filled his mind.

"Yes, that's him" I answered.

Entering the warehouse, our feet intentionally crushing the glass and debris on the floor, we found our prey in the corner. There is not a lot that shocks me but seeing this boy who must have been, eleven, maybe twelve in human years, this boy not a man, cowering on the floor.

"A kid," Riley asked, looking at me.

"Were you made or were you born?" I asked him, his shaking visible.

"I don't understand," he told me.

"Were you born a human and then changed or were you born an immortal like me."

"Changed, a month ago. Killed my parents" he whispered.

"You killed your parents."

"NO" He screamed at me. "He did. He killed them and then changed me. Please, please, end this madness, kill me" he pleaded, his hand holding the sides of his head.

"Who killed your parents," Riley asked him.

"I don't know his name, I had never seen him before that day. He just…. He bit them, bit them until they were nothing on the floor. He bit me then, the pain, so much pain, I still feel it now."

He was trying to bring the man's face forward in his mind, as well as pushing it away. All I saw in his mind was a fog, the product of a recent change.

"Did he ask you to follow Ana?" I asked him, seeing the confusion filling his face.

"The girl, no. He told me I had to follow you, said I would be able to do it easier than him and you wouldn't find me. I told him no at first but he took her body, said she would never have a burial unless I did as he said. My parents were very religious, for them not to have the proper burial they deserve would be sacrilege."

"Can you see who this person is," Riley asked me.

"No, not at the moment but I soon will," I told him before turning to the boy. "Why did this person think you could hide from me."

He blanched at my words, at my tone as he backed further into the corner of the room.

"Answer us," Riley said, sternly.

"I don't know his name, I don't know who he is, he just took everything away from me."

I moved closer to him, so quickly that he was unable to move away. Placing my hands onto his face, all fight left him as I closed my eyes.

I focused on his mind, pushing through thoughts of what was happening now to what had gone before. I saw a small house, a mothers smile, a fathers laughter too. I heard screams then, a sinister cackle before his words rang clearly in my mind.

That voice I had heard before, only recently to be exact, that voice in a darkened corridor of my very hotel.

I thought I had lied to Ana when I told her I had left because I had seen those men. I hadn't though, he was there, just looking through another's eyes.

"Hyde," I said, aloud, focusing on this boys parents murder that filled his mind. "It's Hyde," I told Riley, letting go of the boys face as he collapsed to the floor.

"He's always at the hotel, bringing women back that never see the light of day. He's vicious, enjoys tormenting his prey."

"Yes, and he took great pleasure in tormenting Ana. He might not have known she was close to me before then but he was questioning why I was protective of her. If he was getting someone to follow me…. how did you follow me?" I asked, turning back to the boy.

"I couldn't, I tried to but you just seemed to disappear so I went to the places I knew you would be. The hotel, your office building, I have been there. While I was at the hotel I heard some talking about a birthday at a club so he suspected as you were friends that you would turn up there also. I was just supposed to watch you at first when I could find you that it. Last night it changed though, I spent some time in the club before leaving so I could tell him what I had seen. He made me go back in, made me go back and show those horrible images in my mind so it would get your attention, images of her."

I was on my phone in an instant, calling Ros who I knew would be at Ana's or if not inside, she would be close.

"She's sleeping at the moment," she told me upon answering the phone.

"Keep close Ros, don't let her out of your sight. This is Hyde."

"From the hotel," she asked.

"Yes, him. He's been having me watched and now knows of her importance to me."

"Ok, I'm outside of her window, trying to keep out of sight. I can't just change like you can though so get back here as soon as you can. Jason, Gail and Hannah are around here also and have no doubt heard what we've said so will be on guard too."

"I will get back as soon as I can," I told her, ending the call. "We need to go," I told Riley.

"Ok, but what about him," he said, nodding to the boy.

"I'll deal with him" I stated, looking at the child on the floor. "But first, I want to know why did Hyde choose you, what is your gift."

"Gift?"

"Yes what can you do, Hyde wouldn't have changed you unless it was of advantage to him. How did you get into the hotel and the club in the first place because a child would definitely have been seen."

"I don't know how, but I can do this."

Riley and I both watched him closely before he was gone before our eyes. I felt a touch on my hand then from no hand before that hand and boy materialised.

"How, I don't know. As I child I loved to play hide and seek, dress up in camouflage, play an army man too. I seem to be able to blend in against my background and camouflage me."

"What is your name," I asked him.

"Patrick."

"Do you know what is going to happen now, Patrick?" I asked.

"You're going to let me go to my parents and finally give me some peace."

That one word, peace, resonated through me more than this boy would ever know. Placing my hands on the side of his face again, I opened the force of my powers, taking his own from him. He did not cry out in pain, his body just sunk against mine as if all energy had been drained.

"Thank you, Patrick," I spoke, my words echoing around the room before I removed his head, letting that and his body fall to the floor.

"If he had asked, would you have let him live," Riley asked me.

"No" I stated, sounding like the heartless bastard some think I am. "He was a threat to Ana and I will not have any threats to her. I will deal with Hyde and find his parents bodies and give them the burial their son wanted them to have. This boy will not receive the same fate though as I will have no one resurrecting him."

Seeing a nod from Riley, he got to work pulling over some of the debris that filled the floor before making a bonfire to which the boys head and body was placed on top. Only this way with fire, there is no return for him, no return for any of us.

…

I had returned to Ana's that night, watching over her constantly in the days that followed. I had gone to speak to her also where she seemed comfortable, in the hotel surrounded by the friendly vamps of all people only for Hannah to tell me to give her time, give her space.

I will give her all the time she needs as long as at the end of it, she was mine.

We had also searched the room Hyde had been staying in here, blood splatters up all the walls. He had feasted here, taking what we were to the extreme. He will not be coming back here anytime soon as when I find him, it will be his end.

Sitting atop of the building opposite, I watched Ana through the window of her lounge where she was chatting away with the girls. A girls night out it was they had called it, a girls night in it seemed to be. Whatever it was, Ana was safe and having Ros and Hannah there, Gail too, I knew they would protect her, no matter the cost.

I had scoured this whole city for Hyde and Bastille but no sign of them had been found now. We had detected their scent in the days that had followed our night at the club but that scent was faded now as if they had run in fear, leaving the area behind.

Everyone I knew was looking for them now, friend or foe, all knowing what the outcome of finding them would be. Only those who were close to me knew of the true reason to as why I wanted them found, that one's giggle now reaching my ears.

Hearing someone approach me from behind, I didn't look although I could not contain the smile that filled my face.

"Where the hell have you been," I asked Elliot who sat down at my side.

"Away, enjoying the peace that you crave."

"I have found my peace, one that I crave so much more."

"Ros said, you found the baby."

"She is so much more than that," I told him.

"I know."

As he closed his eyes, images of Ana and me flitted through his mind. It was like watching snapshots of a life, from beginning to end. My life only really starting when I held a little girl by a burning car. I wanted to tell him to stop as the passion built between Ana and me but I was powerless to send the images away. Only when Ana looked into my eyes, her hands touching my face did they start to fade away."

"You are undecided."

"What," I asked him.

"You have not decided yet where this will lead and I suspect she has not either."

"As far as Ana is concerned, this is no us to lead anywhere."

"You don't really think that do you," he said, scoffing at me before he shows me an image of Ana taking my hand. "What you are undecided about is whether you bring her into this life or live hers with her then ask to die. You are joined together now Christian, mates for eternity, where this path leads you is up to the both of you."

"I want Ana, forever."

"Like us," he asked me.

I wanted to shout yes as I know inside that is what I really want, but this was Ana's choice as well and I would not take that from her.

"Do you know that Egypt is hot as hell but has a lot of places to hide during the day?" Elliot said, bringing me from my thoughts of Ana, lightening the conversation like only Elliot could.

"Please don't tell me you have been desecrating a tomb," I said, earning a mischievous smile.

"No, I did have a bit of fun with the tourists though, some making a quick exit with the sound effects I made in there. Do you know tombs have a great echo? For me though, I enjoyed exploring on my own, in the dark once closed from prying eyes. I took nothing from there though, except the memories of what I saw. I have been on this earth a long time and I still have a lot to explore. Maybe one day I will be lucky to find my true mate and we can explore it together."

Elliot sat by my side, long into the night, long after the girls had been forced to go home. It was maybe four-thirty when a light had gone on in the apartment, making both Elliot and I stand up.

"What's going on," he asked me.

"I have no idea, I can't hear her," I told him, looking around to if someone had woken her up, although neither of us had heard any loud noises.

We both heard a door slam in her building soon after before footsteps coming down the stairs. When the main door opened, Ana emerged, her arms full of things as she made her way over to a small car.

"Where is she going," Elliot asked. "And at such an early hour. I've not seen anything,"

"I don't know, she always walks everywhere she goes, I didn't even know she had a car."

As Ana started the car, driving out of the lot, I started to move. Building to building I jumped from, with Elliot hot on my heels. When those building got sparser, I turned to my friend, telling him to go back.

"There is a threat out there Christian, one I won't let you face alone. We also have another problem, or I do. Maybe it's because I don't know her but I can see you both when you are together in my visions, but if I focus on Ana alone like I'm trying to do now, I can't see her."

"We will worry about that later. Look, it will be light in a few hours" I told him as we continued to follow the car.

"Yes and when that sun shows its face, I will make sure I'm inside."

There would be no arguing with him as my body started to change, wings growing from my back. As he ran now below me, I swooped down to pick him up, taking us high enough in the clouds so that we would not be seen but we could see where she was.

I don't know where she was going but I would follow her as far as she went. I would not let her from my sight, my love, my mate.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Things are about to change for Ana and Christian in the next couple of chapters as questions are answered.**

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline**


	9. Chapter 9

APOV

Waking up early after not getting a lot of sleep leads to a grumpy girl. I needed tea and lots of it but it would have to wait until I got to my dads.

It was his birthday tomorrow, his fishing pole and reel were in the car, well his reel was. The long pole was now sticking a foot out of the passenger side window. If I got there without being pulled over for it or it got there in one piece it would be worth it as I know he will love it. Next year I will buy him something smaller though.

As I left the interstate, I willed my car to climb the familiar hills that led to my town, my home, hoping that it didn't give up on me now. I'd had Wanda ever since I had learned to drive and I knew she had two owners before me. I know there will come a day when she will finally give up but I hope that day is not today. I left early so I would miss all the traffic as stopping now and getting caught up in the morning rush hour was my idea of hell.

The sky was lightening as I pulled into my father's driveway, the front door opening before I could even get out of the car.

"Annie, my girl" dad called out, coming to greet me, before pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Dad, how are you doing."

"Very well now, you're home," he told me.

"It's good to be back" I admitted, taking in the sounds of nature, the dawn chorus welcoming a new day. What was not welcome was the sight of the car in front of my neighbour's house just across the street. "He's back," I asked.

"Unfortunately" dad replied, picking my bag up from the now open trunk.

"I thought Kate was rid of him for good" I sighed, thinking of who used to be my friend and the horrible man she married.

"So did I. It's been months so I thought she was rid of him for good. She seemed like her old self before she got mixed up with him. I don't know what's going on, it's not our place to know either Ana so please stay away" he told me.

Looking to the house across the street, my mind went back to when I was a child. Kate and I had done everything together, played in the street, swam in the pond and spent hours doing each other's hair in the most ridiculous of styles. That was until Boyce moved into town and swept her off her feet in our junior year of high school. He was alright at first but soon started resenting the time we spent together, playing constantly with her head. In the end, he made her choose and I knew that as she was so far gone from the friend I knew, she would choose him over me.

The bruises came before we had even finished high school, each one talked away with a lie. When she announced to everyone just after graduation that they had eloped and gotten married, all I wanted to do was cry. Cry for my friend, cry for the future we had always spoken about that at the hands of this man, was now gone.

Her parents had decided to move to Seattle not long after they were married, so Boyce had her pleading to her parents to let her have the house and they would pay the mortgage on it for them. A house where her torment no doubt continued. He had taken my friend away from me and with each word, each smack or punch, she was losing who she really was. Being told by Kate to back off and leave her alone only a year ago, I finally did that and let my one-sided friendship go.

Turning my back on their house now, I pulled the pole from the car, placing it into my dad's hands.

"Can you guess what it is?" I asked him, looking at the long fishing pole that I had cleverly wrapped in paper. It took some doing getting the paper to stick on, so when he opened it, he could pretend it was a surprise.

"It's another apron, this one with a man on showing his buns."

"Oh, my God, I can't believe you just said that" I giggled as I followed him into the house where the fishing pole was laid against the door, ready to be opened in the morning.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw a beautiful sight, a vase of white roses, welcoming me home.

Picking one of them up, I brought it to my nose, taking in its delicate scent. Looking around the kitchen and through to the lounge which I don't think has changed since my mother left us long ago. Yes, it has been decorated now and then and maybe new carpets over the years but the essence of my mother, in the photos, in her favourite books, her keepsakes, they just like I feel she is, are still here.

…

I had a great day with my dad as we took a walk through the woods to the fishing pond about a half-mile from my house. This place brought back a sad memory of Kate as it was one of her favourites, our favourite places to play.

"How's work going," he asked me as we stepped onto the pontoon, his small boat waiting ready to set sail.

"It's good, I'm really enjoying it. Some of the guests are weird but most are polite."

"And those that are not," he asked me.

"Are swiftly reminded of their manners… It's a good place, a safe place for me to work where I have made some good friends."

"I'm glad sweetheart, you were being held back here."

"No, I wasn't" I protested, but knowing he was speaking the truth. "I'm glad I get to come back, to you, and all this."

"You will always be able to come back Ana even after they carry me out in a box."

"Dad, I don't want to speak about that. You will live to be the oldest man on the planet and if you're not, I will get mum to haunt you."

"Any time sweetheart, she can haunt me anytime she wishes," he said, with a sad smile.

"Can I ask you something."

"Anything," he said, sitting down by my side as we dangled our feet in the water off the pontoon.

"Did you or mum ever believe in magic?" I asked him, seeing a startled look on his face.

"Do you mean pulling rabbits out of hats magic or powers, wands and all that hocus pocus."

"Hocus pocus" I replied.

"I think your mother did. She liked to read a tea leaf or two, that's why we always had loose tea instead of bags in the house. She believed there was something other than what we could see although I never saw any proof of that."

"I've been receiving flowers, roses, just the same as the ones in your vase and in the rose garden. One rose a day ever since I learned about the hotel. They have become a welcome sight in the morning and I like to think that mum is leaving them there."

"Have you asked around about these flowers?" my dad asked.

"Yes, no one knows where they come from and even the cameras in the foyer have not picked up anyone leaving them, they are just always there."

I thought there would be alarm on my dad's face but instead, a smile appeared.

"You have always seen white roses in the house, ever since you were a child because they were a favourite of your mothers. There is a rose bush in our garden for every year we have been married and one extra at the centre that is you. You are the centre of not only my world Ana but your mother's too. I would like to think that she is sharing these roses with you."

I didn't know I was crying until he brushed my tears away. We were both startled then by a noise in the trees behind us before three birds emerged squawking loudly.

"The natives are restless," I told him, earning a laugh from my dad.

"Shall we make our way back then as even I wouldn't want to get lost in these woods in the dark."

"They are not that scary," I told him.

"No, probably not, not to you as I think you spent most of your childhood in here."

"I've had a lot of fun in here," I told him, my mind going back to Kate. She had a lot of fun too, once upon a time.

Dad and I had dinner on the back deck, grilling some chicken and sausages while my dad wore his infamous apron.

"Still fits me," he told, as he did a twirl.

"Yes, but one of your breasts is a little flat."

"I know, that's the hazards of grilling in a bikini," he said, so seriously that I could do nothing but laugh.

Settling into my bed that night once I had written my card to dad, I finally turned the light off.

In the dark of my room, my mind went back to Christian like it always does in the night. My mind seems to associate him with the dark sometimes as that is what we are usually surrounded by when we're together.

I had no idea what was happening between us and despite wanting to step into his arms when he turned up to my apartment building, I couldn't. There was something about him, something different that made him stand out from all that was around. Was it the fact that I was attracted to him, so much so that I let my walls down, let him in only for him to treat me like all the others.

I've never had a boyfriend before and I don't know if that is what he could be. There was so much I wanted to know about him but being pushed aside constantly, being left behind without a backwards glance was playing with my head, just like Boyce had done with Kate.

Letting out a sigh, one that seemed so loud in the quiet of my room, I turned towards my barely opened window, falling asleep with the breeze on my face.

…

I woke up early for the second day in a row but unlike yesterday, this morning I had strong tea, ready to go. I wanted to make my dad a birthday cake and just hope it doesn't end up a lopsided mess like last year.

It was something I did every year and I was happy that by the time dad emerged from his room, the cake was cooling and his breakfast was nearly ready.

"Happy birthday dad," I said, kissing his cheek, feeling a little scruff there this morning as he was yet to shave.

"Thank you, sweetheart, should I open the large gift you brought me and try and guess what it is before it's all open."

"You can" I laughed. "You can open the others also," I told him, nodding to the table end where his other gifts sat.

"Ana, you didn't have to get me more than this," he told me, holding up the pole.

"I did, they all go together, well not really but they all have a theme."

The reel would not go onto the fishing pole, that was for his favourite rod as I know his other reel is sat at the bottom of the pond somewhere, left behind on his last fishing trip when he fell in.

"And this," he asked, smiling as he opened the box of fudge, taking a piece out.

"Your sugar fix" I laughed, knowing how much he loves the stuff.

"Well thank you for all this," he told me, throwing the paper into the recycling bin, just as I was placing his breakfast on the table.

"I'm going to be stuffed" he groaned, looking at the large plate of food before him.

With two sausages, two bacon, two eggs as well as beans and some toast on the side, yes I have gone a little overboard but I know what he is like. Hardly eating anything as he goes about his busy day.

"What are your plans for the day," I asked him.

"I have a little project I need to work on."

"Dad, it's your birthday" I complained.

"I know but you know me. I cannot be doing with idle hands. I'm not one who can sit in front of the TV for a long time, I need to be doing something and despite being…."

"What was that," I asked him, smiling as he said his age with his hand over his mouth making his words muffled.

"I was just saying that I have no plans to slow down, besides what I'm working on, is not that, work. I started to make a bench for the rose garden considering the other one is old. With other projects, those that pay my bills getting in the way, it's had to be put aside. As it's my birthday and I refuse to work on this day, especially with you here, I'd like to go back to that, unless you have plans."

"No, just peaceful relaxation. If you are going to be out there, I will join you and finally see if I can finish my picture."

We ate our breakfast, chatting about what has been going on in town as I tried to ignore the loud bangs coming from across the road. When the kitchen was cleared, we made our way outside to my dad's workshop.

"Are you going to finish it?" dad asked as he brought over to me a large piece of wood which was maybe two-foot square.

"Dad, you have been asking me that every time I touch it. It is a masterpiece, such work as this cannot be rushed."

He laughed, handing me the tools I would need as I looked down at it to see what needed to be done.

My dad was a carpenter and over the years I had picked up some of his skills. I remember being bored the summer after I had finished high school, fed up of spending so much time in my room on my own. I wanted to do a picture of the roses, but one that wouldn't fade and would stand the test of time. Dad had cut the wood for me, carving a line around each side, an inch in from the edge so it looked like a real picture frame. What went inside that frame, was up to me.

Instead of doing the rose bushes that were always outside, I took my inspiration from the vase of them that always sat in the kitchen, a vase that I had moved to the workshop so I could copy it and get the detail right. I had drawn on the wood first in pencil where everything should be and then started to happily carve away.

Looking down at the picture now, it was almost finished, I just had a little more detail to do. The edges of the roses I had carved needed softening, some also needed more depth. So as dad got to work on his bench, so did I on my picture as we whiled away the day.

It was the phone that broke through our conversation that afternoon while we were sat having a slice of the cake I had made, a call from a friend of my dads who lived on the other side of town. They wanted to invite him out to the bar for a drink to celebrate his birthday and hearing that I was home, me too.

"Ana, are you coming," dad asked me as the light was starting to fade and I had just a little bit more to do.

"Dad, can I follow you on. I'm nearly finished with this finally. I don't want to stop now, only to have to start again."

"You don't have to come at all Ana, I know how you are with bars."

"Yes, I love them," I said, groaning which made him laugh.

"Stay here, I will tell them that you are determined to finish your picture. I won't be out too late."

"Are you sure, it's your birthday. I'm supposed to be spending it with you" I asked him.

"And yet, it's me whose leaving. I've had a lovely day Ana, a perfect day, thank you."

"I'm glad. Go and have fun, if you need picking up, call me."

"I will, although I won't be drinking too much."

Receiving a kiss to my cheek, he was gone leaving me alone in the quiet darkening workshop.

Switching the light on above me, I finished off my final rose before blowing the wood shavings away. I was very proud of what I had done, more so when I carved around the edge of the frame. _To Mum and Dad, happy anniversary, all my love, Ana xx._

I knew another rose bush would be planted very soon in the garden, as their marriage was celebrated no matter that they were apart. Standing it up on my dad's desk so he would see it the next time he came in here, I started to clean up.

I was brushing the floor, scooping up the wood shavings in the shovel when a scream filled the air, making me drop the shovel to the floor. For a moment I thought I was back on that dark corridor, hearing the screams from behind those doors, that thought soon faded as I heard the scream again, much louder than before.

I knew where it was coming from, and despite what she had told me a year ago, this time I could not stay away. I ran from the workshop, across the road to where the cries were getting louder behind the house. Emerging in their back yard, I saw Kate cowering on the floor with Boyce stood over her, hitting her again and again.

I ran for them, the grass hiding my hurried footsteps before I startled him when I jumped on his back.

"Leave her alone" I called out, my words piercing the silence just like Kate's screams had done before.

"You, bitch, fuck off this is between me and my wife" he growled at me, trying to get me off him, his focus taken from Kate so she could get up from the floor.

I felt myself being thrown over his shoulder then, my back hitting the path which winded me for a few moments. Thinking he had dealt with me, he went back to beating his wife.

I managed to get to my feet, picking up a broken brick from the floor, one that hit him square in the back. That had angered him even more as he ran at me, my body not able to get out of the way in time as I was pushed up against a tree.

"You were always in the way, always sticking your nose in where it wasn't wanted" he spat in my face. "I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago, I would have had no problems with her then" he seethed, bringing his hand to my throat, gripping tightly.

I kicked and flailed against this man who still held my throat, even when Kate hit him to stop, to which he punched her in the face, knocking her away. I was starting to see white spots behind my eyes, lose focus when an angry sound ripped through the trees, all wildlife scampering for cover and then Boyce was gone.

My body crumpled to the floor as I tried to breathe, each breath a struggle. I heard someone approach then at speed, someone who in my foggy brain moments ago I think I heard shouting. He stopped between Kate and me, checking we were both ok.

I felt a cold hand on my wrist as if checking for a pulse, a cold hand that made me force my eyes open to see if it was him who was here. I felt a pang of disappointment as I looked into the eyes of an unknown man, one who despite being a stranger, had kindness on his face. I just wished Christian had been here though but then why would he when I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I saw too late," he said, words I did not understand as he helped me sit up on the floor.

"Kate," I said, in a raspy voice seeing her lay down now, her eyes closed.

"She has taken a beating but her pulse is strong," he told me after reaching for her wrist. "I think she is just passed out. Is this her house" he asked me, seeing my nod. "Ok, I will move her inside."

"Who are you, where did you come from," I asked him.

"I'm Elliot. I'm visiting with family who has just bought the house down the street. I was helping them do some renovations on it when I heard a scream."

"Thank you," I whispered, bringing my hand up to my throat that was really hurting me.

"No, need to thank me. I just wish I had gotten here sooner."

I watched him pick Kate up and take her into the house leaving me all alone, sat on the path. I wasn't alone though because somewhere out there was Boyce and that thought alone had me scrambling to my feet.

I had stood up too quickly, everything spinning now before I felt a strong hand on my arm.

"I'll be ok… where did he go?" I asked, looking towards the trees at the back where it seemed like one of the large branches had been felled.

"He ran off into the trees when I shouted."

"I hope a bear finds him, no a bear is too good for that man. I hope he never comes back."

Seeing the man looking in the direction of where I was looking, I didn't catch what he said under his breath, it wouldn't matter anyway because if he does come back and Kate doesn't press charges against him, I will.

I was surprised when the police arrived, followed quickly by my dad. I don't know who had called them, hopefully, Kate but I was so happy they were here.

"You had better charge that man," my dad said angrily to Marcus who was our chief of police.

"Don't worry Ray, I will" he said, just as angrily at seeing the marks on both Kate's and my face.

Elliot had been the first to give his statement, giving an address in Seattle as he was only visiting family here.

I was exhausted, both emotionally and physically when I left Kate's house after spending some time alone with her. She apologised profusely, cried because she was finally finding herself again only for him to bully his way in. Her parents were on the way and she was going to stay with them in Seattle for a while once this mess was sorted out. She wanted her life back, one she chooses and not the one he had set out for her.

Climbing into bed, my throat so sore, sleep would not come. The tears did though, no matter how much I had willed them away. Closing my eyes, my mind moved from Kate and to the rose garden that was just below my window and also to my mum. I knew that my mother loved the flowers and that is why they were planted there. Before yesterday, I didn't know there was a significant number though, one for each year of their married life and one for me.

Would I ever find a love like theirs, I would hope to think so one day. There would have to be no secrets then, no lies, nothing hidden for my sake.

I had not been asleep long when I was woken by a breeze from the window, one much stronger than before. Sitting up, I turned my light on only to bring my hand to my mouth to stop my scream at seeing the shadow of a familiar man in the corner.

I had wondered how he had known my address in Seattle when he turned up just the other day. He owned the hotel though and my address would have been on file, that address but not the one here.

I can't ignore how my heart felt in that moment though, so happy that he was here.

"Christian" I whispered, my words feeling so loud in the quiet of the room. "Come closer."

Like he was powerless to disobey my words, he stepped from the corner of the room, the moonlight that was filtering in through the window, highlighting his features now. I was about to ask him why he was here when a barking cough left my lips. I had been coughing a lot since that man had touched me and with Christian himself reaching his hand to my throat, I had to will myself not to back away from him.

His touch was soothing though, the coolness of his hand helping to numb the pain. As I brought my hand up resting it over his, he finally looked into my eyes.

"Thank you," I said, as he turned his head to the side as if he didn't understand what I was thanking him for. "For getting rid of him."

His eyes looked like a deer in headlights, a fact that brought a smile to my face. I knew he had to have something to do with Boyce leaving as he did and that Elliot must be his friend.

"Who are you," I asked him, wanting nothing more than for him to speak as at present, I was the only one who had and every word spoken, hurt. There was another thing I wanted to ask him though, something that had been playing on my mind, and with every time I had been near to Christian, had become clearer to me. "What are you."

I saw a smile appear on his face and felt a kiss to my forehead. When he pulled his head back, looking me straight in the eyes, he finally spoke.

"I am yours."

**Thank you for reading. **

**All Ana's questions will be answered next chapter. **

**I received a question from a guest asking what my posting schedule was. At the moment, I update twice a week on a Monday and Friday as those are the best days for me. As my children are now off for the summer those days might change a little but I will try to keep to it if I can. I am also off to Wales for a week at my parents in the middle of august so there will be no posting that week as the internet is not that great there, plus if the weather keeps up as it is here at the moment, I plan to spend as much of that week as I can on the beach.**

**Until Monday, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

"You are mine," she asked, her words filling my mind as I took every detail of her in, relishing the fact that it was her heartbeat that rang through my ears, her scent filling my senses. She was alive, she was ok and despite me appearing in her room, she had not screamed and sent me away.

Ana seemed pleased that I was here actually and that alone made my heart soar.

I still had my hand at her throat, trying to soothe away the pain I know was there and if I'm honest, trying to hide how nervous I was at being this close to her again.

"Yes," I finally answered her question. "I'm yours."

As I spoke those words, Ana moved closer to me wrapping her arms around my waist. Automatically my arms circled her, pulling her closer to me, my face buried now in her hair. Despite my age, for the first time ever, holding Ana, I finally felt alive.

After the past week, I never thought I would get to experience this again. I know what Elliot had said and shown me but I knew I would never have believed it unless I was here.

"How did you find me," Ana asked in a whisper so as not to wake her father who was snoring loudly in the next room.

"I followed you" I admitted, knowing there would be a lot I needed to admit to if we were to go forward from here. I may as well start with something simple.

"You followed me," she said, seeing my little nod.

"I apologise, for being late out there. I was…. occupied."

"Occupied?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes," I replied. I had just started feeding on a hiker who had fallen behind his group, fifty miles away.

We had scanned the area before I left, sensing none of our kind around. There was always the nagging feeling that there were more like Patrick who could hide from me but I had left it too long to feed and felt being close to Ana just might tip the beast over the edge. It was a fine line that I could push him too but I would never step across it.

It had been light when I left, knowing she was safe from my kind as they cannot move from the shadows. It was not my kind that I had to worry about though. Elliot was around but was only able to emerge from his hiding spot when I was close, despite him calling me back straight away when he had finally forced through a vision of Ana.

It did not take me long to return but it was long enough for him to touch her. I took him far away from her, taking pleasure as I ripped him to pieces before leaving him for the animals to feed on.

"Should I know what it is that you were doing because your eyes, they tell me that you don't want me to know?" she asked, picking up on the worry that I tried to hide.

Her words for a moment did make me smile because my parents always told me they could tell how I was feeling by my eyes.

"I will tell you everything Ana, I only ask that you keep an open mind and let me finish" I sighed. "You're tired, sleep now and I will tell you everything in the morning."

Leading her back over to her bed, I held the blankets open so she could climb in.

"Ok, in the morning, if you're still around," she spoke tiredly, rubbing her throat.

"I will be Ana, don't worry about that," I replied taking a seat in her chair. "You don't mind a strange man staying in your room do you," I asked, earning a smile.

"Strange man yes, but not you, although for some reason, I feel you have entered my room to watch me sleep before." I laughed at what she said, wondering how much she had known or felt when I was around. "You know, that chair is not that comfortable to sleep in," she told me, struggling to keep her eyes open now.

"I won't be sleeping" I whispered as she finally drifted off to sleep.

I watched Ana for hours, while Elliot kept his eyes and ears on the surrounding area. Everything was quiet now at the house across the street, the woman a friend of Ana's I hear. Neither of them will have to worry about that man again and if Ana should ask, that would be something else that I would admit to. She had already thanked me for getting rid of him, to what extent, I was yet to tell her.

"I'm going," Elliot said from the trees at the back of the property. "I need to feed before it gets light."

"Ok, stay safe Elliot and thank you."

"Don't need to thank me. Just be honest with her and everything will be fine. Trust the all knowing-one" he teased. "I won't be far, I found some caves yesterday, I have a date for some wrestling with a bear."

I chuckled as he took off into the night, knowing that dawn would soon come and he would be hiding away for the rest of the day. My day although was brightening as I heard Ana mumbling my name in her sleep.

"Good morning," I said when I saw Ana waken a few hours later, my words shocking her so much that I had to catch her as she tumbled off the bed.

"Good morning" she replied as I reluctantly put her feet on the ground, steadying her so she did not fall, "I thought I had dreamed you being here" she admitted.

"I'm here, I didn't leave your room."

"Not even for the bathroom", she teased, smiling as I shook my head. "You didn't' need it or you never need it," she asked.

"Never, sleep either."

She looked at me then, her head cocked to one side as if she was taking all of me in.

"Interesting" was all she said, leaving me wondering if that was a good thing or bad.

Ana left me alone for a few minutes so she could use the bathroom and get dressed. While she was gone I could hear her father wake, his mind clear to me as he thought about what he had to do today. Breakfast with his daughter was the only thing on his mind at this point, a thing he missed most with her now living away. It would be a breakfast I would not attend, although I would make sure I was included in the rest of her day.

"You're father is up," I told Ana when she came back into the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a short-sleeved top.

"I know, when the snoring stops, the beast awakens" she giggled, and it was such a beautiful sound, that sound interrupted by a cough though.

"How does it feel," I asked, placing my hand gently once again on her throat.

"Sore but bearable, I try and ignore it" she sighed

"That man" I spat angrily.

"Is gone, I would have a bet. Am I wrong" she asked me.

"No, you are not…. You are here to spend time with your father, but would you be able to get away though. We have a lot to talk about and I think this conversation is best done where there are no distractions around us."

"Is what you have to tell me that bad?" she asked, worry now marring her beautiful face.

"To me, no as it is what I have always known. To you, I just don't know."

"Ana, do you want some breakfast" her father called from the hallway.

I had heard him approach and had been looking around for somewhere to hide but he stayed outside of the door.

"And have you burn the house down, I will do it" she called back, hearing her father laugh before he went down the stairs mumbling that he did feed himself when she wasn't here, words Ana didn't hear.

"You have to go" I stated.

"But I don't want you to."

"I won't be far Ana, enjoy breakfast with your father and then I will be back."

I made my way over to the window, opening it fully for when I climbed outside. Having one leg out after I had checked those thoughts around me, it was me who was startled for a moment as Ana's hands came to my face.

Instantly I closed my eyes, feeling like Ana and I had been surrounded by a bubble. When she placed a chaste kiss upon my lips, I opened my eyes looking into hers, seeing, I hope, the love I felt reflected back in them.

"You won't leave," she asked.

"No, I will see you soon."

With my words, I was gone, silently dropping to the ground below. I ran into the trees then behind the house, hearing Ana who I know was watching me, call back to her father that she was coming.

…

I wandered the woods for an hour, circling the pond that was within twice. I had picked Ana's scent up all over this area, both new and old so it must be somewhere she came often.

Now with nervous energy, I made my way towards the house. I was nervous not only because of what I would tell Ana soon but that I was about to come face to face with her father who after hearing the bell that I had rung, was on his way to the door.

"Hello," he said, startled to see a stranger before him as everyone knew everyone in this town.

"Hello, Sir, I have come to see Ana," I told him.

"Sir, how old does he think I am" he mumbled before speaking his next words aloud. "And who might you be."

"My apologies, I'm Christian Grey. I'm a friend of Ana's from the hotel. I spoke to her last night after the dreadful incident. Despite her saying she was fine, I wanted to come and check she was really ok."

He seemed pleased with my words, shouting for Ana who was upstairs in her room, waiting I think for my return.

"Yes dad" she called back.

"There is someone down here to see you. He says he's Christian and knows you from work." We heard a commotion above us as if Ana had stumbled in her rush to reach the stairs. "Don't kill yourself girl, there is no rush" he added as Ana safely walked down towards us.

"Christian" Ana spoke, looking between me and her father.

"Hey, I wanted to see how you are. I won't stay long as I know you are here to spend time with your father."

"Don't rush on my account son" he told me. "It's nice to meet a friend of Ana's, despite you being a boy" he mumbled at the end.

"What do you have planned for today," Ana asked her father.

"A little fishing. I was planning on trying out the pole you got me, spend some time on the water and forget about work for a while, it is Sunday after all. I'm glad Christian is here, he can keep you occupied so I don't have to fish you from the pond."

I could not contain my laughter as Ana placed her hands on her hips, offended by her father's comment.

"Excuse me, if I go into the pond it is intentional. I have spent many an hour in that water."

"I know you have," he replied, getting his jacket. "What are your plans."

"I don't know, we'll find something to do. Do you want me to make you some sandwiches before you go."

"No, I have my flask, I will come back if I'm hungry although after eating that breakfast and the one yesterday, I might not eat for a week."

I enjoyed watching Ana and Ray as I had been told to call him interact, their relationship not unlike my own father and I. I had also seen the roses that filled the vase in the kitchen and as Ana led me outside, the rose garden I had passed through earlier which held so many more.

"Your father likes roses" I stated.

"My mother loved them so much that there is one rosebush here for every year they have been married, one for me too."

"I wish I had been able to save her," I said quietly.

"What…," Ana asked, stepping in front of me.

This was the time when everything said and done from this moment forward would change everything between us. I could not keep anything from her and I didn't want to.

"I was there, I carried you from the car and tried to go back for your mother but the fire took hold too quickly."

I expected Ana to step away but she moved closer, placing her hand on my face. As always with her touch, all around us disappeared, that was until Ana told me to open my eyes.

"Your eyes, whenever I focus on your eyes, my mother comes to my mind. They seemed familiar to me from the start although I didn't know from where. How are you the same person from then? Who, or what are you."

"I am a man, a man who is in love with you. Please remember that before I tell you more."

"You love me," she asked as if struggling to believe my words.

"I do Ana, so much... How much do you believe of the supernatural?" I asked her as we took a seat on an old bench in the centre of the rose garden.

"Before working at the hotel, not a lot. Since working there and seeing those that come and go in that place, I'm beginning to believe that anything is possible. As a child, I always asked my dad if there was life on other worlds as it seemed a waste of space to have all those planets up above and have nothing living on them. Do I think that your hotel is full of aliens, no, well I don't think so anyway, although some of the guests are questionable. I do believe that something is going on though other than you all living like moles."

"You're very smart, do you know that."

"Well I do have a 4.0 GPA, it has to count for something" she replied.

"Do you believe in magic?" I asked her seeing a stunned look appear on her face.

"I asked my dad that just yesterday" she admitted.

"I know, I was there watching. I wanted nothing more than to brush your tears away but I could not show myself."

"We were speaking about the roses. I asked you about them at the hotel, roses that I think now are being sent by my mum. I don't know how, I just like to think that this is something she is sharing with me. Is that magic, I don't know."

"My mother with me too" I admitted. "I started to receive roses delivered to my office and my home around the same time I held a little girl in the rain outside of a car. I believe wherever they are, our mothers are together, bringing us together. I know some might think that is wishful thinking but with what my mother was and who my father is, there are no other explanations for me."

"Your parents," she asked as I took her hand into mine, hoping to god with what I was about to reveal, she would not pull away.

"My mother was a witch, living in a time where anything different was feared and either banished or destroyed. The ignorant of that time killed her, burning her at the stake. Like I tried to help your mother, I was unsuccessful to save mine also and earned myself these."

I showed her the palms of my hands, both that held burns. She ran her fingers over the scars, the only blemishes on my unmarked body.

"Your father," Ana asked, still holding onto my hands.

"He's…. he's a vampire."

"A…. vampire" she whispered, shock filling her voice.

"Yes, he does not know who his maker was, only what he is. My mother, she knew instantly. She showed him calm where all he'd had before her was chaos, peace away from the noise of the world. I was a complete surprise."

"You were you brought to them. You call them your parents."

"Because that is what they are. I was born, not bitten. Vampires are frozen in time the second they are turned or that is what was thought. I grew though, grew inside my mother, her pregnancy lasting weeks not months like humans do. Once born, I grew fast, reaching maturity in just a few years. I am a vampire, a warlock, half-witch, take your pick, although some days I wish I was none. I have a vampire's strength, their speed also as well as the gift to take another one's power. From my mother, I gained her ability to transform into any other living thing, cast any spell I have mastered as well as move from shadow into light. I can manipulate the mind and hear the thoughts of others although I am unsure which parent I gained those gifts from."

"You can hear my thoughts," she asked, a blush coming to her cheeks as she picked up on that one thing above all the others I had told her about.

"No, but I would love to hear what you are thinking now" I teased.

"But you said."

"I can hear the thoughts of probably everyone on this planet except you. Your mind is quiet to me, peaceful and calm. When you touch my face I feel like it is just us as you block out all other minds in the world, giving me the peace that I crave, that I need. In a world where it feels like everyone is shouting, it is very welcome indeed."

"Are there other vampires like you who can move about during the day," she asked me.

"No, my kind will all be hiding out until it is night."

"This is a lot to take in, a lot to believe," she said, looking at the roses that surrounded us.

Reaching my hand across to the closest bush, I ran my fingers over the delicate petals. They were beautiful, fragile and the fact that they were here, brought a large smile to my face. I pulled one flower from the bush, one that was close to the bottom and near the end of its life, brown now unlike the white blossoms surrounding it. Closing my eyes, I brought an image of my mother to my mind, channelling her energy for what I was about to do now.

Holding the flower, I pushed life into the rose, the brown fading being replaced by white petals once again. Looking to Ana whose eyes were on the rose, she did not try to wipe the tears away as I placed it into her hand.

"Strange, how one flower can mean so much to so many people and can brighten a day just by looking at them" I whispered as she brought the flower up to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent.

"I know" she replied, smiling sadly at me.

"I know what I have told you so far is a lot to take in Ana, what you have seen also. You believe in your mother and that she sends flowers to you, please, please believe in me too."

Ana stood up then and I worried she would walk away but instead she offered me her hand. Silently she led us from the rose garden, towards the path in the trees that I had taken before.

"Can I ask you something?" Ana asked me, a few minutes into our walk.

"Anything Ana, you can ask me anything."

"Ok, what is the barbed wire for." Not expecting this question as I had prepared myself for something more serious, I could do nothing but laugh. "Don't answer then" she complained, walking a little in front of me, to which I pulled her back, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Do you know what goes on in the hotel?" I asked, turning her around to face me.

"A little, although sex is mentioned a lot."

"Esclava is a hotel with sex at the core but sex like no other. I know Susannah was talking about BDSM."

"Which I looked up, scaring the hell out of myself although I couldn't see any barbed wire on there," she told me as we continued our walk.

"No, you wouldn't. I suppose you could class some as BDSM which goes on but a lot more hardcore than that. Our strength is something all vampires have whether they are blessed with a gift or not. Having normal chains, whips would be like someone using a feather on a human so most are much more inventive than that."

"That's where the barbed wire comes into it."

"Yes," I replied. "With a human, their skin would easily be shred, to a vampire although it wouldn't hold for long, it would give them the impression for a short while that they were tied up with rope. It tickles too, I hear."

"Have you?" she asked me.

"I have watched some of the shows in the club just off the foyer, drank from a donor or two but I have never partaken in anything other than that."

"A donor…. Susannah."

"A vampires main sustenance is blood. Most kill to get it but there are those humans who know about us, who are willing to be kept around to fulfil that need. There is nothing sexual about that, well not to me."

"You drank my blood didn't you," Ana asked me as she turned her wrist over, the mark shining like a beacon even in the dappled light of the trees.

"I'm ashamed to say that I did. I had smelt your scent as I watched you work with Susannah, it overpowering me so much that I nearly ended up on my knees. You rendered me powerless, taking away all my control without even a touch and I stupidly thought I could prove to myself that it was me in control by seducing you and taking you up to that room…. I was a fool because as soon as I tasted your blood, I could not stop myself from losing what little control I had left. Hearing you ask me to stop, it was like I had been plunged into a fire and then water, the shock of what I had done filling me with revulsion. You were so weak the next day, I wanted to help you up, hold you but I knew then, and especially when I came to you in the foyer trying to hide how I was really feeling inside. I knew I had gone too far and you would want nothing to do with me."

"I enjoyed our night at the club. Waking up alone though, not knowing what had happened, what you had done to me, that scared me."

"I'm sorry Ana" I spoke, stopping us on the path, knowing her father and the pond would soon be in sight. "Please forgive me, please forgive an old fool, one who is as confused as you are when it comes to all this, to us."

"Us" she whispered as I cradled her face.

"I want there to be an us, more than I can ever tell you and I know what I have told you is a lot to take in but please don't give up on us before we have a chance to try."

I wanted to kiss her but I waited for her to take the first steps. As Ana leaned up on her tiptoes, bringing her lips to mine, my arms wrapped around her tightly. I was conscious of her tongue as it tangled with mine as we deepened the kiss, keeping them away from my fangs. I don't think she would appreciate it very much if I made her one of us now.

"I will try, I have a lot of questions that are running through my head, so many that it might explode."

"And I will answer each and every one of them Ana, all you have to do is ask."

"This scratch on my wrist, will it be there forever."

Taking her hand in mine, I turned it so I could see all of her mark, placing a kiss on top of it.

"Yes," I admitted, looking into her eyes. "I was unsure why it did not fade at first in the hours that past, why it was still there in the morning. It was brought to my attention by some friends of mine that I had marked you as mine, as my mate."

"Is that what we are, mates?."

"At the core of it, yes, if you want to be. I will never force this on you, Ana, if this is not what you want, it would be painful for me but if you asked me to, I would have no choice but to walk away."

"Painful, how," she asked bringing her hand to my cheek, a wave of calm washing over me. Opening my eyes that I did not even realise I had closed, her face was so close to mine.

"My kind, mate for life. There is no other for me Ana but you. The pain of being without a mate is unbearable but forcing them to be with someone they don't want to be with, is worse still. Wherever we go to from this moment on is your choice to make Ana, my choice has already been made."

"Christian" Ana whispered. "I want to be with you so much and despite common sense telling me to run away, I don't want to do that. From the second we met, probably even on that roadside, we have been destined to be together. I would have let no other man touch me in that club as I let you, I would have never gone up to someone else's room. I felt safe with you despite thinking we had just met but that safety I had already felt, long ago. I have no idea what happens now, no plans for what's ahead. All I do know is that I want to be with you."

Feeling my heart soar, I kissed her lips so passionately, Ana was not the only one who needed to take a breath, I needed it too.

Continuing our walk, we came out at the pond, Ray happily fishing away in the middle of it on his little boat.

"Caught anything" Ana shouted.

"Not yet," he called back. "It would be the fastest ones I would have caught if I had as I've only been on the water a few minutes."

"Does it need clearing?" Ana asked him, clearing what I didn't know until I read her father's mind to find out they were talking about the weed that covered parts of the pond surface.

"Yes, I will do some later when I've had my fun."

"Don't fall in" Ana called to him when we were passed the pond, hearing her fathers laughter. I also heard his thoughts about Ana's hand which was currently in mine. He was happy for her, wanting nothing more than for her to live her life.

I had heard the rustling in the trees all around us from the moment we had stepped onto the path. Seeing a deer rushing to get out of our way as we continued on, had Ana turning to me.

"They are scared of you."

"I am a predator Ana, a threat to their existence."

"Why though, you do not kill them."

"Animals have an instinct to run and then worry about it later," I told her.

"Don't tell me you can hear their thoughts too" she laughed.

"No, I can hear every step they take but I cannot hear their thoughts which is a blessing with the number of animals on the earth."

We continued our walk only stopping when we reached what can only be described as the top of a cliff, a valley now spread out before us, most of that taken by a lake. It looked like a nice place to go on a hot day, if I was human that is, a place to cool off in the sun that glinted off the top as if on a mirror.

"You do not sparkle then," Ana said as the sunlight hit our faces.

"No" I whispered in her ear, as I wrapped my arms around her waist as we both looked at what lay before us. "I love you" I spoke, those words so refreshing to say after feeling like I had kept them inside for eternity.

I waited as her movements froze for a moment before Ana turned to face me. Was this too much for her, have I spoken those words too quickly, they were all thoughts amongst others that were filling my mind until I saw the smile on Ana's face.

"I love you too."

Bringing my lips down to hers, I kissed her pouring all the love I felt in my heart into the kiss and I could feel her love returned.

With those three words truthfully spoken and the love shared, I felt binds, tying us together, unseen to the naked eye but felt by both of us.

"What was that," Ana asked me, the grip she had on my shirt, tightening.

"What did you feel," I asked in return.

"That I…. that I was pulled towards you. Even though I am already close, until that moment, it felt like I was not close enough."

"Mates share a bond, a connection, one that can never be broken by another. That connection will only grow stronger the closer we get and it was amplified with our declaration of love."

"You say it can never be broken, but your parents," she asked me.

"Despite the pain that my father feels at their separation, the bond is still there and there will never be another for him."

...

We spent the afternoon on the top of the cliff, only heading back when Ana needed sustenance. I would need to leave soon so I could feed properly before nightfall, then I would return and stay until Ana went back to Seattle. I would need to stay out of sight unless we announced to Ray I was staying here.

"You said about seeing those men at the club," she asked as we reached the house, taking a seat on the back porch, having passed her happy father and his fish along the way.

"Yes."

"Are they a threat to us?" she asked me.

"There are those in my world who live in fear because I am different, Jack Hyde being one of them. He was one of the men who were on that dark corridor and he was questioning why I was protecting you so much when he had used other members of staff before, donors. He was having me followed by a young boy, one who had the power to hide himself from me, camouflage himself if only for a short amount of time. Through him, he learned about you. It was that boys thoughts I was hearing about you the night of Ros's birthday, why I left as those thoughts were so graphic that I felt I had no choice but to go and stop him. I am sorry I left you there without a word, I made a split decision to try and find whoever it was and when I returned Ros said you were gone."

"I'm sorry I overreacted. Those words that Susannah had spoken about being tossed aside and now being part of a club rang through my mind and I felt at the time, that is what you had done."

"I could never Ana."

"I know that now Christian. What happens now, with him."

"He cannot travel during the day, he is only a threat to us, to you at night. Although Elliot's scent can be traced normally, I masked both of ours so he would not have been able to follow us here. Only the boy could find me physically at places he knew I would be. We did find Hyde's scent while we searched for him in the past week but that scent was weak and leading towards Mount Baker, the opposite way from here. I have many looking for him, many who are loyal to me and those who know what would happen should they betray me and help him. He will be found but until then, expect someone to be close at night."

"You," she asked me.

"Yes, and if not me, then there are Ros, Riley and Hannah, Jason and Gail too. All who I know would do anything to protect you."

"I've been surrounded by the supernatural on a daily basis and I've felt… more comfortable than I have ever felt around others. Susannah, is she definitely a human as I think there is a little devil in her."

"She's human alright, a desperate one, wanting attention."

"I don't think she likes me much, especially the looks she gives me if anyone mentions you."

"Has she seen your wrist, I mean since the morning after that night."

"Yes, despite me trying to pull the sleeve of my blouse down over it, when I'm reaching out to hand a guest a key or papers for them to sign, my scar, scratch, whatever it is called, is always seen."

"She's jealous of you because I do not give her the attention she craves and when I did, I admit, I pushed her aside. Seconds I used her as a donor once, her blood tasting dirty to me. Seconds before I left her there, leaving her to others who were only too willing to drink from her."

"How is someone's blood dirty" Ana asked, no doubt wanting to focus on that and not the fact that I'd had my mouth anywhere near that woman.

"Drugs, alcohol, they can all taint blood."

"You need that now, don't you," she asked me. "Blood."

"I'm fine Ana, I'm enjoying our day," I told her, pulling her closer into my side, her head resting against my shoulder as I placed a kiss upon her hair.

"So am I but I see your eyes are darker as they are now, as I have noticed a few times in the past."

"You are so smart" I whispered but I know from the chuckle that left her lips, she had heard me. "I will feed soon and be back before it's dark. I prefer not to feed close to you, or anywhere that is noticeable."

"Would you find a donor, or someone else?" she asked, moving her head so I could look into her eyes.

I could not change the answer I would give to her, and I wouldn't either as I would not lie.

"Someone else. I suppose the one advantage of being able to read minds, is I can be picky with who I choose. Drug dealers, child abusers, rapist, murderers, those are all the kinds of individuals that I search out first. I know they are not always available and then I have to select those whose disappearance can easily be written up to their surroundings, like hikers. That is where I was when that man attacked you. It is not a perfect way of doing things Ana but I cannot change who or what I am. I suppose it is the lesser of two evils but I would rather this than choose some random person, some father, mother whose child had to grow up without that parent, we both know how that feels."

"We do" she whispered, "What did you do to Boyce or do I not want to know."

"Just know Ana, he will never be returning to bother you or your friend again."

"I am glad, he doesn't deserve anything, especially her. The police will continue to look though."

"And if he is found," I added. "It will just be put down to a run-in with a large animal."

…

The time swiftly arrived when I needed to leave Ana for a while, needing to feed so I was ready for when night came. As Ana walked me through the house, and out onto the front porch, her focus was towards a house at the bottom of the street.

"Your friend, Elliot. He doesn't know the people who live there does he, I mean it would be a little bright for him as he has to hide from the light."

"No, Elliot isn't staying there and he doesn't know them. His home at the moment is a cave, his neighbour I hear is a bear."

She giggled at my words, those giggles turning to breathy moans as I brought my lips down to hers. I needed the taste of her on my lips to tide me over until I returned.

Stepping down off the front porch, Ana once again looked around.

"Where is your car," she asked me, a question that made me smile.

"In Seattle" I replied. "It's faster and more fun to run."

At that and with her laughter following behind on the breeze, I took off at full speed, knowing the quicker I left, the quicker I could return to my love.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

"Did Christian come with someone, only I don't remember seeing a car" dad asked me at dinner that night.

Like always dad doesn't miss a thing and he also wouldn't miss a chance to quiz me about a certain man.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "He left in a car, it was parked on the other side of mine."

"I must have missed it, too eager to get out onto the water. He seems like a nice young man."

"He is" I admitted truthfully, although young might be pushing it a bit as Christian had told me on the cliff that he was over two hundred years old. Two hundred and frozen now as what looks like a twenty-eight-year-old man. Men would pay for something like that, women too.

I had thought a lot while I had been preparing dinner, thought a lot about Christian and me. I knew the basics, I knew that he had to end a life to feed, that there are those around him that would do anything to end his life too.

It was a dog eat dog world, the survival of the fittest and I had unknowingly become a weak chink in his armour. I was just like all the other fragile humans, weak and feeble compared to his kind. He had told me I wasn't weak at all though, that I was the strongest person he had known. I'd had to be to survive the crash.

It does make me question when I'm walking home from the hotel at night though, am I surrounded by my kind or his.

"Is Christian staying in the area?" my dad asked, for the second time I think. "My girl, your mind is all over the place."

"Sorry dad, I have just got a lot on my mind. With no news of Boyce, I kind of liked having Christian around, he took my mind off him."

"Am I not good enough" he teased, pushing my arm with his before he cut into the fish I had grilled for him.

"Of course you are" I smiled.

"Call him, ask him if he's not busy to come over, the couch is free. You can drive back to Seattle in his car and then I won't have to worry about you breaking down."

"Dad there is nothing wrong with Wanda."

"No, nothing that a car crusher couldn't fix."

I was offended as I thought of my car, more rust than metal now to him. His idea of us driving back in Christian's car was out though as it was over a hundred miles away.

I told dad that Christian had said he was staying with a friend this evening, not wanting him to be stuck downstairs on the couch. I would call and ask him to drive back with me in the morning, although I would do if I had a number for him. Instead, I went to my window after hearing the TV go on downstairs and the 10 o'clock news start, opening it slightly so as not to let the rain that was pouring down outside, in.

"Christian," I whispered so as not to alert my dad to what I was doing, knowing with his hearing if he was still in the area, Christian would not need me to speak louder than that. "Christian" I repeated.

Hearing movement below in the rose garden, I saw the dark figure of someone approaching. Stepping back from my now open window, Christian entered it with a rose in his hand.

"For you" he stated, placing the rose into my hand, one that was rewarded with a kiss from me.

I placed the rose in the small vase on my dresser, a companion to the rose he had revived in the garden only hours ago.

Feeling his clothes that were soaked through, for just the briefest of moments, I worried that he would catch cold. Recognition soon caught up with me, releasing a giggle as I knew he couldn't get colder than he already was.

"What's so funny," he asked me, placing a chilled hand on my cheek which made me shiver. "Sorry."

"It's alright, you are just a little colder than you normally are. Why are you so cold" I asked him.

"You mean at this moment, or in general."

"In general" I replied.

"I am classed as undead. Despite having a heart that only came alive a short time ago, it does not pump blood through my system as yours does. Unfortunately, the dead are cold."

"You are not dead though, you are as alive as I am. Despite who or what your parents are, you were born alive remember, not dead."

"I have never thought of it like that as sometimes the vampire side of me, a side filled with death and destruction, overpowers the living, the witch. What I did with the rose, was a first for me because my powers are usually used to survive. When my mother was alive, I could see life, I could touch it. With my father, when it is just the two of us, especially surrounded like you are here, by my mother's things, I can forget about the world outside the door of his cottage, hidden so far away in the woods. He seeks solitude unless I am there, seeks the peace that only my mother could bring him. Out in the city, the noise can sometimes be overwhelming, the knowledge of what I am there, I am unable to hide from. I am seen as the most powerful one of my kind, the most feared who can bring a man or woman to their knees with just a look or a touch. Those around me do not see that in those moments, all I crave is peace."

"This peace," I asked, bringing my hands to the sides of his face, his eyes immediately fluttering closed.

"Yesssss" he groaned. "Yes, more…please."

"How, do I do that. I am doing nothing but touching your face."

"Maybe it is because we are mates, not just physically but soul mates too as the silence is quieter than before we exchanged those three words on the clifftop. Even the animals in the trees around us, I no longer hear. All I hear is you. Whatever it is, this gift that you offer me, Ana, please do not stop."

I held onto his face, forgetting about his wet clothes and the puddle that they were leaving on the floor. Instead, I focused on helping the man that I loved.

Just thinking those words brought butterflies to my stomach. Seeing the peace that I brought him, this need that only I could fulfil made me feel…. I don't know what I was feeling apart from head over heels in love with this man.

"I love you" I whispered.

Hearing a groan from Christian as he forced his eyes to open, he brought his lips down to mine. They were chilled, my body soon also as he pulled me to him, worries about being cold moments ago, forgotten now.

I was not oblivious to the fact that not long ago, these lips, his teeth would have been on some unsuspecting person, ending their life. It was just another one of the many things I needed to get my head around, something that would never change, what I had to accept just to be with Christian.

Was I being too accepting of what I had been told only earlier today, honestly, no, I don't think so? I felt the bonds forming just as he did, felt the need to protect him as he does me. To know that without that blood he would be in pain takes my breath away. Would I offer him my blood, yes I would if it was what he needed? Would he take it, that is the question as he vowed never to hurt me again. Christian had become my whole world in just a few moments but when I think back, he was that before he had even followed me here. That is what upset me so much when I thought he was playing with my heart. I had feelings for Christian and despite trying to show the world how angry and unaffected I was by him, I could not fool myself and what I felt inside. He is who he is, he didn't ask for any of it, just like his parents didn't either. They made the best of their lives, just like I plan on doing with Christian.

"I am getting you all wet" Christian whispered, his breath across my skin making me shiver. "I do not want you getting sick Ana," he told me, finally stepping back.

"I will be fine, will you be," I asked him, looking at his still dripping clothes.

"I do not get sick" he stated.

"Yes, I know that but it can't be comfortable being stuck in wet clothes."

"What do you suggest, I take my clothes off" he teased, making me blush.

The thought had come to my mind, a thought I was so thankful he couldn't read. Where the shy quiet girl had gone, I do not know but being with Christian, I feel comfortable speaking to him about anything. Is that the bond that we share that is helping with that, knocking any remaining walls down between us. I don't know what it is, but with him, I like who I am.

"I will go and get changed. I will grab you some towels so you can get out of those wet clothes" I teased him back, giggling at the look of shock on his face.

I didn't mean strip completely as I don't think my heart was ready to see that.

Coming back into the bedroom in Pj short and top, Christian couldn't disguise the groan that left his lips as he looked up and down my body. The blush came then as I held out the towels for him, hoping to keep him busy and his eyes from me.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, placing a kiss to my lips, keeping his wet body from me now.

"You are still wet" I replied, wanting, waiting to see a little more of him.

"If there is one mind in the world that I would love to hear, it is yours at the moment," he told me, removing his jacket, his t-shirt too, revealing his bare chest to me. He had changed his clothes at some point during the day, that little detail now filling my mind. Where they came from, that thought I pushed away.

It was me who tried and failed to hide a groan when the trousers followed, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers. Boxers or briefs, what do vampires wear. I would have thought none but now I know.

"Your clothes," I asked him, trying to think of something to say to take my mind off his body.

"They will be fine. I will have to put them back on in the morning but for now, I just hope your dad doesn't come in."

"You and me both" I laughed, as I rechecked that I had locked the door.

We were both stood on opposite sides of the room, neither of us knowing what to do next. This is the awkwardness of being a virgin but in his case, I think it is the lack of any physical contact for an eternity.

"Come lie with me," I asked him, nodding to the bed.

"So bold Miss Steele, wanting an innocent soul such as I to get into your bed," he said making me giggle. "On a serious note though Ana, I will make you too cold."

"Lie on top of the covers then," I told him.

Seeing that I would not take no for an answer, once I had climbed into bed with my covers up to my shoulders, he lay down beside me.

I scooted closer to him, taking one final act of braveness and lay my head on his chest. Yes, it was cold but with my overheated skin, it was nice especially when I felt his kisses to the top of my head.

"Sleep now" he whispered to me. "I will be here when you wake, always by your side."

Placing a kiss to his chest, one that received a groan from him before I closed my eyes. I slept soundly in my love's arms.

….

When morning came, I woke to see Christian with his eyes closed. He was not sleeping himself, only relaxing so much that he let all his worries for a moment go.

"Can you ever sleep?" I asked him, looking into beautiful grey eyes.

"No, I can rest, almost like going into a meditative state but I have to be able to completely relax to do that and know there are no threats around us."

"None of your kind are near?"

"They are, Riley and Hannah are close but no one other than them."

"Close, how close," I asked, looking towards my window and wondering if their heads will pop up too.

"About fifty miles away."

"That's not close," I told him.

"It is to us, and can be run in a matter of minutes."

"There is so much I don't know about you, about vampires. Are there other witches out there too" I asked him.

"I suppose there are" he replied. "Although I am yet to meet any."

Hearing from Christian that my dad was still sleeping, I reluctantly slipped from the bed to put his damp clothes into the dryer. If Christian was supposed to be coming here today, it may look suspicious to my dad that his clothes were wet on what is now a dry day.

I had Christians clothes back to him and was downstairs making breakfast when dad came down the stairs. I know Christian will slip from my window and come around to knock on the door but what he would say about not having a car, I didn't know.

We were just clearing our breakfast dishes away when dad went to get the door.

"Good morning Ray" I heard Christian say as I stayed out of sight for a few seconds so as not to seem too eager to get to the door.

"Christian… no car" dad asked as I came to join them, both looking to the driveway and down the street.

"No, my friend Riley who I stayed with last night has borrowed it to take his girlfriend back to Seattle. I thought I would drive back with Ana but looking at her car, I'm seriously having doubts."

"Yeah, that makes two of us. I was hoping she could drive back in your car" dad told him.

"Hey, will you two leave my car alone" I protested, making them both laugh.

We entered the lounge, Christian taking in all the photos of me at various ages, my mother too which brought a smile to his lips.

"You look like your mother a lot," he told us.

"She does. Ana got all her best qualities from her mother, her stubbornness and intuitiveness from me."

"I got my best bits from both of you," I said smiling before kissing my dads cheek.

As it was a workday for dad, he would be heading to his workshop soon and as he was yet to see my finished picture, I would follow him too. Despite spending most of the day with Christian yesterday and not my dad, I didn't want to leave until today, spending as much time as I could here before going back to the city again.

I understood Christian's need for peace, that is what I got here. I couldn't live here forever though now as I would miss the interaction with others, the friends that I had made.

Entering my dad's workshop with Christian, my dad having left the house moments before us, I was surprised by how quiet it was in here now. Dad was stood in silence, tracing his fingers over the words I had carved around the frame.

"It's finished," I told him, breaking the silence.

"It's beautiful Ana. You spent so much time on it, you didn't have to leave it for us."

"It was always meant to be for you and mum, dad. It was just meant for a few anniversaries ago."

"Thank you, sweetheart, I know just where to put it."

Dad kissed my cheek, taking his hammer and nails into the house, to which room I didn't know.

"His bedroom" Christian spoke, giving me the answer, "It has pride of place, over his bed."

"You can see through his eyes or read his mind," I asked him.

"Both on your father. It depends on who the person is and how open their mind is to me. It is the mind most of the time, well unless that is you, then neither."

"I wonder why that is. My dad you can easily read, was my mother also like him, or like me" I asked, sadly before I was wrapped in his arms.

"Your mother only had one thing on her mind when I met you both and that was that I save you. Her final words were, help her."

"Thank you, for treating her with such respect, for saving me, for not letting her blood overpower you."

"Something was overpowering every need I had that day and that was you. I saw you in the car, saw my red eyes reflected in the window and wondered what I was doing there. I turned away only for your scream to pull me back. To walk away was painful, to know that had I not been there, that I would have lost you had I not returned, is too much pain to bear."

"You did save me not just from the car but you kept me safe until help came. It was first thought that I had been thrown to safety when we had left the road but my dad dismissed that quickly, knowing my mother would never have moved the car until I was safely strapped in. I got out of my seat, that is the only answer that had made sense to them. That my mother had released the buckle and I was able to climb free before the fire took hold. She was trapped" I whispered.

"She was and despite knowing that her breaths were slowing, had the fire not taken hold so quickly I may have been able to get her out of the car. Despite some thinking immortals if real are invincible the truth is fire and vampires don't mix."

"Christian, fire and everything doesn't mix. You carry the scars of trying to save your mother" I told him, turning his hands over to see the burns. "If you had not taken me as my mother had wished, having scars like these would have been the least of my worries as I would no longer exist."

"I can't have that Ana, I can't have anything happening to you," he told me before letting me know that my dad was on his way back.

"Everything ok," Dad asked, a worried look on his face as he knew I had been upset.

"Yes, we were just speaking about mum…. I hope the flowers are still there when I get back to Seattle" I told him."

"So do I sweetheart. Any other flower and I would be worried about someone sending them to you unless it was Christian here of course. No other flower has the same meaning to us."

"Me either" Christian whispered in my ear.

Saying goodbye to dad was always hard but I knew it would not be long until I was back here again. My birthday was next and I know here or in Seattle, dad will be there with me to celebrate it and I hope Christian too.

"Look after my girl for me," Dad said upon shaking Christians hand. "And get some gloves, I think with all this fresh air, you may be coming down with something" he added with how cold Christians hands could be.

"I think my body is protesting about going back to a noisy city when I've enjoyed the peace and quiet here," Christian told him.

"You're welcome to come back anytime, I have a comfy couch waiting for you."

_If only he knew_, I thought hugging my dad before I got into the car, thankful that she started up the first time. This old lady didn't need any more insults from these men.

"How often do you come back," Christian asked me as we left my town behind.

"About once a month, if I can. Usually, it is just for the weekend unless it is something special like this one."

The drive back to Seattle was nice, the conversation flowing between us as we learnt more about the other. He was rich in human terms, rich in anyone's terms with the amount of money Christian told me he had. It wasn't a boast when he told me the figure, it was earned trying to keep himself busy over many lonely years. I didn't have a lot of money left over at the end of the month once everything had been paid for. What money I did have, I liked to save for a rainy day as there were certainly a lot of them in Seattle.

"Do you have to rush home?" he asked me as we entered the city, large buildings looming above us on all sides.

"No, any clothes that I need cleaning from dads, he will do there."

Christian gave me directions through the city, before telling me to park in front of a large office building. Looking up as far as I could see to the top, I could just make out the name Grey, in lights.

"Come," he told me, getting out of the car before coming around to my side to take my hand.

Ignoring the rust that fell from the door as he shut it, I did but from his chuckle, he had seen it.

"There is nothing wrong with my car," I stated, making him laugh even more.

Leaving Wanda behind, sticking out like a sore thumb, we entered the lit foyer, passing a security guard on the way. He did not speak to Christian and Christian seemed pleased with that, the man keeping his distance in fact. Entering the elevator, one that needed a code to work, had us soon rising to the floors above.

"July fifth" Christian spoke, breaking the silence between us.

"What."

"July fifth or 0705, the code to the upper floors. It was a day of peace for me, one that I remember above others. At the time I didn't know how significant that day would be."

"The day we met" I spoke quietly. It was the day we met and the day I lost my mother.

"I apologise, I know that day brings sadness to you. I will change it."

"No," I protested. "Keep it as it is an important day for us."

As the doors opened onto the top floor, we exited into a small foyer. A woman was sat behind a desk, answering calls, the only person who seemed to be on this floor as I could hear no others around. Hearing our approach she raised her head from the computer she had been using, giving us both a warm smile.

"Mr Grey."

"Good Morning Andrea. This is Miss Anastasia Steele, my….. girlfriend" he stated as if not sure what to call me. "If she calls at any time I am here, she is to be put straight through no matter what I'm doing or who I am with."

"Of course sir, it is nice to meet you, Miss Steele."

"You too," I replied.

With my hand still in his, Christian led me through to a large office, much bigger and brighter than any that were at the hotel. Here in this office the difference between the vampire I knew and what from legend I always thought them to be, was never more clearer.

"So girlfriend" I stated as he closed the door behind us, locking it as well.

"Is so inadequate a title to give to you when you are everything to me. Andrea knows what I am, so mate she would have understood but even that doesn't describe what we are to each other, enough."

"I agree" I spoke, stepping into his arms. "You are my everything too."

Holding me tightly to his chest, I would be happy if I never had to move.

"What do you think," he asked after a few minutes, waiting for my answer as if he sought my approval on this room.

"I like it, it is nice and bright. You should have an office like this at the hotel" I teased.

"Yes, and those that enter will never leave."

"Is it like fire, does it burn?" I asked him as he released me so I could look around the room.

"My father who had to come out of the dark to save me when my mother was taken, he put it down to feeling like his whole body was alight. That day was overcast, the light starting to fade, still too bright for a vampire to be out though. He would not lose me too, so he wears the scars also. For one of my kind to be out on such a day as this, feeling the sunlight bearing down on them, they will be dust within seconds."

"I'm glad you are different, free to be here with me," I told him, moving closer to the window so I could see more of the city before us. Looking down, I could not contain the giggle that left my lips.

"What is so funny," he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, my back to his chest.

"Wanda looks good down there, perfectly placed in front of a grand building like this."

"I suppose she is. We can't see the rust from up here."

Poking his side or trying to anyway, he spun me around so I was facing him. I felt a little woozy at how fast he had moved me, his apologetic kiss soon grounding me to the spot.

No one could see us up here, he told me, despite us being able to see all around. I did not worry about that though as all thoughts of others or the work he had come here to do was forgotten as we lost ourselves in our kiss.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, upon our lips breaking apart so I could take a breath.

"Yes."

Placing a kiss upon my lips once more, he then led me to what I thought was a bathroom when in fact it was a staircase, leading to the floor above.

I didn't think there was another floor above this and I was right when we emerged upon the roof. It was windy up here despite the sun being out, my grip on Christian's hand tightening.

"Did you bring me up here to show me the view?" I asked, knowing I could see that from his office below.

"No, I brought you up here to show you the real me."

Another person would have questioned him when he started leading me over to the edge of the building. Knowing what I knew of this man, he would never put me in danger, do anything to hurt me so when he turned to me once more, asking me to trust him again. I stepped into his outstretched arms, holding him tightly.

Had I not been feeling it, not experience it myself, I would not have believed if someone had said that our feet had left the ground. They had thought and we were rising upwards while at the same time, large wings emerged from his back.

"You're a bat" I laughed, seeing the smile fill his face, probably at the look of wonder that I showed and not fear. "You're Batman."

"Batman has nothing on me, my strength and powers are cooler than his" he laughed, making me giggle. "I can change into any living thing, now or that has come before and with me being a vampire, a bat came to mind first."

"You are not fully a bat though," I told him as we continued to rise, the sun now peeking through the clouds before our bodies rose above them. My body, my breathing felt as comfortable as if I was on the ground.

"I can change fully or as I wish which if I was a full bat, I would be unable to do this."

As his lips met mine, all thoughts of where we were diminished. No one could see us up here, he mumbled in between kisses and I was glad as that was not something I could or would want to explain to my dad. I was so glad I was not one who was afraid of heights because as we once again broke our kiss, seeing the sprawling city below us, I would not have wanted to miss this.

"You can change into anything," I asked Christian as we started our descent back to his office building below us.

"Anything that has once or now lives."

"No dragons then" I laughed as my feet touched the rooftop and I watched his wings disappear.

Seeing the smirk that was on his face, the raised eyebrows too. A laugh left my lips leaving me wondering if a dragon would soon be flying over this city too.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

I stood looking out of Ana's bedroom window while she slept, taking in all that was around us. I had heard a noise in the street outside and although I could tell it was a couple having a lovers tiff, I still moved from the bed so I could check no one else was there. Trust my senses I had always learnt to do, trust my gut too. It did no harm though to see with my eyes and to read every mind that was around me also.

Being back in the city, we were surrounded once again by my kind. None would find me here though going off just their senses alone and if I was ever seen this close to a human, they would assume I was feeding or she was my pet. Both scenarios would make me want to vomit if I was able to do such a thing as that.

Ana had been so happy when we arrived back to her apartment to see the roses placed on top of her mailbox, this time in a vase. A note from a neighbour Ana had shown me told us she had made sure they had not wilted or died.

The search for Hyde and Bastille continued, both still showing no signs of being in the area. With them gone that did not mean that my worry lessoned especially as I looked around the apartment where Ana was living. I had never noticed the faulty window lock before, the broken latch downstairs that meant anyone could get access to the apartments above. My focus had only been on the one I love but with her being attacked by a weak human at that it made me nervous for her to stay here. If a human could do such a thing to Ana, then what could an immortal do.

"_Will you give my brain a break_" I heard Elliott say in my mind, from his position on the roof opposite where we had been speaking before following Ana to her fathers.

"I am not doing anything" I replied, looking back to Ana before swiftly joining him.

I would hear when Ana was about to wake, hear anyone who would try and get close to her. The distance although small seemed like a chasm between us, my need strong to be back by her side.

"_You are worried about her safety, yet you are still unsure about her being immortal_."

"Because that is not my decision to make. It is too early for conversations like that, we are still getting to know each other" I told him, knowing that if anyone did hear us now, it would sound like I was having a conversation with myself.

"_And yet you will drive yourself crazy until you get the answers you seek,_" he told me.

"Elliot" I sighed, projecting my thoughts into his mind, something that scared the crap out of him.. "_Ana and I are bonded, we are mates. I felt the binds just as she did tying us together_."

"_I know, things became clearer then, although Ana on her own is still hard for me to see_."

"_I will ask Ana when the time is right. To worry about one's mate is a natural thing to do, as natural as her breathing the air. To know that it is not only my kind that I have to protect her from brings out a whole other side of protectiveness for me._"

"_It is good to see you like this, in love. It saves all that are around you from your brooding face_."

"You can always find somewhere else to stay, someone else to annoy," I told him. My words out loud this time.

"_And miss all this, the love story of the __century. An immortal and a human in love, I would not want to be anywhere else" _he spoke, his words ringing through my mind.

We sat in silence then, two strange statues frozen on top of a building, both looking over to the apartment across the street.

All manor of images were flicking through his mind at that moment, none thankfully of Ana and me. It was one particular image I did focus on, one that brought a smile to my lips.

"Really," I asked, breaking his concentration as he had moved onto another image in his mind.

"What," he asked me.

"Kate, I think that is her name. I just saw her image in your mind."

"They are all faces that I have seen recently. I am trying to concentrate on them to see if anything to do with Hyde or Bastille comes up. I have tried to look for them alone, tried to force a vision to tell me where they are but at the moment nothing."

"And you thought Kate might have some information."

"No, her face was just one amongst many" he lied, making me laugh. "Oh shut up. She was in such a bad way when I left there, I was just wondering how she was doing. It is no different than when you first met Ana and wondered how she was and where in the world she might be. I bet you never thought she would end up on your doorstep" he laughed.

"No, but I have a feeling we would have met again at some point."

"I do too," he told me as he went back to his images while I closed my eyes, concentrating on Ana's heartbeat and breathing across the street.

…

I was sat by Ana's side, brushing the hair from her cheek when she opened her eyes to me.

"Good morning Ana" I spoke, placing a cool kiss to her lips.

"Good morning, my love" she replied, bringing a smile to my face. "What time is it," she asked.

"Just after seven."

"Oh, I need to get up, get ready for work" she grumbled, sitting up in her bed.

"You don't have to," I told her, feeling her finger come to my lips.

"I do, despite being in love with my boss's boss's boss, I still have bills to pay and food I need to put on the table. I would suggest I make you dinner sometime but I don't think you would eat it."

"Sorry love, no. No matter how much it might smell appetising to a human, your food to me smells repulsive."

"Not even steak, I can give it to you rare," she said, giggling, a giggle that was silenced with my kiss.

I was good and did not peek while Ana took her shower no matter how much I wanted to be in there with her. That time will come, I hope.

We managed to make it to the hotel on time for Ana's shift, walking at her pace and thankfully leaving the rust bucket also known as her car at home. I know why she doesn't drive it often as she doesn't want to push it too far, needing the car to get to her fathers. I had never had need for a car before despite Ana thinking I had one here in Seattle. I think buying one is in the near future.

Entering the dark hallway which leads to another door and the foyer, I was aware more than ever of those that were around.

"If Ros asks you to take papers anywhere than to her office."

"She can take them herself" Ana finished, letting go of my hand as we reached the door.

"What are you doing," I asked her, missing the contact immediately.

"I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know about us, you have been edgy since we left my apartment."

"Ana" I sighed, knowing she was right as I have looked everywhere as we walked here. "I want the whole world to know about us Ana and I do not care who sees me holding your hand. There is an edge of danger to that though, for you as well as me and once we are seen together, there will be no doubt to others who you are to me."

"We need to hide then," she asked, breaking my heart with the sadness that crept through her words.

"No, I will not hide us. Knowing you are with me brings protection to you as well as all will know what will happen if they touch a hair on your head. It is a fine line, one I am trying to navigate us both down carefully."

"This is something we both need to navigate Christian. I know you will be classed as the strongest in this relationship due to your immortality but I also need to think what I'm doing too. No going into unlit corridors, no going to rooms up above. I would ask that the light is on all the time in any corridor that you know I would be especially the one to the bathroom. If it is not, I will scream and holler, trust me."

"Together," I told her, letting Jason know he could open the door now despite him hearing every word we had said. With Ana's hand in mine, we crossed the foyer, heading to Hannah who was stood happily waiting for us and ignoring Susannah who looked like she wanted to say something but thankfully for her, held her tongue.

"Are you staying here, or going to work?" Ana asked me as we both walked into the office behind the reception desk.

"I have to go to Grey House for a little while but Jason and Hannah are here, Ros too. I know Riley is somewhere in the hotel but with many minds screaming out at me, I'm unsure which floor he is on."

"Do you need a little peace?" she asked me.

"Always but it will have to wait until later. Stay safe please and if you have any worries about anyone or anything, shout for them or call me."

"I would call you but at present, you are yet to give me your number," she told me.

I laughed at Ana's words, as I had meant for her to shout for me because even at Grey House, I will hear her from there. I placed my number into her phone though, hers I gained in return before I left the hotel, leaving Ana behind in the safe hands of my friends.

I had meetings with Sam for most of the day as we went over what businesses we were working on purchasing at present and which of the ones that I already had, needed attention. I tried not to get rid of a company that was struggling at the moment not knowing what would happen in the future. I had kept a publishing company which was struggling, nearly going under in the nineteen sixties, one which is now well above the others in the context of sales and profits, one that is constantly being asked to be purchased by the biggest publishing companies in the country. We move with the times, sometimes ahead of them also leaving others to constantly try and catch up.

My workday ended with a phone call from my father, one that both surprised and shocked me.

He never calls, not on the phone anyway, preferring the personal touch of a visit. If I'm honest, although I had given him my number a long time ago, I was unsure he even had a phone to put it in.

"Is everything alright father?" I asked, worry filling my voice.

"Everything is fine, can a father not call his son."

"Father, when have you ever used a phone before," I asked.

I heard his laughter down the phone, one that brought a smile to my face as it was such a wonderful thing to hear.

"I believe, you have finally found your one true mate" he spoke, his words shocking me at how he knew.

"How," I asked him.

"How do you think, your mother. At present, I am looking at the vase of white roses, something I have looked at for what feels like an eternity. Within those white roses, I noticed when I came back from feeding before morning arrived that one is pale pink. A symbol I believe of her joy and happiness for you. All I ask you is, is this Ana."

"Yes," I replied, a large smile filling my face just at the thought of her. "She is everything to me father, she is also the baby that I helped so long ago."

I heard his gasp at my words, his joy also as I told him about the woman that I loved.

"I would love to meet her," he told me.

"I would like you to meet her too. I met her father only this past weekend, he is an honourable man like yourself. Ana is at work at the moment, I could bring her this evening if she is not too tired."

"I would like that very much" he replied.

I ended the call with the hope that I could take Ana to meet him but know if she is tired after her day, our journey might have to wait. I usually run or fly there so the journey doesn't take too long and at present, I'm unsure how Ana will cope with the speed.

Entering the foyer of the hotel, I spotted Ana and Hannah speaking with Riley, all of them laughing with an elderly guest. That is Karl they are speaking to but unbeknownst to Ana, he is a true vampire, spending his time in his room, hanging as a bat from the rafters that had been placed above.

"Young Mr Grey," Karl said upon my approach, shaking my offered hand.

He is one amongst the few guests here who I speak to on occasion and to ignore him now in front of Ana would be rude.

"I am probably older than you are," I told him, earning a laugh from my girl.

"Probably, you look after her, she's a keeper," he told me, patting Ana's hand before he headed towards the elevators. "Oh, and you two, it's about time."

"What was he saying" Ana laughed, trying to understand his parting words, ones that I soon explained to her.

"Karl senses bonds, relationships. He has probably sensed ours in the past but has not spoken about it for fear of those listening. The whole place can hear and know what will happen to them if they touch you."

"My overprotective vamp, come on, I need feeding," she told me, hearing Hannah and Riley laugh.

We left the hotel, the light fading outside now and I knew it will be soon filled with my kind. That was not what worried me though it was the fact Ana was hungry and I had no idea what to get her.

"What is it," she asked, placing her hand on my face making all other thoughts leave my mind but her.

"That is going to be dangerous" I complained as she quickly pulled her hand from my face, anxious of who was around. "I am sorry for alarming you Ana, that was not my intention. I was just stating that if ever I was busy and you need attention from me, you only need to touch my face."

"I am actually offended at that comment" she stated, walking a few feet in front of me but I could hear her giggle in my ears.

"What is it precisely that I have said that offends you."

"The fact that your attention was not on me in the first place."

I barked out a laugh at Ana's words and her teasing, knowing she was right as she is always at the forefront of my mind. Nothing else matters except her happiness, except her.

With my apology given in kisses, Ana was now tightly pulled into my side as we walked the familiar route towards her home. We spoke about my father and his want to meet her and Ana was only too happy to go. Ana thought she would travel better though if she was not dressed in her skirt or her uniform so getting changed was the first thing she needed to do.

While Ana dressed, I pulled some things from the fridge having no clue really as to what I was doing. My diet was blood, even my mother had not tried to change that as she knew it would make me stronger for the world we lived in instead of the meagre food that she ate. Now with bread on a plate which smelled like it had come from a field and this cheese stuff that smelt vile, add to that something called jelly which smelt a little sweeter and the meal I had made was finished.

"What are you doing," Ana asked, joining me at my side to look at the mess before us.

"I made you a sandwich. I think that is what it is called."

"And what is on this sandwich," she asked me.

"Cheese and what's that called... jelly," I told her proudly.

"Alright, sounds yummy. Dinner and dessert in one."

I watched her go to a small cupboard, pulling from it a packet of potatoes, chipped which smelt as if they should have been left in the ground. Ana lifted the top slice of bread up, placing some of these potato slices on top of the cheese and jelly before replacing the bread. Upon slicing it in half Ana took her first bite.

"What does it taste like," I asked, hopeful for a good reply as she swallowed a mouthful.

"Nice actually," she spoke before taking another bite, the crunch filling my ears.

It is such a natural thing for me to want to provide for Ana, my mate, even if that is making a sandwich for her. I will try harder and make something better but the sense of smell will need to be cut off as that cheese smelt like socks that have been fermenting for a hundred years.

Leaving Ana's apartment via her fire escape, we walked up as far as we could before I helped her onto the roof.

"Can't we be seen at the moment as there are higher buildings all around us?" Ana asked me.

"If they look out, something will be seen but it will be just like a fog has settled. Being able to hide myself, you too is a gift that I think I treasure more than others at the moment. Being able to hide from my kind, to travel without being followed means more safety for you."

"Are we flying this evening?" she asked, wrapping her coat around her shoulders to ward off the chill in the air.

"Until we get out of the city and then we will run."

"Run," she asked. "I hope you are not planning on running fast as my running will seem like I am a snail to you," she told me with a smile.

"I will carry you silly when I run, I will carry you when we fly also. I just hope you don't get disorientated or sick from either."

"If I need you to stop, I will tell you to," she told me as I picked her up, holding her as a groom would his bride.

I was originally going to carry Ana on my back but wings of the eagle I changed into would have gotten in her way. As my hands changed to claws, my skin to feathers I felt no fear from Ana and she did not pull away.

With a giggle from Ana's lips and a groan from mine at having her this close, my body alight with the heat from hers, I felt the wings grow too before we took flight with a little squeal from her lips.

I felt Ana grip hold of my arms although to her, it would be the bird's legs as the claws that were once my hands held her tightly to me. We left the buildings far below us, the danger that my kind can cause to my love, far behind us too.

"This is so strange" she laughed. "To think I thought I was afraid of heights…. Ana, you're speaking to a bird" she spoke letting out another giggle.

"I can still speak to you Ana" I spoke, my words coming from the bird's mouth.

"Oh, good. I was wondering if I was hurting you with holding on so tight."

"No, it is fine" I assured her.

The city was soon far behind us with not a soul knowing we were up here. Ana had been quiet for the most part, looking all around us until I heard a little squeak from her for me to go back.

"Christian" she whispered, looking at the land below us and I knew which place she had seen.

Ana had told me about visiting the spot of the accident a few times on the anniversary of her mothers passing and as I gently let her down before my claws touched the damp grass, we would both visit this spot again.

Ana was so quiet in the seconds that it took as I turned back into a man that I had to constantly check she was there. Upon my hands returning to their original form, Ana immediately reached for me.

"I was on my way back from my fathers when I found you both here," I told Ana, holding her close to me. "I have been back since then, wondering where in the world you were and if you had a happy safe life. I never expected you to end up at the hotel, surrounded by danger around every corner."

"Only dark corners," she told me. "We have already had complaints from some who say it is now too light."

"Let them complain. If they have a real problem with it, let them complain to me."

She smiled, looking around the area, to the overgrown bush where we had once sheltered.

"I wish I had brought a rose to place here" she whispered.

"Don't worry, my father will have a few. We can bring one back with us and lay it on our return."

With Ana on my back now, we swiftly left the area behind running at speed through the trees. I could feel Ana's head buried into the middle of my back, hear her squeal and laugher if she dared lift her head to see where we were going. I never realised how freeing it was having Ana with me as I ran, maybe one day if she is willing, she could run beside me as well. "Getting ahead of yourself there Grey" I mumbled to myself, words Ana thankfully didn't hear.

"Oh my god, the trees are dancing" Ana giggled as I placed her onto the ground, holding her so she did not fall. "Forget alcohol, running is the best way for someone to feel disorientated and drunk."

"I apologise, I enjoy the run and in the process forget about my speed."

"Don't apologise, it was fun. I will just enjoy it once everything stops moving around before my eyes."

I held Ana, whispering words of love in her ear until she felt comfortable to walk with me this time. Walking towards my father's cottage now the light had faded, it was only dark enough when we approached the door for him to greet us before ushering us inside.

"Welcome, welcome," my father said, and I could hear the excitement in his voice and mind that Ana was here with me.

"Father I would like to introduce to you, Miss Anastasia Steele, Ana this is my father, Carrick Grey."

"A pleasure to meet you my dear" my father spoke, taking Ana's hand gently into his.

"You too Mr Grey."

"Carrick, please. Can I get you anything" he asked, although what he would have here I didn't know.

"No, thank you, I am fine. I have just eaten the dinner Christian made for me."

"Christian… made" my father spluttered before smiling when he saw the smiles on both of our faces.

"Yes, it was delicious," she said with a giggle.

"I am sure it was," he told her, gesturing for us to both take a seat.

While Ana's eyes flitted around the room as mine had done in her fathers home, my own eyes were fixed upon the vase of roses which had pride of place on the dresser surrounded by photos of my family. As my father had said, the vase was filled with white roses surrounding a pale pink one at the centre. My mother always said I was the centre of their world, a symbol of my Ana and me now at the centre of the flowers too.

"This cottage is beautiful, especially with the roses outside," Ana told my father.

"They are very important to me and must always remain there. I hear they are important to you too."

"Yes, my mother loved them, so much so that my parents gave me the middle name Rose."

"Christian's mother loved them too and still likes to send them to me."

"I wonder…" Ana spoke, trailing off with her words.

"Wonder what," I asked.

"If our mothers know each other, now or before. They are both sending roses to us, I believe that just as I believe I am sat here with two immortals. Both were taken from this world so cruelly, maybe because of that, a bond was created between them, both helping the other through. I know there are hundreds of years difference between their deaths but maybe things work differently up there."

"My wife was a witch as you know" my father stated. "She was a master of what some would call the dark arts but to her, her gift was used for good. To think that despite what she was, that she is in heaven when we always thought we were the damned, determined to end our days in the pits of hell does bring comfort to me. Knowing when I leave this earth once and for all that we will be reunited is all I ask of this world."

I could feel my fathers longing to be with my mother again but know he would only go to her when his time on this earth was done. A vampire cannot kill themselves, that is a curse most of my kind would have tried to overcome in the early years if they had not had someone as I did to guide them through it. My thirst can be bad but I know should I have been a full vampire, bitten at the start of this life, that thirst would have been so much worse.

"Please do not be offended with what I say, especially as I am still learning about the new world that I find myself surrounded by" Ana spoke quietly to my father. "Originally you were a victim of your circumstance, you did not ask for this life as your human life was taken from you."

"Originally?" he asked, with a smile.

"Yes, I see no victims here now."

"You are correct my dear" my father spoke, patting Ana's warm hand. "I would not change my life for anything. It brought me Grace and then in turn Christian too."

Talk turned to a lighter note then, so refreshing for me to hear. My mother is at the forefront of every thought I had ever read from my father but at this moment that sadness had been replaced by happiness at having this young woman here. She had him laughing, smiling and as he turned to me in the early hours of the morning while Ana slept on the couch, he felt proud too.

"I love her son, she is your perfect mate and I am so happy that she will be with you."

"So am I" I spoke, brushing a stray piece of hair from her cheek.

"Have you thought?" he asked about me changing her.

"I have but it is too early to bring something like that up with Ana. I do not want to scare her. Her father is important to Ana, very important. If she does change, she will have to be away from him for a while, away from everyone as she learns to control her thirst. I'm getting ahead of myself, maybe she won't want that and if that is her choice, all I ask is that when her days are gone, you help me end mine."

"Son" he spoke, shaking his head.

"I see the pain in you father, I know the struggles you have just to get through the tricky days. That is why you stay here so you think no one can see you. I can feel it inside you though, the longing to be with mother again."

"I do long to be with her but I stay because of you. You are my son and I will protect you until my dying breath, your mate too. All I ask is that when that final breath comes, you let me go."

I had come here so the two most important people in my life could meet. I never meant for the atmosphere to be so sombre between my father and I but we were not the type of people to beat around the bush and said what needed to be said. I knew now what it was like to be mated, to know that each breath they took was precious. Knowing there was even the slimmest chance that I would have to live my life without her because someone took her away from me was too much. I would ask Ana to be with me forever and soon because no matter how short a time we had been together to some we were going to be together for eternity, I would see to that.

Carrying Ana outside of the cottage after I had hugged my father goodbye, I plucked one of the roses from the arch that surrounded the doorway.

"Have a safe trip and I will visit with you both soon," he told me, his words a nice surprise that he would happily leave his cottage behind.

"I will father," I told him, closing my eyes as I felt the change start before Ana and I were soon taking to the skies.

We flew back to Seattle only having a moments stop off at the roadside where I placed the rose at the spot where Carla had passed away. Throughout our journey, Ana slept and after placing her into her bed, once I had changed back into myself, she spent the night sleeping in my arms.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Until next time, take care. **

**Caroline**


	13. Chapter 13

APOV

"You're nervous" Christian stated as he sat by my side in Wanda, both looking at the house before us, far across the city from where my apartment, my little sanctuary was.

"I don't know what to expect" I admitted as he took my hand into his, placing a kiss upon the top.

I had received a call from Kate asking to meet up at her parent's house for dinner and in turn Christian when I told her about him.

I'd been so shocked that she had called, thinking that I'd never hear from her again despite what she had said back home after what had gone on in the past that I'd forgotten that Christian couldn't eat or drink when I accepted the invitation, not what they're serving anyway.

"Be truthful with her Ana if she wants to speak to you about the past. Let her know how you feel, how you felt when all this was going on."

"I don't want to bring up bad memories when she's recovering," I told him.

"What about your bad memories, your feelings Ana. Those are the most important of all."

Leaning over I placed a kiss upon his lips before he got out of the car, coming over to my side to take my hand into his. We were met then by Kate at the front door, an amused look on her still bruised face.

"I cannot believe you still have that thing" she laughed.

"Wanda is not a thing" I protested, telling Christian to shush before I introduced them.

"It is nice to meet you, Kate."

"You too Christian" she replied before turning to me.

I was pulled into a hug then, one similar to those we had shared long ago as I heard the word sorry whispered in my ear.

Upon letting go of the other, I reached for Christians hand, needing his support right now.

We entered the house in silence, Kate's parents Marianne and Eamon waiting for us in the hallway.

"How are you Ana," Marianne asked, coming over to hug me too. I had forgotten how affectionate this family was, memories of them clouded by the actions of a certain deceased man.

She touched the fading bruise on my neck, one Christian still growled at every time he looked at it. Once I had told her I was fine and Christian had been introduced to Eamon and herself, we were led into a grand dining room.

"Are you sure you are not able to have dinner Christian" Eamon asked, "The steak is delicious."

"I'm sure it is. Due to a medical condition I have though, my diet is pretty much liquid at the moment."

I tried to hide a smile at Christian's answer, knowing he was telling the truth. It was a liquid diet, just not one they would want to know about.

I think my appetite was about as much as Christians when Kate called my name quietly wanting to speak to me.

"How are you doing," I asked, turning to her when Christian gained Marianne's attention who had led the conversation so far.

She was a lovely woman but boy could she speak, not letting anyone get a word in, especially words that I had come here to hear.

"Better than I was there. I loved that house, loved growing up there but he ruined that for me, for us" she spoke, looking to me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Ana, I'm sorry I let him tear us apart. We were as close as sisters but I believed everything he was saying, allowed him to mess with my head so much that when we got to the point that he asked me to choose him or you, I was so worn down that I took the easy way out instead of fight and let him pull me away from you."

"It hurt, I'm not going to lie" I spoke, taking the offered handkerchief from Christian. "We were best friends, there for each other through thick and thin Kate. I felt tossed away as if our friendship meant nothing to you."

"It did, I was just so weak and instead of fighting the bully that became my husband, I let him win. These past six months had been the best of my life since he entered it all those years ago. I felt alive, like me again, that is why when he turned up on my doorstep, I had the strength this time to fight back. His angered words, his belittling, his bullying they did not work this time so his fists came into play. That is where you found us."

"I know you told me to stay away Kate but hearing your screams, I couldn't do that," I told her.

"Thank you, thank you for being there when I didn't deserve you to be."

I could see her crumbling and I didn't want her to be that weak woman again. Pulling my friend into a hug, neither of us cared who saw us cry, it was needed and was long overdue.

I didn't eat my meal, I didn't want to and if I'm honest, I just wanted to go home, curl up in Christians arms and either cry or sleep. I felt drained when we left Kate's parents house, although in a way I felt lighter too. Words that had long been pushed aside had finally been said and I felt for us both, this was a chapter closed and only the future lay ahead. We would keep in touch and hopefully have lunch with just us too, no tears would be shed though, enough of them had already been done.

"Hold me" I whispered to Christian as I lay down in my bed, the moonlight shining through the window.

He lay on top of the covers, always worried about me getting cold. I needed him closer tonight though so when I got out of the bed, lying by his side, it was me who pulled him closer.

"Ana" he whispered.

"I'm fine, I just need to feel you more."

"I'm here my love" he spoke, his chilled arm coming around my back to pull me closer to him.

I did end up with a cover over me, over us both in fact. By the time sleep took me Christian had pulled the quilt from my side, pulling it over the both of us so we were wrapped up like a burrito inside.

…..

I was having one of those days when I wondered why I had left my comfy bed this morning. Susannah was in fine form today, sniping comments aimed my way at every available occasion. It was so bad that Leila had to stop me from hitting her twice.

"I've just seen Mr Grey head into the club," she told all that was listening after lunch. "I bet he's hungry."

I knew more and more from conversations with Christian what goes on in that club and why this hotel was set up in the first place. I had no worries about him partaking in any act or donor should they be offered to him though so I let Susannah's words wash over me, ignoring her frustration that she was not getting the tears or anger she wanted.

"Susannah, can you work late Friday," Ros asked her, coming from her office on the other side of the foyer.

"Of course Ros" she spoke politely, probably not realising Ros had heard every word she had spoken so far.

"Good, I will let Riley know."

"Riley?" she inquired.

"Yes, he's going to be short on bar staff in the club downstairs. You put down on your resume that you had worked behind a bar before so I'm sure you will be able to get a grasp of the new computers down there."

"But, but" she spluttered, thinking her job would be here on reception or somewhere else. Her answer became clear of where she preferred to work with her next words. "Wouldn't I be best suited as a hostess in the club up here like I had done before."

"Sorry no, Mr Grey has stopped all hotel staff from working that club. Only those who have been approved by him or are employed to work in there are allowed to enter. Sorry to say, Susannah, you just don't have the skills."

As Ros headed back into her office, Susannah rounded on me, her words spat from her mouth.

"This is all you, all your fault. This place has changed since you started working here."

"How so. Before you could sell your blood to the highest bidder, sell your body too if they were desperate enough. Reality check Susannah, you didn't sell anything, you just gave it away." Leila told her.

"Shut up you, I was speaking to Ana."

"No, actually you were shouting at me. How has this place changed? The clientele is still the same, the same things go on behind those doors down the corridor and in the rooms up above. The only things that have changed are that Christian has told all guests that staff are off-limits and that he is now all mine."

"Christian" she growled out his name as if it was such a dirty word.

"To me yes, to you it will always be Mr Grey… We all work here, that is what we come here to do, work. We don't come here to flirt with the guests and try desperately to get attention so you can become someone's pet."

"Says the woman who's the biggest pet of them all."

"Who's a pet," a tall blond woman asked, dressed from head to toe in leather.

I noticed she held a leash but I couldn't see from my position if anyone or anything was attached to it.

"Mistress Elena," Susannah said, delight in her voice I could detect at speaking to this woman. "I have not seen you here for a few weeks."

"Susannah, I have been busy" she stated. "Now, who is this pet you are speaking about."

"I was just speaking to Anastasia here, have you met before," she asked, as I noticed the woman's eyes on me, appraising me to see if I was worth any words she may speak.

"No, I don't believe I have" she answered a few seconds later.

"Ana here is Mr Grey's pet" she announced loudly so even the couple who were walking across the other side of the foyer heard. "She's his personal donor too" she spoke, gripping my arm to show this woman the mark Christian had left on me.

I pulled it back quickly, having enough of this woman's games. I don't care who this other woman was but I will not allow Susannah to belittle me in front of her.

"Keep your hands to yourself" I spat at her.

"Ooh, a feisty one. Christian didn't say he had a new toy when I spoke to him a few moments ago, then again he has so many. I bet he has fun with you doesn't he pet."

"I am no one's pet" I spoke, shocking this woman that I had spoken back to her.

"I would learn to hold your tongue," this Elena said, angrily to me much to Susannah's delight. "Those who show disrespect to me, don't survive the bite of my cane for long."

"Don't threaten me" I replied, trying to hide the fear I felt at going toe to toe with someone I knew must be a vampire.

"ENOUGH" was shouted across the foyer as Christian emerged with Riley, neither of them happy with those here at the moment.

"Christian, I believe you need..." Elena spoke before being cut off by him.

"I believe you need to shut up and move away from my mate."

"Mmmmate" she stuttered, looking towards me. Susannah even had the sense to take a step back as she must know what that one word would mean.

"Yes, my mate, not my pet, not my donor, my mate… You" he spoke, pointing at Susannah. "Get your things and get out before I find someone desperate enough to drain you."

"But butttt."

"DO IT" he bellowed banging his hand down on the reception desk, leaving a large dent in it. I knew windows would be breaking if there were any in this building at the moment. "Jason, make sure she leaves. You" he spoke, pointing his finger in Elena's chest. "You, follow me."

As Christian started to move from the desk, I reached for his hand. His eyes met mine then, the anger melting for just a moment as he turned my arm over and placed a kiss upon his mark. Christian headed to Ros's office then with a speechless woman and a man I could now see crawling on the floor, following behind.

They entered Ros office before seconds later, Ros emerged, pulling the man on the leash behind her. Leaving him outside as if he was a dog, she re-entered the office once more.

"I didn't do anything" Susannah mumbled as Jason approached, escorting her into the back to collect her things.

Having Riley close to me now, I asked him what was going on.

"Elena is getting her arse handed to her" he spoke as we could hear raised voices but I couldn't work out what was being said. "She knew Christians mother when she was alive so thinks because she was once classed as a friend of the family, she has some sort of privilege around here now. She is quickly learning she has nothing at all."

Hearing the voices get louder still and the sound of something breaking, I moved from around the reception desk, needing a break for a minute even if that was just to sit on the toilet.

Hearing Riley's words of he won't be far, assured me that should I need him, he would be there for me just like my other friends.

Entering the bathroom, I sat down on the couch in there, ignoring the cubicles for a moment. I didn't need to pee, I came here more for the fact that my stomach was churning and I would rather vomit in here than embarrass myself out there.

"Ana, you ok," Leila asked me, joining me about five minutes later.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute. Has she gone?" I asked.

"Elena Lincoln, no, she's still in Ros's office in a heated argument with Christian."

"I didn't mean her, I meant Susannah. Elena's words didn't bother me as I know the truth, it's Susannah's constant bullying or trying to that was getting to me."

"Yes, she's gone. Hannah said she will remember working here but as her access has been rescinded, she will no longer remember where this place is. Is it too much" she asked as I lowered my head into my hands.

"To be with Christian," I asked, seeing her nod her head. "No. I knew I would have to open my eyes to a lot more that goes on around me and believe me they have been opened. To have a life with Christian though, to know that I could have forever with him, makes these small bumps on a very long road worth it."

"You love him," she asked me with a smile.

"I do, more than I ever thought possible."

We were happily interrupted as Hannah joined us, stating that the guests could check themselves in as we were having a party in here.

"I don't think they would appreciate that."

"Believe me, they won't complain," Hannah told us. "When word gets out how Elena Lincoln, one of the fiercest dom's and vilest vampires here has just been turfed out because of her behaviour towards you, believe me, it will be you they are afraid of as they will know what will happen to them if they talk wrongly to you."

"I don't think anyone will ever be afraid of me."

"Don't be so sure of that Ana. One day, with Christian by your side, I think you will be a formidable team. Not that you aren't now but out there, there is so much still for you to see."

"I look forward to it then," I told them standing before finally using the toilet.

"Is she dust now with you saying she has been turfed out and it still being day outside" I heard Leila ask and Hannah's laugh.

"I wish. She will remain in Ros's office until nightfall then she will be made to leave. Where she is in the morning is up to her as people like that woman have made a home here."

As I heard them both talking, it came to me at that moment that I wouldn't be the only one listening in as the faintest noise could be heard with their super hearing, even me having a pee. Shaking my head, I felt no embarrassment as I left the cubical, knowing me peeing would be the last thing these beings would want to hear. Although with the weird goings-on in this hotel, who knew what the clientele liked.

I was back behind the reception desk speaking to an elderly couple who were celebrating her hundred and twenty-seventh birthday when Christian came over to join us. They must have been turned late in life but from what they were saying, they had no regrets about that. To become an immortal, to be able to spend forever with Christian, if I'm honest, I'd like that. No matter what pain the change brought, getting to see the beautiful smile that was upon his face now and forevermore, I would suffer for that.

…

"Come home with me," Christian asked when we were alone in the back office, my coat now on as my shift had ended moments ago.

"Home, you have a home," I asked as for some silly reason I had never thought that he had a place to stay because if he wasn't here or at Grey House, he was with me.

"Of course I have a home, I'm not a nomad" he teased.

"I would love to go home with you then as long as home is not another room in this hotel."

"No, it's the safest place in the city, come."

Our destination was a strange one, a tall building in the centre of the city. Christian's words of safe came to me then bringing confusion as there must be many different entrances to this place, many holes for people to slip through so safe was not a word I would use when looking at the building we had just landed on top of.

"Where are we," I asked him.

"It's called Escala."

"I remember seeing something about that on TV when I moved to the city. The most expensive real estate in Seattle all thirty-one floors of it," I told him.

"Thirty-one floors? We will be visiting thirty-two and thirty-three."

"Hold on, there are no thirty-two or thirty-three," I told him.

"No, are you sure about that," he asked me, opening a door for us which thankfully got us off the windy roof.

A little windswept we descended the stairs, coming out onto what can only be described as a balcony, looking down onto a grand living area. Couches a plenty, pieces of art on tables, even what looked like water flowing down one wall where I think a fireplace should be. With his aversion to fire, I can understand why that has been replaced.

"This is…. Wow," I stated as we walked down the staircase.

"You like it then," he asked.

"What's not to like. I think I could fit my whole apartment in your kitchen."

"Probably, come, let me show you around," he told me, leading me through a door to a small corridor with many doors on either side.

Christian led me through to an office, a games room I think with a pool table and then on to a library.

I liked this room, the books, the warmth. It reminded me of my grandmother and a room in her home where I had spent many an hour reading by the warm fire. She too was a lover of books and I knew my love of them I inherited from her.

I found no coffins that I teased him about as we walked around, no room that was kept dark as we made our way back to the kitchen.

"You have nothing in" I giggled, looking into the empty refrigeration, one that wasn't even switched on. The cupboards were just as empty.

"What do you fancy for dinner," he asked me.

"It should be me asking you that," I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you haven't fed since we were at my dad's house. I can tell by your eyes when you need to feed."

"I'm fine Ana. I can go weeks without feeding please don't worry about me."

"You're my mate amongst other things Christian, it's my job to worry about you," I told him.

"I love you, Ana."

"I love you too" I replied, placing a kiss upon his lips.

"There's one room I am yet to show you," he told me. "I think above the others, this is my favourite one."

I don't know what I was excepting but I was surprised when we entered a bedroom and in the centre was a large king-size bed.

"You don't sleep but you have a bed. Did you bring..."

His finger to my lips silenced any question about having other women here.

"The only women who have been here are Ros and Hannah and neither of them came into this room. I find here, I can relax enough, close my eyes to take a break from the world below us. There is safety here that there isn't outside."

"You said this place is safe for you but how when we're in a building like this with many exits," I asked him.

"Do you remember the first time you went into the hotel, how until Ros showed you where it was, you could not see it there."

"Yes," I replied, looking around the room.

"This apartment is the same. Unless you are brought here by me, you would never know it was here as magical enchantments surround this place. Only a select few I can trust have been here as well as the girls and even they cannot bring another along. You see, these two floors don't exist on the building plans because to those below it doesn't exist at all. The same contractors who built the rest of the building did this too but none would ever remember. We have a billionaire below us who thinks he has pride of place in his penthouse looking down on the city when it is us looking down on him."

"I bet he wouldn't appreciate knowing he didn't have the best apartment in the city" I laughed.

"Probably not."

Christian's eyes were on me as I looked around the room, passing the bed to look out of the floor to ceiling windows, the street lamps now going on outside.

"What are you thinking," he asked me, his body so close to mine, I could feel the coolness of him along my back.

"About us" I replied, turning to face him, my hand coming to his cheek.

"What about us," he asked, forcing his eyes open to meet mine.

"About how I want to share everything, experience everything with you."

Placing my lips to his, Christian lifted me so I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kiss soon turned passionate as his hold on me intensified. I didn't need to worry if I got too heavy for him to hold, I didn't need to worry if my grip was too tight when I tugged on his hair. That wasn't moving anywhere but with the groan that left his lips, it must have given him some pleasure as his lips moved to my ear, my neck.

My neck he seemed to spend a while there, kissing, sucking, biting a little too. I know he would have left a mark there even though he didn't break the skin.

"Is it hard?" I asked him, trying to control my breathing with what I was feeling inside.

"Constantly when I'm around you," he said, making me giggle, a beautiful smile on his face now.

"I was talking about my blood and being this close to it. You seem to enjoy paying attention to my neck."

"You have a sweet spot there Ana, a little kiss from me and I can feel your body shiver. I'm enjoying finding all these little places on you and what reaction a little attention there brings."

It was me who deepened the kiss the next time, wrapping my legs around him tighter so he couldn't pull away. I knew Christian was a thousand times stronger than me but seeing how he was in these moments, it felt like the one in control was me.

"Christian" I groaned in his ear but he was so carried away in the moment that for the first time ever I don't think he heard me. "Christian" I moaned a little louder this time as the way he had my back pushed against the wall now, he was pressing oh so gently on a place that was making me see stars.

"God, sorry," he groaned his head buried into my neck as he tried to control his unneeded breathing. That was before he must have smelt it, my arousal.

If I thought his eyes had gone darker with his need to feed, they were almost black now with his need for me.

"We need to stop" he whispered in my ear, although his actions as he held me just that little bit tighter let me know he would rather do anything else but that.

"I don't want to stop" I whispered, hearing his groan so loud that the glass rattled in the windows. "Can we, is it safe?" I asked him, knowing I should feel embarrassment with my words but I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

"I have never, with a human before and before that, shit you don't need to know that Ana, just know it was a hell of a long time ago."

"What happened before we met Christian doesn't matter, what happens now is all that does."

"I have thought about it Ana," he told me, placing my feet on the floor as I felt he was going to say no to what I had asked.

"And what did you think about," I asked him.

"Bringing you pleasure. Being with you in a way that only we can."

"Only we can, I don't understand."

"I meant the coming together of mates. Only mates will feel the true connection, without that connection, it's just meaningless sex."

"I don't do meaningless sex," I told him, not having any sex before at all. "I will only give myself to the one that I love and that one is you."

He looked deep into my eyes, wanting to trust that what I said was true. I know he would never push me if I was not ready but I was and as Christian saw that in my eyes, his lips were once again on my own.

"Food, I forgot about feeding you" he mumbled a moment later, a conflicted look on his face as he felt he needed to provide for me.

"Food later for both of us, what I want at this moment is you."

The brave young woman was back, the one who only came alive with this man. Gripping the bottom of his t-shirt, it was me who removed an item of his clothing first.

Item after item was removed between us until the only thing left upon our skin, or mine was my blush. It was not embarrassment at being naked before this man, no it was seeing how big he was. He was, I have no one to compare him to but I was not sure he would fit inside me.

…

I was lay in the middle of the bed as Christian hovered over me. He was nervous as was I but his nervousness stemmed from the fact he could hurt me.

"Close your eyes, Christian," I told him.

"What…" he asked, taking his eyes from my breasts that had received quite a bit of attention from him.

"Close your eyes," I told him as he did just that. "You are so certain that you are going to hurt me, so think about that."

"I can't."

"You can't think about it or you can't imagine it," I asked after a few moments of silence when he finally answered me.

"I can't imagine hurting you, Ana. My mind, my body, all of me would not allow it."

"I agree," I told him, placing a kiss to his lips. "Now make love to me" I whispered.

With his eyes on mine, Christian entered me, minute movements as we both adjusted. He didn't need to make sure I was ready to receive him, his cool fingers had done that moments before as he tried to not only prepare me but give him a few moments to try and calm himself down.

It felt like he was everywhere all at once but then it felt like he was not close enough. The bonds we had felt tying us together upon our declaration of love only strengthen as we became one.

"Ana" he groaned as he tried to control his movements, holding back I know so he wouldn't hurt me. I wanted to shout out for him to let go but I couldn't yet, not until I was like him.

I soon started to feel, I have no idea what inside me, only becoming stronger with each thrust I felt. My body was shaking, tingling all over, all words leaving me now as I wanted to scream for Christian. I was falling then, my body feeling like I had shattered into light, each part of me in every bit of the room. Hearing a roar in my ear, I knew Christian had felt that feeling too.

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by wood, metal, cotton and feathers, each one making a giggle leave my lips.

"Stay still Ana" I heard Christian say before I felt myself being lifted and carried to the other side of the room.

Looking back, I smiled before laughing at the amused look on Christians face.

"We broke the bed, or you did. I guess it isn't vampire proof."

"The bed wasn't purchased for what we have just done originally and it can be replaced, you cant" he spoke, moving his hands down my arms, my body checking for any marks.

He seemed satisfied with his search until his gaze stopped at my neck seeing the mark he had no doubt left there.

Before Christian could verbalise his discontent at what was there I brought my lips back to his, insisting that he kiss me.

The couch was where we found ourselves as no other room here had a bed. Nothing was said as he had cleaned me, any evidence of my virginity, the blood wiped away. I had no idea if that smelt the same to him and I wasn't going to ask.

Once he was satisfied that I was clean, taking his time to make sure every part of me was dry, Christian had brought some blankets from the bedroom, wrapping them around us both as I lay in my favourite place, his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked me for what felt that the hundredth time.

"I am perfect Christian. Surprisingly I feel no discomfort at the moment considering it was my first time and if I'm honest, I think the cold helped."

"My body temperature was actually good for something," he said, making me laugh.

"It was perfect, our union was beautiful and I'm so happy to have found you."

"We found each other Ana. I found you over twenty years ago and you found me when you moved here. Our union had been set a long time ago we just had to wait to come back together again."

"No more waiting Christian and that includes for food," I told him, offering my arm to him. "You made sure I didn't go hungry, now it is my turn to do the same thing for you."

He would not leave my side, especially with those men still out there, hiding in the shadows like the cowards that they are. My vampire needs to be strong when he comes face to face with them again and the only way to get there is with blood.

"Ana, no, I am fine. I will feed soon."

"I know you will and despite you saying this place is secure, you will not leave me until it is light. Another thing will come up then and another day will pass and we will be back into darkness again. You know yourself that you will not hurt me Christian and take too much. I'm offering you me, all of me. Take it."

I could see the worry in his eyes as his cold hands came to my wrist, his fingers rubbing over my mark. Once, twice he placed a kiss there before moving his mouth away. With his eyes focused on mine, needing reassurance that this is what I wanted, I closed my eyes feeling his cool breath before a sharp scratch.

I watched him then, watching as his eyes met mine as he drank from me until they rolled back in his head. This man gave me everything, would do anything for me, just like I would do for him. A little blood taken meant life to him, a little was all that was needed. Feeling his tongue seal the wound on my arm, I felt his lips on my own again then, tasting a little blood too.

As Christian entered me once more after making sure I was alright, I couldn't express how I felt inside. If all I ever have to offer to this man is a little of my blood then he can take it. I know truthfully though, all he wants is my heart.

**Thank you for reading**

**I am off to my parents on Monday so the next chapter will not be until after the 22****nd**** when I return. Ana shares a few memories then with Christian of her mother and grandmother, memories that reveal a few hidden secrets for Ana.**

**Until then, take care. **

**Caroline. **


	14. Chapter 14

A WHISPER IN THE DARK 14

CPOV

"Are you sleeping?" Ana asked me with a yawn as I held her tightly to me so she did not fall from the couch where we lay. I also held her close to me as I loved the feel of her naked body against mine.

"I'm not sleeping," I replied smiling as I opened my eyes now she was awake. "I was just remembering everything that had happened last night, committing to memory every second of it." 

At my words, a blush came to her cheeks, one that I loved to see.

"I don't want to forget a second of it either" she admitted, placing a kiss to my lips.

I made love to Ana for a third time on that couch, both of us reaching our peak together. Each time we made love the bond between us grew stronger, the binds tying us tighter together too. She was part of me now, just as I was part of her and nothing would separate us.

"Can I ask you something?" I said nervously once we were dressed, taking in the carnage that had once been my peaceful bedroom.

"Anything Christian, you know that."

When I had not spoken for a moment as I tried to get the words together in my mind, Ana came to stand before me, her hand upon my face.

My eyes closed as she blocked out the city around us, the screeching tyres, the chatter on the streets below.

"Tell me, tell me what it is that has your mind everywhere Christian."

"I want forever with you Ana, I can never let you go."

"I don't want you to let me go Christian. I want forever with you too" she replied.

"Like me," I asked. "Immortal like me or until you grow old and take your final breath."

Silence filled the room as the words I had just spoken rang through my ears. I was terrified with her answer but I know when I receive it no matter what it is, I will also be relieved as I will know which path we take.

"Growing old for a human is not guaranteed Christian, we are fragile after all especially in your world. If for me to be with you forever means that I become an immortal then I will happily change, I only ask one thing though."

"What is that my love," I asked, trying and failing to hide the excitement that I felt.

"My birthday is soon and I would like to spend that with my dad, with you. Once my birthday has passed then time can stop, or continue forever, I'm unsure how you see it."

"Time is forever continuing, it never stops. It can seem like such a long road is ahead of you when you travel with time alone."

"You are no longer alone Christian."

"I know that and I have never been happier about that fact. I know I have had my father who I've travelled this long life with but, and I know he would feel the same, it is different when your mate is by your side."

"Forever then, soon."

"I agree," I told her, placing a kiss upon her lips. "Now what to get you for your birthday."

"Nothing, I have everything I could ever need in my arms" she replied, hugging me tighter and I could do nothing but agree as I had everything I could ever need too. I would be certainly getting her something though.

"A bed."

"What, you want to get me a bed" she giggled.

"No, not for your birthday" I laughed. "I think we need one though, especially one that can withstand the change."

"How is that, that is not a thing we have ever spoken about much before except it hurts, that's what Hannah told me."

"Fire is the enemy to everything especially a vampire but as the venom takes over your system, rushing through the bloodstream, it burns everything along the way, changing what is outside and within."

"Something to look forward to then" she grumbled.

"I'm sorry Ana, for being so blunt. It is not something I have ever felt before myself, that is just the way my father described it to me when I asked him as a child."

"Did you feel a strong need to feed once you started to grow?" she asked me.

"I suppose my mother could have given me her food but to survive in our world, strength is needed and that is not something that I would have gained eating the few roots she grew in the garden. I feel the thirst especially if I have left it too long between meals. I know it would be nothing like a full vampire though, their first year can be tricky, dangerous until that thirst is under control."

"Would I be able to see my dad again?" she asked me and the sadness I could hear in her voice would have broken my heart if it could.

"Yes, of course, you will be able to Ana" I replied as quickly as I could, not wanting her to be sad if even for a second. "There may be a time when you will need to be away from him but that is only until you can control your thirst. It will be a short time in what will be a very long life."

Hearing Ana's stomach announce that food was needed, I wanted to kick myself for the fact that she didn't eat last night. She told me that she had food at her apartment so that is where we were heading next.

Before leaving though, I placed a call so I could order a new bed. I had a guy, a human who had made all the beds for the hotel but this one I described to him, I wanted different. He was only too happy to accommodate my needs and would have it delivered to an address downtown just like the others and I will move it here myself.

….

"The way we came here, is that the only way out," Ana asked when we were ready to leave.

"The elevator does come up here but only I have the key. There are no stairs up to this floor and if someone tried to come from above, the enchantments in place would deal with them."

"How do I get out then in an emergency if you are not here and I don't have this key, parachute?" Ana asked

"No, we jump."

"Christian, that's not funny. You would survive the fall but I wouldn't."

"I'm sorry Ana, it was a stupid joke. Please come with me."

I led Ana towards the small foyer, one where you would think an elevator would be. I could see the confusion on her face though as there was nothing here but walls.

Walking over to the furthest wall, I placed my hand onto the statue before it, one of a mother and child. The wall shimmered, fading away leaving elevator doors behind. Stepping closer still to it, I pressed the button on the display that had been revealed also causing the doors to open before us.

I knew I had startled Ana, I could feel it also as she gripped my arm. I don't think she would have believed what had happened before her if she had not seen it for herself.

"Magic is the key to open the doors," I told her, taking hold of her hand and pulling her closer to me.

"That is all well and good Christian but I don't have any magic in me so the wall will remain and I will be trapped here."

"We all have a little magic inside of us Ana, all we have to do is believe in it."

I moved her hand under mine, placing both on top of the statue. Whispering for her to concentrate on it, I smiled hearing a squeak from her at the tingles we both now felt. Seeing the doors disappear before us now, the result of our joined energy, I removed my hand, telling Ana to keep her own in place.

Nothing, nothing happened and the brick wall continued to remain for a few moments as Ana stared at where we both knew the doors were.

"Believe" I whispered as she closed her eyes, the grip on the top of the statue tightening.

If concentration gave off a sound, the room would be filled with it, her frustration too when she took a peek and the wall remained.

"Believe" I whispered again, as her brows furrowed before Ana finally relaxed, calming herself and her heartbeat down.

It was like she does when she gives me peace. Ana had pushed everything else away focusing only on the statue, that wall.

Seeing the brickwork disappear, I didn't say anything, I just waited until her eyes opened, both filled with surprise.

"What... I did it?" she asked, turning to me as if she did not believe what was before her. "I did it," she repeated, awe and wonder filling her voice.

"You did, are you sure there is no witch in you" I teased.

Despite my friends, my father even trying to make the door appear, none had been able to do so, just me. Magic is the key and seeing what I just had, made me wonder just how much magic my Ana had inside her.

"Phoebe" Ana spoke quietly pressing the button on the front of the elevator as it sprung to life.

"Who's Phoebe," I asked.

"My grandmother. I don't know why but an image of her came to my mind as I tried to focus on the wall, a memory of us playing in her garden. She had a statue there, a small one of a little girl. She said it reminded her of me and kept her company when I was not there. Another memory also of us gathering leaves and herbs to place on my leg when I cut my knee. She never would have put a plaster on me, never would have trusted anything modern, preferring her herbal blends especially if they were added to her tea. She said that and a little belief could cure anything. It's just a shame it could not stop the passage of time as she left us when I was in my early teens."

"Your grandmother. Is she your mother or your father's mother."

"My mother's," she told me.

"Did your grandmother believe in magic."

"I don't know about magic as such. She believed that some things had healing properties, living off the land as much as she could. If you mean wands, spells, stuff like that, I never saw any of it. She was an old lady, one who walked most of the time with a cane. I wouldn't cross her though as even my dad said she had a wicked tongue, one thankfully I was never on the other end of. She lived with us for a while when my mum died to look after me, look after both of us until dad felt ready to go it alone. I still spent a lot of my childhood there, having a lot of fun. On a good day, she would chase me around the garden, smother me in kisses and hugs. I miss her very much, my mother too."

"You have had such sorrow in your life," I told her.

"You have too Christian. I like to think they never truly leave us though, watching over us and sending us flowers."

….

Leaving my apartment, making sure it was locked and secure we headed down to ground level. I hadn't thought about how we would get back to Ana's apartment as I had brought us here but as we started the walk on what was the first nice day we'd had in a while, I enjoyed us being like any other couple in love, walking side by side, an arm wrapped around the other's waist.

"Do vampires ever think about doing this" Ana asked quietly so as no one around us could hear.

"Doing what."

"Enjoying a romantic stroll in the sunshine, just enjoying being with the other" she replied.

"Most vampires only think about blood, believe me, I know," I said, tapping the side of my head. "There are those like Hannah and Riley, Gail and Jason who do things like this, it's just night-time instead. Most of my kind live a nomad life, never having a home, never making a connection with another. The thirst is what drives them forward with no worries about what they have left behind."

"Do you think Hannah and the others would go back to being humans again if they could."

"Do you know how Hannah came to be a vampire?" I asked her, not really wanting to think about that night.

"No. She was going to tell me once when we were talking about the change. We were disturbed though and it has never been brought up again."

"I know she will not mind me telling you this as you are a friend of hers but Hannah's start was painful for other reasons. She had been out with friends when she was dragged into an alley, her clothes ripped from her body."

"She wasn't" Ana whispered, shock and no doubt pain for her friend filling her voice.

"No, he was stopped before he could get to that point but she was beaten very badly. Riley and I were passing at the time, jumping from building to building when we heard the scream. I had only just fed and at the time was going to ignore the screams because the city was filled with them. Riley though, he dropped down between the buildings, causing me to go back. I found him hovering over Hannah protectively, the man, his neck broken. Riley had not even drained him even though I knew he needed to feed, his only focus was this woman who was now in his arms. We took her to my father's cottage, as you know it is far away from civilisation and he changed her there. There was nothing that could be done to help her in her human life but he gave her a life, one he had told her about as she was fading away. It was her choice to change into what she is now, just like it is yours."

"I choose a life with you Christian, in whatever shape or form that is."

Placing a kiss upon her lips we continued on, ignoring those that were all around us.

Upon entering her apartment building, Ana collected the roses that were waiting for her. As usual, the white rose was there but by its side, this time was another in pale pink. Watching Ana bringing both to her nose, a beautiful smile came upon her face. I was so happy that our union was celebrated by her family too, no matter which of them sent the roses.

Entering the apartment, I could not help but check all around to see that no other had been here. I trusted very few people in this world, few vampires that was. Humans, my trust in them except a select few was least of all.

I had seen what one had done to Ana in her home town and know if I had not gotten there in time to pull him away, he could have taken everything from me. No, even they can cause danger to my mate and I would not hesitate to get rid of any that did.

"There is no one here," Ana said, with a giggle, picking up all the flowers from the vase, to cut a little off the stem.

"Why do you do that," I asked her.

"Cutting the roses," she asked, seeing my nod. "It makes them last longer, saves the stems getting clogged up. I don't have the magical powers to make them like new again as you can" she smiled, placing the now trimmed roses back in the vase.

_Maybe she does have that power_, I thought. When I asked Ana to make the doors appear, I admit I was getting myself ready to apologise for making her try to do something impossible. Seeing how quickly Ana had done it despite her frustration did at first make me wonder if she, as my mate was able to borrow magic from me as I was holding her hand when I had made it first appear. It would be nice to think it was something I could share but then my mind keeps going back to our earlier conversation about her grandmother.

"Your grandmother, how old was she," I asked as Ana made herself some eggs, with beans on toasted bread. My god those eggs smelled as bad as the cheese had done.

"Um, she was in her eighties, nineties I think when she died. She was old school where you never asked a lady her age and if you did, you would receive a clip round the ear. I hear my dad had quite a few over the years off her but I never had one."

"Your father and she must have been close."

"They were. She called him son and that was what he always was to her. He loved my mum so much and treated her like a queen I hear. For my grandmother, she would never ask for more than that."

"Can I ask you something and please don't take offence to what I say?" I asked, taking hold of her hand as she placed her cooked food down onto the table.

"What is it," she replied.

"Was your grandmother a witch?" I asked shocking her.

"Why would you ask something like that."

"The roses that they send to us, maybe it is her sending them to us too. As I said, we all have a little magic inside of us, only the pure of heart are able to release it though, pure of heart, just like you."

Ana let go of my hand, going over to a part in the kitchen where it looked like cookery books were kept. From the shelf, she pulled a book down, one so much older than the rest and looked like it had been read many times over the years.

"I have a few things of my grandmothers here, a few boxes in my closet. Most though are in my father's attic except the photos" she said, nodding to the mantel where there was a photo of a young Ana and an elderly woman, both with their arms wrapped around the other. "I keep this out though as it was one of her things that we used to use together."

Ana led me into the lounge area, ignoring the food that she had just cooked as we both took a seat on the couch.

"What is that."

"Her recipe book. I always thought she had travelled as some of the recipes in here seem from far off places. Most I would not try in a million years."

Flicking through the book of recipes, although to me they would taste revolting wherever they came from, some of the ingredients I had seen before. Reaching pages that were yet to be written, I flicked through them before coming upon words that were written inside the back cover. Words that were upside down and not only that, words and letters that were back to front too. I could read it easily enough but could Ana.

"Ana, can you see this," I asked, waiting patiently for her answer.

I watched as she traced over each letter of each word, not knowing if they were gibberish to her.

_.raelc emoceb lla lliw neht ylno ,ees tonnac uoy tahw ni eveileb._

"I can't" Ana spoke, shaking her head as she tried to unravel the puzzle set before us.

"Do you want me to read it?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"It reads, _Believe in what you cannot see, __only __then __will__all__ become clear._"

At my words, I could see the pages changing but I don't think Ana could. Telling her to recite the words on their own did nothing, imploring Ana to believe in what she was saying was the only way the pages of the book would be revealed to her.

It was on the fourth time of Ana repeating the words, this time with her eyes closed did they become clearer on the page. Ana was so shocked at seeing them there that she dropped the book, the empty pages now filled, most I believe by looking at them with potions, not recipes.

"You're grandmother was a witch Ana" I stated, trying to comfort my shaking mate who looked at me with fearful eyes.

"A witch" she whispered.

"Yes, and I believe you are too."

**Thank you for reading. **

**Ana learns more about her grandmother next chapter, her mother too. **

**That will be Monday as I hope to get back to my twice-weekly updates.**

**Until then, take care.**

**Caroline**


	15. Chapter 15

APOV

Trying to understand what Christian was saying was one thing but trying to believe what I was seeing was something else entirely.

I had held this book so many times in the past when I was with my grandmother. It was something she always had with her so that is why I brought it here with me when I moved as I felt I was bringing a little of her along.

Seeing the pages that only minutes before were empty, now filled, I think it was shock that I was feeling right now as I stood, dropping the book to the table.

I was pacing, I knew that and thankfully Christian didn't try and stop me as he gave me these few moments to try and get my thoughts in order.

"A witch" I whispered, looking into Christian's eyes, seeing no fear there though, only wonder.

"I believe so, with your grandmother anyway. I have seen pages filled with words like these from my own mother's things, potions, spells and enchantments that I have even cast myself. Ana, I know you are terrified, I can see it in your eyes."

"Just a little" I admitted.

"For you even to be seeing those filled pages now, means there is magic in you too."

I looked to the book I had discarded, picking it up as I once again took a seat and flicked through the filled pages, having no clue what any of it meant. Going back to the page what was before jumbled letters, there was a message there now for me.

_My darling Granddaughter._

_If you are reading these words then you have started to unlock the power within yourself. _

_Magic is something that has surrounded me my whole life and you too, all you have to do is believe in it. _

_It has to be learned though. You do not just wake up, wave a wand, twitch your nose and you are the most powerful of witches. Allow it to grow inside you Ana, believe in what you cannot see, it is there, let it in and the power will come to you._

_Do not fear it, my child, as I know you will, I know what you are like after all. _

_I only ask that you keep what we are a secret as there are those out there even now who would do anything to be rid of us. Over the years, witches have become less and less because of these people._

_I miss you, my granddaughter, your mother does too so very much. As we both wish we could physically be by your side as you learn of what you truly are, do not doubt that we are there with you now and always. That is a place we will always be, by your side just like Christian is._

Reading his name, I dropped the book in my lap, my hands shaking at what I had just read. It was not the witch part, it was the fact of knowing how close they were to me now despite feeling I had lost them both long ago. That and they were just as involved in my life now, knowing what was going on in it as they were then.

"They know about you" I whispered, the tears that were falling down my face, ignored.

"Of course they do Ana, the roses show that."

"What does this all mean though, what do I do," I asked him.

"As little or as much as you want. None of us was born knowing what their gift is Ana, it comes to us as we grow. My parents helped me manage each side of me, the magic and the vampire and helped me accept each on there own and focus on how to bring them together. What she wrote about not telling anyone though, I understand what she meant by that. Witch hunters are just as prevalent today as they were when my mother was taken."

"I thought in this day and age anything goes and someone calling themselves a witch was accepted."

"You would think so. There are many people in this world who call themselves a witch, many different types of spell that these witches say they can do. None should be discouraged from what they believe in just as I would not want someone to disbelieve what I can do too. A witch, one who's power emerges through teachings, through harnessing their internal power, those witches such as my mother and I believe your grandmother, those witches are few and far between. I told you I had never met another after my mother, I think that statement now to be untrue."

I looked over to the roses then, seeing them brightening the room. I would be lost without seeing them every day and seeing them in full bloom made me wish that they were never taken away. Looking down to the book again, I read the final words my grandmother had written.

_In your possession is the book that unlocks the power within, my journals also that hold the answers you seek. Only once your heart is open to all that is around you, will you be able to read them. _

_Believe, my Ana, believe in what we are and what you are too. Shield yourself my child and only let those you trust above all others discover the truth. _

_All our love, now and forevermore. _

_Grandma. Xxx_

"Shield myself, but how, I have to hide?"

"My mother hid herself from all others, hiding me too, she was still found though," he said sadly. "I will protect you with all that I am Ana, and when you are more accustomed to this life."

"I can protect you too," I said with the first smile I had felt ever since entering my apartment.

"We can protect each other Ana. I will not lose you to those who are too stupid to understand the beauty before them. Your grandmother mentioned a book, her journals, do you have them here."

"I have a box of her things here, along with my mothers. There are a few books in there but I kept them closer more for who they belonged to not what was written inside. Most of their things though are kept in my father's attic."

Leaving the book on the table Christian followed me into my bedroom and to the small closet, I had there. From the highest shelf, he pulled the box down, disturbing the dust on the top.

"You are taking this a lot better than I thought you would when I realised what was in that other book," he told me smiling.

"I'm just trying to keep my mind focused so I don't freak out, keep it off what I have just learned for a moment. I think if I had received that letter in a random book, one that had no connection to my family, I would have been having a major meltdown at the moment and running like a screaming banshee from the room…. What is so funny."

"Nothing" he laughed. "It's just I know of a banshee and she does indeed scream."

"Is this a sexual scream because if it is, I don't want to know?" I told him, seeing the smile he gave grow at the grimace on my face.

"No Ana. On my many travels over the years, I visited Ireland. I didn't see any leprechauns but I did meet a banshee."

I shook my head so my mind didn't explode with all the new information that was filling it. Opening the box, I took my time looking through what was inside.

"Is that her" Christian asked as I showed him a picture, one that held my grandmother and my mother too. By the look of the photo, my mother must have been pregnant with me because she had a bump.

"Yes, my mother too. I was thinking..." I spoke, my words trailing off as my mind tried to comprehend what I was about to say.

"What is it, Ana."

"When my mother asked you to save me, did she ask because you were there or did she know what you were."

"I don't know Ana," he told me. "Her only thoughts in those final moments were getting you out of the car and to safety."

"My mother never had a book like my grandmother did," I told him, placing my grandmother's scarf around my neck, ignoring the musty smell of age. "She never had a herb garden or cast any spells."

"Did you see your grandmother cast any spells?" he asked me.

"No, although her words were often mumbled as if she was speaking to someone or something that I could not see. She said it was old age and living by herself for so long that she often spoke to herself just so there was noise in the room. She didn't have a TV, no radio either so Boris her cat was the only companion she had when I was not there. She did make me giggle often when she said speaking to Boris she had more insightful conversations than speaking to the people who lived in the same town."

"She had a familiar?"

"A what," I asked.

"A witches familiar."

"Boris at times seemed as old as my grandmother, always being by her side. When she passed, we found him at the side of her casket on the day of her funeral, dad said he had died of a broken heart. Dad and I opened the casket, placing him inside so they could keep each other company forever. No one saw what we did so there were two buried that day, not one. He was a great cat but would hiss and scratch anyone who came too close to her house, especially if I was there."

"He was protecting you all."

The more we spoke about my grandmother, the clearer things became in my mind. Things we had done together, how she would shield me from others when we were out even if that was just to the supermarket. I always thought it was because I had led such a sheltered life, only really leaving home to go to her house or school. It was like she could pick and choose who could approach us though and those she didn't like or want to speak to would turn and rush away as if they had somewhere urgent to go. That reminded me of what Christian had told me about Escala and how no one could find us unless he wanted it to be found. Grandma and I were seen but it was like she was always on guard.

Pulling more photos out of the box, I came upon one that I had not seen before. No, I lie I had seen it but originally the photo was of my mother and grandmother. Now even though I know it was impossible as mum died when I was a baby, my grandma when I was in my early teens, this photo held the three of us with me as I am now.

"How," I asked Christian who took the photo away from me to look more closely at it.

His eyes were closed for a few seconds before he looked back at me.

"When you picked this up, did you feel anything."

"A little tingle in my fingers, nothing more than that, why."

"Because I think this photo was changed the moment you read the incantation in your grandmother's recipe book."

"This is so much to take in Christian…. I've gone from missing my mother and grandmother to finding out they had another life to the one I knew about. My dad knew nothing about this, I asked him remember, so did mum hide all this from him."

"I don't know Ana" Christian told me, pulling a dusty book from the bottom of the box, one he placed into my lap.

I had never seen this book before this day, not even at my grandmother's house. Seeing the aged black cover, the heavy lock that kept its secrets. The word Wilks was embossed in gold at the top, my grandmothers, my mothers maiden name.

"Can you read it?" I asked Christian, wondering if he could read the inscription below the name as to me at the moment, like the other book it was just a mass of jumbled letters.

"I can, but the words are not meant for me."

My fear of what I had learned over the past few minutes, although it felt like hours became forefront in my mind. My heart at that moment felt like it was racing too fast and for that moment, I felt unable to breathe. I was terrified.

"Shh Ana, let the book go" Christian whispered in my ear, taking the book from my hand.

It was silly, I wanted to pull it back and shout at him that it was mine. Was it because it was a connection to my mother, my grandmother, I didn't know. All I did know as clarity caught up with me was that I trusted this man with all that I am and know he would never take it from me.

"I'm scared" I admitted. "I feel like if that book is opened, like Pandora's box what knowledge is learned can never be put back."

"I know. I wish I could take away, change what is happening to you but I can't, just like you could never take my immortality, my magic away from me. As I was born who I am, so were you. It is what we do with that knowledge that is important."

"What if I never open the book," I asked.

"You will always be a witch Ana, just as I," he told me, holding his hand out as we both watched a book not dissimilar to the one now on the table before us appear in his hand. "This is my mother's book of spells, her teachings to me. It is more than that though, it is her words, her encouragement to become what I am. I believe that book that is now yours would give you the same help, the same wisdom to understand what is happening to you."

"Help me then" I whispered, terrified of what the book held. My plea not only for the man who held me close to him now but to the women, time had left behind.

As Christian took my hand into his, he placed a kiss upon it before looking into my scared eyes.

"Believe in the magic and above all else, trust your family, trust me to guide you through what is to come."

Christian placed the book back into my hands and it was like I could feel the hum of electricity waiting to explode from the pages. I knew I could take my hands from the book but could I go back to the ignorance of a few days before. The answer to that was no.

Running my finger over the embossed letters that filled the front cover of the book, none made sense to me still except the name. Looking to Christian, I placed a kiss to his lips before focusing back on the book and closed my eyes.

I could see the book in my mind, the jumbled letters moving now around the cover. The more I focused, the more the letters became words, locking each into place.

_In this time and in this place_

_I call upon those who know my face_

_Who share my blood, through which magic runs_

_A female line that bore no sons_

_Through magic spells and learned power _

_My call goes out to those who send a flower _

_Wilks Witches come closer to thee_

_Wilks Witches set this power free_

A silent scream left my lips as what I can only describe as an electrical shock burst through my body, from my toes to my fingertips as I said the final word. I know Christian had heard something as I heard him trying to soothe and comfort me but although I could feel him, at the moment it felt I was blind to all but the women who stood in front of me now.

There were smiles on their faces although there must have been terror on my own. It was my mother who approached me first and although my voice was gone and I could speak no words, my mouthed word of mum had me wrapped in her arms tightly. How she was touching me at this moment in time, I didn't know and I didn't care either, only that she was. My grandmother's arms that were soon wrapped around us both were very welcome too.

"What's happening," I asked, my voice a squeak.

I know Christian had heard me speak and his answer of nothing and everything let me know that although he could not see or hear what I could, he knew I was not alone.

"You are finding your true self," my grandmother said to me.

"Why didn't you tell me," I asked them, holding each of their hands now.

"You were too little when we both passed and would have never understood what was being told to you."

"I don't understand it now" I admitted.

"I know sweetheart," my mother told me, squeezing my hand tightly. "But you will."

I became aware then that we were not alone, seeing mist, orbs of light come closer. All ancestors of mine going back hundreds of years I was told, all female. I didn't feel fear from them despite not being able to see who they really were. I could feel Christian take my real hand into his, anchoring me to the present but for just a moment, I relished being with these women, those that I knew that is, again.

"We cannot hold this form for long" Grandma said a while later.

"What," I asked, seeing some of the others fading away.

"To come back as we are now, all of us together takes a lot of energy. We have been planning for this day, storing up the energy to return, that is why my own grandmother, is more mist than person" Grandma told me.

"Can you return?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"Not as we are to you now Ana," my mother said sadly.

I felt like they were drifting away from me then, as if a fog was being lifted from my mind. I called to them all, wanting more time with them, needing to know what I was doing but they continued to drift away.

"Come back" I called out, feeling like I had a frog in my throat.

"We will always be near to you Ana. You may not be able to see us as we are now, but we will always be there" my mother told me as her face was the last one I saw.

"Come back" I called out again, not wanting our time to be over.

My mother's words of_ I love you_ were the last I heard before it was Christian's voice that filled my mind telling me to open my eyes.

I was back in my bedroom again, lay on my bed with Christian wrapped around me whispering soothing words in my ear. Although the book now open beside me filled with secrets was important to me, I needed Christian more. I needed him to ground me, touch me, bring me back to us. I needed his touch at the moment more than the knowledge the book held so placing it on the dresser beside my bed next to the photos of my family, I pulled Christian closer.

"I'm here Ana," he told me.

"I need."

"What is it you need my love," he asked.

"You."

I wanted to be closer to him, a lot closer than I was at the moment. He was my rock, the one grounding me in the whirlwind that was now my life. As Christian made love to me, I felt centred, felt the clarity come back.

Falling asleep in his arms, I knew whatever I would learn from this day forth, Christian would be there by my side, walking this unknown path I was now on with me.

**Thank you for reading**

**Until next time, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	16. Chapter 16

POV

I held Ana all night as she slept in my arms. At some point, her hand had come to rest on my face bringing the peace that I craved. It blocked out all the noise that was around us but I could still focus if I needed to on anyone who came close.

Her mind was shielded from me, something I always thought was uniquely her. Was it a mental shield due to who she is though or what she is.

A witch, I'm still trying to get my mind around that, to know she shares that one thing with me. Ana was terrified when she went to sleep, so confused about what she had just learned, needing just me. She needed help to understand what path had been laid before her now and I will do that as much as I can.

"Christian" Ana mumbled in her sleep.

Bringing my hand to her face, I gently stroked her cheek until her eyes were open to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Tired" she admitted, sitting up in bed before looking around the room.

Her eyes settled on the aged book on her dresser before moving back to me.

I saw the fear once again in her eyes then as she realised what had happened last night before sleep took her, was real.

"One step at a time," I told Ana, sitting up beside her and wrapping her in my arms.

"I thought I had dreamt it. I seem to think that a lot as I thought I had dreamt our first night spent together too, one that I remember anyway," she said with a smile. "It is locked again."

"It will remain locked as only you will be able to read what is inside."

"Not even you can see what is written?" she asked.

"Only if I'm given permission to do so as even if the book is open, the pages will remain blank. My mother's book is the same" I told her, closing my eyes and summoning the book to me. Placing not only my hand but Ana's on top as well, I spoke the incantation to share what was within.

The book opened, my mother's words staring up at us. I knew what I was reading, it was the first letter from her to me, one that I find hard to pass without reading whenever this book is opened.

"You use your vampire power, more than your witch" Ana stated, having read the first of many letters to me that was inside.

"The things I deal with daily, especially at the hotel are more toned to the vampire side of me than the witch. Believe me, my powers and this book have been used often especially when I have taken pleasure to cause pain and banish those who would try and do me harm as they did my mother."

"Witch hunters, like what happened in Salem and Pendle Hill."

"You have done your homework" I teased.

"History in 6th grade. We were asking old Mrs Matlock about the history of Halloween and if witches were truly real…. I spent more than half my life with one and I didn't even know it, I don't think my dad does either. He said my mother believed in something's but he never said anything about a witch. I don't think with how close my parents were though, that she would keep something like that from him."

"Maybe she didn't know," I told her.

"What!"

"My mother told me that witches in her time hid what they were through fear of being found out. Your own grandmother said to only tell those that you trust, what you are. Maybe your grandmother hid it from your mother until she passed over herself, wanting her and in turn you to have a normal life. Despite being only young, I lived through the time when witches were sought and burned Ana, it was a time when most lived in fear."

"What has changed then. If my life was safer by not knowing, then why was the magic revealed to me. I'm sure my grandmother could have hidden it, even in her books. I didn't need to know about being a witch before, why now."

"Maybe, I forced the magic to come forward by placing your hand onto the statue."

"Christian, you encouraged me, you didn't force anything to come through. I think you were just as shocked as I was that the doors appeared when they did."

"Maybe it has to do with us then," I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice hoarse so I climbed from the bed to get her a glass of water. As she started to take little sips, I explained what I meant.

"Our history started with a car coming off the road and restarted again with a rose. They led you to me, to the hotel bringing us together to where we are now. Our mothers, your grandmother also, sent the roses to us. Despite you being able to see them when you opened your powers and the book, I don't believe you will be able to see them, call on them or their help again."

"I know," she said sadly. "They said, that day had been planned for a long time and they could only keep the energy together for just those few moments. Those few moments, seeing them both there and the energy of my ancestors was more than enough for me. When grandma passed I just wanted her to be with my mum again, my granddad too and knowing that they are, brings me a peace I never knew existed before….. Our families brought us together to look after the other."

"They did. We would not only love the other but protect them too. With what we are and the danger it presents to us both, you needed to know about that side of you."

"Do witch hunters know about you?" she asked.

"All that I have met before are no more. Witches, vampires, it's not something we shout about as secrecy is all part of being who we are. Vampires can know another from miles away, with witches, I thought I was the only one."

"Surprised," she asked, looking back to the book.

"Very, it is a nice surprise though. I know you are confused about it all at the moment Ana but I can already sense the power building within you now it has been released. You just need to learn how to harness that power, learn what your gifts are…. My mother always told me fate had a strange way of making things right and we shouldn't fight it when it happens. I believe in fate, I also believe in my mother's powers to change things to how she would want them to be, hence the roses being sent to guide our way."

"I don't want to fight fate Christian. I am just so happy that I have you by my side, I just wish my mother, my grandmother had been here also."

"I couldn't detect the magic in your mother as I can now in you so I'm thinking that she was either not told or chose not to follow in her mother's footsteps. If she had unlocked her powers before the accident though then maybe she might have been able to save herself and you."

"We would have never met then," she told me sadly.

"I know."

To know that there was even the slimmest chance that I could've not met Ana brought me pain that was too much to bear. Feeling Ana squeeze my hand as I looked into her eyes, I know she felt that pain too.

….

"Why do I feel so nervous," Ana asked me as we approached the hotel. "Like leaving that book behind, I feel vulnerable in a way."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Ana."

"I know that Christian. I just feel a connection to that book, like my mother and grandmother are in there as well as so many others and I have left them behind. That and I worry that someone might take it."

"No one will find it where it is Ana even if anyone has the gall to try and break-in. It is with the witches, with those who have been able to unlock it before. Here on this earth, only you and now I will be able to summon it, just as you will be able to do with my own."

She smiled, knowing what we had spoken about before we left the apartment. I can now read from her book although I would only read when she was there or it was something I needed to know to protect her. Despite the book looking like an ordinary, albeit old book on the outside, within it had thousands of pages, not just of spells but of knowledge and teachings that had been passed down from generation to generation of Wilks witches. Also in there were letters from her mother and grandmother that had appeared as Ana was about to close the book and leave, both that had made my girl cry. A reminder was also there to get her grandmother's journals from her father's house.

"You don't have to be here Ana, you could have stayed at home or Escala," I told her as we approached the door.

"No" she replied. "You said you have to go into Grey House today for a meeting with Sam and despite what news I have just heard I need this crazy job to balance out the craziness that is now my life."

"Ok, I won't be long and I won't be far," I told her, as we walked into the foyer and over to the reception desk where she would be spending the next few hours.

Ros and Hannah greeted us with a smile, neither from hearing their thoughts noticing any difference in Ana. It was up to her who she told about what she was. I know though out of those around us that she was close to, those two would learn the truth soon, not here though as there are too many open ears.

Leaving Ana with a kiss and the roses she had picked up on our way out of her apartment building this morning, I headed towards Grey House, stopping a block short of it when I read someone's mind. This was a mind of madness, bits and pieces of faces and lives going through this troubled mind as its owner went about, rummaging through garbage cans behind a closed restaurant.

"Stupid man, stupid man" he grumbled before letting out a moan and then a squeak. It was the face of Jack Hyde that ran through his mind that had caused that reaction in him and had me dropping down to the ground before him, sending the terrified man stumbling back into the garbage cans. "I own nothing" he spat at me, trying to show no fear.

"I am not here to hurt you" I spoke in a gentle voice, knowing to scare him, would not get me the answers I seek. "I was sat on the fire escape and jumped down when I heard you approach. Now, who is this stupid man?"

"Me" he grumbled. "I'm a fool. Always have been and I always will be one too."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"What do you know" He barked at me. "I've been called stupid all my life, no words you tell me will change the truth."

"Let me prove to you then that you are not stupid at all" I asked him, knowing that I could easily take what I wanted from him but there was a part of his mind that seemed hidden, damaged to me and if I probed too hard at that part without helping the memories to return naturally, I could lose the answers I seek.

"What do you want, I have nothing."

"I'd like to read your mind," I told him honestly.

"And I thought I was the stupid one. I'm not falling for any more tricks."

"It is no trick, it is just something I have been working on to free the mind of stress and worry. You looked like you could do with a little less of that."

"Are you a doctor?" he asked me sceptically.

"In a way. I am happy to pay you for your services, prove to you that with your mind free that it is others that are stupid and not you."

"Money, you would pay me money," he asked and from the tone of his voice, he would probably sell a kidney if he was offered a good price.

"Yes," I spoke, taking five, one hundred dollar bills from my wallet, a new addition to my pocket so I can buy Ana anything she may need when we are out. From the look on his face as he stepped forward towards me, this was more money than he had ever seen before. I held two of the bills out to him, both he took quickly. "You will receive the rest when I am done."

"Do your best but if you don't get anything, I'm not returning the money."

Placing my hands on either side of his face, I prodded his mind with my own. I pushed passed thoughts of this moment in time, looking further back. Once touched upon the part of his mind that was hidden it did not take long to open to me. I ignored his murmurs for me to stop, knowing why these memories had been locked away. Child abuse, beatings daily they were all here, none I wanted or needed to see as I looked for Jack Hyde.

I found him in a bar in this very city, although the memory was from months ago. Keeping his face at the forefront of this man's mind, I was then able to bring forth any memory of him that followed. There were two other meetings, both filled with fear for this man, both filled with threats too. He had seen Hyde drain a victim and because he had let him live, he was indebted to that vampire now.

"When did you last speak to him," I asked the man, hearing his cries of pain at seeing Hyde who I was holding in his mind, one he could not get away from.

"Please… please" he sobbed.

"Tell me and I will leave you alone."

"He called," he told me, pulling out a simple phone from his pocket. It was old, nothing like the phones of the day, only used to make a call.

"When and what did he want."

"Last night. He wanted me to visit a hotel, he said a woman named Elizabeth would meet me there. I went, I had too. I went to the address he had given to me but there was no hotel there, no woman to meet me either. There were men in an alley nearby though, took all the food that I had…. He was playing games, he's always playing games with me, making sure I lose everything. My brain hurts when he plays games."

"Where are you originally from Luke," I asked, pulling the man's name from his mind. From his startled reaction, I don't think it had been used in a while.

"Detroit but then I was moved to a home in Georgia. I loved living there but sometimes it was too much and I had to get away."

"I want you to go back to Georgia, find a quiet place there, get help and get your life back on track."

"I can't go back" he stated.

"Oh, but you can."

Closing my eyes, my mind flicked through my mother's book to the page that held the forgotten spell. As the words left my lips, the man calmed before me, the memories of any pain wiped away. When he opened his eyes again, I was gone and in his hand, he held his money, more than I had stated before, enough to start a new life.

"Did we have someone called Elizabeth check into the hotel last night?" I asked Ros who thankfully answered on the first ring as I stood on top of the building, looking down on the bewildered man.

"No, the only Elizabeth I know of is Elizabeth Morgan and I haven't seen her in a while. What's going on Christian."

"I think she has something to do with Hyde. Is Ana ok."

"Getting chatted up by Kyle" she laughed, especially when I growled. "Apart from that, she's fine. Is Elliot meant to be down here as I've seen him more in the past half hour, flitting through the foyer than I have in a long time."

"I haven't asked him to be there specifically. Maybe he's seen something" I told her.

"If he had seen something to do with you or Ana, you would have heard about it before now."

I knew she was right but I was still on edge, so much so that I ditched my meeting with Sam, sending a message to him to reschedule and headed back to the hotel. I did have time for a snack on the way which filled a need because although Ana has offered more than once, ridding the scum of the earth was better than hurting her. Don't get me wrong I would drink from Ana all day, every day as no other's blood tasted as sweet to me as hers. If I did that though, I would no longer have my mate.

"You're early," Ana told me when I entered the foyer. "Really early."

"I rescheduled so I thought I would come back and see you" I replied, kissing her lips and not giving a damn who saw us.

"You've fed" she stated, touching her finger around my eyes.

"Just getting rid of the unworthy," I told her, bringing her hand to my lips to which I placed a kiss upon the top.

We were approached by Elliot then, his mind as troubled as the man I had just left.

"Are you alright Elliot?" Ana asked him.

"I'm fine, how's your friend doing," he asked, his words out loud different from those I had heard within letting me know he needed to speak to me.

"I've only seen her once since I've been back from my dads. She was still a little bruised but doing better than what she was."

"I'm just glad we were close and it was dark enough for us to act."

"So am I" Ana replied.

I watched Ana speak to some of the guests, both brutal Dom's who were acting like pussy cats in front of her. Maybe it was because they knew I was here, or maybe it was because they were enamoured by my girl. Whatever it was, they treated her and the others with the respect they deserved.

"_Ros mentioned an Elizabeth to me before, said you were asking about her_" Elliot said silently as his words filled my mind as we walked towards Ros's office and closed the door behind us. I could still hear what was going on outside but we had ways of communicating with each other that would mean no one outside would hear. I could hear his thoughts and my own words were projected into his mind as if in a vision.

"_Yes, do you know her_."

"_Not personally. I have seen her around the hotel, although not for a while. Before Ros had mentioned her name to me though, I saw this_" he replied before closing his eyes.

We were in a dark room, loud voices, screams even and then a scorching fire. I had to pull back from his mind for just a second as it felt like the flames were on me. I saw a woman then, Elizabeth I presume, in a room filled with blood, looking for something and getting angry because she couldn't find it. I had seen that very room before as it was in this building.

"His room," I said aloud as both Elliot and I opened our eyes at the same time.

"Whose room" I heard by my side as Elliot and I both jumped.

"How the hell did you creep up on us," Elliot asked Ana as I wrapped her in my arms. "You're a dangerous little thing, I like it" he laughed.

"I'm sorry" she giggled. "I didn't mean to creep up on you, I didn't think that was possible with your super-hearing. I was just taking a break and was coming to see Christian. I will go if you're having a meeting."

"No, stay, we were just speaking about unwelcome guests."

She knew who I was speaking about as her eyes immediately turned to the monitors that were in here. She glossed over most of them, covering her eyes much to my amusement when the monitors were in the club up here.

"God, that has to hurt," she said, wincing.

"It does" Elliot stated, of the image that we were seeing of a woman tied up and being hit with a metal pole. I could hear that the woman was in ecstasy although Ana would see nothing but pain.

"_His room, was it checked," _Elliot asked, his words filling my mind once again.

"_Yes, all his things were removed at the same time it was cleaned. Nothing but clothing was found. The whole room needs ripping out before its ever let again."_

"Why do I feel like you two are speaking to the other but I cannot hear a word," Ana asked me.

"I'm sorry my love," I told her before whispered words left my mouth, sealing the room from those outside and also keeping what is discussed inside this room for our ears only just as I do at her apartment to keep Ana safe.

I explained to Ana about Elliot's vision, about the man and why I had quickly returned. A check of Hyde's old room was decided upon and as Elliot and I headed to the elevator, so did Ana.

I knew she was nervous going to the upper floors especially knowing how dark they could be. She wanted to see if the room held any secrets though just like we did.

Getting off the elevator on the floor of her previous torment, I could hear Ana's heart beating loudly in my ears.

"No one is to leave their room," I said aloud to all those on this floor, a warning to stay put. Any that were new here would soon know their place if they step from their room.

"What's in here," Ana asked me as we stood outside of Hyde's door.

"Honestly Ana, blood" Elliot told her.

I should have been angry at the way he put it so bluntly to her but it's the truth and sugar coating it would just make the shock worse when we stepped inside the room.

Once inside, before we moved any further, I sealed the room, making sure just like the office downstairs, what was said in here would not be heard outside of these walls.

Nothing had changed in here, the stench of blood still in the air, or was that from the rooms all around. Either way, I hoped Ana could not smell it.

The floorboards were stained red, the walls, the furniture, spattered with blood as if a vein had been hit. As the small light came on when I flipped the switch revealing the room to us, Ana's gasp of shock filled my ears.

Had I thought about what was in here earlier, more than the fact of Ana joining me, I could have prepared her more. As she stood in the middle of the room, looking all around, I realised Ana was being introduced to the worst a vampire could do.

"So much" she whispered, not moving in case she stepped onto more blood on the floor.

"It's dry Ana" I stated.

"I know that Christian but once upon a time this was a person. I heard the whimpers, maybe I could have helped them as I doubt it was a donor in here."

This was the conflict I've had since meeting Ana, what is right and what is wrong. We need blood to feed otherwise we are weakened and are easily taken out. On the other hand, life is taken to get that blood. I rid the world of evil but I know I'm the only one. Ana works in a hotel, she comes in through a grand foyer but these people who are brought up here come another way. I have no doubts the victim was used for sex first before being played with and then drained.

"Ana, you would have been dead," Elliot told her, his words quickly bringing me from my thoughts.

"Will you stop" I growled, fed up with his blunt answers, or is it really because he is revealing the truth, making me dislike more and more what I am.

"Christian, it's fine, I need to know. So far I have only been introduced to the gentlest of vampires" Ana spoke, touching my face.

Her comment made me smile as I know with all my powers combined, how vile I can be. She would only ever see that part of me though if someone ever dared to do her harm.

While Ana and I had been speaking, Elliot was once again bringing his earlier vision back to the forefront of his mind. The room was definitely this one as Elizabeth was frantically looking around, upturning everything. Not finding what she needed, she let out a scream.

"What's she looking for_," _I asked him.

"I don't know but whatever it is, isn't here_."_

I explained to Ana what was going on, what Elliot was seeing at the moment.

"This vision. Is it something that's passed or is this the future_"_ Ana asked me.

"The future."

"So whatever it is she's looking for could still be here and she can't find it because we do first," she told me.

Agreeing with Ana, the search began.

"Can you have a vision of us finding something?" Ana asked about thirty minutes later, making Elliot laugh.

Never mind Elizabeth upturning the room, we had done a pretty good job ourselves as everything had been searched.

"Visions with you involved Ana are hard for me to see as it is and considering you were able to creep up on us downstairs, I think they maybe have just gotten a little harder as we should've heard you, let alone see a vision of you stood there."

"Do you want me to leave then to help your visions come through?" Ana asked, stepping towards me as her eyes flitted to the dark door.

My immediate reaction was to shout no but other words left my lips instead.

"What was that."

"What was what," Ana asked, spinning around to see if there was something behind her.

"What was that," I asked again stepping closer to Ana as Elliot emerged from checking, or destroying the bathroom.

"I didn't say anything" Ana spoke.

"Walk backwards," I asked, walking towards her as she did just that, the floorboards that had originally been covered by the bed squeaking again.

Lifting the floorboard that squeaked, I pulled up also the ones on either side of it, half the floor it felt like before I found something. The pipes that led to the bathroom were under here but so were papers that shouldn't have been.

There were pages and pages of written notes about me, those that were close to me here and my father too. Most of it was times and dates of when I had been here and what little personal information he had found out about me. Real information that is as most of what is out there is misleading and lies, put in place by me.

My father's name was all the information he had on him and the few dates he had visited here with question marks left to all the things he wanted to know. A large question mark had been put beside the space that said, mother. Most knew I was born not bitten, few knew that had been to a witch. The last day on these papers was the day he was removed from the hotel. I should've removed him during the day and then I would have been rid of him.

"What is this" Ana asked, picking something up. "Oh my god" she squealed, dropping what it was which I quickly caught in my hand.

It was a vial of someone's blood, whose I didn't know. Was this kept as a snack, no it wasn't enough to make any difference to one's hunger so it must be something else.

"Why keep that_,_" Elliot asked, wrapping his hand around it tightly once I had passed it to him, trying to force a vision from it.

"I don't know but if it meant something to him, it would be worth coming back for" Ana stated.

"Why the man then," I asked both of them.

"Distraction" Ana said.

She was right as bringing a human into the hotel, maybe slicing a vein in the foyer and spilling his blood would cause a feeding frenzy especially if it was done in the middle of the day when hunger was at its peak. She could have slipped away in the commotion and no doubt would have caused harm to Ana, Leila and the few other humans who worked there.

I was happy to leave the room once we had checked everywhere else, putting it back to what it was in case Elizabeth should try to gain access to it. She would have to get into the hotel first though and although I will not deny her access like I had done with others as she may be my only link to Hyde, I will have people waiting for her if she tries.

I was also happy to get Ana into her apartment and secure it with an enchantment. Hyde was as interested in me as much as I was him. Despite nothing being on those papers about Ana, he knew about her and a threat to her is a threat to my existence also as I cannot survive without her.

Despite Ana living here and I'm here when she is, I know Escala is the safest place for her to be. That is a conversation that would need to happen in the days to come. Until then, I will make sure she knows how to protect herself here.

**Thank you for reading, and reviewing. I read all reviews and I apologise for not replying to all, time just seems to get away from me as I try to get the next chapter written and out on time.**

**Until next time when Ana has an important conversation with her dad, take care. **

**Caroline. **


	17. Chapter 17

A WHISPER IN THE DARK 17

APOV

I was pacing, my journey back and forth from the couch to the window as I waited for my dad to arrive. I was nervous, there was no doubting that, so worried as to what his reaction would be. He married a witch, who then gave birth to a witch and from what I had read in the family book that had been opened to me, he had not known anything about it.

My mother hadn't either from what my grandmother had written. She had hidden her powers from her daughter, wanting to protect her from the evil out there. They led a quiet life, far away from those who may hunt them down and they had survived that way, unlike Christian's mother who had been found and burned alive.

"Your dad has just turned onto the street" Christian told me from his place on the couch where he had been watching me. "What has you so worried Ana."

"That he will turn away from me," I told him honestly.

"I highly doubt that will happen, Ana. You're his world, as you are mine."

I relished the feel of his arms around me, something I hoped to feel from my dad too. Hearing Christian's words to rid the spell he had placed upon my apartment to stop anyone coming closer we went down to greet my dad.

"Annie" he called out, upon emerging from his car. He pulled me into his arms and I wanted to cry, to know that I will always feel what I am at the moment.

Christian took both boxes easily from the trunk after shaking my dad's hand, despite my dad saying he would take one. Arm in arm, dad and I made our way up to my apartment where Christian sealed us inside.

I originally thought it was too much when he told me about the incantation he had said to secure my apartment so no one could get inside. Something unbeknownst to me, he had been doing for a long while. Remembering what I had seen in that room and what Jack Hyde could do to a human, I soon welcomed the security that spell created.

No one could see us inside, or hear us either now the magic was back in place. Those inside could break the spell easily enough by just leaving but no one would get in from outside unless that was Christian who could just lower the shield put in place.

"I brought the boxes you asked for, the layers of dust too" dad smiled nodding to the boxes which were now on the kitchen counter. I was eager to see what family secrets they held but at the moment, I needed to speak to my dad.

"Thanks, Dad, can I get you anything," I asked him nervously, seeing the shake of his head before we all took a seat.

"Are you alright, Ana?" he asked me. "You sounded different on the phone, nervous even as if I was going to say no when you asked for your grandmother's things."

"I'm fine, I just wanted to look up a few things in grandma's books," I told him looking back to the box. For a moment I was too nervous even to look into my dad's eyes and like always he could read me like a book.

"Ok, this is not you Ana, what's going on," he asked me.

"Dad, I..." I whispered, the words caught in my throat, unable to come out.

"Ana, no matter what it is, you can tell me" he replied, looking between Christian and me. "Are you ill, pregnant, you didn't elope?" he said so quickly that I struggled for a moment to understand what he was saying.

"No, dad, it's nothing like that and if I was any of those things in the future, I would want you with me."

"What is it then," he asked, getting up from the chair where he had sat and come over to sit by my side.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you believed in magic and you said mum had but you had never seen any evidence of it."

"Of course Ana, we were sat at the pond on my birthday."

"I know you were close to Grandma Phoebe; did you notice anything strange about her."

My words brought laughter from my dad's lips, remembrance too I think of the woman who had been a mother to him too.

"Your grandmother was always dabbling in something; she was always flitting from one thing to the next. Was some of it strange, I suppose, yes but she had always been like that so I never thought it was different from the norm….. I know these questions are going somewhere Ana, just tell me please."

"I'm a witch," I said, blurting the words out, stunning my dad into silence for a few seconds.

I knew Christian who had remained silent at my side was probably reading my dad's thoughts but from his posture and the way he looked at me, at the moment anyway, he didn't seem alarmed.

"A witch," my dad said after what had to be minutes. "Ana, I don't understand."

"You're not the only one, I'm trying to get my head around so many things. The roses I was receiving, Christian has been too although for a lot longer time than me. Our mothers sent those roses, grandma too, all witches who used their magic to bring us together."

"Your mother, she would have told me. She wouldn't have kept something like that from me," he said, shaking his head before getting to his feet to pace the same route I had done earlier.

"She didn't know dad, grandma never told her."

"Why wouldn't she tell her something important like that," he said, angrily spinning around to face Christian and me.

"Dad," I whimpered, waiting for the moment when he turned his back and walked away. He didn't though, he knelt in front of me and pulled me tightly into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ana. It will be alright; everything will be alright" he whispered in my ear before placing a kiss to my head.

"Grandma and mum both left me a letter, maybe it would be easier to understand a little more if you read what I had."

I got up from the couch to collect the book that was on the kitchen counter. Bringing it back, I pulled dad down to sit by my side before I placed my hand atop to open it.

Dad jumped when the latch clicked and the pages opened before us. Placing the book onto my dad lap, he wasn't the only one who was startled when the book closed quickly before moving to rest on the coffee table before us.

"What" that was my word, not dads who seemed to have been stunned into silence beside me.

"Only you may read it Ana and those who you grant access to it," Christian told me.

"Stupid Ana" I grumbled, picking the book up again and taking my dad's hand in mine. Within seconds at the end of the incantation, the book opened in my dad's lap, staying open this time. He did not look at it though, his eyes were on me, probably checking it was really his daughter by his side. "I know you're scared dad, believe me, I am too. This is all so new to me and if I'm honest, I'm still terrified about what it all means."

"Ana" he whispered taking my hand into his. The book was forgotten then as he pulled me tightly towards him again and feeling the relief that he had not pushed me away now or before, I let the tears fall.

"I'm scared dad" I sobbed, feeling Christian's touch behind me, calming, soothing me.

I had been so brave, wanting anything that would give me that connection to my mother, my grandmother again that I still had no idea what this would mean for me now. I was a witch, I would not change that and I knew the more I knew, the more comfortable I would be with it.

"My daughters a witch" dad said upon letting his grip on me go, bringing his hands to my face.

"I believe so."

"My wife and second mother were too, I believe. I wonder, if they can send flowers if they can send next week's lottery numbers too."

His words made me giggle especially as we both knew, millions or not he would still live in the same house and live the same life he does now.

"Do you want to read it?" I asked him, seeing his nod.

Looking at the book, it was me who was surprised too as the letter to me had changed, to one for my dad.

_My dear Son,_

_Confusion is what is probably on your mind most at the moment and I apologise for that. _

_Please do not think Carla deceived you by keeping the knowledge of what she is from you as I thought best at the time to keep it from her. That decision has plagued my mind over the years as to if the outcome of the accident may have been different. _

_There are those still to this day, that want to rid the world of true witches, those who see us as a threat when all we want is to live in peace and have the freedom to be ourselves. Carla's fate was set, to be with you from the moment she entered this world and nothing and no one could ever change that, although I know witch hunters should they have known about my daughter would have tried._

_I love you, my son, as that is what you are no matter from who you were born. Please, I beg of you, do not let what you have learned change how you feel about those you love. _

_Mother xx_

I read the words as he did, the ones that came next I moved closer to Christian so dad could read my mother's words on his own. Those were meant for him, just as the letter I had read from my mother was meant for me.

I felt Christians lips upon my hair, his whispered words in my ear that everything was going to be ok. I was not the only one who'd had their world turned on its head though and I knew the question of why I knew what I was when my mother had not known would come soon enough.

"You're in danger" was my dad's first words upon placing the book onto the table, watching it close on its own.

"I'm safe dad, don't worry."

"You can't ask me not to worry Ana, I'm your dad, worrying comes with the territory. Why do you know now but your mother wasn't told?"

"I think that has to do with Christian and me."

"Are you a witch as well?" he asked Christian.

"Amongst other things but I'm unsure if you would want to know about those other things yet."

"Please, I would rather have the shock of everything all in one go."

"My mother was a witch and was burned at the stake over two hundred years ago by people like those Phoebe was afraid of. My father, he's…. a vampire."

I don't think I had ever seen my dad move so fast before as he pulled me from the couch, standing in front of me.

"Dad, what the hell..."

"You're a vampire" he spat at Christian. "What the hell am I saying, of course, you're not, they're not even real."

Stepping to the side of my dad and ignoring his words to go back, I walked towards Christian who I think despite reading my dad's mind had been startled himself at how fast he could move. Stepping into Christian's arms, I held on tightly to him.

"I love you" I whispered to him seeing my boyfriend's smile. "I love you too dad, so very much so I ask you now to please keep an open mind."

"Ana, he's..."

"He's everything to me Dad. I love Christian more than life itself. You were open to the idea of mum being a witch once you had read what she and grandma had written, please listen to what Christian has to say too."

It was a few moments before dad took a seat, his eyes on Christian all the time.

"My apologies for my reaction Christian, it's just that young woman you are holding is my world."

"She's mine too Ray and I would never do anything to hurt her. It would kill me to do so, literally. Ana and I were destined to be together ever since the very first moment we met. We were parted by many years but our mothers made it so we would come back together again." 

"First met, many years, I don't understand."

"You remember at the accident; being told how I was found out of the car."

"Of course, I do. It was a big mystery as to how you got out safely with only a cut to your head."

"I got out because Christian removed me from the car. He was close at the time and changed course when he heard the car go off the road. He went to get mum but it was too late, the fire had already taken hold. His hand's dad," I spoke, showing dad the burns on the palms of Christian's hands. "He got them from trying to help his mother as she burned. He would have gotten worse as he tried to get mum from the car but it was too late to save her. Her final breaths were taken as he was taking me away."

It's not often that my dad cries but the tears that fell down his face now, there was no stopping them.

We all knew the outcome of what I had just said, we knew what would have happened also should Christian have not been there.

"Thank you," dad said, weeping into his hands. "Thank you."

I couldn't see my dad like this, it was too much to bear. As we held each other moments later, we cried for my mother and for those she had left behind.

Dad had a long talk that night with Christian and me, getting to know more about witches and vampires. He still shook his head as he struggled to believe some of it although other things especially when it came to my grandmother, pulled memories from his mind.

It was the potions she made, her herbal brew she called it, he had seen her do so many times. From making me a special draft when I was unwell, to the cut she should have sustained with a knife. He had seen the blood though, seen the towel red even when she had shown him her hand with not a scratch or scar in sight.

"Will you become like Christian" dad asked me the next morning as he was getting ready to leave.

We had both been exhausted last night so there was no way I was letting him drive all the way home. Christian had left after a call from Elliot while dad and I were having breakfast. Where he had gone, I'm unsure of yet but I think it had something to do with that room at the hotel.

"I want forever with him dad but not yet. We had spoken about it before this latest revelation about the females in the family. I wanted one more birthday with you dad before any change because I may not be able to see you for a while until I can control my thirst. Being a witch now, I'm unsure if that would affect any change."

"Whatever you decide Ana, I just want you to be happy. Maybe if I hadn't kept you so sheltered over the years, you may have been able to have your grandmother more at your side while she was here, teaching you what is to come. You have that book; I just hope it's enough."

"I spent a lot of time with Grandma dad, I was too young to know any of this then. I have Christian now dad. He's been through all this before and I know he can help me if I ask."

"A vampire, I can believe in witches but it will be a long time until I can get my head around that. What else is alive in this world, zombies, aliens, what's next."

"I don't know dad; I'm taking this a day at a time."

Walking dad to his car, I would be heading to the hotel as soon as he left. It was him who picked the roses up today, bringing them to his nose.

"Take them, dad, I don't think mum will mind you having them today."

"They're yours, Ana," he told me.

"They are normally but today I want them both to be yours."

He placed the roses on the passenger seat before turning back to me. Bringing me into one of the hugs that I loved, I revelled in his smell needing it to last until I saw him next.

"Drive safe dad."

"I will, love you."

"I love you too dad" I replied, kissing his cheek.

As I watched him leave the parking lot, watched as he disappeared turning right at the bottom of the street, I felt a little bereft at not having the roses with me. They will be back tomorrow, I'm sure of that but until then, I will enjoy those I have in the vase at home with the knowledge that my mother, my grandmother is always here with me.

…

Today was one of those weird days when you not only wonder where the time had gone but also what you had actually accomplished.

I had spoken to my dad this morning, just like I did when he arrived home yesterday. He was fine, checking in that Christian and I was both ok. His head is a little shook up at the moment he described, his is not the only one.

Work had been fine, busy and apart from not seeing or hearing from Christian all day, it was a normal day. Usually, I had a call or a visit but I had heard nothing from him since he had walked me to work this morning. He had been searching for Elizabeth yesterday, I suspect today he would be doing the same. I had called him on his phone and office number as I was due to leave soon and had been told he was out of the office by Andrea. His phone, wherever he and that is, he must not be able to get a signal.

"Are you walking home?" Leila asked me as I went to get my coat.

"Yes, I was hoping someone would be here but he seems to have been held up."

"Would this someone be our boss" she teased with a smile.

"No, I don't know where Ros is."

She had not been around at any point today either so maybe that is what I found strangest of all as she was part of the furniture.

"I was talking about Mr Grey" she laughed as we approached the door where Jason stood sentry like always.

"Goodnight Jason," I said noticing the uneasy look on his face. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine Ana. Head straight home please, he won't be long."

Nodding to his request, I walked with Leila out into the late afternoon sunshine, knowing that would fade soon.

"They have all been like that today, Riley too. It's like there is some big secret between them that they are not letting us in on" she told me, happily waving to a man across the street who called out her name.

"Friend of yours" I teased as we watched the man cross over the road, heading to join us.

"Yes, we went to school together. Paul Clayton, where the hell have you been" she asked the man who was smiling brightly at my friend.

"College followed by uni; you know the usual things you do when you leave high school. What about you" he asked and I could sense the uneasy tension at admitting she worked behind reception in a hotel, one mainly used for sex.

"She's a manager in a hotel, aren't you boss" I spoke up, surprising Leila.

"Yes, make sure you are not late for work tomorrow," she told me as once introduced, I left them to continue their conversation, making sure I did as Jason asked and headed straight home.

Entering my apartment without Christian felt strange but I also felt comfort having the roses that I now placed in the vase. The first thing I needed to do was recite the incantation Christian had taught me, to protect my home and me from those outside. I have no clue if it worked as I repeated the words three times as I felt nothing happening around me. I didn't feel anything when Christian did it either so maybe I had done it right. It was the first time I had done anything magical without Christian here and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

I was going to summon my family's book but decided on a relaxing bath until Christian arrived instead. I had read a little last night and this morning with Christian here but honestly apart from reading through my family's letters to me, one I had found in there from each of my ancestors, I was still a little unnerved when I got passed that, not ready to touch on the spells without Christian to guide me through.

Moving through to the bathroom, I noticed it a little colder in here, compared to the other rooms. The reason for that was the open window, one that had not been placed on the latch and had been tapping against the frame in the breeze. I'd had it open this morning when I took a shower to get rid of the steam, I was sure I had closed it though. Putting it on the latch now, I turned the hot tap on in the tub as once again steam filled the room before seeping out of the open window.

While the tub filled, I headed back to the living room and opened one of the boxes my dad had brought once I had brushed the dust from the top of them. These were filled will my grandmother's journals, all by the looks of it would only be opened by that hidden key inside me, magic.

I shouldn't be so nervous to pick them up as these were my grandmother's words, I was though and I think I will be for a long time to come until I was used to this world. If I could get my mind around the fact that the man, I loved was a vampire and killed people to live then I could truly accept that I was a witch. Entering my bedroom, leaving the locked journals in the living room, I closed the curtains. Christian had a key now, although he still preferred the window. Whichever way he would come in, he will have no problems with the spell I had just cast.

Looking at the dresser where my family photos stood, I noticed they had moved a little, the book I had been reading a few days ago now on the floor.

I had been in a rush this morning but I don't remember catching the photos or the book though. I certainly would have remembered as I don't like the thought of even in an image my family looking away from me.

I picked them up, looking at the smiling faces before dropping them to the bed when I heard the front door burst open and the sound of loud voices approach. I think I was frozen to the spot when first Christian and then Riley appeared.

"Christian" I yelped seeing him look me all over while Riley tore off back towards the lounge. It was Christian who had my attention though as he rushed to my bathroom. Hearing the tap turned off, he appeared before taking my hand and led us quickly to where Riley was searching. "Christian" I whispered his name this time. "What is it, what's going on. How did Riley get in."

"I dropped the shield" Christian said before both of us turned when Riley spoke.

"There's no one here but us Christian."

"His scent is here, I can smell it," he said, his eyes almost feral, his body filled with rage, his hold on me tightening.

"Who."

"Hyde, his scent is all over this place, an hour ago, two at most. Why, how is it here" he said, the last thing aloud as he tried to work this out in his head. "The light has only just faded enough for them to move; he cannot move through the light. All day I have followed his scent, out of the city and towards Oregon, a trail that must have been made last night. I thought I would catch him while he could not move from the shadows. I think now, it was to lure me away from here but how was he here. It was light when we left this morning" he asked, frustrated with himself.

"My photos, they had been moved and my book was on the floor."

Christian let out an angry roar, one that rattled the windows, scaring me half to death.

"I'm, sorry Ana, I'm so sorry my love" he spoke, pulling me into his arms upon seeing me jump. I could feel him shaking so much that the only thing I could do to calm him was to give him peace.

I placed my hands upon his face, his eyes closing as a groan left his lips. He forced his eyes open though, pulling me even closer to him as he continued to look around.

"You say he has been here, are you sure it is him."

"I smell him, Ana, I smell him all over this place," Riley told us, before heading off to check my apartment again as I heard even the broom cupboard open and close.

"He was not here last night and he cannot move during the day. Even if he covered his whole body from head to toe, the light would still burn, you have told me that Christian."

"I know. Just smelling his scent in the air had me rushing this way. Now I'm here, I'm unsure that it's him."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Out there his scent blended in with all that was around him. In here his scent was more concentrated but now I can focus properly having you safe in my arms, I can see it was mixed with another."

"A human?"

"Yes, humans fill every apartment in this building, I can smell and hear them all. The individual I smelt as Hyde though is no longer here" he told me.

"How is a person's scent mixed with another so much that he thinks it can disguise who the person is."

"Clothes, breath."

"Breath?" I asked.

"My scent is all over you Ana. Even though I do not need air to survive, for me to breathe on you, leaves my scent behind. Everyone who ever came close to you would know that we were close. They wouldn't know the extent of our relationship though just that I keep you near."

"They may think I'm a donor to you," I asked, seeing him wince.

"Yes, either that or a submissive or pet…. You cannot stay here Ana; it's not safe for you."

"What, where do I go then. My dad's, wouldn't that put him in danger then... The photo, is he already in danger if they know about him."

"I will have someone watch your father Ana, do not worry about that. With regards to Hyde, I believe he is toying with us, showing me just how close he can get to you. That blood we found in his room, I have a feeling it belonged to someone of significance to him, who I don't know yet. He is a coward, hiding in the shadows, playing games. I will find him and then I will end him."

"Was the apartment sealed when you were not here Ana?" Riley asked, joining us again as we both heard Christian's groan.

"No" he answered. "I'm sorry Ana, I never thought. With you not being here and my kind not being able to move in the light, I never thought it would need to be sealed with anything other than the normal human locks during the day."

"It's ok, you couldn't have known," I told him, but by the shaking of his head, he would put the blame for this on him and I didn't want that.

"How did he get in" Riley asked.

"Bathroom, it's the only way I can think of" I answered. "He would have been seen less back there than if he used the fire escape. The window was open a little, although how someone got up to it I don't know as there are only drainpipes back there," I stated.

Entering my bedroom once more, I pulled a small backpack down from the top of my wardrobe, one I had used many times before when I had gone walking with my dad. Placing a few clothes that I would need inside, my photos despite someone touching them were next. I didn't realise how much I was shaking until Christian stopped my movements by taking my hands into his. I pulled him to me then wrapping my arms around his waist, needing him close for these few minutes. Hearing him tell us that Elliot was approaching, a fact that for some reason put Christian on guard, stopped me from jumping when he appeared through my window as Riley joined us in my room too.

"You found him," Christian asked, sniffing the air.

"No, but I found this," he said, holding a leather jacket up, one that had blood splatters upon it.

"Where did you find that," Christian asked him, still holding me tightly although I could feel him shaking with anger.

"Bellevue. They're tearing a building down, I smelt Hyde and Bastille's scent as I was coming back from my hiding spot, a human too. I thought it was where they were hiding out as it is dark as hell in the basement. I found it, along with the body of a man who I think by his scent had been in here just a few hours ago."

"He's dead" I whispered.

"Drained or nearly anyway. Once I was closer, I realised it was this jacket and the man that I had picked Hyde's scent up from but Bastille had been there and it wasn't long ago. Ryan and Reynolds are on his trail, Ros too. Hopefully, we'll have some news before day breaks."

"I'm moving Ana, home" Christian said, looking into my eyes, pleading with me not to argue with him.

This was my home and I felt like someone had violated it by being here. What else had they touched; I didn't know. Just the thought of them touching anything made me feel sick to my stomach and the little I had eaten at lunch reappeared thankfully after I had reached the toilet.

"Go and help them, I want Bastille found. Let me know when you have him and if Hyde is with him, save him for me" Christian barked at his friends while he held my hair back, none by the look of it taking offence to his tone.

"Christian" I groaned, taking the towel he offered to me, the one I had laid out for my bath. Using it to wipe the sweat from my face, I then took sips of water to try and get the horrible taste from my mouth. "Will I be able to come back here?" I asked him seeing sadness fill his face.

"Only when it's safe" he replied.

There are those out there who would happily kill him and me too even if they didn't know what I was. Having an association with this beautiful man in any shape or form had placed a target for these people on my back. I knew when I stepped out onto the fire escape with Christian that it may be the last time I come back here. I was part of a different world now, one not long ago I had no idea even existed, never mind knew how to survive in. Despite being a witch, I felt weak at the moment especially stood by such a powerful man like him. I also felt proud that he had been chosen for me. Changes needed to happen; my knowledge of the new world that had been opened to me needed to grow. I would do whatever I had to do to spend forever with Christian.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Until next time, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

The human world no longer felt safe for Ana, I could see that as she looked down on it from my apartment at Escala. Mine, no this was our apartment now and although she may think it is only until the danger had passed, I will always want Ana to be here. Danger for her will always be out there as well, especially in my world and from those who would seek to destroy her because of what she is now.

Now, she has always been a witch despite only recently unlocking the power within. Ana is still unsure of everything about that side of us though but the knowledge will come and along with it her powers will develop and grow stronger. It will just take time.

I had many years to learn what I know now, two teachers to show me how to handle my powers even though my mother was only with me for a short while. My poor father had been on the receiving end of many a hex over the years as my powers grew but he never complained.

Turning her back on the window, Ana went over to the boxes of journals Hannah had brought over before she left to go back to the hotel. She had shocked my mate with her comment of why she needed such big boxes with just a few items inside. Ana had rushed over to them, opening them quickly to check all that was meant to be within, was there. You see Hannah couldn't feel the weight of them just as Ray hadn't when he brought them from his house. She could see the few items that Ana had placed in there from her apartment but what she couldn't see though, Ray also if he had opened them at the time, was the journals, not until she gains the knowledge of just who Ana is as Ray recently had. The man who broke into Ana's apartment would have seen what others had, empty boxes.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out seeing a message from Elliot that he and Gail were downstairs.

"Ana" I spoke quietly, not wanting to startle her but she was so lost in thought as she held one of the books to her chest as if it was her mother, her grandmother she was holding close that she didn't hear me. "Ana," I said more loudly this time, causing her to spin around.

"Sorry, I was in a world of my own."

"It's ok," I told her, wrapping my arms around her as she rested her head upon my chest once she had placed the book back into the box. "I just wanted to let you know, Elliot and Gail are here."

"Can they get up here on their own if they have been here before?" she asked.

"No, we will have to let them in."

I know my friends would be in the elevator far below, coming up to the thirty-first floor. That is what anyone who saw the numbers outside the elevators would think. The man in the penthouse too if he should notice the numbers growing, although to him the elevator would stop at the floor below. His code to reach his floor meant nothing to me though, one that was bypassed with the touch of my hand on the statue that sent the elevator passed his floor to open up here.

"I thought you were going to leave us in there forever" Elliot complained exiting the elevator.

"I thought vampires didn't mind cramped spaces" Ana teased.

"Space is no problem, you humans like things bright though, blinding us in the process where I much prefer the glorious dark outside," he told her, gesturing to the blackness outside of the window, only punctured with the unnatural light from windows, street lamps and passing cars below.

"You could have come earlier" she smiled.

"Yes, and a pile of dust would have been delivered to you."

We moved out of the foyer after Gail was able to get a word in to say hello to my girl. Despite this apartment being secure, the same as Ana's should have been, I wanted someone here with Ana as I needed to leave.

I had received a call about thirty minutes ago from Ryan to let me know they had split up and he was now on the trail of Elizabeth Morgan. I wanted Bastille whose trail Reynolds and Ros were following, hell I wanted Hyde more than anything but Morgan I would take especially if she had information on the other two.

I had seen memories of this woman from Elliot, spoken to Riley and Ros about her too as I learned more about who she was and found she was just as vile as the rest. She took pleasure in the torment of her victims, wanting them so terrified, so frozen with fear when she finally ended there life, it was like some kind of game for her.

"You have to go," Ana said, quietly although we all heard her.

"Yes, for a little while, you'll be safe here with Gail. No one can get in and you know how to call the elevator if you need to get out."

"You do" Elliot spoke, smiling at the stare I gave to him for interrupting us, one that would make others wither.

"I will be back as soon as I can," I told Ana, leaning in for a kiss only to be interrupted by Elliot again.

"You can show us how to get out then Ana."

"Elliot" I grumbled, hearing Ana's giggle as I turned my head to him. Feeling Ana turn my head back to face her, her lips soon on my own, made everything but her go away.

"Stay safe" she whispered. "Come back to me in one piece."

"I will, I promise" I replied.

With one last kiss, I took hold of Elliot's jacket and pulled him out onto the balcony with my girls laughter following behind.

"Let go" he complained and I did just that, tossing him over the side of the building. I heard his shout as my body changed before swooping down to catch him before he had fallen too far. "Not funny Christian."

"Don't ever interrupt a moment between me and my mate then."

He knew I was not really mad and I also knew that he had seen what was coming to him so his complaints were all for show.

"Where are we going," he asked me.

"Shouldn't you already know that" I replied hearing a huff of frustration from him.

"If only it was that easy Christian. I can't just pull a vision out of thin air, you know that. They appear because of a reaction, a decision. If neither has been made concerning you, Ana, the hotel, I've looked for them all including our friends, your father, Ana's too, it makes it harder for me to see. We can follow a scent trail but if we don't know where to start or if that trail has gone cold, there is nothing to go on."

"Is it hard to see like with Ana?" I asked him.

"No, with Ana I can only describe it as being lost in the fog. I lose her and there are times I get lucky and something forces its way through. If I look for Hyde, I see bits and pieces, flickers of him from the past but nothing of his future as if his movements have been shrouded by something unless he wants us to know he was there, hence his jacket."

"I have never detected a gift when I have been close to him where he could hide himself from us, his scent especially," I told him.

"Maybe this is something or someone new then, someone we need to be wary of. He's changed people before to use their gift, maybe this is another."

"Wonderful, yet another immortal to look out for" I groaned.

"I know, now what's the plan," he asked as the buildings started thinning, more trees, hills around us now.

"Find Elizabeth Morgan first, deal with her. Ros thinks she's Hyde's mate and despite hearing that she has known them to be with others, if Morgan is his mate, a true mate and not a companion, he will feel her death more than Bastille's."

Morgan's scent had been picked up as she was making her way to the hotel, in her hope probably of meeting that man and getting inside. Luke was long gone, I hope anyway for his sake as if he had been confused by my instructions he would meet this woman with no idea of what she was speaking to him about.

I landed us both in a field outside of the city, taking off into the trees. While I listened to what was around us, while we ran Elliot was focused on Morgan and the decisions she was making at the moment.

"She's running scared," Elliot told me. "She knows the hotel is out and she's being followed so at the moment she's left the city and is running blindly with no destination in mind."

"Ignore her" I spoke. "Can you see Ryan, any landmark, any place you recognise to where she is now?" I asked knowing Ryan was on her scent trail and would be easier for Elliot to see, to give us a clue of which direction to go in. We could call him to find out exactly where he was but that would give his position away.

I read Elliot's mind as he focused on Ryan who had stopped. He was stood on the edge of a ravine, one that made my dead heart shudder for a second as I knew that ravine well. It was one that Carla's car could have fallen down if it hadn't stopped at the top. I could hear a woman's laughter before the sound of thunder filled the air as their bodies collided and a fight started between them.

My actions were automatic as Elliot gave out a yelp, surprising him as we took off back into the skies, knowing we could get there quicker this way. I didn't land on the cliff edge, I landed us at the bottom where a rolling pile of dust was coming closer, two vampires locked in battle.

"How did you know where this was," he asked me but I gave him no answer at the moment, not wanting this woman to know of the significance of this area to me, to my mate.

We both moved into position and before Morgan could even try and get away now she knew she was surrounded, an arm had been removed weakening her and soon once I had got all the answers I needed from her, so would her neck be.

"You were in such a rush to leave the hotel, why," I asked, taunting her as Ryan, Elliot and myself surrounded her.

I did wonder now we were here where Riley was but after having run-ins with Bastille before, I knew he was probably out looking for him, wanting his fun.

"I had forgotten about something. I have not caused any trouble for you so why were you all chasing me."

"Two words, Jack Hyde" I spoke, knowing if her thoughts didn't give her away, her eyes would.

Was he here, I thought as she looked around the area but there was no sign of him here or at any time in the past. No, she was looking for a way out, one she would not find.

"I don't know any..."

"Don't bother with your lies" I interrupted her. "You were at the hotel to retrieve something, found yourself a distraction too I believe."

"How," she asked.

"How do I know. Oh, I have my ways, that and I can hear every thought you have now and I can know every thought you have had before."

"That's impossible" she spat at me, backing away before being pushed forward by Ryan who seemed to be enjoying the discomfort of the woman before him. Reading his mind, he had been on the end of her tongue in the past, been spoken to as if he was nothing because he worked for me. Who's having the last laugh now, certainly not her.

I was shown a vision then off Elliot, one of Elizabeth trying to get away. It was laughable that she would think I would fall for such things especially when she would call upon the new vampire that she had changed only days ago and was hiding not too far away.

"Go and deal with that, bring it here," I told Elliot who disappeared into the trees, heading for a crack in the rocks that hid a cave.

He was soon returning with a headless man, one who seemed to be leaving a trail of venom behind.

"Seems you forgot to introduce us to your friend," Ryan said as the man was thrown to the floor not far away from where his maker was.

She was trying to get up and it was comical to watch as with just a few words from me, she was immobile, frozen to the spot.

"Now I have your attention, I want to know where Hyde and Bastille are."

"I don't know any bas..."

"Really, still lying, it was Hyde you didn't know only moments ago. I know everything remember" I taunted, tapping the side of my head. "Now, Hyde, Bastille, where are they."

"Not here."

"Now that is stating the obvious as I would know if he was. You seem to think that by bringing another, it would give you a chance. You're as bad as Hyde who thought he could fool us by giving his scent to another."

"Did it work?" she asked, interrupting me with a look of malice on her face.

"No, I'm not stupid" I lied. It had worked, made me fear for Ana's safety. Everything makes me fear for her safety at the moment but had I took the time to think, I would have realised something was off and it was not just his scent. Only having Ana in my arms did I have enough clarity to understand what had gone on. "I'm also not powerless like you are. Now, where are Hyde and Bastille."

"I wont…." were the only words she got out before I brought my hands up to the sides of her face.

"I wasn't asking" I spoke in a menacing tone as I closed my eyes, forcing myself into her mind.

Doing it this way, unlike with Luke, with her, I didn't hold back. I probed every recess of her mind, looking for information on where those two men would be and if there were others I needed to worry about.

Whilst doing this, I found out she was just a pawn to Hyde, his supposed mate, who he made watch while he fucked and drained many humans. Men, women, Hyde enjoyed them all, especially if they suffered. That is why she took such pleasure in her kills, taking her anger at Hyde out on them.

Pushing those images from my mind, I focused on all thoughts that concerned the hotel, me or Ana ignoring this woman's screams. I knew for a fact that no one would hear us here so she could scream as much as she wanted.

Hyde's voice entered my mind then, a conversation between the two about his need for her to visit the hotel. The blood was his mothers he told her, kept not for sentimental reasons but to remind him of what she had done to him and how in the end, it was him that had won. She had beaten him as a child, ridiculed him as an adult so when he had finally been changed, she was the first he went for and took pleasure in her end.

Ana was a target because of her connection to me. She was a way of weakening me as he had heard about my announcement when Elena had been there of her being my mate. There were many around in the hotel that day, all within those walls who would have heard. My love for her was no secret to my kind so I suspect of others who would want to be rid of me, she would be the first port of call too. I wonder if that had been Morgan's, or Hyde's plan after all. Get rid of Ana in the bloodbath that had followed the sacrifice of Luke. For the first time ever, I didn't think of my mind reading as a curse, I was thankful for it as it had no doubt saved my mate.

Through all Elizabeth's thoughts, despite her trying to push me from her mind as she could see what I saw, Bastille, he was the one who we gained a location on, a place where he had been staying while they had been hiding out. Ros, Reynolds and Riley who were on his trail were given the address and while Ros and Reynolds continued on, giving the impression they had no idea where he was heading to apart from following his scent, Riley hung back before circling around to come in from the other side.

Bastille would smell him when he got close enough but by then, hopefully, he would be surrounded with no way of escape.

"He knows all about you, he knows you have a mate" she spluttered out her words, pleading for me to give her mercy as my hands moved from her face to her neck.

"Yes, I believe he does and for that knowledge, he will receive the same fate as you."

At my final words, her head was removed from her neck, her body joining the other on the ground. Tonight would be a night of deaths in the vampire world, Bastille's next.

The bodies were ash as we left them, vampire flesh not taking long to burn. Had I been a full vampire, I suspect when I burned my hands to try and in turn fail to save my mothers life, I think I would have been quickly like them.

"Ros, where are you?" I asked into the phone, wanting more than anything for it to be Ana I was calling to let her know I was on my way home. Alas, I still had one cornered animal to deal with.

"Juanita Bay like you told us, the park. Bastille thought he could escape by going in the water, he's not the only one who can swim. Riley is making sure he can still breath underwater, I'm trying not to get my hair wet unless I absolutely have too."

"We'll be there soon."

…

Being close to the water was a refreshing change from the trees and buildings we had just run past to get here. A boathouse on the edge of the water, one with a dark and dingy maintenance pit is where Bastille had been hiding out. At the moment, he was being pulled from the water by Riley before being joined by Reynolds who I know from his thoughts had been told by my friend earlier to take a step back so he could have some revenge. Bastille's nose was at a funny angle, his arm hanging from its socket, one that I quickly removed altogether as I started the pile that despite being wet, I knew would burn. The rest of him was soon withering on the floor in pain.

"Pleaseeee stop" he whimpered but I would do no such thing. Despite it being Hyde's scent that had been in Ana's apartment, Hyde's plan. It was this man who made sure the plan was carried out. Despite all being pawns to Hyde, all would die.

"Getting that man to enter my mate's apartment, signalled the start of your end" I spoke, standing over the moaning vampire whose screams got louder the more power I pushed into him.

No one would hear us here, see us here either as I had cloaked the area just as I had done with my apartment so even someone who was out jogging at this hour would turn and run the opposite way.

"Please, stop" he spoke, his words shaking as if having a fit at the time.

I waited, counting to ten before I removed the energy from him, leaving him a shaking mess on the floor.

"Now, I have questions and how you answer them depends on if that pain returns or not."

"You'll let me go" he stuttered. "If I tell you what you want," he asked, his body weak now as if he had not fed for so long. I had not only removed my energy from him but his own too.

"No, I didn't say that. Your answers depend on how much your end will hurt."

His actions were pitiful as he stumbled forwards, trying to get to his feet. He was back on the floor in seconds, his screams, his inner thoughts now hurting my ears.

I needed Ana's peace at that moment and even thinking of her did bring me a little of that. It didn't block him out as she would but helped my mind focus, reminding me more and more why I was doing this.

A boat out on the water, a couple enjoying an evening cruise broke the silence. Neither could see us here, neither could approach either but it gave a little clarity to what was going on outside of this bubble that we were in. Would Ana enjoy something like that, a romantic sail on the water, a romantic anything? It came to me at that moment that despite how long Ana and I had been together that despite me not being able to eat anything, I had not even taken my mate out for dinner. Everything we had done so far was surviving day to day, never really living that life that I want with her. Yes, I was dead in terms of what people would perceive me to be if they knew what I was, but that doesn't mean our relationship was or Ana either.

I made a promise to myself at that moment to learn more about how a traditional relationship goes beside the love and the amazing sex. It was the little things that count, I had heard, I needed to learn about those too.

"They will hear us, others will too," Bastille said through a groan.

"Really. Did you think I would leave to chance someone finding us here, someone interrupting my enjoyment at hearing your screams? I don't think so" I called out louder as his screams ripped through the air. "Now, that I have your attention, I want to know where Hyde is and what are his plans, especially those concerning my mate."

"He... He..."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU" I shouted in his face, fed up of this stuttering.

He wasn't some human who's life was leaving them due to blood loss. He was a vampire, yes he was leaking venom due to his lost arm but to think he was completely weak, I would be a fool to think that.

"HE WANTS RID OF YOU" He shouted, showing some balls now. "He has always wanted rid of you, said without you vampires would be free to do as they wish."

"And I'm stopping him from living that life, how. I do not involve myself in anyone's life unless they are a threat to me and my own. He could have continued to live his free life."

"He can't. He said only with you gone would he truly be free to do as he wishes."

"He will be free as soon as I find him, free to burn for what he has done. Now, where is he."

"I don't know, I've not seen him," he said, backing away as I came closer to him.

Realising he was free to move, a fact he would have found out about minutes ago if he had focused on anything other than screaming, he launched himself towards the gap between Ros and me to try and take off into the trees.

It was Ros who had his back to the ground, her teeth at his throat. Even if he had not been wounded, I would still bet on Ros against him.

"Hold him," I told her, seeing a smile as she pulled him to his feet.

Sandwiched between us, as I had done with Morgan, I placed my hands to his face, forcing myself into his mind. Screams I ignored as I brought Hyde's face forward in my own mind, forcing his to do the same. Trees, came first, a bear drinking by a stream, a mountain high above in the distance, although, from the images I was getting, I couldn't get a name. I had to close my own eyes then, bringing forth memories of places I had visited as I tried to remember if I had been there before. Not Rainer, not St. Helens, I had been all over those at one time or another, having no worries about the cold. This was not the cascades either as my mind moved further afield going over all the mountains I'd known.

"Whistler" I spoke after a few moments. "You were together at Whistler."

"That was a month ago, I've not seen him since."

"You hadn't seen him but you were still willing to do his dirty work here. His jacket, where did that come from if you have not seen him."

"Elizabeth, she had it. She gave it to me" he lied.

"If that's the case, why did the man you drained, smell of Hyde, was saturated with his scent. That can only happen with contact."

"We met up at a building in Bellevue a couple of days ago," he said, knowing that I would call him out on any lies. "The man was there, terrified. He had instructions of where to go and what to do, I was to get rid of him when he got back. He told me about the apartment when he returned, told me about photos of her family, what they looked like."

"What were Hyde's plans after that" I asked.

"I don't know, that was all I was told. He wanted the man to go there, said it would be a message to you."

"Oh, I got the message loud and clear, don't worry about that. Now what I want to know is what you told Hyde, when you spoke to him once the human was back."

"I didn't," he said, as I gripped his head, making him look into my eyes so I could not only hear but see the truth. "I was to call him when the man returned but I didn't get a chance. One of your people were approaching, I could smell them miles out so once I drained the man, I got out of there."

"The phone, where is it," I asked seeing a smirk come onto his face as his answer filled my mind.

"Dust, check the building it's there," he said with somewhat pride in his voice that he had destroyed a way for us to contact Hyde.

Speaking on the phone was the last thing I wanted to do, my meeting with him would be face to face.

I probed Bastille's mind so much for other information that may be of use to us that I was sure it was nothing but mush when I finished. He was another that soon burned, our pleasure of watching it only disturbed by the ringing of my phone.

"How is your phone ringing if this bubble is still around us," Riley asked me.

"No idea" I spoke, probing the shield I had placed around us, knowing it was in fact still in place.

As my phone continued to ring, I looked upon it seeing it was Ana that was calling. I quickly answered and before her voice rang out, I had pulled the shield around those that I trust most.

"I broke a cup" she sobbed.

"What. Ana, what's wrong" I asked, concerned that she sounded so upset.

"I broke a cup" she spoke, her voice now more settled as if she was trying to compose herself.

"It's alright Ana, there are more."

"You don't understand Christian. I had made a cup of tea and after using the bathroom had sat down on the couch getting ready to read one of my grandmother's journals when I realised the cup was still on the kitchen counter. I only thought about the cup, wishing it was here by me and it started to move on its own across the counter before moving through the air as it came closer. I was so shocked, I stood up and the cup and the hot contents hit the floor. I broke the cup."

"I'm on my way," I said, trying and failing to hide the smile in my voice.

"Why do you sound so happy that I've made a mess."

"Because I think you are unlocking the power within. Telekinesis, that's a start."

I could see the confusion on my friends faces at what they had heard. They would find out the truth soon enough, once I had calmed Ana down. With a smile from me and a chuckle from Elliot who I think sensed something, we took off back through the trees with Reynold's and Ryan following behind. I did trust them to do as I say, only a select few would learn of the secret of what Ana was though, and those select few would be our friends.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	19. Chapter 19

APOV

I don't know why I was crying, it was stupid. I didn't even know if it was a happy cry, a sad or a terrified one, probably a little of all three.

I had this connection with my mother, my grandmother and all the other women in my family line, one that after losing them both I never could have dreamed of before. Sad, did I feel sad, only for the fact that someone had broken into my apartment and touched my things. Terrified, now that one is more prevalent as I looked at the now-locked journal I had been reading of my grandmothers. Fear had been a companion of hers, one that she used to make herself stronger in her later years. Fear of losing another, me, had pushed her forward to protect what she deemed her beautiful light that she said needed to remain here.

Like a book, one that was filled with mystery, I had skipped to her final journal, wanting to know her thoughts at the end before I went back to the beginning, wanting to know she was alright. She must have known it was her time as her final message in there was yet another letter to me.

_Time, my darling granddaughter has a way of catching up with us and my time here on this earth is almost done._

_Do not cry for I had a wonderful life, sometimes fraught, sometimes worrisome but I would not have wanted to miss or change a moment of it spent with you. _

_The pages of the books I share, are yours now Ana to fill with what you will learn, what one day you will teach. _

_I know you will go on to do such great things, how could you not, you take after your mother, me._

_Much love, now and forevermore. _

_Grandma xxx_

"Ana, are you alright," Gail asked me bringing me back to the here and now, shocked I think not by what happened, but by my behaviour, my tears.

"I'm fine Gail. Sorry about my outburst, about scaring you with the cup."

"Don't worry about that, I've seen more shocking things than that, usually from your mate."

"Yes, he does like to shock me too" I admitted.

"Has there been a transference of magic to you, with you being mates?" she asked me.

"No, it is entirely her own" we heard behind us as the elevator doors opened.

Christian was here, along with Ros, Elliot, Riley, Hannah and Jason.

I knew they were confused with what Christian had said as I took his offered hand, getting up from the floor with the broken cup and cloth in my hand.

These people here were friends of ours, people I trust more than any other in this world, except my dad and Christian of course. These people, I had told Christian previously were the only ones who I wanted to know the truth.

"What do you mean," Ros asked him.

"I come from a long line of witches" I stated, seeing shock filling most of their faces. "My mother, my grandmother to name but a few were witches. I only found out a couple of days ago so it is all new to me, especially levitating cups."

"A witch, with another witch, warlock or whatever you call yourself," Elliot said with a smile, his finger moving between Christian and me.

"I'm Ana, he's Christian, that's what we call ourselves. What we are doesn't change that."

"No, not as a person, it does give you extras though" he laughed.

Christian shook his head at his friend before looking to me. Thankfully Gail had offered to get rid of the cup and cloth so I could hold Christian properly now.

"Are you alright," Christian asked, stroking a finger down my cheek.

"Shocked, a little worried at the moment, wondering what is going to come next."

"Let it come, Ana, don't try and stop it. We can deal with what we know, learn how you can harness that power. If you suppress it, it will make it worse, believe me, I know. I tried to make the voices in my head go away when I was a lot younger instead of learning how to block them out when I need to concentrate on other things. I think I went a little mad for a while until my dad took me away from all voices, spending a couple of months living like nomads, hiding in caves mostly until we came back. Getting close to civilisation again, we took it a day at a time until I was more accustomed to the noise around me and could block out voices that I didn't need. There was no peace like I can get from your touch but I was able to manage it more."

"I can't imagine having constant noise in my head, not being able to escape," I told him as I brought my hands to his face, giving him that peace.

I did wonder with him not being able to read my mind before I found out about my family, with me being able to do this too, if it was not the magic side of me trying to poke its way through and saying, look I'm here.

A giggle left my lips at the thought of a little girl in my head with a flag saying, "Woohoo, I'm here."

"What," Christian asked, opening his eyes to me. I know as I still had my hands on his face, my voice would be the only one he heard unless he wanted to hear the others. Telling him what I had thought, his laughter joined mine, the others around us, probably thinking we were mad. "It does make you think though because you definitely have a shield in place and if you can control that, what else could you do with it." 

"Like what," I asked him.

"Push it away for a while so I can hear your thoughts" he teased.

"Those, I definitely want to keep hidden," I told him, laughing as I removed my hands from his face

"Shame, although sometimes your body gives your thoughts away with your reactions to what I do."

"Should we just go, leave these two here?" Ros said to the others.

"If you want" Christian teased.

"No, behave Christian. I apologise. Now, where have you been."

Christian, Riley, all of them told me their side of what happened, each as scary to me as the other. I was so happy that they were alright, Christian especially but I knew from seeing Carrick what losing a mate could do. Would her death affect him as a true mates would, only time would tell?

…

With just the two of us in the apartment now, I took Christian's hand and led him to the couch. I could see the smile on his face as I removed his jacket, his sweater and trousers too.

I wanted to see for myself that he was alright, check there were no marks upon his hard skin. I know a vampire can be hurt by very few things but I still wanted to look.

Feeling the bold woman return once I knew he was alright, I knelt on the floor before him, dropping his boxers as well. I had teased Christian before about him being hard constantly when I was around and as I gripped his cock in my hand, today was no exception.

After a minute, I took him into my mouth, his groan reverberating off every surface in the room. In this moment I was sure he had gotten harder still.

"Ana" he moaned, his fingers trailing through my hair sending tingles down my spine. I knew he would not come in my mouth as at present we had no idea what it would do to me. We'd had sex numerous times without protection though as it would be useless with stopping his sperm and that had done me no harm.

Moments was all I was on the floor before I found myself lay on the couch with Christian hovering over me. I had gotten used to his quick movements over the time we had been together, his desperate need to be inside me also as my clothes were quickly shed, most I would be unable to wear again.

"I love you" I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you, my Ana" he whispered before entering me.

The cold of his body seemed to become less and less each time we did this. Was that because our bodies were accommodating the others as mates or was it I had just gotten used to the temperature that he was. With sweat soon coving my body as I moaned below Christian, whatever it was, I welcomed it.

"Christian" I groaned loudly, the noise echoing across the room.

"Ana, you're close, I can feel it, I am too."

"Christian" I panted, trying to put into words instead of moans and groans what I wanted to say. "Christian…. Feed from me."

My words stopped his movements, if only for a second, starting again as I wrapped my legs around his waist to make sure he didn't dare move away.

"Ana…. Ana."

"Do it… you need to feed, do it from me" I panted feeling my orgasm approach.

As I reached my peak, his lips on my neck this time, piercing the skin making my orgasm go on and on. I knew he had reached his peak also but as he drank just a little, as he always does it had sent him into the strongest orgasm I'd known him to have. To drink after was one thing, to drink during our most intimate moments, I think the only thing I could say of my boyfriends face as he sealed the wound, was blissed out.

It was a few moments before he moved from me, lifting his head from my chest so he could look into my eyes. Seeing my smile, one that confirmed that although I was exhausted, I was completely fine, Christian finally settled back against me as I ran my hands through his hair.

"We need to get that bed" he spoke, his words vibrating against my chest.

"I thought you had one coming," I asked him.

"I do, it's nearly finished and can't come soon enough. I keep worrying that I'm going to push you through this couch."

"What, you need more space to throw me around the thing" I giggled, hearing his laugh.

"Not yet" he stated. "When you're like me." 

"Is it hard to hold back?" I asked him.

"The only thing I hold back on Ana is my strength. The thought of hurting you is abhorrent to me, hurting you in any way. I don't hold back on anything important especially with how being with you makes me feel. I will be calling to see how the bed is doing though."

"Well the couch is still in one piece, I think so it will have to do until then," I stated moving a little as he finally and albeit reluctantly removed himself from me.

My night was spent sleeping on Christian's chest while we cuddled together on the couch. Not having much room did not cause either of us any discomfort as I suspect even in the largest of beds, this is how we would sleep.

….

"What happens today," I asked as I ate the toast I had made. Out of everything I had eaten since Christian and I met, I suspect this is probably the only thing he could tolerate, the smell that is not the taste.

"I know you're due in work at ten Ana, but I don't want you to go. I can't trust..."

"You don't trust your friends," I asked him.

"Of course I do Ana. At present though, none of them will be there. The hotel is the least of my worries at the moment and by now Hyde must know that Morgan would have either failed to enter or was trapped inside. If I had lost you, I would follow, I would not be able to function without you. Hyde though, I doubt he would even notice her absence, only her failure to retrieve the vial of blood."

"Whose is that," I asked him.

"His mothers. She was his first, I won't call her a victim as she had abused him during his life. She was his first kill as a vampire though, one from what I read from Morgan's mind of conversations they'd had, he took a lot of pleasure from."

"Where is it."

"In a different place and time, somewhere hidden where he will not be able to reach it."

"I think I will keep hold of my family's books, their things. Their blood belongs to them… You have to go out again" I stated, knowing the best way for him to track anyone was during the day when they couldn't move.

"I do, but I don't like leaving you here alone."

"Christian, I will be fine here. No one can get in, all of your kind are hiding from the light and my kind, well humankind, I think only spiderman could get up here. My batman has better powers than your average superhero and so does his witchy girl when I'm brave enough to look further than the letters. If anyone comes close, maybe I could throw a cup at them" I smiled.

"Is it wrong that I want to protect you so you don't even need to do that."

"Christian, I found out about my mother's side so I could use what I learn. I'm not saying that I will be cooking up potions, I don't think a big explosion up here will be missed" I laughed nervously.

"Anything you do up here Ana will never be seen out there."

"Even if I blow the apartment up" I laughed, as he placed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm not saying the apartment wouldn't take damage if a spell went wrong but only an explosion would happen if you wanted it to as I'm yet to blow anything up that wasn't meant too. A potion done wrong, would just not work, or poison the recipient" he teased. "Anything that happens within this bubble that you call it, will be contained."

"Will you be back before dark?" I asked him.

"I will be, or one of the others will be here just after dark if I can't. You will have to let them in."

"What happens if someone else gets into the elevator with one of the others," I asked him.

"Believe me, with the aura we give off no one would voluntarily get onto an elevator with us."

"I did" I smiled, thinking back to the night at the club, which at the time had been a night of confusion which had thankfully turned out alright in the end.

Christians exit after the long passionate kiss he left me with was a leap from the balcony. I could see his body change form before he had even started to drop and soon a magnificent eagle was circling me before taking off across the city and was soon out of sight.

I decided to sort my clothes out first, having them still in the backpack I had brought them in. My photos were out on the dresser beside a gaping hole that would soon be filled by a bed.

Entering Christian's closet, I noticed a theme in here. Black trousers, dark coloured sweaters and shirts and not a bright colour or a bit of white insight. That is what I thought anyway before I opened one of the drawers, seeing a white shirt placed inside.

Picking it up, I realised it wasn't a shirt as a laugh left my lips. I had wondered where this had gone, one of my blouses from work, he must have taken it but when?

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mr Grey," I said, placing the blouse back into the drawer.

I could tell it hadn't been washed but I suspect he had taken it for that very reason as it contained my scent.

Putting the few clothes I had brought with me away, I went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. There was not a lot of food here, very few things to be exact apart from the bread and butter Christian had brought me for breakfast. I couldn't exactly go out shopping as I didn't know who I could trust and I could hardly order in to an apartment that didn't exist. I would speak to Christian about it later, whenever later maybe, until then toast was the only thing on the menu.

I spent the morning reading through my grandmother's journals learning about the many people who had been in her life. I had found her birth certificate at the back of one of them giving her date of birth as 1918. She was over a hundred years old and I had known her a fraction of that time, my mother even less than that. Reading through the dates of births of other members of my family, reading the log that went back for many hundreds of years, all had lived to a good age, all except my mum. A hundred was a milestone for many but with Christian, I wanted longer than that. I hope I lived forever with him and for that to happen, I needed to learn, not just about my family but the spells that filled my family's book.

Holding my hand out, I closed my eyes, imagining the book coming to me. I felt the weight of it before I opened my eyes and felt comfort for having it near.

"What secrets will you reveal to me today," I whispered. Seeing it open to me with just a few words and my touch, a smile came to my lips.

Like always when I opened the book the letters of my family stood out to me. My mothers had the date for just after she had passed away, my grandmothers written to me when she was still here. I know the following pages still scared me somewhat but knowing these women and those others that shared my blood had written the words within did ease that fear a little.

I was brave today, passing the pages of letters reaching the spells that were behind them. Spells to silence someone, I could have used that with Susannah, to one that could raise someone's fear. A cloaking spell, even one that could help me hear others thoughts. I don't think Christian needs something like that, taking thoughts away would be better for him but then that's why I'm here. The effects of some spells could last forever or until it was removed, others were temporary and would only last for a short while, just enough time Edith my great-great-grandmother had written to rid the world of some and help others.

As I read on, the tone of the spell became more serious from banishing a demon to bringing back a lost love. That one made me think of my dad, carrick that was until I read on to find out only the shell of the person can return, the body, the vessel. What was inside, what truly mattered to one's love, the heart would not return with it. To have my mum before me but for her not to be my mum, only a shell of who she used to be, bitter and cold, I'd be happier for her to stay where she was and I suspect my dad would too. My mum's dead although not really as she is alive in me. She carried me for nine months, that bond that was created between us still lives as long as I do, no matter what form I'm in, whether human or vampire if that is still possible. I'd have to ask Christian about that.

It was Christian that returned to me that night with an apology for leaving me without food. Instead of takeout or bringing food for me to make, he summoned his book instead.

"What is this," I asked as after a few words the pages of the book turned on there own, staying open on a spell that would conjure food. "Really" I laughed.

"Yes, it's not something I have used myself before but it must have been used by someone in the past otherwise why would it have been there."

"Ok, bring me dinner," I told him but he shook his head placing his book in my lap.

"You make dinner," he told me placing a kiss to my forehead as I tried to keep the nerves at bay.

Reading the directions, the words were to be spoken with whatever food was to be conjured in my mind. Now that I was here, I couldn't think of anything and I told him that when I opened my eyes.

"Nothing."

"Because you're thinking more of the spell than the need to eat. Spells, potions, they will become second nature to you in time that you won't even need to look for them in the book. This is an easy spell, your first step into our world. You were successful in securing your apartment, this is just something else. Now read the words on the page, close your eyes if you need to once you have those words in your mind if it helps you focus better. Keep repeating those words over and over again" he spoke as I did just that.

On the third time of saying them, the meal I had made for my dads birthday popped into my mind. Hearing a chuckle from Christian I opened my eyes to see a plate filled with delicious smelling food before me.

"I did it," I said, smiling at him before giving him a kiss of thanks.

"You did Ana, all you needed to do was focus your mind and the magic came to you. Now, would you like tea" he asked me.

"I would love a cup. Do I need to do the same to have that appear too."

"No, I would like to make that for you," he told me, getting up from the couch while he left me to eat my meal.

I could see this spell making someone very lazy, myself though I love to cook so I think I would only use it on occasions like this. When Christian came to sit down by my side when my meal was nearly gone, I noticed he was minus my cup of tea.

"You want me to get it," I asked, getting ready to stand.

"No, I want you to make it come to you."

Shaking my head as I smiled, I focused on the cup wishing it was on the table before me.

We both watched as it moved across the countertop before continuing to move towards us. I was focusing hard on it, trying not to spill the contents or having it crashing to the floor.

As it landed on the table before me, I laughed. I could not stop the giggles that came, they were so much better than the tears that had come before. I had so much to learn with this magic stuff, so many spells to know about that would do so much more than make dinner or move a cup. It was a start though and I was happy with that.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot that you enjoy the story I write.**

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV

I could sense his approach, knowing within minutes he would be in the building below. His was not the only arrival I was waiting for, no the other would arrive in a few days and his arrival I feared the most.

"Christian, what are you worried about" I heard Ana say as she emerged from our bedroom.

Turning to see her, I was struck dumb for just a moment as I took in what she was wearing.

"It suits me doesn't it, perfect fit as well. Wherever did it come from?" she teased.

"I can explain" I stuttered, seeing her in the blouse I had taken from her apartment, that and nothing else.

"You could have washed it" she complained, walking closer to me as she took a sniff of the sleeve, her long legs and the tops of her breasts on display to me.

"Then it wouldn't have smelt like you. At the time, that was the only thing I had of you as even I had no clue as to how things would turn out."

"They turned out perfectly I think" she spoke, wrapping her arms around my neck as my own came to her waist before moving to her naked bottom.

"I have to agree" I added, placing a kiss to her lips, loving nothing more than for us to go further than a kiss especially with where my hands were. Hearing his thoughts though made me break away from her lips. "As my father is about to enter the building below, against my better judgement at having any part of you hidden from my sight, I believe it's best if you get dressed before I ask him to come back another night."

"You can't do that Christian, that would be rude besides you miss him and we need his advice," she told me, placing a kiss to my cheek. "I will have another rummage around in your closet to see what else I can find to wear, see what else you're hiding while I do," Ana said walking away from me, my eyes fixed on her bottom until it and her were out of sight.

Being alone now, I made my way to the foyer pre-empting my fathers call for the elevator as I sent it down to him. Ana was right, he wasn't just here to see both of us for the evening, I had asked him to come here for some advice.

Last night before bed, well couch Ana had asked with the revelation of her being a witch would she be able to change into a vampire as we had planned. With her birthday fast approaching in just a few days, his answer, if he even knows at all would determine where we go from here.

Ana will be strong as a witch but there will always be that chance that should her powers fail her she would be just as vulnerable as any other human roaming this planet. I didn't want her to have to remain in this apartment forever, that's not fair as she has a life out there.

"Christian," my father said upon emerging from the elevator, leaving the harsh light in there behind. We only had a few lamps on in the apartment as even Ana prefers it like this to the bright light when we're at home.

"Hello father," I said before being engulfed in one of his hugs.

"How are you son, Ana?"

"We're both fine" Ana stated as she came to join us.

My father hugged my girl, making her laugh as always at what he said. He had always been one who could sense a gift in the past which was how he found my mother but would he sense something from Ana now she was a witch, that answer came very quickly.

"What's changed, it's something with you Ana" he stated before we had even reached the living room and had the chance to sit down.

"A lot has changed," she told him, taking my hand into hers as we all took a seat.

From his seat on the couch opposite us, my father looked Ana up and down before closing his eyes. I had told Ana about my father's gift before but seeing and reading his thoughts as the answers came together in his mind, I wouldn't have wanted to miss that.

"Oh my," he said after a few moments, his eyes looking between us. "You're a…"

"Yes, I'm a witch," Ana confirmed, seeing the smile grow wider on his face.

The story that had been told many times before was told again for the final time. Everyone who needed to know what my girl was had been told now and that story would be repeated no more.

"Wilks, Wilks, your mother never mentioned that name to me, then again if they were based here on the west coast when we were living far from here at that time, it's no wonder they never knew each other, that and most hid what they were."

"I believe they know each other now" Ana stated, nodding to the roses.

"I believe they do" my father replied.

"Father you felt Ana was a witch, can you detect her power, her gift."

"Well considering you couldn't hear Ana before, is that still the case?" he asked, seeing Ana and myself nod. "A shield of some sort is in place then." 

"Some sort," Ana asked.

"Yes dear. I have heard of very few vampires who are a shield, and those that do have that gift are used to shield the body, hide themselves physically, never the mind which is why Christian could easily find them if he needed to. You are the only one who has ever been able to block my son and you are not yet a vampire. You shield your thoughts from him yet you shield him from others thoughts too, that is a very powerful gift Ana, one when you change will grow with you and you could maybe expand."

"Expand, I don't understand," Ana told him.

"At present, your shield is for you, yet you found a way also to shield your mate. In time and a lot of practice that shield may be used to say encompass others to protect them too from harm. Christian has a power that can render another immobile, cause them imaginable pain with just a look. I would think that if he tried it on you, it wouldn't work, maybe even rebound and hit another."

"Father, don't even suggest such a thing. I'm not doing anything to Ana that would hurt her." 

"I'm not saying now son, I mean after the change when if her shield doesn't block you, it will only be pain Ana feels not death. The only way to test your shield Ana is to use it and I don't just mean blocking your thoughts from your mate."

"Can I still be changed, I mean with me now being a witch."

"I don't see why you can't be as a vampires venom is the most potent poison on the planet and overrides most everything else during the change. We will not know how it will affect the magical side of you though until after. I suspect as I suspected should Grace have been changed that it would just enhance what was already there as with vampires their most dominant trait from their human lives usually although not always transforms itself into a gift. We will just have to wait and see if another gift presents itself to you as well as the shield."

"One already has," I said, kissing the side of Ana's head.

"It has, what else," he asked closing his eyes once more as he focused on my mate. As the answer came to him in his mind, Ana had moved a cup from the kitchen, one that was hovering in front of my father to take when he reopened his eyes.

"Brilliant, truly brilliant" he laughed, taking hold of the cup in his hands. "You two are going to be a force to be reckoned with, what am I saying, you already are."

My father left long before it was light and if I'm honest with myself, I miss having him close in times like these. We had spoken about Hyde as Ana slept on the couch, discussing ways that he may hide from me. A shield was the obvious one but not all gifts are known out there. This could be something new, something we needed to be ready for as I would not lose my mate.

My father will be returning this weekend, wanting to see Ana on her birthday and to meet Ray too.

Thinking of his name, had I been human would have brought butterflies to my stomach at the thought of him saying no to the question that I need to ask. Finding a true mate, a soul mate like Ana is to me is more than my kind could wish for. Having her as my wife too after so long of being alone would be a dream come true.

….

"Oh my god" Ana cried running her fingers over the petals of the roses.

These roses were not soft and delicate like the ones that filled the vase. No these were steel, enforced steel roses to be precise that filled the headboard of our bed.

"You like it," I asked.

"Do these tears not give the answer away" she whispered wrapping her arms around my waist before I buried my face into her hair, immersing myself in her scent.

With the help of Elliot and Riley, I had brought the bed here, now to put it together. Being bespoke meant there were no instructions, only a simple drawing from its maker. It didn't help that the fiddly screws turned to dust in frustrated hands, it didn't help also to have my beautiful mate giggling at us from the chair in the corner.

"Two witches and neither of you can magic it together" Elliot grumbled.

"I'm a witch in training," Ana told him. "So I won't be much help on that front, plus I don't remember finding a spell to put flat pack furniture together" she added, laughing even more at his huff of frustration.

In the end, it didn't take a vampires or a witches power to put it together, it took a human who yes she had magic within her but she figured out the damn instruction and with us holding the bed together managed to put the fiddly screws in place.

"Thank fuck for that" Riley grumbled upon us leaving our bedroom behind.

"We have another bed to put up so don't celebrate yet," Ana told him, looking towards the bed we had purchased for the spare room where her father would be staying when he came, this one thankfully was wood and came with full instructions.

Ray knows all about where Ana is and why. He was a little panicked when we told him but as long as Ana is ok, he was fine with whatever safety measures were put into place. He also knows that on one of my many trips out of this apartment in my search for Hyde his home had been sealed with an enchantment so only he could get inside.

Our friends deserted us upon looking at the other bed and it was getting late. Ana said she would do it herself in the morning, wanting nothing more than to climb into our new bed, snuggle under the blankets on the new mattress and sleep. That is what she told them anyway, myself I was ordered to strip her and me before the new bed and mattress was christened, both which thankfully survived the night.

….

"How's Ana doing," Ros asked me as I entered her office at the hotel, sealing the room so no ears outside could hear.

"She said she's fine but I think she's going a little stir crazy there all day on her own. She was putting a bed together when I left, having much more luck than I would have with it."

"How's she doing on the magic front."

"Still a little nervous. We have compared the books our families have left us and there are spells in her book that are not in mine and vice-versa. It's been a learning experience for me too seeing all this, reading from another witches point of view the things my mother experienced. Telekinesis has shown itself and we know now also that it's because she's a shield that makes me unable to hear her. We will have to wait and see if anything else forms."

"A shield, that's a vampires gift," she told me.

"A witches too as well it seems."

"You're excited about this" she stated with a smile.

"I thought I was the only one Ros. To know that I share that trait with my mate too, yes I'm excited."

I left the hotel after we had discussed plans for Ana's return. With Ros, Riley, Hannah and Jason as well as Ryan and Reynolds in this building every day, we feel it is safe for her to be here. The hotel is the least of my worries but if it makes Ana happy to be here then I'm happy too.

….

I could hear the car approaching as I waited in the parking garage at the foot of Escala. Ana was high above me getting ready herself for his arrival, bouncing around if I'm honest in her excitement to see her father again. I think she's forgotten it's her birthday tomorrow, she's more excited about having her father here. My father will be arriving tomorrow evening, unfortunately, missing out on most of the day but he cannot be out in the light.

I thought more about what Ana had suggested last night after I had brought her dinner. While she had been exploring every room of this apartment, most bare and devoid of any life she had suggested with the office only having very small windows if they could not be blocked out, the room turned into a more sociable space so my father, our friends could stay longer without rushing back to wherever they stayed, mostly the hotel to get away from the light.

Before Ana, the apartment was just a place where my things were kept, with her here it had become a home. Being able to have my father stay longer, my friends not to have to rush off, made me think of other rooms here that could be changed.

With Ray's car now in view having entered the parking garage, I gestured him over to where he could park. There was an empty spot just besides Ana's car which from looking at the floor was still losing rust.

"She still has that thing" he laughed upon emerging from the car. "Hello, Christian."

"Ray, yes she does, unfortunately. I offered to buy another but she turned me down, saying it was a gift from you."

"Yes, it didn't have any rust on it then and wasn't on its last legs," he told me, shaking my outstretched hand.

I offered to take his bag as we headed to the elevator but he declined, telling me it was light. Once we had entered, before I had us moving up, I was frozen in place for a moment as I tried to get the words that were swirling about my head, out right.

"Son is everything alright," he asked me as I had closed my eyes.

"Yes, despite what we spoke to you about, everything is fine. I wanted to ask you and I know this is not the perfect place but options are limited at the moment as I know Ana will want to spend every moment she can with you."

"You're changing Ana soon aren't you" he spoke before bringing his hand to his mouth as if he had said words that should not have been spoken out loud.

"No one can hear you, Ray, I made sure of that. With regards to Ana's change, yes that will be happening in just a few weeks. It is another change I want to speak to you about, the change from Ana being my girlfriend to my wife. I know to some in my world with her being my mate, that would be enough. I want everything with Ana though, I don't want her to miss out on anything she may have wanted to experience as a human. Although Ana has said nothing in the past about marriage and may not even be interested in that, I am asking for your blessing so I can ask her, ask her to be my wife."

"You have my blessing Christian, I would ask you this though. You say you don't want her to miss out on anything that is part of human life, is there a possibility that children could be a part of your future, I mean with you being born."

"Honestly, we don't know. We have had, well you don't want or need to know about that. I would be lying if I said it was not something I had thought about on my many years on this earth. There has been no sign of pregnancy so far though and once Ana is a vampire that chance would be gone as our bodies are frozen forever. There is only one exception and to this day my parents don't know how I came to be conceived, just that I was."

I saw his nod, I also felt the pain in my chest that maybe by wanting Ana forever I was being selfish by making her miss out on what I couldn't give her. Children were one thing we had never spoken about due to what I was but speaking to Ray and knowing how I came to be, was there even the slimmest chance in the world that it could happen. I knew it would be a conversation we would need to have before any change.

"There she is," Ray said upon entering the apartment, quickly hugging his daughter tightly.

He did what I had done many times since we had a threat hanging over us, he checked that she was not just physically but emotionally ok.

"Hi dad" Ana laughed at how excited her father was to see her, and him too.

"Hello sweetheart, another birthday's coming." 

"I'm getting old" she groaned making us laugh.

"When you get as old as I am" Ray spoke.

"I think that should be when you get as old as I am, then complain," I told Ray.

"How old are you," he asked.

"Old enough to see the younger years of this country, my father, he would say he's as old as the arc."

"I think you're going to blow my dads mind with all this information" Ana laughed as we walked towards the guest room where Ray would be staying tonight and tomorrow night too. He wanted to spend the day with Ana and I would make sure he does that. Having him here does mean that I don't have to worry about him out there.

The bed was up in here now, a dresser too all put together by Ana in a fraction of the time I could have done it in. Vampires are not meant to put together furniture, this one certainly isn't anyway.

While Ray put the few things he had brought with him away, I followed Ana towards the kitchen where she popped something into the microwave that smelt so bad.

"What the hell is that," I asked, wanting to plug my sensitive nose.

"Mac n Cheese, it's dad's favourite."

"It smells rancid" I complained.

"That's nice. Your girlfriend makes something to eat and you say it smells like shit" she teased.

"Shit no, that might smell better than that" I laughed moving out of the way as she tried to swipe me with the dishtowel.

I felt something hit me then, the towel that I thought was still in Ana's hand had struck me with a giggle from Ana and a gasp from our guest.

"How did you…" Ray asked, having seen the towel follow me across the room to hit me on the back.

"Dad, dad, sit down you've gone pale," Ana said, rushing to her father's side.

"I'm fine sweetheart," he told her, bringing a hand to her face as a memory of her grandmother came to his mind.

A tablecloth flying across the room to settle perfectly on the table for dinner, one she had told him was just good aim. The cutlery she had thrown too from just a few feet away just to make him and Ana laugh had been laid perfectly in place when they had looked further, good aim again. Simple things that had he known about that side of her would have made him question what he had seen. They were all things he told us about now that he just thought was her quirky personality, just her.

"From seeing those images, I believe you get your telekinesis from your grandmother" I stated.

"What images," Ray asked me as I quickly realised what I had said.

Telling someone that I could read their thoughts would make most people angry, telling me to keep out. With Ray, he just laughed as he told us it was just another in a long line of things he would have to get used to.

Dinner was lovely, they both declared. I would just have to take their word for it as I'd stepped out onto the balcony until it was all gone so I could take in air I didn't need. Laying beside Ana in bed that night, I brought up the subject of children.

"You want a child," Ana asked me, shock filling her voice. "Is that possible, you've never mentioned anything before."

"I was speaking to your father on the way up in the elevator, he was asking me about the chance of you becoming pregnant before your change. I don't know if it's possible Ana as I'm the only one who was ever born like this and I'm unsure if it could ever happen again. I don't know if having children was something you had even thought about before meeting me. I just don't want you missing out on the chance to be a mother if that is what you need."

"Christian, I want you, I need you and I know that having a child may not be possible for us and I have accepted that. With you saying this now though does bring back my confusion at one of the letters from my grandmother."

"Which one," I asked.

I watched as Ana summoned her book, opening it to one of the letters within. There, in her grandmother's perfect scrawl before us was the words that gave a little hope to me.

_The pages of the books I share, are yours now Ana to fill with what you will learn, what one day you will teach._

I listened to Ana read the words out loud before she looked at me.

"Who am I teaching," she asked. "These pages are only meant for witches, Wilks witches."

"I don't know, Ana. We will just have to wait and see what happens, no one knows what is to come." 

"Elliot does," she said making me laugh.

"Normally yes if a vision comes to him but with you, that shield of yours gets in the way."

"You said to wait, but I am due to be changed in a matter of weeks."

"I know Ana. To change now, or wait to see if a child is conceived, that is up to you. Both choices have consequences."

"A child is conceived naturally by two parents Christian and I have found nothing in either of our books that can change that, so any decisions regarding a child falls to both of us. What are the dangers of waiting?" she asked me.

"The usual, Hyde, whoever he has working for him and probably most of the vampire world if they knew how to get to you. As a human you're vulnerable, as a witch you do have that power to protect yourself but underneath it all despite how much magic lives inside of you, you can still be hurt."

"You're thinking of your mother" she stated.

"Always, of my mother, my father. How he survives without her, I don't know. He exists not lives, every day being the same. I would be in hell living like that Ana without you."

"You change me then. I know vampires can be hurt, even killed, you change me then we have a better chance of me being here forever with you."

"You'd miss out on the chance of having a child then, we both would."

"I know," she told me. "We have to decide what we want then. Do we wait a little longer in the chance that a miracle could happen and a child is born or do we go with the time frame we were originally going with and I'm changed in just a few weeks."

"We don't need to decide that now Ana, after your birthday will do."

"We do though as the uncertainty would drive me crazy. You asked me what I want, what do you want Christian. Besides forever with me which despite what is going on in this crazy world, will happen, I will make sure of that. What is it you want" she asked, bringing her hands to my face so it blocked out all the noise of the world around, except us.

"I want…."

"Tell me. There was a truth spell in my book, I could use that on you if you don't answer" she teased making me laugh.

"If there is a chance that a child could be born to us then I would want us to take that chance and wait. Not forever because no matter how much our books teach us, they cannot predict the future and to wait too long might be dangerous for you."

"Christmas, it's only a few months away, we spend Christmas together with our families and before the strike of midnight bringing in the new year, I will be like you," she told me.

"Ok, Christmas it is then," I said, unable to control my smile.

….

Ana's birthday was spent in the apartment but she didn't complain. We awoke to find every surface in the living room filled with vases, each one containing a dozen roses, ten white, two pink. There were letters for Ana also in her book wishing her a happy birthday, telling her not to worry about the future and to embrace what is to come. I think if there was ever any doubt in Ray's mind that he was surrounded by magic, by immortals, that disappeared as night fell and the apartment filled with those who to us, were close.

Our fathers spoke at length about Ana and me before Ray retired to bed in the early hours of the morning. Both were proud of their children, both wished for happiness for us that they missed.

As everyone left I carried Ana to our bedroom so we could celebrate on our own the birth of my mate. Would there be another birth in the future, we would just have to wait and see. Whatever happens, I know that after the change Ana will be here by my side for eternity.

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'm unsure of when the next chapter will be as I have two birthdays in my house next week and two birthday cakes to make as well as all the craziness to sort out for their parties. I'm hoping to have something up at some point but it will be towards the end of the week or maybe next weekend, fingers crossed. **

**Until then, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	21. Chapter 21

APOV

I was back at work again, well I had been for a few weeks now as September had passed and the cold winds and rain of October fell upon us.

The stores were filled with Halloween costumes and treats, none I had paid any attention to in the past but with being a witch, I had to admit I felt a little excitement for the first time much to Christian's amusement. Halloween was more to do with the dead than witches he told me, I remember those every day of the year just as he does so I think a little fun could still be had on All Hallows Eve.

Christian and I were still trying to see if a child would be conceived but at present, I feel the same. No, that's I lie. I was more tired than I normally was but I think that has a lot to do with being busy at work, being constantly rushed off our feet.

Some vampires here seemed to enjoy the coming holiday too and I had seen decorations going back and forth, from room to room.

"You look like a pumpkin has thrown up on you Riley" I laughed as he made his way through the foyer holding the largest pumpkin I had ever seen, one that with his heavy hands had its sides burst, the innards seeping out.

"Not yet but by the time this is carved, it will be the pumpkin that's vomited" he laughed.

"Please no, not after last years" Hannah protested before telling me about the pumpkin that had been carved for the Halloween party in the club downstairs, one that's inside had been left seeping out of the pumpkins mouth as if vomited out.

"I used to enjoy carving pumpkins with my grandmother. She had them all around the house at this time of year," I told them quietly, seeing them both smile.

"You will have to get Christian carving some with you when he's back" Hannah whispered in my ear.

"Where is he" I mouthed to them, not wanting anyone to hear what I said.

Riley nodded to the back office as Leila came out, encouraging Hannah to join us too.

"Can you do the bubble that Christian does?" he asked me of the spell I had used before to secure my apartment, wanting me to secure the room.

With a few words, all noise outside the room ceased locking the three of us inside.

"What is it, where's he gone," I asked Riley.

"Jason had a call from friends of his over near St. Helens who told him that they had smelt Hyde in the area"

"How would they know what Hyde smells like."

"Because Mia, much to her mate Sean's amusement has had runs ins with Hyde before, she had even threatened to rip his head off in the past. Mia and Sean have dabbled a little in the scene here although it was before you started. They prefer to live off the grid though, enjoying the trees and mountains to the city streets. They picked up his scent close to a trail down there so Christian's gone to check it out while it's light. It could be another dead end but there were other scents there with Hyde's, other vampires that he hopes he can identify."

"Christian's trying to hide it but he's been so on edge lately like he's waiting for something to happen. Hyde seems to be everywhere but then he's nowhere at all."

"He's toying with us" Hannah stated to which we all agreed.

Hyde was toying with us, playing with us but where does this all lead.

…

"He was there, two maybe three days ago with six other vampires, Ana, hiding out in a cave."

"Why does he always seem to hide in the mountains or in this case near a volcano," I asked pulling his soaked shirt from his body before throwing it to join his sodden jacket on the floor.

"He's out in the open up there so can move vast distances at night without being seen. The others, I don't know who they were, newly created like he has done before I think, all of them leaving in different directions. The others have headed up there so they can know the scents in case they run into any of them here. I followed Hyde's trail to a town called Mossyrock, a man there was killed two days ago, his car stolen. Hyde must have done it as his trail ended there."

"You can't track anyone in a car," I asked him, removing his trousers this time before I turned on the shower.

"There is a trail but it quickly dissipates as the scent is not left of the land. Ana, you do know that I am always cold so by being wet now, there is no chance of me getting sick."

"Humour me," I told him, pushing him under the hot spray before I was pulled under with him fully clothed.

It was meant to be me looking after him, me cleaning him but his need to look after me soon took over and I was thoroughly washed once my clothes had been removed. Christian took his time drying my body with the towel before the sound of the hairdryer pierced the quiet room. I think it's a very primal thing for him to look after me, a very strong need he has to make sure his mate was looked after and had everything she needed. I only need him though and I told and shown him that with my body, my kisses.

….

I think Leila might suspect something is different with me although she hasn't said anything yet. After a complaint that no food had been made in what is supposed to be the staff canteen, upon asking her what she wanted and I would order in, the food was sitting upon the desk in the office behind reception as soon as she returned from the bathroom.

"How, did you get this so fast," she asked me, opening the box that contained her Chinese meal that I had made. Made with magic that was, not by myself, my mac and cheese just the same.

"I called Uber eats, they deliver don't you know," I asked as if I was confused with her question.

"I know they do but not that fast."

"It must be a slow day," I told her, "Come on, dig in before it gets too cold."

I have to admit this is the third time that I had used this spell and as Christian said he would be at Grey House which is probably a code word for being out on the prowl for Hyde well into the night. Facing the prospect of spending the evening on my own, the craving for mac and cheese while with company won out.

"There seems to be a problem with the sewers," Jason said, sticking his head around the door. "Some of the guests have complained about the smell."

"Sewer, why are you telling me then," I asked him, taking a mouthful of my delicious lunch.

"Because the contents of that sewer seem to be on your plate."

"It's macaroni and cheese" I complained loudly. "These guys smell corpses, they create corpses on a daily basis, I'm sure my lunch smells better than that."

Leila burst out laughing at my outburst as we heard Jason's laughter as he left the room. It is only once in a blue moon that I have this and if I can put up with their grumpy nature and their need to drink my blood, they could put up with a little cheese.

"I have a date tonight," Leila said excitedly when she had finished her lunch.

"Anyone I know," I asked, hoping it was not someone from in here.

"Paul."

"Really," I replied.

"Yes, we were both at a party last weekend for a mutual friend of ours. We spent the night talking before he made sure I got home and kissed me goodnight."

"Were you two an item in school?" I asked.

"No, we were part of the same group of friends but he was also the shy quiet one. He's not like that now, that's why he told me he had always liked me and asked me out."

"I'm happy for you Leila," I told her with a smile.

That smile was quickly removed with her next words to me though.

"Susannah, I saw her at the mall when I was looking for a dress the other day. It was weird, she recognised me, asked how I was and such then started going on and on about the hotel. She knows we worked together but as she can't remember this place she thinks it's at the Fairmont we worked."

"She wouldn't remember here. Christian said that when she was told to leave. She would have memories of the inside of this place but would not remember where it is. If she thinks you worked at the Fairmont together though, what goes on behind closed doors there" I asked.

"It makes you wonder, all those rich people, money no object. Some could have a dungeon or sex room in their apartment, who knows. Your boyfriend's rich" she stated, raising her eyebrow.

"Don't even go there" I laughed. "In our apartment, there are no dungeons, no coffins despite Christian telling me lately I have been sleeping like the dead and there are no sex rooms."

Our apartment, I liked saying that as that is what it was. I had known when I left my little apartment that night that it would be the last time I went there and it has been. Christian asked me not long after my birthday if I would stay there forever with him, or get a home of our own outside of the city, either was fine by me. He had meant to ask me a while ago but being so busy, not just here at the hotel making sure I was safe, but also when he was at Grey House or out searching for Hyde or any other vampire that was near to his trail, that time had gotten away from him and the question always seem pushed aside for another day.

I was only too happy to say yes to living with him. If I'm honest I was so comfortable at Escala that I didn't want to go back. I had only lived at my apartment a short while and had a few good memories there as it had been the first bit of independence I'd had. Living here with Christian eclipsed anything I had there so getting to spend as much time as I could, every night he is not out hunting, sleeping in his arms. There is no other place I would rather be.

….

"What can you do so far," Hannah asked me as we lounged on the couches, our men supposedly out hunting for food, although if they came across a trail of one they were looking for, they would be hunting for them too.

That is the only thing I am not looking forward to after my change, to end a human life. I had told Christian I would hunt an animal instead but then that is still a life too.

"Make dinner, move objects and try not to blow the building up with some spells. I've been trying to test the shield around my mind, see if I can push it away so Christian could hear my thoughts."

"You want him to hear your thoughts. You're the only one who's thoughts are private to him, I would not want to change that" she laughed.

"Not all the time, just when I want him to hear them. I like having that privacy too, especially when it comes to Christmas and his birthday otherwise, he would know what gift he would be getting."

"You love that don't you, I notice you touch it a lot" she stated as I absent-mindedly touched with the locket I wore, a gift from Christian for my birthday which contained a photo of the two of us, my parents too.

"I do," I told her, placing a kiss upon the locket before putting it down the top of my shirt to rest above my heart. It would be back out again before long no doubt as I touch it once again. "I'm going to make a drink, I would ask if you want one but we don't stock your type of drink in the cupboard."

"I'm fine, I filled up before I got here," she said boldly. "That still bothers you, doesn't it."

"The feeding," I asked, seeing her nod as she followed me to the kitchen.

"It's not so much the feeding as I know that's essential to vampire life, it was not knowing. Am I taking a parent from a child, a beloved family member who is going to be missed."

"You said was not knowing, past tense."

"I found a spell, a few actually. One that can detect evil close. Christian tried that one only for it to pick up every vampire around, you're evil by the way."

"And darned proud of it too" she laughed, making me giggle at her reply.

"There's another spell, one that shows the true person within. It's not a truth spell, although I have found one and even threatened Christian with it when he tried keeping the details from me of what's going on. It is a spell which I hope when I need to feed, if the magic is still working within me then that I can use to wheedle out the good from the bad as Christian does with reading their minds."

While I put the water in the kettle and turned it on, with my mind I moved a cup from the cupboard, a tea bag too, both, the bag inside the cup settling on the counter beside me. The milk carton from the fridge was next, all while my amused friend chuckled as she watched things move around the kitchen as if on their own.

"Why not put the water in by itself," she asked as I lifted the kettle from the stand to put water into the cup.

"I'm not that brave to do this part with my mind yet, I could either scold myself or make the water splash and start a fire. One day, just not yet."

As we made our way back to the couches, once everything had made its way back to where it began, we were followed by the pack of cookies I had only remembered as we made our way across the room.

"I've seen Christian do a little magic before but you seem like you've been doing it forever, as if only a thought can have things moving the way that you want them to," Hannah told me.

"Christian's at a level of magic that I think will take me years and years to get to. He has a book just as I but I think the only time he looks at it is to read his mothers letters as he knows all the spells inside. New spells that were in my book, he has memorised them too, myself I need to look constantly, worried that I would get it wrong."

"I suppose it's like you're going back to school again," she said. "Learning all these new things."

"Yes, only this time if an experiment went wrong it would not be singed eyebrows I would have to worry about but a singed world."

"You have many years ahead of you, thousands if that mate of yours has anything to do with it. You have time to learn everything you need to know Ana, don't rush it, enjoy learning what you need to, knowing every generation that has come before you has been in the same place you are and look at how much knowledge they have learned and shared over the years."

"I think my mother would have embraced it too, should she had known," I said sadly.

"She does know now, you've told me that and no matter where she is, she's keeping in touch," she told me, nodding to the roses.

….

It was approaching midnight when I decided to get ready for bed, our beautiful bed calling to me. Hannah was staying until Riley arrived whenever that may be. If it was light before he had the chance to return, the office which was now a dark space was a safe place for her to stay. I did offer to stay on the couch but being told I looked shattered, I didn't complain and crawled into bed.

I placed a kiss to the photos of my family wishing them all wherever they may be, a good night. I also placed a kiss upon the new photo of Christian and me, wishing he would return soon.

I was just nodding off after tossing and turning for a while when my phone started to ring. I was soon reaching for it, hoping it was Christian but then I knew he would be here, he would not just call knowing it would worry me. The voice on the phone though had me stumbling to my feet as I tried to comprehend what she had said.

An accident, the caller said my dad had been in an accident. I knew he had been asked to go on a fishing trip by Jose and his dad who lived on the next street over from him. With what has been going on, he was wary about going but was also worried that it would draw too many questions from his friends if he didn't because he always goes with them. Christian assured him that he would have someone he knew close if he chose to go.

He must have gone as I know how much he loves these trips, these breaks from being on his own. I wish now though he had stayed at home. The information I got was sketchy, just that there had been an accident and that he and two others had been in the car. He was at the local hospital now, having had to be cut free and as I was his next of kin that was why I was called. Seeing Hannah stood by my bedroom door, no matter what protest she may put up at me going to my dad, I knew I had to leave.

"I will be there as soon as I can," I said, brushing tears away.

As the call ended before I had even spoken to Hannah, I was calling Christian.

"Ana, what's going on," she asked me.

"My dad, he's been in an accident. I need to go."

"I'm coming with you" she stated as the call to Christian continued to ring out before finally going to voicemail.

Why wasn't there a signal in the places that he went to? Dialling Jose's number as well, that too went to voicemail.

"Jose, I don't know if you will get this call but please, please tell my dad that I'm on my way," I said before ending the call.

As we rushed down to the parking garage, seeing Wanda there I wished now that I had listened to Christian and taken up his offer of a faster car. It was faster than trying to find someone to take us and as Hannah had never had a car, now or in the past, Wanda would have to do.

We were the only ones on the interstate at this time of night and even if I wanted to speed, I needed Wanda to get us there in one piece. While I drove, Hannah continued to call Christian and Riley, having no luck with either.

"Where the hell are they" she complained as we left the city behind after leaving a message for both as well as the others to what was happening and where we were going.

"I don't know, I'm just glad you decided to come along."

We were about thirty minutes away from my dad's house when it happened. Something ran across the road about a second after Hannah had screamed at me to lookout.

We had hit something, something hard which sent Wanda spinning across the road. Hannah was out of the car, taking the door with it before everything started to get loud.

I had hit my head on the door leaving me dazed before tasting blood in my mouth. The world around me was a cacophony of noise, all that I wanted to go away.

I tried my door seeing it crumpled against the tree so I decided getting out Hannah's door was the only way. I had just moved into her seat when someone leant down before me, a sinister look on his face.

"Hello pet," a man said, one who I had not met before.

Hearing him call me pet and knowing that by the fact of how still he stood, not even pretending to breathe like I had seen some do, that a vampire was in front of me now.

"Go away" I spat at him, moving back in the car before he grabbed my leg.

"Don't go" he laughed at my attempt to kick out at him with my other leg to try and release the hold he had on me.

"GET OFF" I shouted but his laughter drowned out my complaints

I felt pain then as he squeezed down hard, my brain shouting at me to do something. Looking around for anything I allowed myself a little smile despite the pain at the shock that filled his face when upon thinking of my purse, it hit him in the head.

"What the…. she's right you are a witch" he spoke, looking from me to my purse that was now lay on the road. The door that had been removed when Hannah got out, the heaviest object that I had tried to move so far, hit him then too. A product of my anger that he just swatted away with a laugh.

"Who," I asked, as he advanced on me again.

In my mind, I screamed for Christian while it sounded like a fight was continuing outside of the car.

As I was pulled from the car, kicking and hitting him as best I could, wishing I knew more about the powers that had been given to me apart from just being able to move objects with my mind, I saw Hannah under two, no three vampires fighting just like me.

I tried calling for the book but feeling pain everywhere I could not focus enough on it. I would call on that power, I promised myself but feeling a sharp pain as teeth pierced my skin made me wonder if that promise would just be mere thought.

"Christian" his name was the only thing that left my mouth, a name that brought laughter from this beast.

I wanted Christian to know where I was but more importantly, I wanted him to know that I loved him so much and I always would.

**Thank you for reading**

**My children had great birthday parties and thanked me by passing on their colds so that is why the gap between chapters is longer than I expected.**

**I know this chapter ended on a cliff hanger and you know how much I hate them. If I would have waited until the next chapter was done though before putting them up together, the gap between chapters would have been longer still, maybe the end of the week. **

**Christian is up next chapter and to say he's angry would be an understatement.**

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline**


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV

The pile of bodies was building, all who were new to this world, most in multiple pieces that had been torn off during the fight.

Like Patrick these vampires had been created with one thing in mind, to cause problems for me and especially for my mate. I could detect no gift from these people as that was what they were only a short while ago, all fuelled now by their need to feed and their need to get to Ana. These vampires had been created to become an army of some sorts but they would soon resemble ash.

It was Ana's scent Kyle had picked up while out feeding himself, her scent so far away from where he had seen her only hours before in the hotel. He had a fondness for Ana, like many others who had been drawn in by her heart, her smile. To smell her out here with a vampire but not one he had known, he had to investigate, spotting a group of them from a rocky outcrop when he had hidden.

He had called the hotel, speaking to Ros who had immediately called me. Knowing Ana was safe at Escala with Hannah we had to investigate, knowing the sooner we dealt with these the better before they hit the city streets.

The one image in each of their minds as they fought for their lives against Riley, Elliot, Jason and I was Jack Hyde. He had created every one of them in his desperate need to be rid of me, a plan that has ultimately failed.

"One more, and I found this" Jason said, handing me what I thought was a tattered cloth which was, in fact, the remains of a sweater, one I had seen Ana wear before. This must have been taken from Ana's apartment when that human had broken in, taken because it contained her scent. It would seem faint to those who didn't have an immortals senses but even though it was not as potent as having Ana by my side, her scent was still there.

Feeling myself, not for the first time today, filled with rage that they had touched and taken my mates things, I pulled the headless body from his arms, shredding the skin before adding it to the pile.

I took pleasure in starting the fire despite the fear I felt at being this close to the flames. Each one of them needed to burn, I only wish they could feel the pain.

"How's your arm," I asked Jason.

"It's fine, only a scratch. I'm sure Gail can fix me up" he laughed, watching the bodies burn as the smell of putrid smoke filled the air.

We turned away from the fire hearing hurried footsteps approach. We knew it was Elliot and not only was he screaming at me with his mind but also with his voice. As he burst through the trees before us, at the precise moment that he was about to tell us what was going on, Riley dropped to the floor in excruciating pain.

I could feel it, feel the raw pain he was experiencing as he screamed Hannah's name but inside me, there was something else. I was feeling my pain, not just his, pain that had me frozen for a moment in fear, in fear for my mate.

"Ana."

I took my phone from my pocket, seeing where we were there was no signal so pulling my friend up from the floor, I dragged him behind me as I started to run back to the city.

"Elliot, what the fuck is going on."

"I don't know, I heard a scream, I thought it was the vampire I had chased as it happened just as I was removing its head. I heard Hannah's voice, Ana was there I think but the fog I get that surrounds her disappeared, taking Ana with it."

"Hannah's hurt, I can feel it" Riley stated, running under his own steam now as we powered past rocks and trees, knocking aside any that were in the way.

"They were at Escala," I said, heading in that direction until Riley stopped, his phone finally getting a signal so he could pick up a message from Hannah.

"Riley where the hell are you" she spoke. "We're on our way to Ana's home town, her dads been in an accident."

Hearing the message, I changed course with the others following behind as we bypassed the city. I wanted to fly but I couldn't take everyone with me if I did.

"Christian go," Elliot said, seeing the decision I was trying to make. I didn't need telling twice as I grabbed hold of Riley before we were both taking to the sky.

I knew Elliot and Jason would follow us, I also know they would call in Ros, Gail and others too. Something was wrong with this picture, very wrong because if Ray had been in an accident why hadn't I had a call from the guard I had put in place to watch over him this weekend.

My memory was perfect, so knowing which roads Ana would take to get to her fathers, I followed them, hoping I would see her car on the way.

If Riley had messages then I knew I would have too as Ana would only leave the apartment for something like this. Once I was back on the ground and had hands to hold the phone I would check those messages but for the moment we continued to fly.

"Christian put us down. What the hell is that" Riley said a few miles later, looking down through the bare branches to the road below. There crumpled against a tree was a car I knew.

I dropped Riley from a great height, I could do nothing else as my body changed shape and I was back a man before my feet touched the ground. I could be a mile away or a metre and the smell would be the same, the smell of blood, Ana's.

The smell of vampires was all over this area too, many of them. A_ll who would die for even daring to come near her,_ I screamed as I reached the car.

"Ana, ANA" I screamed, her name echoing through the trees. "ANA."

I ran around, following scent trails, none though which were carrying my mate. All seemed to dissipate after a few miles, disappearing into nothing. Ana's scent was at the car and that was it as if she was still here but she wasn't, she was gone.

"She's not here" I heard whispered as I spun around to see Hannah being cradled by her mate.

Her arm was nearly gone, hanging on by a thread. Her face, disjointed at the moment, all that would repair themselves with time, and a little venom from Riley.

"Where is she," I asked stepping closer to Hannah, ignoring her mates growl for me to back off as he protected what was his. At the moment Riley would rip anyone to pieces if they came too close to her and that included me.

"Riley, I'll be fine," she told him before looking at me.

"Hannah please tell me, where is she."

"Ana got a call about her father, it said he was in an accident and she needed to go to him. Ana was telling me earlier in the evening about her father going on a fishing trip. We left Escala, calling you, calling you both but you didn't answer. We weren't far away when I could feel vampire's approach from both sides. I screamed at Ana to look out but they hit the car, knocking it into the tree. I got out hoping I could keep them away from Ana but there too many of them, I was surrounded and so was she. Christian, she was bitten."

I didn't realise what I was doing until I felt my back in the dirt, Elliot and Jason on top of me. The trees closest to me were splinters, the car Ana had loved so much was wrecked worse than it was before. I was losing control, I knew it, but I didn't care, I wanted Ana back and I wanted her back now.

"Elliot, what can you see. There has to be more than what you said before."

"Christian.."

Whatever he was about to tell me was cut off by the ringing of my phone. Very few people had this number and one who did, who was thought to be in the hospital was calling me now.

"Christian is Ana alright, I can't get hold of her" Ray said.

"Ray..."

"Christian what's going on," he asked and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"You're ok," I asked him.

"Of course I'm ok, I think something, an animal has been through the campground though as our tents were torn when we got back from night fishing, I was asking about Ana though. Jose, my friend's son had a message from her when we found our phones in the mess. She said to please tell my dad that I'm on my way. What does that mean."

"From what little I know, Ana received a message stating you had been in an accident and she was needed."

"What" he whispered. "Where is she."

"I don't know Ray" I admitted and I could hear his panic, the same that I felt myself. "We found her car, wrecked. I'll find her Ray, I promise."

"Where are you, I'm coming to you."

"NO" I shouted, scaring myself even with how loud I was. "Go home Ray, your house is protected, you need to go there. They got her number somehow and I think if you say the campground is a mess then they may have taken it from your phone. You had a guard in place that should have stopped anything approaching you so I can only think that he came across whoever has been there. I don't know what's going on only that wherever she is, Ana's not safe. I need to know that you are."

"I can't, not if she's out there. I can't Christian, I can't lose her too."

"You won't, I promise. No matter how long it takes, I will find her and I will bring her back to you, to us."

I breathed a sigh of relief, however short-lived when he agreed to go home and contact me once he was inside. The house is protected, out there he isn't. These vampires know about him and had used him for bait.

With my phone still in hand, I called Ana's on the desperate chance that it was with her and I could maybe trace it. With the phone ringing faintly in the wreck of what was her car, a little hope died inside of me.

Placing the phone back into my pocket, I ignored the clink it made against the little box that felt so heavy now. I had been out picking up the engagement ring I had hoped to give to Ana when the call came through about what Kyle had found. Kyle, would he have betrayed me, sending me off to deal with those men as a distraction to what was going on here.

"No" Elliot answered, no doubt seeing visions of questions and answers that had been running through my head. "That man is as old as the hills and protects those he sees as his own, including Ana who reminds him of a daughter he once had. He called it in because he was concerned for her safety."

I knew what Elliot was saying was the truth, having picked up on his thoughts before of Ana looking like a daughter that had passed a few years after his change. That is something very few of my kind worry about, those that are left behind but Kyle did and still keeps an eye on those in his family line.

"What did you see," I asked again, turning to my friend.

"Hannah mostly, she was shouting at someone, at the time I didn't know who. The fog was there which I know now to be Ana but I couldn't pick her up, just Hannah and the loud noises that were there. Christian, can you feel Ana, can you feel that she's still here."

I didn't want to answer him because all I felt at the moment was intense pain. Yes, Ana was on this earth somewhere but she was hurting.

Pulling my phone from my pocket once more, I put it on speaker as I started the voice mails that Ana had left me. Hearing her voice out loud, the worry for her father and the need I know she must have felt for me to be there had me running back off into the trees. She was here, she had to be, I mean they couldn't have that much of a head start. A vampire runs, hundreds of miles in an hour but it wasn't that long ago that Riley and I felt that pain. It was not that long ago either when we had arrived here, passing no other vampires or their scents on the way.

With how much the crash site was filled with multiple scents, there had to be some out here too. There wasn't as just like before after a while they all dissipated. Knowing that I would get no joy here, I looked towards the treetops, saying each word at the top of my voice in case she may hear me too.

_I call upon the power within me_

_To make me strong so I can see_

_I call upon those also that look down from above_

_To help bring back to me the one I love._

_I call upon Anastasia Wilks now to join my quest_

_To reunite with me, so I can protect. _

_Protect my world as that is what she is to me_

_From now until the end of eternity._

The words I spoke were not ones I had spoken before, they had left me before I could even think of what words I needed for the spell. There was a generic lost witch spell within my book but those words flowed free from me first.

It didn't work though as there was not a ripple of magic in the trees around me, everything so quiet, all except the words that I repeated over and over again before reciting the lost witch spell. When my name was called it was from a witch, but one I had lost so long ago.

"Christian."

Her voice was the same, the smile upon her face as loving and welcoming as I remembered. I was confused though.

"Mother, what, I called for..."

"A lost witch, yes, you did. I felt lost for such a long time when I was taken away from your father and you. I feel the pain of separation as he does. I also share in his joy at seeing you happy. You see my son you were lost too, wandering day to day with no destination in mind until you found that little girl, your mate and opened up your heart to her."

"I've lost her though, she's not here and I don't know where to look. Elliot can't find her, he can't see her."

My mother always the one to want to comfort me stepped closer, bringing her hand to the side of my face. There was no touch, no heat from her hand, it didn't matter though because, after all these years of what I thought was her absence in my life, I now knew she had always been there.

"Look inside yourself son, feel Ana, feel her life that flows through you, her heartbeat leading you on. Trust those around you to help you son and above all else, trust your mate to find you too."

"How am I seeing you mother. You're here before me but then you're not."

"The same as Ana was able to see her mother and grandmother when she unlocked her powers. I'm using our ancestor's energy but unlike with them they had prepared for a long time for that moment, with me, it was a spur of the moment decision to come to you so that is why I look like this, transparent in places, like a ghost."

"I saw you."

"Burn, yes but that was a long time ago. I still live because you do, you may not be able to see me but know I am there. Ana's family, they are searching for her but at the moment, they are blind to her location. She is still with us they tell me, they can feel that at least, just as you can too but she is weakened. Look for her son, bring her back, only then will you find your peace."

"Mother you're fading" I stated, reaching out to her but my hand just went right through.

"I know son, I cannot hold this form for long. Tell your father that I love and miss him as I do you. Know that you are never alone, fight for her, fight for th..."

"Mother, MOTHER" I called out but she was gone as quickly as she had arrived.

When I arrived back at the crash site, Hannah was on her feet, what was left of the car now pushed into a ditch off the side of the road so it would not be seen.

All my friends were here now, all who knew how much that woman who was missing meant to me.

"Split up, call in others. I know there is not a lot of light left but search please as long as you can. We have to get Ana back, we have to."

With a ripple through the trees marking their departure, they all split up into different directions. Hannah was still weak but would not even think of staying behind until her strength grew as she too was desperate to find her friend. She felt guilt, something she should never feel as no one knew what would happen here, not even Elliot.

Someone had a gift that could hide from us, from me but we would find them, I just hope it wasn't too late.

I found myself on a rocky outcropping looking down at the valley before me, I could see for miles up here, the space needed as I opened my senses to all that were around, hoping I could pick up a mind, one of their scents.

My friends, theirs were easy to pick up, those I smelt every day. Others that should have been here, like before were gone. In my head I was saying the spell over and over again, the one I had made up and the true one that should return Ana to me. For the first time ever my magic had failed me, my vampire strength and gifts useless as neither had returned my mate.

Pulling my phone from my pocket, I pulled with it the ring that I'd had made. I had planned to go down on one knee, maybe beside our beautiful rose bed after I had made it truly that and scattered it with rose petals. I had planned to ask Ana to be my wife and have a beautiful wedding before she came an immortal. Are they just pipe dreams now, I couldn't think of that, I had to focus on the fact that one day Ana will wear my ring, one day she will become Anastasia Grey.

Which way do I run, I didn't know as running one way could be running away from Ana. My decision was made by the ringing of my phone.

"Father."

"Christian, what is going on. I've just returned from hunting. The roses within my vase are all pink and they're wilting."

"Ana, she's gone, she left Escala thinking her father had been in an accident. We found her car, Hannah too who was hurt, Ana she was gone."

"She didn't get out, get lost."

"No, father. The area was saturated with vampire scent but as soon as you move from the scene of the accident, it disappears. I don't know which way to go, which way to search and my powers, both vampire and magic are useless to me."

My father's gasp filled my ears as with his knowledge of a vampires gift I don't think and he was quick to confirm that he was yet to come across someone with that particular gift, especially one that could fool me. I was a fool though to even think that I had seen it all out there.

I was to go to him, there I would tell him about my mother's visit. Turning my back on the valley I could feel my body about to change again when the call of my name brought me back to a man.

"Christian."

"Ana, ANA" I called out, my voice echoing out across the valley.

"Christian."

My name I heard again but I realised then that I had not heard it spoken out loud but I had heard it in my head. Darkness entered my mind then, moans and then a cry. These were Ana's thoughts of what she was seeing and feeling now.

"I WILL FIND YOU" I shouted so loud that I heard rocks fall in the distance, the ground quaking under my feet.

Ana was alive, wherever she was, she was holding on, and despite how weak she was she had found a way to open her mind and reach out to me.

"I love you Christian" she whispered her words weak and fading away. "We love you."

We, what did she mean we. A thought popped into my head then as I continued to call her name, one I knew to be true. My mate, my love was carrying our little one and I was now searching for two.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**We are back with Ana next chapter and find out who is behind her disappearance and why she was taken.**

**Until then, take care. **

**Caroline**


	23. Chapter 23

APOV

I was cold, so cold as I curled up in the corner of this dark room. No food or water had been brought to me but then why would it need to be as they had no use of that here and they thought that neither did I. Vampires don't feed their captives, they drink from, they toy with them just as they were doing with me.

I was not the only one here, I had heard many moans, screams, even the last gurgle of breath as a life had been ended in the cruellest way possible. How long had I been here I didn't know as I was not really with it when I had arrived at this place, my head, my body scratched and bruised as if I had been dragged through a forest with no worry of what I would bang into. Since then, I had mostly been sleeping, too exhausted at times to wake.

The man who brought me here, I had not known who he was. Others must have been here also in my weakened state as the bite marks that were on my wrist continued to grow. Ignoring those marks, I ran my finger over the one Christian had given me such a long time ago. I know the others would fade in time if time is what I had. This one had remained since our first night spent together and touching it now, I tried to open my mind to him just as pain ripped across my stomach as it had done before.

"I know, I'm sorry. I have nothing to give" I whispered, rubbing my hand across my stomach having no doubt what I was carrying inside. I was weak, my child was too, both suffering at the hands of others. I had tried to feed them but had ultimately failed.

Besides the scar that Christian had given to me was one I had made myself. I had thought that by drinking a little of my own blood that I would be helping my child. It just made me sick, vomiting what little I had drunk and also what bit of food I'd still had inside me. I don't think it was the fact it was blood I was drinking that had made me ill, more that it had made me feel light-headed and weak. My child needed blood to survive and I didn't have enough of it to help them or the strength to fight through the pain as I drank.

I was surprised when I did do it that there was not a stampede of vampires rushing through the door to get to my blood. Wherever I was, wherever myself and the others I could hear were kept, it must be away from anything that would class us too tempting to taste.

My magic, what little I had learned seemed no help to me at the moment no matter how much I tried to call on my book, my powers for help. After using it in the car, they seemed to think that by draining my blood just enough so that I was barely living, would drain the magic too and it has but more in the sense that my mind, my body was too weak to think of anything but survival. They drink from me, sliced my flesh with their teeth but are careful not to start the change as having magic inside of me added to what a vampire's strength and gift could bring would be too much for them. I could use a vampires strength but the only one who would be changing me was Christian so, for now, I had enough energy to wake long enough to remind myself of where I was before sleep took over again.

….

Hours later, or it could've been days for all I knew, I was woken to laughter outside of the room I was in before the door creaked open. It was pitch black in the room so I had no clue who was here.

"You're looking rather pathetic, my pet" a woman spoke in a shrill voice before laughter broke out within the group.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Tsk, tsk, you don't even remember who I am" she stated, not happy at all that she was not at the forefront of my mind.

"No...I can't see you."

"You want to see us, ok, we can do that."

A bright white light filled the room leaving spots before my eyes, having been in the darkness for what felt like such a long time. Seeing those before me now, I wish I was still in the dark.

Elena Lincoln, she was stood before me now with Jack Hyde by her side and the man who I had once seen attached to a leash. All looked evil, their revulsion for me evident in the way they stared. Glee too on their faces as if I was the answer to all their problems and in a way I was.

Get rid of me and it would destroy Christian as neither of us can live sanely without the other.

"My dad."

"Never met the man" Elena laughed.

"Is he alright?" I asked, putting all the energy I had into my anger, trying to show them that I wasn't scared.

"He's alive, unfortunately," Hyde spat at me. "He would have been floating on the lake with the others if your beloved hadn't had someone watching him so getting your number from his phone was all the time they had before his guard came charging over, that and destroying the campground."

"He's not the only one who has my number."

"No, but having heard that your mate had come across a group of new immortals when they called for help, it gave us the perfect opportunity, knowing he would be busy" Hyde stated with a smile. "With your father at home, we can't touch him, your work or Grey's, that doesn't really matter as it didn't stop us. With your father being out in the open it gave us the opportunity for time, knowing that had he been at home, the announcement of an accident would've been quickly discounted with just a simple call."

"Now, enough of stupid humans, I want to speak about you… WITCH" Elena shouted in my face.

There was no denying what I was, they had seen but if she wanted answers or even for me to show her what I could do, with a bit of strength she would soon regret it. So I spoke back to her with the same attitude she had shown me.

"BITCH."

"The world was rid of witches" she spoke, shaking her head, ignoring my reply.

Christian had told me she had been a friend of his mothers when she was alive. Was she the reason now why she's dead, the answer came very quickly after my next few spoken words.

"Grace, Christian said you were her friend, myself I think you were the biggest enemy she had."

"You know nothing Child" she spat at me.

"I know you betrayed her, you betrayed Grace."

"She betrayed me first, or he did. You see little girl, I'm a vampire, strong, beautiful, I could have my pick of anyone and I wanted him, but he didn't want me."

"Carrick."

"The very one. He set his sights on a human. Yes, she's a witch but at the core of it, she's still a human, just like you. I tried to seduce him but he showed no interest in anyone but her, then he came along. She gave him something that I nor no other vampire could ever receive, a child, one who not only received the beauty a vampire is created with but the powers not only of a vampire but a witch too. They created a killing machine, one who could end us all with just a thought, a few whispered words. I couldn't get rid of him, or Carrick so I weakened them both and got rid of her, playing the part of the grieving friend well as I hid my true gift. She wasn't the first witch I'd befriended before I'd made sure was burned at the stake, she wasn't the last either and then we come to you…. Witch."

"You keep calling me that," I told her.

"As that is what you are. Witches went into hiding for fear of being found, all except for Christian who does not care if people find out."

"That's where you're wrong. Only those close to him know what he is, others only know that he was born, not bitten. You only know because you were there at the time. If you had been known to him now, you would be deemed unimportant enough to be told the truth."

She lunged at me, the truth hurting as she thinks better of herself than what she is. As her hand gripped around my throat, I felt no pain. It was like there were mere millimetres between us and she could not grip on.

"WEAKEN HER" She screamed out the door as a dozen vampires entered what was my cell.

Seeing them all advance on me, I backed away into the corner of the room. Being a human, hell if I was even a vampire now, I would still be overpowered as they held me down before once again teeth pierced my skin.

….

"_Ana, I know it's hard sweetheart but you need to fight, fight our darling girl, fight."_

"Mum" I mumbled, struggling to open my eyes as I shivered on the floor.

I was dreaming, no it had to be a nightmare as the voices that followed were of those who had been in here earlier, whenever earlier had been.

"Are you going to sell her" Hyde had said.

"No, no one will want her especially if they smell her up close as they will know to whom she belongs. The auction goes on as prearranged, she stays here and when that's done I want her gone. She should've never been brought here" the bitch grumbled.

"I can move her," Hyde said.

"No, I don't have the time or patience to continue hiding your trail or hers. She stays here until after. The cellar will hide her screams and her scent."

When I did wake from my nightmare, I was surrounded by darkness again, and silence.

The sleep did help a little although I still felt exhausted. I had been woken by movement in my stomach, something I know for sure should this have been a normal pregnancy I would not have been feeling for a long time. This was Christian's child though and our child seems to be growing just as he had. I did wonder why my tormentors had not picked up on the difference in me but the level of protection I felt for what grew inside me, I think was hiding within my shield.

Struggling to my feet, using the wall for support, I whispered for my book. Shaking the fog from my mind when once again it had not arrived, I was happy that it finally appeared. I was nervous with having it here even though I knew no one could read it. I needed its help though because even if there was nothing in there to get me out of here, maybe there was something I could use to protect myself for when they came at me again. My child needed me to be strong and the only way for me to do that was to stop them draining my blood.

Using a spell that would give me a little light, one I had found and remembered when I was at home, I started to look through the pages. There was no spell that I had seen before to teleport myself to another place but then I had only scratched the surface of this book. I found a potion that would make the user invisible to those around, one that should I have had the ingredients needed I could have used to make my way out when the next time the door was opened. The downside to this was that it needed to be brewed over a fire, brewed for forty-three hours and seven minutes precisely. With no knowledge of time and to know that a fire would not only be smelt but seen, that idea was out for now. I do hope that maybe as my book is kept with my family unless I use it that they can track its movements and in turn my own. Until I know if what I wished to be true I would continue to protect myself here because as I checked the door seeing no handle or keyhole on this side, I was on my own despite how much I wished Christian was here.

Finally finding a spell that would help me, I adapted it to save me and my child.

_Through the magic that runs through my blood_

_Help protect what grows inside me._

_To do that first I must protect my life_

_Make my blood repulsive to these beasts._

_If they are now to drink from me_

_Make them sick as sick can be. _

As the words left my lips, I did worry about the fact that not only was my mate the same species as those that kept me prisoner but so was my child. Feeling little kicks now inside me as I rubbed the tiny bump that was growing, it was the reassurance I needed to say the final two lines that kept the spell in place until I or Christian removed it.

I wanted to cry as I felt the spell take effect as if my shield had tightened around myself knowing if nothing else I had that on my side. Feeling for the first time since I had woken up in this room that I had a little hope if only so that they would not drink from me, I closed my tired eyes and once again tried to call out in my mind, to my mate.

I don't know if Christian heard my thoughts but I continued to speak to him, hoping through our bond and connection that my words would be heard. I told him what I had seen here, who was behind my disappearance but what I didn't tell him was that she was behind his mother's death. For that, I would tell Christian myself when I saw him again and if he hadn't already realised what was growing inside of me now, I would make sure I told him that too.

.…

"How long have I been here," I asked when the door was opened and an apple was rolled inside. I ignored the laughter that came from the doorway as I scrambled to find it in the dark. I had been able to summon a meal, that was after I tried and failed to summon my mate. Little things I was able to accomplish but anything larger, it was like something was blocking me. My meal, although it did give me sustenance, what little I was able to keep down, did nothing to help my child.

"Six days" he finally answered, laughing before slamming the door again.

As time had passed, my strength grew a little although the hope of being found here did fade. To those here though, they thought I got weaker but maybe that was the sadness that filled myself which seemed to encourage their enjoyment at my confinement. I continued to speak to Christian although I gained no reply, what reply I was looking for I didn't know, I would just take anything from him to know that he knew I was here, wherever here maybe.

It was later that day or was it the night, I had no clue as time had lost all meaning to me when I silently cursed myself with what I had found. I found a spell to find a spell within the book, six simple words that would help me search the book. First I searched for a spell to transport me out of here, coming up with nothing so I asked for help in getting out of this room. I had no clue what was behind the door but it was my only chance using magic alone I had and I'd had enough of being kept here.

The spell that was revealed to me was to find a lost key. I needed more than a key, I needed the keyhole as well and thankfully much to my surprise, both appeared after whispered words unlocking the door.

The key had turned silently, that I was very thankful for so in bare feet, I opened the door trying to sense myself if anyone was nearby.

There was no guard outside my room which I thought was strange. I was a witch, they knew that so to leave me unguarded put me on edge.

With shaking hands, I felt my way along the corridor or whatever this room was that I was in. I could summon a light but that would give myself away. I could hear murmurs, cries from beyond the doors but I couldn't help those inside unless I could get out and contact Christian without drawing attention to myself.

I heard it behind me then, heavy footsteps, ragged breath before laughter filled the room. Spinning around I nearly ended up on the floor as I was completely disorientated not knowing which way I had come or where the safest direction was to run. Whoever was with me seemed everywhere and they took amusement in my fear.

"This brings back memories, a dark corridor, a feeble human afraid of the dark."

Hyde, toying with me just as he had been doing with Christian and me from the start.

"I'm not afraid of you, and I don't have to put up with the dark" I spoke, saying the spell under my breath which lightened the room.

"You're not as weak and feeble as once thought."

"No, I'm not" I spat, looking to a metal table that was the only thing in this corridor besides us, one which was soon moving through the air to hit him in the back.

"Really, is that the best you can do, witch," he asked, looking to the table that was upturned behind him. "I would ask how you got out of the room, or should it be that I ask why you've not got out before. Are you waiting for something or someone?" he asked, looking around him, before taking in a large sniff of air. "No, the only stench of him is on you. Now or before, doesn't matter as I'm sure Elena will be angry that you're out as she placed many ancient protections around that room that should have negated any magic you tried."

_Maybe it had._ I thought. Maybe that was why I struggled to call on the book, the magic within, in my weakened state at first. As my strength grew, I was able to fight off my exhaustion better and whatever she had put in place. I would tell him none of this though.

"You mean the salt that was on the floor, it doesn't work on me. It does add a little flavour to my food though. With regards to anything else she may try and plant to ward off evil, I think that would work against you more than me."

"You talk with strength, although I can see you are weak, from hunger, from pain" he taunted. "We could have had fun Anastasia but he had to get in the way. He took my mate, it's only right that I take his."

While Hyde was speaking, I ignored his words and my tiredness and focused on my shield. As he started to walk towards me, I found myself backed into the corner at the end of the corridor as he walked closer to me with the arrogance of a man who would take what he wanted. He couldn't though as with each step he tried to take forward when my back was against the wall, he was being pushed back.

"What are you doing," he asked, reaching his hands out to me, unable to move forward. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING….. GET IN HERE NOW" he bellowed to whoever, I didn't know who before the corridor filled with vampires, all looking as hungry as the man before me.

As a group, they advanced from all directions, as a single witch I could not focus on them all at once. Within seconds they were upon me and I was knocked to the floor, my arms immediately protecting my stomach. I didn't know who to focus on, who to push away with their faces snarling against mine. I felt it then, teeth piercing my shield, my skin, their owner soon backing away.

"Poison" a female snapped, a voice I had heard before on a call about my dad. "SHE'S FILLED WITH POISON" she gagged spitting out what tiny bit of blood she had taken.

I afforded myself a tiny smile as they backed away, that was penance for the pain she had caused. My smile was quickly removed though with Hyde's next words.

"There is only one way to get rid of a witch, only one way. Grab her."

With his instructions I was pulled from the floor, my arms and legs held by so many hands I had no clue who was around me. I fought them all, hitting and pulling my arms as much as I could, pushing my shield out which for a moment had me floating above the floor as it had pushed them away before I was grabbed when I started to fall.

I had no clue where I was going but wherever it was I don't think it would be somewhere I would like to be. Seeing what was waiting for me at our destination filled me with nothing but fear.

"Christian, CHRISTIAN" I screamed, my pleas for him to be here echoing around the stone room. I needed him here more than ever at the moment because no matter how much magic was within me, I couldn't fight fire.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**We are back to Christian next chapter who comes face to face with his greatest fear ****as he's reunited with Ana****. That chapter is written and is in the process of being edited so I'm hoping to have it up sometime today.  
**

**Until later, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV

I stood on the side of the road where this nightmare began, frozen, a statue, feeling a shadow of the man I was a few days ago.

My life was gone, all light extinguished from my world as I felt the anger grow, the rage, eager to get out. I always thought until I met Ana that I was a monster. Just thinking her name now made me want to cry tears that I knew would never fall. I was a monster until I held her in my arms and she brought me to life.

For a few brief seconds, I wished that my heart was still dead to shield me from the pain. Only one could shield me on this planet though and she was still missing.

"Son, let it out" I heard behind me as I turned to see a man who was in as much pain as me.

Stood by my father's side was Ana's, his heart breaking just like mine.

"I promised you I would get her back" I whispered, shaking my head. "I've run hundreds of miles in all directions, I've tried every spell I can use to locate her but none have worked. I hear..."

"What do you hear son," my father asked me.

"I hear her from time to time. It has to be her, either that or I've finally gone mad."

"If she speaks to you, can you speak to her," Ray asked me hopefully.

"I wish it was that easy," I told him, taking a seat on a felled tree, one that had been knocked over by my own hands. "It's like whispers, whispers in the dark that come from so far away. Sometimes it's words, other times it's like she's just mumbling, flickers of thought before they go away. I speak to her but being unable to penetrate her mind unless it is open for those few seconds when she speaks to me, I'm unsure if she hears anything I say. Through it all though, I detect cries of pain."

"They're hurting her," Ray said angrily, wanting to hit something before going to punch the nearest tree.

I was quick to move upon seeing his thoughts and grabbing his hand I had to hold him up as he practically collapsed in my arms. This man was living on adrenalin at the moment as exhausted as his daughter. I knew if I told him to sleep he wouldn't, not while Ana was still out there.

"Christian" Elliot said, approaching our group, all who seemed to be permanently camped out in the trees.

"Yeah."

"Use me."

"What," I asked him, seeing from his thoughts that he wanted me to use his gift, force it to look for Ana until it gave us an answer.

"Elliot, you can't see Ana."

"I can't, but maybe as her mate, you can. You take gifts from others, take mine, use it now."

What he was suggesting was dangerous for him especially as a life is ended when I usually took one's gift. I had no clue what it would do to him, to his mind if I used this and he was kept alive.

"Elliot" I spoke shaking my head although, in a moment of desperation, all I wanted to do was grip hold of his head and force the images from his mind.

He had seen my indecision as he stepped forward, taking hold of my hands.

"Do it."

"And if you don't survive, or your mind is mush," I asked my friend.

"Then my sacrifice would have saved more than one life."

"You know," I asked him.

"I see a child, and you."

"And Ana?" I asked him.

"I see fog, but then that is nothing new with her. I also see a clock ticking as if each second passed is one closer to the fork in the road between life and death. Time is our enemy at the moment Christian as we don't know how much time Ana or your child has left."

"She's pregnant" my father whispered as he and Ray practically held the other up.

My father, his thoughts were panicked as memories of my mother's pregnancy ran through his mind. The pain she went through and the birth, all he tried to shield from me. Ana needed me by her side and she needed me there now as I refuse for her to go through that alone.

"We've been trying for a baby but nothing has happened, or so I thought," I told him. "Ana said my name. She said she loved me, she also said we love you."

"Oh son, we will get her back. You two have work to do" my father said, gesturing between Elliot and me.

Looking to Elliot, I pulled him into a hug, wanting to thank him for what he was offering before letting him go as I closed my eyes. Resting my hands on the side of his face, I asked him one final time if this was alright. Being told to shut up and get on with it, I pushed myself into his mind.

His thoughts were of this moment, no matter how much I focused on Ana's face they didn't differ from that. He struggled to see Ana, that much was clear but would he struggle to see my child when they were born.

In my ears then I heard a giggle, one that brought a smile to my lips for the first time in days. I saw the outline of a tiny girl although like her mother there was a little mist to her too.

"Focus on her Christian" Elliot mumbled through the pain I knew he was feeling. "Focus on your daughter and maybe you will find Ana."

I did as he said but had no clue where to start for a moment as it's not easy to find someone you are yet to smell or meet. I wanted to kick myself then for my stupidity as I started to look for a connection to myself. She was mine as much as she was Ana's and although she is yet to be born she is out there, she's alive.

Flashes of sounds and places filled my mind then of those I had heard before in Ana's thoughts. The hotel, I thought at first but then discounted it as this was a place I had never been to before.

The vision expanded then, words became clearer although none were spoken by my mate. Clues as to their whereabouts started to come together before settling on one that was a friend to her, one human that I knew.

"Leila" I spoke her name aloud letting go of Elliot's face, catching him before he hit the floor.

"Why would she be in a vision about Ana," my friend asked as I told him to rest, looking to Ros who was already on the phone.

"I don't know but hopefully we will find out," I told him.

"Leila," Ros said upon the call connecting.

"Hey Ros" she spoke, sounding like she was in a car driving somewhere.

"Leila, it's Christian, where are you heading to."

"What," she asked. "Sorry, Mr Grey is that you."

"Yes, it's me."

"Have you found Ana?" she asked, hoping by the sound of her voice to hear some news about her friend.

"Not yet but I'm hoping you can help us find her. Where are you going."

"Um, to meet Susannah."

"Susannah Martin, who worked at the hotel?" I asked.

"Yes. She called this morning asking me to go to an auction with her. She's desperate to find a dominant, thinks if she auctions herself off she will find someone perfect who will give her everything she needs. She's lost her mind. I said I would go but I'm hoping I can talk her out of this stupidity before she even steps inside this place."

"Where is it you're heading?" I asked.

"Salem."

"What," I said in barely a whisper, "You're heading to Massachusetts."

I knew what that place was to a witch, what had happened there. Leila's chuckle brought me from my thoughts telling me that it was Salem in Oregon she was actually heading to.

"Leila, it's Ros. I want you to turn around and go back home" she said, worry filling her voice as I listened to her thoughts once Leila had told us the address.

She had been to this place and from the images that filled her mind now, it was not a place I wanted Ana or our child to be in.

"What about Susannah," she asked us.

"We'll deal with her. This is not a place I want either of you in, no matter how much of a pain in the arse she was" Ros told her. "Go home Leila, if Susannah calls tell her you were sick. Hopefully, we can get to her before she goes in as once she's inside, as a human she'll be the only one whose voluntarily gone there."

I could tell that Ros's words upset Leila but there was nothing we could do about that. I feared more for those that had been taken there against their will than those who volunteer.

"Christian, son" my father spoke as my legs started to move quickly before I spun around to face him. He had heard what was going on but the man who stood beside him now still had no clue.

"My apologies Ray, we all heard that conversation but you didn't. We think we know where Ana is. If she is there then I'm going to get her and bring her home."

"You do that son" he spoke brushing a tear away.

I nodded, taking off into the trees as I heard my father say goodbye to Ray who would be heading home with Ryan who would then join us once he was inside. After what had happened when Ana was taken, I knew Ray would be safe at home and out of harm's way.

"Salem" I spoke when we were halfway there. "A place with that name, this must be some joke."

"Your mother didn't die in Salem Christian," my father said catching up with me.

"I know father but there were many that did, just for being different like us, like me."

"They are going to smell us coming" Hannah stated and she was right.

A vampire can smell for many miles especially another's scent. That gives away the element of surprise or does it.

"Camouflage."

"What," my father said.

"Camouflage, Patrick's gift that I collected. I'm unsure how many I can camouflage beside myself but even if it's just a few of us it will get us into the building quicker, still with the element of surprise intact."

"Do it then, camouflage yourself, Christian, do the others one at a time and I will let you know if I can detect you," my father said as out of all of us he would pick up our scents, our gifts quicker than the rest.

Releasing the gift, I took in the shock on my fathers face as I disappeared from his sight when in truth I had blended in with the background. Pulling Riley and then Hannah close to me, Jason came next.

"Father," I asked, my disembodied voice calling out.

"Nothing."

Ros was next by my side before Ryan who had caught up, joined us.

"Now I can" he spoke as I released the camouflage from all of us. "Five of you, that's enough for a head start. Once they realise you're inside they will panic but hopefully, the rest of us can create a diversion before that happens."

"Don't forget about us," Mia said, coming through the trees with Sean as always by her side. Mia had a gift similar to Ana's telekinesis where she could move things about with her mind.

"Thank you for coming," I told them, knowing they had been in constant contact with Jason and Gail as to what had been going on and had been out looking for my mate.

"What about me" Elliot spoke up coming through the trees to join us too.

"Elliot. _Rest" _I told him with my thoughts.

"I will rest when I'm dead" he replied with a smile.

I didn't bother to tell him that he already was, I was just happy that we finally had something to go on, I hoped and that Elliot was ok. This place was where Leila was heading to, it had to mean something more than her just popping up in a vision because she was upset for her missing friend. It had to as all other options had been hidden from us, not only that but I'd had to hurt my friend to get what little information we had.

As we made our way through Salem, I stopped us all as a familiar sound running through my mind brought hope for the first time. Ana's heartbeat, she was here somewhere and although it was faint it meant that time was yet to run out.

My group moved out of the park we had been in making our way through the city streets, staying close to me as I hid them from all other immortals around. I didn't have to touch them to hide them from sight, they just had to stay close to me. As we approached the building that Ros directed us to, we saw an angry Susannah pacing outside.

She had been seen by others and to speak to her now would give our position away. If we could help her we would later but there were more important people to me here, somewhere within the building before us.

Silently we moved as the door opened, admitting others of my kind to the horror that waited inside. The smell of spilt blood filled the air, the screams, the fear and pain all rang through my head. I had to push that away from me now, ignore what else was around us so I could focus on Ana's heartbeat that was leading me on.

"Back door" I whispered, ignoring the stage that had been set up for whatever auction was to take place tonight. We also ignored the eager vampires who were waiting for the sick show to start, all who had no clue that we were even there.

Passing through the door that was slammed shut just a few seconds after we had entered by the man who had gone the other way, we found ourselves on a long corridor, one that turned from a modern floor to stone the further we went.

I could see no doors on this corridor except the one we had just come through but a corridor leading to nowhere made no sense. From the end then, two immortals appeared from what I now knew as we got closer was a gap hidden from direct view in the wall.

We froze in place as they passed although knowing that the camouflage that I had taken from Patrick was working well and was strongly still in place brought a smile to my lips.

"_Plan" _Elliot spoke in my mind.

"Find Ana, and fight."

"Simple" Ros whispered as we continued on, Ana's heartbeat leading the way.

The room we entered then tested all our self-control as vampires, blood lining every surface, from the ceiling to the walls and not forgetting the floor which was soaked in blood. It reminded me of the room at the hotel only this one, the spent bodies were left in a pile by the far wall.

"Shit, I hope Ana's not been in here" I whispered.

"_Five minutes" _Elliot spoke into my mind.

We had five minutes left to find Ana's location before my father and the others created a diversion outside and once those who would try and stop them were defeated, within too.

Ana's heartbeat had grown louder the further we moved from that room and through the labyrinth of tunnels we found ourselves in, each corner leading on to the next one. Stopping us in one of these tunnels I was not the only one who could hear her heartbeat, it seemed to surround us no matter which way we turned. Getting closer to the floor, I realised then that we needed to find stairs or a tunnel that would take us to the floor below, or that was what a normal immortal would need to do. Now I knew where she was, the element of surprise was no longer needed and I warned the others of what was about to happen.

Pinpointing where her heartbeat was strongest, I moved us away from it as whispered words of the spell left my lips. I could hear the floor cracking beneath us, I could feel it too and so could anyone that was below us now. Within seconds we were through the floor just as I heard the shouts come from the rest of the building, my father and those others who had come to join us, causing the diversion needed to keep those above us now, occupied.

To say those below were surprised would be an understatement because until we landed before them, the camouflage hid us. There were ten, fifteen vampires in this room, this chamber, including Jack Hyde who looked shocked most of all.

That shock turned to laughter as he turned his head to look behind him, all the others blocking our way.

I had heard Ana's scream when we came through the ceiling, heard her heartbeat speed up. What I hadn't seen was where she was now.

I was pulled back in time by my memories of when I was a child as she was revealed to me, spending time with my mother before she was ripped away.

Hyde, he had Ana tied to a stone column, wood surrounding her feet. In his hand, he held a piece of wood which he lit with one of the torches that lined the walls.

"NO, STOP" I shouted at him, causing him to laugh.

"No, I'll have my fun...STOP THEM" Hyde shouted to the others, all who came running at us.

To be back here again seeing the same image that was before me now had me running for Ana, not caring if I got hurt. Any vampire that was between me and my mate was either knocked aside or left to the others in my desperate need to get to her.

"Does this bring back memories" Hyde taunted me as we were joined by my father, Mia and Sean in the room as I knocked the final two before me out of the way. "Does it?" he asked, speaking to my father too before a scream left my lips as he lowered the flame to the wood.

"Christian" Ana cried, looking into my eyes before she closed them as the flames rose up before us.

"ANA" I screamed, hitting Hyde aside as I jumped for the column, hoping to knock that and Ana out of the way, preparing myself for if I need to shield her should the rest of the ceiling come down.

It was just as my feet left the ground that the room was filled with a bright white light and I found myself moving backwards with such force that I landed twenty feet away from Ana on the floor. My landing was softer than I expected, my friends too by the surprise in their minds. Hyde, his was as rough and painful as those others who had come here to hurt my mate.

"What the" Elliot spoke. "What the hell."

I knew what he was seeing, as I was seeing it too as I scrambled to my feet. The fire still raged where it had been before but from it stepped Ana, her eyes closed, her skin untouched by the flames as she walked towards us.

"NO, no" Hyde spoke, stumbling as he tried to get up before he found Ros and Mia on his back.

He was of no concern to me at the moment, neither were the other cowards who were running out of here as fast as they could telling others that a powerful witch was amongst us who would curse them all.

"Ana, my beautiful Ana, open your eyes for me," I asked, stepping closer to her where she had stopped now in the middle of the room.

"Christian" she whispered, her voice shaking.

"I'm here my love, open your eyes and drop your shield."

Her eyes flickered open, surprise filling her face as she looked around to where she stood now and where she had been. Looking back into my eyes, she reached out her hand to me but as her shield was up, for a moment I was unable to take it.

"How," she asked, her body shaking as tears now fell.

"Your shield protected you, release it. Imagine yourself in my arms and you will be."

Ana focused on my face stepping closer still. As her fingertips touched my own her body sagged as I caught her before she could fall.

Moving her as far away from the fire as I could in the room I cradled Ana in my arms, burying my face in her hair for a moment as I immersed myself in her scent. She was thin, too thin, so weak now compared to what she had been just moments before but like always she was beautiful to me.

"What the hell was that" I heard Ros say as I looked Ana over before my hand settled on the tiny bump protruding from Ana's stomach.

"I don't think our baby wanted their daddy to get burnt again" Ana spoke quietly, rubbing her fingers over the scars that my mother's death had left me with.

"I don't suppose they did" my father spoke up. "I believe you my dear are not the only one who may have a shield."

"What do you want doing with this one," Riley asked, as he and Hannah held Hyde now, trying to stop the other girls from ripping him to pieces.

"I'm going to kill him" I spat, making Ana jump before she looked into my eyes, sadness filling her face.

"Like Morgan, he's a pawn too," Ana told us causing Riley to floor Hyde when he went to say something. "Elena Lincoln she's behind all this, you said she was a friend of your mothers."

"She came from the same area as us, befriended your mother not long after we met," my father told us.

"I sorry" Ana whispered.

"What" I spoke as Ana brought her hands to my face bringing for a moment the peace that I had missed so much. This time though, the peace was quickly replaced by so much pain.

She opened her mind to me, showed me the dark room, the conversation, all of it shocking me to my core. How was I supposed to tell my father this I asked myself as I looked up to him. I didn't need to as hearing her name and seeing the look on our faces he had put the clues together.

"I'm so so sorry, Christian, Carrick" Ana whispered again as I stood up with her in my arms, wanting to get her away from this place.

The fire was contained down the other end of the room but I knew it wouldn't stay there for long.

"Where is she," my father asked, turning to Hyde. "WHERE IS SHE" he screamed, ripping the man from the floor.

"Gone" he spat, a smile on his face, one that disappeared as his arm was ripped away to be thrown across the room into the fire.

As Hyde cried out in pain, the others spread out, searching this floor as well as the building up above looking for Elena although for not one moment had I smelt her here.

"She can hide herself, that's the gift she has, hide her true self from others," Ana told us.

My father had always thought she had no gift but now knowing otherwise and that she was the reason behind the witch hunts in the area made him more determined to find her. Reading his thoughts, there would be no going back to his home in the woods, not until that bitch was gone.

"I want this place searched. it's light out there now so if she's here she can't escape, or can she, can she move in the light" my father asked Ana and Hyde.

Ana said she didn't know, having only ever seen her in that room one time, although she was sure in her weakened state she had heard her another time too. After a lot of intense pain from me, Hyde confirmed that like all other vampires besides me, she cannot move when it was light so she was either hiding here somewhere or she was already gone.

"She was hiding me too Christian at the start, having others drink from me to keep me weak" Ana mumbled tiredly.

I took hold of Ana's arms seeing no bite marks on them except the one I had given to her and one other.

"Your hurt yourself."

"I had to, our child needs to feed but I had nothing to offer them except my blood. It wasn't enough though as it made me light-headed and sick" she whispered, crying out in pain as she gripped her stomach.

I moved my hands to cover Ana's then as we both felt our child move inside. Being this close I could pick up a stuttered heartbeat, one my father confirmed I'd had too until it had faded away once I was born. It was a brief connection to our mothers, one after seeing her for just that short time, I wished we still had. I could also hear my baby's thoughts. Unlike Ana whose thoughts I can no longer hear unless she allows me too, our little one's mind was open to me and they were hungry, just like their mother was.

My mind moved to Riley and Hannah then who had entered the room dragging two immortals behind. It was not that they had entered that had gained my attention, more that Ana had stiffened in my arms.

"What is it," I asked her.

"The male, he's the one who brought me here, he's the one who bit me first. The female who's with him, she's the one who called me about my dad. I cast a spell making my blood poison to them, she bit me only an hour ago, the scars though, they're gone" Ana spoke, looking to her arms.

"I think whatever your shield did to get you out of that fire, got rid of anything evil on you too."

"The spell has gone then," she asked.

"Do you feel it?"

"No, not any more. I think I released it when I dropped my shield so you could touch me."

"I think you did too" I whispered, placing a kiss upon her chapped lips.

Elliot held his arms out to me then, wanting to take Ana so I could join my father. Receiving a kiss to my cheek from her, I placed her carefully in his arms before I joined the man that had given me life.

Because of people like those before us and Elena, the woman who had given me life also could not be seen. I felt her all around me though and I know if she could see us taking Hyde and the others apart a piece at a time after I had gained every bit of information from them that I could, she would be proud of us too.

…

Carrying Ana out of the building, we ignored the angry words of Susannah who had been pushed over in the rush of vampires who had smelt the fire below, wanting to get to safety before morning arrived. Most had come for the auction to gain a submissive or dominant, none wanted a pet, especially one who was whining as much as Susannah was now.

"She doesn't change" Ana grumbled tiredly.

"No, she doesn't" I replied, stroking her face with my fingertips. "I'm going to get you away from here as fast as I can Ana and then I'm going to feed you both. I know you're tired but I need you to stay awake a little longer and hold on."

"To feed them..."

"I know Ana, just know it won't be your blood."

Ana nodded her head, knowing that options were limited when it came to feeding our child. They were causing pain to Ana but that was only at their desperation for food, nothing that Ana had eaten so far, appealing to them. Our child was starving not just themselves but their mother and I would have none of that.

"How long was your mother's pregnancy," Ana asked me as I put her down for a moment before she climbed onto my back.

"Weeks, not months," I told her. "As you have been gone nearly a week, there is not much time left."

"What happens Christian, what happens after," she asked and I could hear the worry in her voice.

Pulling Ana from my back I cradled her gently in my arms, my lips kissing all over her face before stopping at hers.

"What comes after is forever with me, with our baby. I never thought this would ever happen when I held you for the first time and despite wishing that the past week had never happened, I don't regret one moment that I have spent with you. I want forever with you Ana, I don't know how the birth will be, whether a change will be needed straight away or we have time, I only know that we will get our forever."

"I want forever with you Christian" she whispered against my lips.

"As my mate, and also my wife" I spoke, steadying her before taking a step back as I pulled the ring from my pocket before dropping down to one knee. "I had planned to do this in our rose bed, surrounded by scattered rose petals. I know now that the place doesn't matter only that the words get to be said…. I love you, Anastasia, I know now that I have loved you since I held you when you were one year old. That what I have felt for you has grown from the protection at the start to the all-encompassing love that I feel for you now. I asked your father what feels like such a long time ago now and I'm so happy that I finally get to ask you…. Anastasia Steele, would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife."

"Yes," she spoke loudly despite her sore throat, "Yes, I will marry you."

I placed the ring I held upon her finger, dropping the empty box to the floor. Bringing my hands to her face, I brought my lips to Ana's pouring all the love that I held inside for her into the kiss.

"Come on," I said against her lips, reluctant after what had happened to release my hold on her.

Despite no vampires being out here now, humans soon would be and I wanted to be away from here now.

Once again I had Ana climb onto my back, giving her no clue as to what I would soon be. As my wings grew, so did her laughter as she held on tightly to me. As we left the ground, moving high above the clouds Ana's words reached my ears.

"Look little one, dragons do exist. So do witches and vampires too. No matter what gift you turn out to have besides a shield, you will always be protected by daddy and me."

Ana was right, I would do anything to protect my family, anything at all. Elena Lincoln's day will come soon and on that day she will regret ever touching what is mine.

**Thank you for reading.**

**A little one will be joining the family next chapter and a change will happen. **

**Until then, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	25. Chapter 25

APOV

The contrast to where I had just woken despite it still being dark, compared to where I had been kept was immense. The soft mattress supporting my body, the blankets that kept me warm, all of it meant I was home but none more so than the man who lay at my side. At the moment his fingers were gently stroking my cheek before his lips came to my forehead, whispering words of love as he placed a kiss there. Christian was my shadow at the moment, wherever I was he was too and I would not have it any other way.

What also meant I was home was the roses that filled the many vases in the room, a message from our families that had passed that they were close too.

The others that had been there, captives just like me had been released, most to the hospital. To have so many admitted, the police had been called which had worried the vampires close to me about being exposed. Those who were lucky enough to have been left alive in that place though had yet to be touched so as far as they and the police knew, it was a people trafficking case. Thanks to a spell Christian had placed on the building though, one that had burned down to the ground with a little help from the others before they had left, none of my fellow captives would ever be able to tell anyone where they were being held.

Shaking my head to rid myself of thoughts of that place, I moved my hand to my stomach when I felt my baby move. I wasn't surprised when Christian's hand covered my bump first offering soothing words to us both.

"She's hungry" I mumbled, opening my eyes to him, relishing being in his arms again.

"You both are" he stated, placing a kiss to my lips.

"I will eat, after she does," I told him, knowing anything I ingest to feed my child would be wasted should I eat before as having the two mix together turns my stomach.

"Did someone say they're hungry" we heard after a knock on the door before I called out to him to come inside.

Carrick was followed by my dad, who had a cup in hand, one that contained my child's meal.

My reunion with my dad was emotional as many tears were shed. What happened afterwards with the appearance for just a few minutes not just of my mother but Christians too, the tears continued and it was not just us two.

I know Christian and Carrick could not shed tears but the emotion they felt at seeing the one they had lost, especially after knowing who was behind her death was felt by all in the room. The ladies faded away just as quickly as they had arrived but it was enough for us all just to know they were there.

"Here you go sweetheart," my dad said as I sat up in bed, taking the warm drink into my hand. Warm blood, not my preferred way to start the day but my child needed feeding.

"Where did this come from" I teased Carrick seeing his smile.

"The bank, one over in Portland. They won't miss a little bit. As my son refuses for you both to have tainted blood from the streets, the blood bank will have to do for now."

"I'm glad" I stated. "I don't think I could stomach you bringing a dead person in here and expect me to drink from them… yet anyway."

"The room is full of dead people Ana" Elliot told me, joining us.

"This room, this bedroom is full of too many people, out," Christian told his friend who had also been joined by Riley and Hannah, all who were laughing as Christian shooed them from the room.

I was dressed, well in one of Christian's t shirt's so the only flesh on display was my head and my arms. My fiancé had become even more possessive of me if that was even possible at all, since my return. He hovered and I didn't mind that at all as I don't want him going too far away from me. If I was not sat by his side, I was cradled in his arms as his need to protect us both won out.

"How does it taste," my dad asked me, taking a seat on the side of the bed as I slowly drank.

"The taste is not too bad, the smell is worse but if it feeds my baby then I will put up with it."

"You are still too skinny," he told me, taking my hand into his as Christian stepped out of the room for a moment to give us some privacy.

He didn't need to as I know he won't go further than the door and can hear everything anyway.

"You need to eat too dad, do you want to share," I asked, holding the half-empty cup up, making him smile.

"I think I will pass. Do we know how long you have left?"

"Until the baby is born or until the change," I asked him.

"I thought they were both the same thing," he said, covering my hand with his as I felt a hard kick.

"I suppose they are. Carrick said that Grace's pregnancy lasted just under four weeks so that makes me halfway there. Her labour was bloody, Carrick had to cut her open and deliver Christian and I suspect my little girl will be delivered the same. It would be nice to think that I could deliver her normally but with the speed, she grows and the strength she has, I can't keep up with that. Delivering her normally would cause too much damage to me."

"Grace wasn't turned though."

"No, that was her wish. I want to be changed dad, I want to be with and like Christian forever. I don't see the point in them trying to patch me up afterwards if the change is going to happen anyway."

"I want to be there."

"It's too dangerous dad."

"I was there when you were brought into this world Ana, I was there to give you away when you married Christian and I want to be there when you go on to the next stage of your life. I have spoken to Carrick, he said that while the change is happening the danger is minimal and once you wake if it is too much for you then I will leave."

I smiled knowing there would be no arguing with him. I also smiled looking down at the rings that I wore, two of them, not one.

Like always with being involved with a vampire, everything moves quickly and that included our wedding. With mere weeks until the baby was born, one already wasted when I was missing, we wanted to be married before our child took its first breath and before I was changed. Kyle married us here, a priest in a past life which at times did conflict with what he was now. There was no grand wedding for us but then that was not what either of us wanted. I wanted to be his wife, he wanted to be my husband as well as mates and days after I came home that is what we became.

"Ok," I replied finally, taking my eyes off my rings. "We will be at Carrick's for the change, and the birth as being out there, there is less chance of me stumbling upon a human as I try to control my thirst. Please promise me though that if I ask you to, you will go."

"I will and when it's safe, I will be back. I do have a granddaughter to get to know after all."

"Yes, one who can also bite you," I told him with a smile as once again my daughter let me know she was there.

"There are too many sharp teeth around this place, it's like being in shark-infested waters" he laughed, hearing the laughter from those outside too.

He's not wrong about being surrounded by sharks and in less than two weeks if my pregnancy progresses at the same rate that Grace's did, I will be one too.

…

My baby continued to grow as my strength dwindled, sleep becoming my constant friend. Christian had not left my side constantly telling me that I looked beautiful and would always be to him.

I didn't feel beautiful, I felt dreadful especially when I caught myself in the bathroom mirror as Christian carried me from the bath to our bed. I looked skeletal, like there was barely any flesh on my bones as I was so thin. It seemed the little food that I could keep down went also to my child, not me.

"When are we leaving," I asked Christian who was placing my photographs into a bag he was packing to take to his fathers.

"Soon sweetheart, sleep. I will wake you when we're ready to go."

"I've done nothing but sleep," I told him seeing the sky lighten outside. "Before we go, I want you to feed."

"Ana, no, I'm not leaving you" he protested.

"Christian, it's light out there now. Hannah and Ros are here in the apartment, I will go and join them in the dark room if it makes you feel better. You've left it too long since your last feed, I can tell" I told him, gently running my finger over the bruise-like marks under his eyes as he sat down by my side.

"Ana" he whispered, shaking his head.

"Do as you're told Mr Grey" I told him, seeing an amused look filling his face as he took my hands into his, placing a kiss upon each.

"You are bossy, Mrs Grey."

"I am and that is something you should be used to by now. If not, we have many years ahead for you to get used to it."

"I can't wait….I love you, Ana, I always have and I always will, now and forevermore."

"I love you too Christian. I may be too tired to show you at the moment, too tired to even consummate our marriage. Just know that after I'm going to pin you down and have my way with you and don't you dare think of holding back."

"I look forward to it, beautiful" he stated, picking me up from the bed as he carried me from the bedroom taking me to the dark room where the girls were watching some shit on TV. Whoever created reality TV needs to be bitten and forced to live in a dark room forever but then again, we would have to watch this crap forevermore if they were immortal.

…

When Christian joined us a couple of hours later, he was fed and all ready to head over to his dads where my dad was waiting as well. I was wrapped up for the journey as we were flying there, Christian not wanting any problems en-route especially with Elena Lincoln still out there. She would be found soon enough, especially with Elliot knowing who to finally look for. She would slip up at some point and we would be waiting. Until then, there were more important things to worry about like getting there without me vomiting.

"We will see you soon" the girls shouted from the safety of the dark room as we stepped out onto the balcony.

It would be a few hours before they were safe to leave just like all other vampires around. By the time darkness fell we would be safe at Carrick's, a place that is unseen to those who are not privy to its location so it will never be found.

Like before a dragon soared above the clouds, shivering as I ran my hands up and down the claws that gently cradled me. The view from down here instead of up on his back was just as glorious as it had been before. Christian felt that it was safer for me to be down here because as my energy waned, so did my strength to hold on.

"Do you think the roses will be there?" I asked my magnificent husband.

"Roses are always there but with regards to ones sent by your mother and grandmother, they will be there with my own, of that, I have no doubt."

Landing gently in view of Carrick's house, I turned to Christian having felt the magic in the air. He was back a man again before his feet or claws touched the ground, quickly changing without even putting me down.

"Protections," I asked, receiving a nod.

"Yes. You wouldn't have felt it the last time you were here but now your powers are growing and you recognise magic for what it is, you will detect more of it. You will also be able to pick up on it more as I have doubled the protections on this place while we're here." 

"Until I'm a vampire," I asked him.

"That and also to protect our little girl."

"It's funny that without even a scan or a visit to see a doctor that we know that I'm carrying a girl," I told him.

"I've seen her Ana in as much as Elliot's vision showed me, I've also read her mind."

"What does she think about," I asked him.

"She hears all the voices around us but your voice and mine she likes the best. She is content now as she is being fed but also worries about you."

"It's our job to worry about her," I told him.

"It's my job to worry about you both, protect you both" he stated.

"That goes both ways Christian because soon I will be strong enough to protect you."

"You already are Ana, despite how weak you may feel now. You fought when you were away from me, tried everything to keep our child alive. You protected her, fed her despite the pain it caused you. You protect my heart as you know what losing either of you would do to me."

I smiled, placing a kiss to his lips as we heard voices, our dad's before the door opened and we could see my dad waiting there. It was light out here and too dangerous for Carrick to come anywhere near to the light. He was waiting though just inside, ready to hug us as my dad had done, once the door was closed.

"How are you both" Carrick asked us as I was led to the couch and gently helped down.

"We're fine Carrick, my bones ache like a ninety-year-olds but apart from that and the tiredness, I feel fine."

"I'm ok as long as Ana is" Christian added, putting a cushion behind my back as I felt more comfortable at times sitting up instead of lying down.

"Thank you" I whispered to him, taking hold of his hand so I could pull him down by my side before he could go and find something else to do to make me comfortable.

"Those are for you" Carrick stated of the vases on the dresser, two not the one he always had there.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, the roses appeared just as mine do" he told us.

"Are you alright father?" Christian asked him as he looked wistfully at the roses.

"I'm fine son. Just seeing your mother, knowing she's happy and she's still with us" he smiled. "I spoke to her after, although I couldn't see her any more, I know she was listening. I apologised."

"What for," I asked, "None of what happened was your fault."

"I know it wasn't Ana. It was a twisted woman who I'll make sure will burn for what she's done. What I was apologising for was the fact that I wasn't ready to join her yet. I miss her so much" he said more to Christian than me. "I told you if there was ever a point that something was to happen to me, that you were to let me go."

I could see the slight nod of Christian's head that he remembered the conversation well. Remembered the sadness that had brought about it too.

"You're not ready."

"To be with your mother," he asked Christian who again nodded.

"I am. If my day comes to go then I welcome it but I will fight to stay here with you first. Seeing you two together, in a way I thought it would be easier to just go knowing I wouldn't be leaving you alone, that you didn't need me here any more." 

"I always need you father. I know it's selfish of me to want you here knowing how much pain mother's death and absence has caused you, knowing myself to lose Ana, I wouldn't cope."

"It's not selfish son. I know no matter the age of your child, that they will need you both. I know now that I had no need to miss your mother as she has always and will continue to be with us, with me."

"She is and tomorrow she will become a grandparent just like you, Ray and Carla."

"Tomorrow" my dad smiled, from his place on the chair opposite us.

"Yes dad, tomorrow there will be a new addition to the family, although as she's grown inside me it feels like she's been there for more than the few weeks that she has."

…

I slept in Christians room that night, on a bed like at Escala that had only been previously used for when he wanted to relax. Like always Christian was by my side, watching over me.

This day made him nervous as none of us knew how I would be during the delivery.

I will be cut open, that in itself is a dangerous thing to do in a house full of vampires, Christian's need for me to survive outweighing any need he would have for my blood though. Carrick had fed, gorged himself he told us so that the smell of my blood would not tempt him either.

As the light filled the sky outside the home that I was in, I knew that the time had come for me to not only become a mother but an immortal too. I was ready, so ready to start the next stage of my life.

Hearing a knock on the bedroom door, Christian got up to open it seeing my dad outside.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted any of this red wine this morning," he asked, coming into the room.

"I'm fine dad but thank you anyway. I don't think it will do me much good this morning especially if I'm worried about bringing it back up."

He placed the glass down onto the dresser, picking the photograph up of my mother, grandmother and me as he took a seat.

"Wherever they are, I hope they're protecting you today," he said.

"They will be dad. I heard mum when I was taken on those darkest of days, they're not going to be anywhere else now especially if I need them."

"I wish I could do more than just be here," he told me as I took his hand into mine, squeezing it gently.

"You are dad. You look after your granddaughter for me until I can hold her. Just be careful in case she has teeth."

"Does this little girl have a name" he laughed.

"We've been thinking of names both coming up with the same ones we just didn't know which order for them to go in."

"Let me guess, Carla, Grace or even Phoebe," he asked.

"Yes, we decided on all of the above" Christian told him with a smile.

"We did" I added. "As we both have magic in our blood and our daughter will also, we decided to let magic decided her name."

"What will the order be then," dad asked.

"Phoebe Carla Grace Grey or Phoebe Grey, unless she gets into trouble then she will hear all of her names."

"Like her father then," Carrick said, joining us at the door with Hannah. "If she gets into as much trouble as her father did, then you're going to have your hands full" he laughed.

"I can't wait."

"No more waiting" Christian said as he helped me up from the bed.

"No, let's go and meet our daughter."

Christian led me slowly down the hall after I had hugged Hannah tightly at the door. She was here also for support and to keep an eye on Phoebe while Christian with Carrick should he need him if I slipped away too quickly, help start the change.

The room we found ourselves in now was very clinical compared to the comfy room we had just left. They had begged, borrowed or more like stolen everything I would need for a safe delivery. All of it was laid out of a table before us, including the scalpels that would cut open my stomach to help bring our child into the world.

"Ready," Christian asked nervously, lifting me as if to place me on the bed but I could see he was reluctant to put me down.

"I'm ready. I will be fine" I told him, stroking my fingers down his cheek before bringing both hands to his face.

I could see the effect that it had on him, his eyes closing as I shut out all that was around us.

"I'm scared" he admitted, his words only for me.

"I am too but that's ok. Just as a child is going to be new to us both, so is delivering them. You're not a doctor and neither am I but we don't need a doctor here. I need my husband to change me once our daughter is out. Take a bite or two, start the change and then worry about closing up my stomach. You might find that the venom helps you."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Ana, or Phoebe. I'm just glad that I found you."

"Me too, now let's start this because as I've said before we have a marriage to consummate and I don't want you holding back in any way."

His laughter was very welcome to my ears as I removed my hands from his face. Seeing the smile on his son's face, helped Carrick relax too.

….

I was lay on the bed now, my dad back downstairs after wanting to come and see me as a human for one final time. He had kissed my tears away and I had brushed his away, and now everyone is where they are supposed to be, it was time to start.

"Can you feel it?" Christian asked, hoping that what he had given to me would take effect.

He didn't want to just cut into my stomach with no pain relief and if I'm honest, I didn't want that either. Not being able to feel much from my chest downwards, I told him that I was alright and he was ok to start.

Watching Christian's face was what got me through the next few minutes, watching him concentrate as he cut through my stomach with the scalpel. I knew it was hard for him to hurt me in any way but it was needed for our daughter to be born.

He didn't take a breath as the blood flowed from my stomach making me light-headed, neither did Carrick who was stood on the other side of the room. I could hear them speaking to each other about something before Christians head disappeared from view going down to my stomach.

Carrick's hand I held then as he told me to look at him. Something must be wrong or something was not as they expected it to be but as my exhaustion grew, keeping my focus on Carrick only continued to get harder.

The sound of crying filled my ears and for a few moments, it was not my tears that fell. I saw her face as she was cradled in her father's arms, saw the utter contentment from them both before Christian looked at me. A kiss to her forehead was all that I could give her before my body was racked with pain, a cry leaving my lips.

She was gone then, taken from the room as Christian was quickly by my side. It was his hands that came to my face then but even though he was speaking to me all I felt was pain.

"I will make it better Ana, I promise I will. Stay with me my love" he whispered before the pain intensified as his teeth pierced my skin.

The fire I felt in this moment was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I welcomed it though knowing our daughter had been delivered safely and the next stage of my life was about to begin. I would sleep now if I could, I would dream of the days to come. I would soon awaken to a new life, never forgetting about the old one that I had lived or who had been an important part to it.

My dad, he would always be in my life whether here on this earth or with my mother. I had asked him about an immortal life, something he declined. His days with us would be long though, I would see to that starting with ridding the earth of those who would try to hurt him or my child.

Elena Lincoln, her days were numbered because when I awaken, I would be going after her.

**Thank you for reading.**

**I was struggling on where to put the wedding as I didn't want to write a big wedding chapter, having done that in previous stories so I just slotted it in here. **

**Next chapter, a marriage is consummated, precious time is spent getting to know Phoebe Grey and the hunt begins.**

**Until then, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	26. Chapter 26

CPOV

I stood watch over my wife knowing that there was nothing I could do for her now. I had bitten her wrists, her neck, even her feet, wanting to get as much venom into her as I could so the change would start quickly.

I had sealed her stomach, a place that had in mere weeks grown a beautiful representation of herself and me. Our daughter who was at present cradled in my arms, wondering when her mother was going to wake.

"Soon, my little girl, soon" I whispered, placing a kiss upon her head.

Ana had been sleeping a day now, her body filling out, no longer looking skeletal as it had done before. The bite marks had faded although the one that had created the bond between us remained.

"How is she," Ray asked as he entered my childhood bedroom.

"Still changing, still sleeping," I told him, looking over my shoulder to him before he moved past me, taking his daughter's hand into his.

"She's cold," he told me, pulling the blankets up until they were around her shoulders as if that would help stave off the cold.

Ana was cold for a reason and that was because she was no longer a human, the venom replacing the blood in her body, working its way through every part of her until it reached her heart which would then stop.

"Cold will be her temperature forever," I told him…. "Can I ask you something."

"Of course, as long as I can hold my granddaughter while you ask" he smiled, holding his hands out for the little girl whose hands were reaching for him.

"No biting and no nibbling," I told her, receiving a toothy smile.

Phoebe at present despite having teeth was not as venomous as a full vampire would be although she could probably give Ray what would feel like a bad bee sting should she bite him now. My father had said that I was the same in the early years and that as I grew, my strength too, that was when the venom flowed freely. It was strengthened though by my anger when my mother was ripped from my life.

I don't know how Phoebe will progress, I only know that she will never have her mother taken away from her as I did.

Looking at her now being held by her grandfather I asked the question that truthfully, I already knew the answer to.

"Are you sad, seeing Ana like this?" I asked, knowing he was well within his rights as her father to be mad at me as I had taken her human life away.

"Nervous, but never sad," he told me truthfully. "Ana wanted this, she wanted a life with you, a long life. She's happy and I can never be sad while she's that. Losing her mother, I worried that I would lose her too. Knowing she is stronger or will be when she wakes, makes me sleep a little easier to know that even if you cannot be by her side every second of the day, she is more than capable of taking care of herself. Her magic, she is still learning, I know once she has learned everything she needs to there, she will be unstoppable, you both will. This one too" he spoke, looking down to my daughter who at present was so comfortable, she had closed her eyes.

…

Over the next day and a half, as Ana slept, I told Phoebe all about the woman who had given her life. I also documented her beginning too, taking hundreds of photos on my phone to show Ana the subtle changes between her birth and now. Our daughter was intelligent, her mind six months, maybe a year ahead of what a normal baby would be doing at days old. Her eyes, she saw it all especially the woman who she was lay by now, her tiny hand touching and memorising her face.

Phoebe was nearly three days old when Ana's heartbeat sped up as if racing to the finish line. She wanted to be here with me when she woke, wanting desperately to be held by her mother but for those few moments of disorientation when Ana opened her eyes, I didn't want Phoebe to be in harm's way should Ana be shocked by what she was now.

As her heart stopped, the house was silent except for Ray's heart beating downstairs. Phoebe's heartbeat had faded away hours after she had been removed from her mother just like mine had done so long ago. I could hear her thoughts though, excitement for what was to come.

"Chri...Pho...Da..." Ana mumbled, before opening her eyes.

I was stood by the door, wanting to give her some space as she took in all that was around her. Seeing Ana's eyes settle on me, she finally sat up so she could see me better still. She tipped her head, this way and that, her thoughts still silent to me. That was before she opened her mind with no struggle at all.

"_Why are you so far away __from me__, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing my love" I answered, slowly walking over to her.

I was too slow as far as she was concerned because before I could even think I was propelled forward, straight into her outstretched arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it like that. I just wanted you closer" she spoke, shocked at how powerful her telekinesis now was.

"Don't apologise Ana. You're magnificent. You're so beautiful" I spoke, running my fingers down her cheek, as I struggled to put into words how happy I was to have her still here with me.

I didn't need to because at her whispered words of "I know" her lips met mine.

This was not a kiss of before when I had to manage every movement I made so as not to hurt her or be too rough. No this was, raw, passionate, animalistic, this was a vampire to vampire kiss, one I had heard of but never experienced before. One that was only interrupted by the impatient cry of our daughter below.

"Phoebe, is she alright."

"She's beautiful, strong, intelligent, just like her mother" I replied.

"My dad, he's here too," she told me and I could hear the longing in her voice to not only see our daughter again but her father too.

"The thirst, do you feel it, Ana. We have a human in the house, how do you feel about that" I asked her, shocked if I'm honest that she's not climbing the walls as a vampire normally would be for blood. Especially with her being newly changed and her father being so close.

"I can smell… I can smell sawdust like he's spent the day in the workshop but then I think dad's always smelt like that. He has an earthy smell to him, maybe that's because he's always outside working or at the pond."

Listening to Ana, not once did she bring up what I was really asking her about, the smell of his blood. As we descending the stairs the only thing I could pick up on from Ana was her need to be close to those that she loved.

Coming out into my father's small lounge, all of our friends were here. Riley and Hannah, Hannah herself never leaving. Ros, Jason, Gail and Elliot were all waiting for the newest immortal to emerge, all of them shocked at how controlled Ana was being at the moment.

"Hello sweetheart, there is still some of that red wine you were drinking," Ray said, breaking up the quiet in the room.

Ana's eyes had been moving between him and our daughter who my father held, both who were smiling at her.

Ana settled on her father, stepping closer to him a worried look appearing on her face.

"Ana," I said, getting ready to hold her should she lose control and pounce.

"I know it's there but I can ignore it" she stated.

"Ignore what," Ray asked.

"Your blood dad…. I can hear every beat your heart makes, feel the blood moving through your veins but… it's strange."

"What is" I whispered.

"It's my dad Christian, I know he's my dad and because of that or maybe it's because we share the same DNA, your blood does not appeal to me at all," she said turning back to him. "Maybe it's because my need to protect you far outweighs any need I may have for blood or maybe it's my shield. Whatever it is, I welcome it."

We all watched as Ana, with more care than I have ever seen before for a vampire just after the change, pull her father into her arms. She hugged him tightly, telling her father that she was ok, that she was here and that he had to stop shedding tears. Placing a kiss to his cheek, she turned then to our daughter before walking the few steps to my father and taking her gently from his arms.

I was in complete awe of this woman, to go from showing me her strength upstairs, to how gentle she was down here. I shouldn't be surprised as that is how Ana was when she was a human, strong and protective but also kind and gentle with those that she loved.

"Does she have a gift, I mean apart from her shield?" Ana asked before we all turned to my father and hers when they laughed. "What."

"She has her fathers impatience" my father laughed, looking to our little girl who at the moment was playing with a strand of her mother's hair, taking little sniffs to make sure she was still there.

"What do you mean," Ana asked them.

"She needs blood to drink just as you do and as Ray was warming her blood up and had placed it into the bottle, she focused on it, moving it across the room until it was in her hands. The look on Ray's face," he laughed.

"She has telekinesis," Ana asked excitedly.

"She does, Phoebe can also make things appear when she wants then to. Ros brought her the pink bunny, one that was left on the couch. She looked tired so I sat in the chair with her and when I looked down, the bunny was wrapped tightly in her arms."

"She can teleport items across the room," Ana asked, kissing our daughters curls.

"At the moment. Give her time and I suspect she will be able to teleport herself to other places too."

"Wonderful" I complained.

"What is it," Ana asked with a smile.

"Wait until she's older and is told to go to her room. She will be out of there and at the local disco and we won't know anything about it."

"Speaking from experience son" my father teased, making me smile. "Oh, I can't wait for her rebellious side to begin."

…

While our friends stayed at my father's house that night, it was time for Ana and myself to leave if only for a short while. Neither of us wanted to leave Phoebe for too long no matter how many people she had guarding her. Our absence was needed though. Not once had Ana mentioned her thirst apart from when she spoke about Ray's blood. Was she just not feeling hungry or was it she didn't want to show any fear in front of our daughter. Whatever it was, I would find out while we were out here.

"Where are we going," Ana asked me as we walked through the trees.

"Vancouver, Canada."

"Christian, I don't have a passport on me" she teased, making me laugh.

"You won't need one. Now run."

"Will you catch me?" she asked.

"Easily, now run."

Watching Ana take off at speed, I failed to control my excitement at seeing her embrace her new life. Cheating a little, I changed into an eagle, taking to the skies as I followed her trail. I wasn't worried if we should bump into any human, we were out here for her to feed after all. Swooping down, I picked Ana up as her laughter filled my ears.

"You cheat" she giggled, lifting her head to look into my eyes as her lips came to my beak. Feeling a peck there, I would have none of that as I turned back to a man, my lips fierce against hers as we slammed into the ground.

We left a crater but neither of us cared and I'm sure I heard a rockfall in the distance. All we cared about was removing the clothes from the other's body as quickly as we could.

My hands, my lips were everywhere and hers were too. Feeling her firm grip on my cock as she pumped, twice, three times would have had a lesser man falling over the edge. There would be no man, lesser or otherwise who would feel what I was feeling now with this woman that I loved. The possession I felt at just that thought had her on her back in the dirt.

"You're mine" I growled. "YOU'RE MINE."

My scream of possession echoed around the trees as I entered my wife, her legs locking around my waist so I could never not that I ever would want to, getaway.

I would make love to Ana later but for now, I fucked her, shaking the trees that were around us, some becoming splinters in Ana's hands. There was no holding back any more, no need to as my movements were swift and hard causing Ana to cry out.

"You're mine too Christian, don't ever forget that" she spoke, flipping us so it was me on my back before marking me.

Ana in the height of passion, overcome with her orgasm had bit my neck below my right ear. It was pleasure mixed with a little pain but it was so worth it as when my orgasm arrived it was like an explosion had been set off inside me.

God, I needed to do that again, and again and again. Feeding could wait for a little while as more trees, not forgetting any rocks and boulders that were in our way were mere dust or splinters as I spent the next few hours inside my wife.

….

"Say the spell," I told Ana as we looked down on the group of people who were stood in the alley behind a nightclub, all high or drunk from what they had ingested inside.

The club had closed hours ago but this group remained, most in various states of undress taking turns as they fucked the woman who was willing to let them use her. I had listened to her thoughts to see if this was rape or consensual, knowing they would all be gone by Ana's hand if this woman was being forced to do these lewd acts.

Despite the state this woman was in, this all had started before she'd had her first drink and she was not only a willing participant but enjoying it too.

I turned to Ana then, hearing the words she whispered escape on the breeze. The one she chose had been on the edge of the group, one I would have chosen too, not a part of this and had planned to rob them all when they had passed out.

"He has… a mother."

"Don't we all Ana. You have chosen well but if you want to choose another, we can go back to them or find another meal."

"No, him. I'm just nervous" she admitted.

"I know my love. We have a few hours until we have to start heading back so take your time."

Ana kissed my lips before taking a step off the building to land behind the man. I watched and waited, fighting with myself not to join her as the man turned around, a smirk on his face. From his thoughts, not only will he rob the others but he planned to have her too. He's in for a shock.

"What can I do for you beautiful, you look lost," he asked.

"I'm not lost, I'm just wondering where I should start" she spoke, looking the man up and down before focusing on his neck.

"You can start by sucking my cock, then sitting on it."

Ana took a step back and he took it as a challenge as if she would try and get away. As he stepped forward to her, Ana spun around his back so quickly he didn't see her move before she had her hands against his head, her teeth against her neck.

"Looks like I don't need your help, after all, I found what I was looking for," she told him before biting down.

His scream filled the air for just a split second before there was silence in the alley. As Ana pulls her shield around us, she had done that around him, blocking all noise out.

Jumping down in front of them, Ana held out her hand to me. Upon our fingers touching I was within her shield.

"Please, please" he gurgled, unable to fight off the strength my wife had now.

"Share," she asked me, pulling her mouth from his throat for a few seconds before she bit down again.

While we had been on that rooftop I had been instructing Ana on what to do. We didn't want to change anyone as I had done her so the key was to bite into the skin and drink their blood without any venom being released.

Ana had worried about that, about accidentality starting the change. I would have ended it should it have begun, killing this man once she'd had her fill. From his thoughts though, the only pain he felt was from her teeth, not venom and as I bit down on his arm, mine too.

…

We arrived back at my fathers home an hour before the sun came up. With it being late autumn and the nights getting longer it gives us more time out there to hunt. The others left and will be in their respective homes or at the hotel before the sun could even start to rise. Thinking of the sun though did bring about a question that I had not thought about before, would Ana be able to go outside when it's light. Seeing Ana lay on the floor with our daughter who wanted to play, that would be a question for another day.

….

"Walk to daddy," I said to Phoebe, encouraging her as she held onto the furniture to walk towards me.

"No, come to uncle Elliot instead" he called out to her, his arms open wide for my girl.

Phoebe was approaching a month old, our month spent here at my fathers getting to know our little girl but also helping Ana adjust to this life.

Ana was magnificent in everything she did, especially as a mother to our daughter.

"You're going to confuse her" Ana stated, coming down the stairs from our bedroom. "Come to Mommy instead."

I laughed as my daughter disappeared for a second before she appeared in her mother's arms. I could do nothing but smile then at Phoebe's giggles as Ana placed kisses all over her face.

"Who's confusing who" Elliot spoke as Ana put Phoebe down.

"You two" she laughed. "Phoebe, go and walk to daddy. Walk, no cheating" she said, patting her diapered bottom lightly.

We watched as Phoebe let go of her mother's leg, taking a few steps away before she stopped. Looking around then, her focus settled on me before she started moving again, walking into my open arms.

"You're such a big girl" I spoke, kissing her chubby cheek before I threw her a few feet up in the air.

This was always a hand in mouth moment for Ana but she knew I would never let her or Phoebe fall.

I carried Phoebe over to the table where Elliot was seated, taking a seat too with her on my lap. I wasn't surprised when the cup that my father had been heating for her appeared in her hands. The sound then was of my daughter's enjoyment as her little tummy was filled.

"What did you see," Ana asked Elliot taking a seat beside me.

"How do you know this is not just a social call," he asked her, smiling.

"Because of the rush you were in to get here, you know something that couldn't wait until tonight. You took the chance to get here despite the danger you faced from that sun now in the sky. A few minutes later and you would have gotten your arse and the rest of you burned."

"No swearing around my niece," he said, reaching over to cover her ears.

His actions brought forth giggles once more from her lips before her thirst took over and she was quiet once more.

"What did you see," Ana asked again. "You've been looking for a month, frustrating yourself, you don't seem frustrated now."

"No, I'm not but that's only because I had a vision about you and me."

"Excuse me" I teased, sounding offended. They knew I was joking and I knew he would never think like that about my mate.

"You were there also Christian…. I've been looking for Elena and I've come up with nothing so I started looking for Isaac too as I know from his scent he was there and was not one of the ones that we burnt."

"Which one is Isaac" Ana asked.

"The one she tried to take into Ros's office before she threw him out of there."

"You mean the dog, the one on the leash" Ana laughed. "Each to their own, I suppose."

"Yes, him, now we're getting off track," Elliot told us. "You said Elena could hide her true self from us, although your father and you never picked up on any gift from her," Elliot said to me.

"No, her mind was open, I could hear her thoughts but I never detected one thought to do with witches. I always thought for someone who was supposed to be well-lived, she didn't think of much at all. Now it must have been her gift blocking me."

"Or his" Elliot stated. "How long has Isaac been with Elena. I mean he's a lot younger than she is but then age is just a number to an immortal, it has no bearing on strength or gift, one never growing tired no matter how old they may be."

"Father" I called to him, I didn't need to as he had been listening and joined us in the living room. "Was someone with her back then. Did you know her before mother."

"Her no, him yes, well in a way. I knew who he was but had never met him. I had seen the missing posters as I moved from town to town about a month or two before I met your mother. I've only met him once with her, that time she turned up at Grey House wanting to speak to you about business and she dragged him along. There was something about him, like you describe Ana to be Elliot, like fog. He was quiet, submissive to her, jumping every time she said move."

"I remember…" Ana spoke trying to bring up memories of things that had happened before the change.

"What is it my love," I asked, moving our daughter over when she wanted to sit in her mother's lap.

"I remember a conversation although after hearing my mother speak it felt like my dream had turned to a nightmare. When I was on the verge of waking, I heard Hyde and her in the room. She was complaining about me being brought there, that I never should have been. She said she didn't have the time or patience to hide me any more. He was there though, Isaac, you said that's his name. When I saw them there, found out who had taken me, he was there. When I heard them speaking after they had drained some of my blood, I didn't hear him but he could have been there then too."

"Is he controlling her or she controlling him?" my father asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked him.

"Not really, it's just if he is the strong one out of the two, one who shows himself to be submissive, then he's doing a good job of fooling everyone around him, hiding his true self."

"Just like she said she could" Ana added.

"Yes, and that could make him very dangerous indeed."

…

Elliot left us before light appeared, not taking any chances this time. Throughout all the conversations we'd had, Phoebe slept in my arms.

I don't know how long Phoebe will be able to continue to sleep, not long if my childhood is anything to go by. Sleep is not part of an immortals life so however long it lasts, I hope she enjoys it.

Having her mother sat beside me, her head on my shoulder, I kissed the top of her head. As Ana had been quiet for so long, I asked her to open her mind to me.

"_It's light out now."_

"_I know Ana, I also know where you want to be,"_ I told her receiving a smile.

"_I'm here with you, with our daughter, what more could I want than that. With regards to my human life, I get to keep my dad, my mother and grandmother, as well, even if the only way I can see they're here are the roses in the vase. From that life, they're all I need. To be able to show our daughter sunlight though, for her to know day as well as night."_

"_Why don't you try then," _I asked her.

"What" she spoke out loud.

"You walked through fire Ana and your shield protected you. I know Phoebe, however she did it helped too but your strength and determination Ana, your determination to protect our daughter and live, that's what got you out of those flames. Do you feel your shield around you."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Did you feel it then, in that place."

"Yes, I did. I felt it tighten around me when I said the spell so they couldn't drink from me."

"Your shield as a human protected you from the worst life could throw at you, as an immortal I believe it will be unbeatable, even if the enemy is the sun."

"You could have a crispy wife," she told me, making me smile.

"I'll have a happy wife, when, not if you're stood outside in the light."

"You sound so sure," she told me.

"I'm sure of you. I'm sure of your powers and I'm sure of your shield. Combined, I have no worries at all."

I watched Ana stand then, standing also before placing a still sleeping Phoebe on the couch. This was a moment just for Ana because if she was fine out there, with her own shield I believe Phoebe would be too.

Opening the door, I walked out into my fathers front garden being bathed by the morning sun. Turning around to see the still open door, I could do nothing but wait now.

It was a finger that came out first, then a hand, followed by an arm. All which looked perfect, not a singed hair insight. I could hear Ana take an unneeded deep breath before she stood at the door. Watching her take steps from it, I was as nervous as I had been when Phoebe had taken her first. Seconds was all that Ana would have to get back inside should the worst happen and I knew then she would still have burns. She didn't though, she stood under my fathers rose arch, rising her face to the sun as it beat down on us.

Her shield, one that had protected her since birth continued to do so now. It gave my wife the happiness she thought with the change she would not need, the chance to step out of the shadows and into the light.

When Phoebe woke, before either of us could move, she appeared in my wife's arms. Like Ana, there was not a burnt hair on her head, her smiles and laughter matching our own.

To have my father outside with us would have been perfect but he shared the moment with us from inside. Knowing now that we could all move through the light brought about excitement and also determination to end those that would hurt us once and for all.

We had an advantage and we were certainly going to use it.

**Thank you for reading. This story is very quickly coming to an end with only a couple of chapters left.**

**Next chapter, Elena will face the true power of the Grey's, Isaac too. **

**Until then, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	27. Chapter 27

APOV

Our time spent at Carrick's had been wonderful and the memories we had created there had been some of my favourites from both of my lives. Watching Phoebe grow just that little bit more every day, celebrating every milestone, both Christian and I had not missed a second of it. Yes, I had not been awake for her first few days but Christian had documented it so well that I felt like I had missed nothing at all.

While she slept, we hunted, although those sleeps were becoming less and less every night. Phoebe was following the same pattern as her father and soon sleep would be a distant memory for her, more time then to learn who she truly is.

"Mommy, look" Phoebe called out to me.

I turned, a smile filling my face at my giggling daughter as one by one she moved each item she was taking, with her mind and placed each of them in her bag.

"That's wonderful sweetheart, do you think you could pass Mommy my sweater," I asked, watching as she focused on it before it appeared in my hand. "Thank you" I laughed.

"You're welcome" she giggled.

Phoebe at two months old was already the size of what a four-year-old would be. Her intelligence was far beyond that though, her knowledge too, especially of things that we try to hide from her.

She knew there were bad people out there, people who would hurt us should we not deal with them first. At first, we thought about leaving her here with Carrick, my dad too but having her so far away from us, would not work for either of us and would no doubt distress Phoebe too much. Add to that Carrick wanting to be with us when we encounter Elena, that idea was out.

The plan is for all of us to move to Escala and use that as a base in our search, a place that now has just as many dark rooms as there is light. There Phoebe will stay with my dad, both safe within a bubble of magic. There had still been the worry about leaving them there alone as we're all going to be needed out there when they're found. I needn't have worried though because after reading a new letter in my spellbook from my mother and grandmother, I know now that even though they are not here physically, they will continue to look after their own.

"Ana, Phoebe, are you ready," Christian asked coming into the bedroom, receiving a smile from us both.

"I packed" Phoebe declared before jumping from the bed, into her daddy's arms.

"You have, did you do it all yourself," he asked her.

"She did," I replied. "It was like watching Mary Poppins put the toys away."

"Mary who," he asked.

"Never mind" I laughed, shaking my head. Watching movies was not something that was at the top of a vampires list of things to do. Maybe that can change as my husband has promised to take me on a date when this was all over.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him, receiving a kiss to my lips before he grabbed our bags in one hand, holding Phoebe with the other.

"It will be" he replied as we joined Carrick before leaving the house.

…

We ran through the night, Phoebe held tightly in her grandfather's arms, arriving safely at Escala before first light. The others were waiting for us in the parking garage, my dad too unable to go up without our help. From the look that passed between Christian and Elliot, he had seen something.

"_Tell me," _I said, to Elliot not Christian once we were in the apartment, my words shocking him as like when he spoke to Christian silently, my words had appeared as a vision in his mind.

"Jesus Ana" he complained, his hand covering his unbeating heart as if he was shocked. "How can you do that but I can't see you. Then again, how are you at only two months of being an immortal, not going crazy by all the humans and their blood surrounding you."

"Magic" was the only word I replied. That and my shield that keeps the smell of blood away from me unless I'm on the hunt.

His words had not been silent to Christian to keep something from me but the little girl who had run out to the living room followed by her daddy, both who were now watching the sun come up.

"I've been looking for Isaac and Elena but more him than her. It's like I can see little things but like when I see you, I'm struggling to push through the barrier that's been put in place. I thought if we all work together, we can push through."

"What do you mean," I asked him.

"When you were missing, Christian used my gift, forced it to find a clue to help us find you. We found Leila and in turn you. I've been thinking that if we use all of our powers together, we can maybe see something. You keep Christian out of your mind unless you want him to be in there. When I've looked for Isaac, it feels like that too. With Christian forcing a vision from me again, using his power to expand my gift along with your gift which I believe can stop others as at present, I'm yet to know of anyone who can penetrate your shield. I'm hoping whatever Isaac has put in place will be knocked out of the way, giving us a location or at least a way to track them."

"Do you think it will work?" I asked him.

"I don't know, we may get as far as his gift and are blocked but it has to be worth a try."

"No," Christian said, coming into his old office to join us. "Do you remember what happened last time."

"Yes, you sapped all the energy out of me. It's worth it though, that little girl is worth it, to know she can live without being hunted down just because she's a witch" Elliot told him.

"Christian, doing this may be our only chance. Everyone has been looking for them but while they continue to hide, it's like they're invisible" I told him sadly.

"This is dangerous Ana. I just got you forever, I'm not losing you now."

"You won't" I promised.

…

Our morning was spent with Phoebe while she ran about the apartment, exploring her new home. We had found a place outside of the city, one like Carrick's that was in the middle of the woods, surrounded by trees, in the heart of the cascades. We had a lake too but what was there didn't matter it was somewhere that could be made safe and secure for our daughter to grow up in. The house at the moment was derelict but would be made right once our job here was done.

That afternoon, while my dad kept Phoebe busy, playing hide and seek around the apartment, Christian, Elliot and myself stood in a circle in the middle of his office. How we were going to do this, I didn't know, so I took my cues from them.

"Ana, close your eyes," Christian whispered, placing his hand on the side of my face.

I did as he said, seeing Elliot's encouraging smile as he closed his eyes before I closed my eyes too. When Christian asked me to wrap my shield around them both, I did just that.

"What do I do now," I asked them both.

"Push your shield away from you Ana, work with Christian and me to find the answers."

Taking an unneeded deep breath, I tested my shield, feeling it wrap around us. For a moment before I could even push it away, Elliot or was it Christian tried to force through a vision, one that had been seen before. We soon came up against a blanket of fog, this fog easily pushing the intruder away.

Not having that, I started to push my shield away from me working with the others as the fog once again came upon us. Focusing on what was before me now, I whispered to Christian to take my shield knowing now with the way he looked at me that the problem with the first try was him. He had tried to push through using Elliot's gift alone, hoping that he would not have to use mine and in turn, hurt me.

"It's the only way Christian," I told him.

For a moment everything else was forgotten as his lips crashed down onto mine. A kiss that was as passionate as it was telling me how scared he was to even think of doing what was being suggested. As his hand came up to my face again, his other returning to Elliot's, he knew I was right.

I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch as I reached for Elliot's hand. Clasping it tightly in mine, now both of us waited to see what Christian would do.

I heard Christian tell me to push my shield out away from me but also keeping only the three of us inside it. It was not as easy as it sounded because for a moment the others were within it too. Pulling back, I pushed the essence of the shield away, pushing its power from me before I felt it being pulled tightly while the vision that Elliot had shown us earlier came to our minds.

The fog was back and for a few moments, it was like we were strolling through it, hearing noises but not able to pick out anyone or anything. It started to clear then, the fog replaced by trees, by waves crashing on the shore and what looked like a cliff face before us.

Throughout this I struggled to stay upright, my body shaking, my mind screaming at me to push Christian away as I heard Elliot's cry of pain. If I could shed tears, I would be now at the pain my mind was going through. Needing something good to focus on instead as I held my shield in place, I focused on the little girl who was giggling in the other room, thankfully having no clue as to how much pain her mother was in.

A clear image came to us then of a darkened room, one that had a shard of light piercing through the black at the other end. No one went close to that light, no one dared as they knew what would happen to them if they did.

The more we stayed in that moment, the clearer the images became. Voices joined it, voices we all knew well as the vision moved from one dark place to another each one filled with immortals. Elena, Isaac, they were both there, discussing their plans of what they were going to do next. We could make out some words, others were garbled before the images changed. Her maniacal laugh, screams, they were all in this vision before it seemed to settle on three images, an old desk calendar marking tomorrows date, a map, one which had the location of the hotel marked and a fire.

"Caa…"

"What" I spoke, Elliot's voice like an echo from far away.

"Ca..."

I had no energy to ask him again what he was saying as I felt as if we were being pulled backwards when in fact it was Christian releasing his hold on us both, my shield snapping back in place around just me. My legs buckled then as he gently helped me to the floor while Riley caught Elliot.

"You know, don't know" Christian asked Elliot.

"Yes, caves. I… I remember the way the light shone through the opening making the jagged images on the wall. The caves are the ones I stayed at when you first went to Rays when we saved Ana and Kate. There are many caves there, some in the cliff face, others in the hills around. We saw at least four over that area which was filled."

"They have an army," I said aloud so the others could hear.

"How many," Carrick asked.

"Each cave was full, at least twenty in each one. We may need some help" Christian told his dad.

"We will have help," Jason said, already on the phone to Mia and Sean. I know others who would help too, I also know that with that many people we would be going up against, not all of us would be coming back unscathed.

….

Leaving Phoebe had been heart-wrenching for both of us especially as to her we would be going far away. When she's older she will understand more why we had to go. This was for her, for us, for our dads to finally have some peace.

Not realising that our time limit was so short with whatever they had planned, happening tomorrow, we had cursed ourselves for not trying earlier. We still had under an hour of daylight left and we planned to use that time wisely before the others could get there.

We can't do all of the caves, there are too many for just the two of us in such a short space of time. We could go directly to the one that Elena was hiding in but Carrick wanted to be present for her downfall and hearing what was happening to the others would put the fear of God in her and Isaac as to what would soon be happening to them. So, the plan was to get rid of some of the others, hopefully knocking their numbers down by half. The best thing to beat them with was fire, so as Christian and I ran, we collected logs along the way.

"_Up there_" Christian spoke, his words silent only heard in my mind. We could hear voices in the caves that dotted the hillside overlooking the cliff top and the ocean beyond. As we were both wrapped in my shield, none inside even knew we were here.

Climbing up towards them with one hand wrapped around the bundle of wood that I held was surprisingly easy when you have no worries should you fall. There was a ledge before the caves that were occupied, one that was just big enough for what we needed to do.

We both placed the logs down before the others could even begin to understand what was happening outside. Through a few spoken words from Christian despite it being windy up here the logs were quickly ablaze, the heat and smell finally cluing those inside into what was about to happen. I focused then, focused all my energy on the log piles before moving each with my mind. They both flew through the entrance of the caves causing panic and screaming inside.

None could escape although many tried and even if I had not had my shield in place blocking each doorway keeping them and the fire inside, the light out here would have turned them to dust. Instead, as Christian made the fire grow inside, they were quickly turned to ash.

As the last cry ended, we heard movement from the other caves as the immortals emerged now it was safe for them to do so. They had heard the others cries but would not have known what had happened to them because according to their senses, there was no one else here.

It was our friends that joined us that clued them into who was here. All of them soon standing side by side with us as we looked towards the cliff top where immortal after immortal emerged, although their leaders were yet to appear.

"Ana" Christian said, smiling to me as I nodded.

Moving the pile of flaming logs that had done its job in the other cave, I focused on where I wanted it to be, where Elliot had described the other caves were. Seeing the immortals jump out of the way would have been humorous in any other situation but it was those two we were listening out for and hearing a scream to move, we knew it had found the right place.

Would they come out and face us, or jump into the dark water below we didn't know. If they did choose the latter they would be met by Mia, Sean, Kyle and some others who were waiting close by on the beach

Hands came first before the two of them appeared. An angry cry came from her, one with an instruction to destroy us all.

They came at us en-mass, their only real gift the strength that is gained from being newly changed. I still had that strength, add to that my shield that bounced some of them back and I was able to hold my own.

The sound of thunder filled the air throughout the night when in reality it was immortal bodies crashing together as pieces were ripped from them. Knowing their numbers wouldn't save them, most ran for the cliff edge, jumping into the dark below. As their numbers dwindled their makers had disappeared from sight.

"They're here, I hear them," Christian told me what I already knew as I pushed my shield out finding Elena and Isaac on the cliff top before watching as they too jumped into the water below. Christian, Carrick and I followed then, determined to make sure they could not getaway.

"Shit, look out" Elliot called out from the cliff above us as we swam towards the shore. Off in the distance at the other end of the beach, more people emerged at speed, more immortals come to join the fight on her side.

With the sound that left her lips, had I not known what she really was, I would have thought she was a witch. It was a cackle, a maniacal laugh of triumph as it was us that were outnumbered now.

Running from the water, I jumped over Mia landing on the immortal behind and removed their head. When I started towards the caves earlier, I had worried that having not fought with anything before except Royce I would be easily overcome now. My vampire side had kicked in, my strength and determination to end this so I can go back and see my child. I would have no more nights when I would be unable to put her to bed, I will see to that.

While I had been fighting, Christian and Carrick had both been working together against Elena and Isaac. Whatever gift Isaac had, was throwing smoke screens up between both groups, giving them the chance to emerge at another place. They had evaded him before, Isaac the one who kept my movements when I was taken, hiding me from Christian. Taking him out, would leave an easy target of her.

I had an idea then, one which would hurt everyone here unless a shield was put in place. Opening my mind to Christian, it was a split second look he gave me, one that asked if I was crazy and also if I was sure about what I was suggesting. Nodding, I spoke to all others that were here to help us to gather around me.

I wrapped my shield around them all, Lincoln's minions wondering if they had won and they could stop the fight. They soon found out what was really going on as Christian focused his full power on my shield which bounced off in all directions, causing all outside of it except him so much pain it had them collapsing to the floor. Inside the shield, we were all protected but it was soon dropped the second Christian stopped. The fight started again and was quickly ended before most could get to their feet.

"Just you two and us now," Christian told Elena who then pushed Isaac in front of her.

"Stop them, hide us" she shouted angrily at him.

She pushed him forward, demanding that he deal with us so that she could getaway. Realising that he was just another one who had been used by her and the emotions she had shown towards him were fake. Despite knowing he was surrounded now, he didn't put up much of a fight.

I heard in the distance as the chase began, his body joining the others on the floor.

Trees were knocked out of the way as we ran, rocks mere dust as they could not compete with the vampires that were smashing through them in their pursuit of the one who had caused all this trouble.

I felt Christian leave the ground as Carrick took his place at my side, Riley and Hannah on my other side as we continued, following her trail and the magnificent bird that was flying above.

We heard a thud as she went down, screaming in pain before she was once again on her feet. Christian must have used the power he had used before but in his current form was unable to hold it for long. We saw him swoop down then, his claws picking her up before he slammed her into the ground. His actions had given us time then to surround her as he quickly changed back into a man.

"No more running Elena," I told her.

"You don't dictate to me what I can do child, you're nothing."

"Still with the child," I taunted. "Or will you come out with witch next. Your words mean nothing to me, to any of us."

"I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine, I have evaded you so far."

"Yes, with Isaac's help but he's gone now and if you hadn't realised it before, you're surrounded," Christian told her squeezing tightly on the arm he held as Carrick gripped her other.

"I don't think so" she replied, nodding to something over our shoulders. "If we don't move now, we will all die" she spoke trying to get out of their hold.

Far off in the distance, the sun was about to wake. She thought that we would all be running for shelter to get out of the light. It doesn't hurt me, I will make sure it doesn't hurt the others but her, she can burn just like our mothers did.

"Everybody stay where you are," I told them.

"Ana, the sun is coming up" Kyle stated.

"I know, if I can walk through fire and shield you from Christian's power, I can protect you from the sun. Trust me."

"We're all going to die, now move" Elena ordered, but found no one was listening to her.

I informed Christian in my mind what I was going to do. His smile was all the acknowledgement I needed and he took great pleasure in tightening his hold on her when she yet again tried to run.

We waited, the others in awe of what they were seeing, trusting me to keep them safe. Besides Christian and me, they had not seen a sunrise before, none had ever seen the sun. They all stood with a smile on their faces, welcoming a day like no other.

"You get to see this everyday son," Carrick asked, a beaming smile on his face.

"I do, thanks to you and mother. I'm so lucky that my wife and daughter get to see it too."

"Daughter" Elena stuttered, looking between Christian and me.

"Yes, daughter, a new half-vampire, half-witch. If you think Christian is powerful, I should introduce you to her" I laughed seeing the horror on her face.

I would not bring Phoebe here, especially around this woman. She didn't know that though and with the sunlight beaming down on her and the thought of another powerful immortal with us, I enjoyed her fear.

When the sun was high above us it was time to end this once and for all. I watched as Christian still with his hand on her arm mostly leave my shield. I say mostly because his hand was still inside it but that was not for long.

"It's time for you to experience the same pain my mother felt," he told her.

"Yes, it's time for you to know what fire really feels like" Carrick added, keeping hold of her other hand so she could not pull away.

If she did escape and try and run it will only make her death come quicker. She knew with the sun in the sky though there was no escape for her so I watched the boys have their fun.

Her arm was pulled out of the shield first, the sound of flesh burning and her screams ringing through my ears. From inside Carrick was pushing her slowly through my shield as outside Christian had nothing left to hold onto as it was just dust now blowing in the breeze. With one last push from Carrick, Elena Lincoln was outside of my shield burning like she had done to so many others. It was a fitting end for someone like her and with the bonfire that was started on the beach, she was not the only one who burned.

Two of ours lost limbs, friends of Kyle who he helped them reattach. As long as a head is not severed or a body burned then with a little time an immortal can be made new.

We made sure none that had been with her were left, not even a foot, nor a hand. She was gone and we wanted to make sure that any others that had come with here were gone too.

"How far can that shield stretch," Riley asked.

"I'm not sure, do you want to try and find out" I teased as I was wrapped in Christian's arms.

"Don't even think about it" Hannah laughed, smacking him on the arm.

Our laughter was pierced with a squeal then as from down the beach our little girl came. I should have known she would not have stayed put once we had spoken to her on the phone. Hearing my dad call after her, telling her to wait, I knew he had no chance of keeping up with her.

"How did you find us," I asked her. "We only told you we were at the beach minutes ago."

"Grandma and Grandma" she giggled.

"That damn book of yours. It opened, she said a few words and we found ourselves here" my dad told us.

Hearing her speak about the spell she had spoken, we knew it was one that would expand the range of the gift that she had. Teleporting from one room to another was one thing, to another state, that's a different thing entirely. We were going to have fun with our little girl and I couldn't wait for the mischief she was going to bring.

We spent the day on that beach enjoying the late autumn sunshine. We felt so far away from civilizational especially at this time of year knowing that no one would stumble upon us especially with a few spells in place.

It was not the beach the others enjoyed thought, it was exchanging night to day and going from dark into light. As the sun started to go down and all the fires had gone out, the ashes now swept away with the tide I vowed to use my gift like this more often, knowing how much enjoyment it would bring.

We all breathed a little easier as we ran home, knowing despite all that is evil in this world, we had rid it of one little bit.

There would be others, I did not doubt that but with three half vampires, half witches in the house anyone that tries to ruin our peaceful life will come up against a power like no other.

I have a few words for anyone that wants to try….Bring it on.

…. _**The End ….**_

_**Thank you to all who have enjoyed this story. **_

_**I had thought about an epilogue but everything I wrote especially about Phoebe and her abilities had already been written about in this chapter so I will leave it here. **_

_**I am working on a Christmas story which I hope to have **__**the first chapter**__** up **__**by**__** the beginning of December. A little magic, a few wishes here and there and not a vampire in sight. **_

_**Until then, take care. **_

_**Caroline. **_


End file.
